


The Discovery

by blackpearlruby



Series: Cora Charlton's Guide To The Wizarding World [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Crushes and Puppy Love, Family, Friendship, Gen, Mostly Friendship because they are children, Other Wizarding Schools, Part one of three, Pre-Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Strangers to Sort of Enemies to Sort of Friends, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter), hoggy warty hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 147,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpearlruby/pseuds/blackpearlruby
Summary: In Cora Charlton's opinion, plain and ordinary are not how one should be described. Especially if you are a witch, a witch who would be starting to go to a magical boarding school, a magical boarding school that has been your family's legacy, a legacy that has been protected for centuries. No, she was no simple girl but she never imagined that everything would be this complicated: family secrets, The Boy Who Lived, cursed teachers, monsters in the school, escaped prisoners, and enchanted utensils. And this is just the start of it all.
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Cora Charlton's Guide To The Wizarding World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834498
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	1. Charltonham

There is a great estate overlooking the village of Caldwell Valley. Nobody ever wanted to go near the property, as they are filled with eerie dread whenever they as much as think about the place. 

Charltonham has been the subject of countless urban legends and horror stories in the small town. The house was built even before the town itself by one of the town's founders and namesake, Caldwell Charlton, who was as mysterious as the house itself.

The townsfolk would often hear inhuman screeches and wicked cackles whenever they pass by the estate at night. Alfie, a man in his sixties from London who settled in Caldwell Valley after retiring from his job as an investment banker, swore that the stone carvings in the brick walls surrounding the estate watches him whenever he passes by. When he brought this up in one of the town hall meetings, everyone in the room quieted down and his concern was never addressed. After the meeting, he was pulled aside by one of the village council members to tell him of the unspoken rule in Caldwell Valley.

"Maybe you don't know because you are new here. But I have to warn you, we NEVER speak of Charltonham. We just let it be." The village council member Jonathan Bailey told Alfie.

"Why? It is just an old abandoned house." Alfie, who was in shock that a simple question would gather such a remarkable reaction from the other villagers, asked.

"Oh, Mr. Finkle, that place is anything but abandoned." Jonathan shook his head and chuckled. "And if you would like to live the rest of your life in peace here in Caldwell Valley, you must never talk about Charltonham. Sinister things happen in that house and horrible things happen to people who try to figure it out."

Alfie gulped and nodded. He'd had forty years of chaotic life in London, he just wanted to spend his remaining days peacefully in a small town. And if it means avoiding the spine-chilling house on the far side of the village, then he would.

"Thank you, Mr. Finkle." Jonathan smiled at Alfie as the old man left. He sighed as he made his way to the man waiting at the corner of the town hall.

"Jonathan." The man nodded in greeting. He seemed to be in his late thirties or early forties. incredibly handsome with his chiseled jaw, curly blonde hair and gray eyes.

"Can't you tone it down a bit, David? New people like him are bound to ask." Jonathan shook his head at the man.

"Is that not why you are here, Jonathan?" David smirked. "The payment so that my mother would not need to tone anything down. Let the old woman have her fun."

Jonathan shook his head disapprovingly at David's amused smile.

"How about the other thing?" David said. The tone of the conversation shifted, from lighthearted to serious. Jonathan shifted his stance and looked at the other man nervously. "I trust that there are no problems so far?"

"Nothing yet, David." Jonathan answered. "Tomorrow is your late father's first death anniversary. We have four more years."

"Yes, four years." David said coldly. "I have to go, Jonathan. You know the rules. You must tell no one about this. As discussed, you will be compensated handsomely."

"Lord Charlton." Jonathan bowed. David nodded and walked to the far side of the town hall, where a shadow was set by one of the structure's columns. He stood behind the column and disappeared with a pop.

Across the other side of town, where people did not dare venture (well except for old Alfie Finkle), David Charlton appeared in front of the twenty feet-high metal gates of the ghostly fortress. The eagle gargoyles on either side of the gates looked at him and nodded at each other, then the gates opened to let the master of the house in.

Contrary to the eerie fog, high brick walls, and terrifying gargoyles outside the property, the inside of Charltonham is well-lighted and elegant. The path from the gate to the palace-like mansion is paved with cobblestones and lined with lanterns. On either side of the pathway are the front gardens where flower beds and geometric topiaries are aesthetically arranged. At the end of the path is a marble fountain whose centerpiece is a gold sculpture of the greek goddess Athena holding an owl on one hand and a spear on another. Inscribed on the front side of the fountain is the Charlton family motto: 'Sapientia, Gloria, Excellentia'.

The Charltonham mansion is a chateauesque house built during the last years of the Elizabethan Era by Sir Edmund Charlton, Earl of Caldwell and a good friend of the Boleyns. The bifurcated staircase in the foyer is covered in a blue velvet rug with silver trimmings and is dividing the left and right wings of the three-storey mansion. The left wing has the kitchens in the basement, dining hall and pantry on the ground floor, a library with about ten thousand books and serials dating back to the 12th century is on the first floor, and the study and master bedrooms on the second floor. The right wing has the potions chamber on the basement, parlor and butler's quarters on the ground floor, and eighteen rooms on the first and second floors. Behind the staircase is the high-ceilinged ballroom with a silver and diamond chandelier as its centerpiece and french doors that will lead to the patio that overlooks the mowed green field. Portraits of Charltons of the past are hung around the hallways of the mansion.

In the green field stands a small quidditch pitch. On its far left is the barn where Jupiter, Zeus, and Odin, the family's eagle owls, are kept. On the far right side of the field is the greenhouse where the herbs and shrubs for potions are cultivated. Beyond the field is a lagoon and a garden of daffodils that can be seen on the other side of the bank. The garden serves as the entrance to the Charltonham burial grounds.

"Sir." A man in his forties wearing black robes welcomed David in the foyer, his mustache making him look like a Napoleon general.

"Paul." David greeted back with a smile and handed Paul his hat and suitcase. "Anything I need to know?"

"Madam Charlton and The Young Miss are having robe fittings with Madam Hastings at Madam Charlton's private quarters. Lady Charlton arrived just before yourself and went directly to her study." Paul reported. "Madam Charlton also asked me to remind you that your dress robes for tomorrow is on your wardrobe and that you should inform me or any of the elves if you wish for any modifications to be made before Madam Hastings leaves."

"Other things?" David asked.

"Dinner will be served in half an hour, Sir." Paul replied with a straight face.

"Alright. Thank you, Paul." David said as he ascended the stairs to his own study. Half an hour later, he made his way to the dining hall where four women are already sitting.

The Charltonham dining hall is made to seat fifty people in a banquet. The head of the table is reserved for David, the head of the family. The chair on his left is occupied by his wife Lady Emilia Charlton, and on the chair in his right is his mother, Madam Pippa Charlton. Both women have blonde hair and blue eyes. The difference is that Emilia has dark blonde hair and light blue eyes, while Philippa has golden blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. On Lady Charlton's right is a woman in her early thirties with light brown hair and brown eyes, Ms. Realonda, the governess of the young girl seated beside Madam Charlton. The girl who looked no more than twelve has wavy black hair that falls just above her shoulders. Cora Charlton's gray eyes lit up as David entered the dining hall.

"Papa!" Cora stood up and hugged her father. "How was Melbourne? I missed you!"

"Good. You all heard from the news, Canada won. Let's eat." The unenthusiastic response made Cora recoil for a bit. Pippa rolled her eyes at her son, Ms. Realonda politely greeted her employer with a small bow, and Emilia didn't even acknowledge her husband. The family and Ms. Realonda started to eat.

"Have you seen your dress robes for tomorrow, Papa?" Cora asked, starting a conversation to avoid the somewhat drab atmosphere. "I asked Madam Hastings if you, me, and Mother can match-"

"I haven't seen it." David answered curtly.

"That's okay. I'm sure that will look good on you. Right, Granny?" Cora faced her grandmother for support.

"But of course, Darling." Pippa said fondly. "You have an excellent taste in dress robes."

Cora beamed. "We will be going to London on Thursday to get my wand, and I was wondering if you and Mother can come with us?" She looked at her parents hopefully. "It is my first wand and-"

"I have a prior engagement, Cora." Emilia answered. "A new cohort of healer and medical potioneer trainees are set to arrive that day and as Head Potioneer and Comptroller, I must be there."

"That's alright, Mother. I understand." Cora nodded her head and gulped. "Maybe we could go again next time, I was looking at one of the new Nimbus models and I-"

"Can't I have a little peace during dinner?" David dropped his spoon with a clang and massaged his temples. "All I hear in the Ministry are people yapping about this and that. Do I really have to deal with that again at my own home?"

The little girl's eyes widened and her face burned up in embarrassment. She looked down at her soup and tried to eat quietly.

"Now I have lost my appetite." Pippa said. "Tilly!" She called and an elf with big blue eyes, wearing a gray knitted jumper and pointed shoes appeared beside them. "Bring some dinner at my lounge for me and Cora. We will be having our meals there until someone learns a bit of courtesy." She sneered at David. Tilly, the house-elf bowed and disappeared back to the kitchen. Presumably to prepare what her mistress asked.

Cora stood up. "Papa, Mother, Ms. Realonda. Have a good night." She followed her Grandmother out of the dining hall and up to the second floor of the mansion.

A few moments later, Emilia also finished eating. "I am done." She said simply and stood up, not even waiting for her husband's response. She went back to her study to finish a report on this quarter's finances of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Ms. Realonda also finished her dinner quickly and thanked the master of the house before shuffling back to her apartment on the third floor of the mansion.

David sat alone in the dining hall made for fifty, finally having the peace and quiet that he was longing for.

.....

The next evening, Charltonham was filled with people in their best summer robes. Pippa Charlton has been notorious in the wizarding society for the lavish parties that she hosts and one of them is the end of July gala held at the estate's back lawn. The quidditch pitch has been transformed to a temporary outdoor garden where people from the wizarding high society gathered.

Cora opened her curtains slightly to take a peek at who made it in the guest list. As usual, the Malfoys are there, so are her Gran's cousins, the Fawleys. The Flints are also there, and she already saw Marcus pushing one of the little kids down. Many of her Papa's colleagues from the Ministry are there, even the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge is present. Devlin Whitehorn, a family friend and the owner of Nimbus Racing Broom company can be seen chatting with Corban Yaxley, Gwenog Jones, and Gilderoy Lockhart. The Greengrass children are playing with the Nott and Bulstrode children, but she still cannot see the boy that she was looking for.

There was a knock on her door which made Cora move away from her window. "Come in!" She called.

Her Gran walked in her room wearing a violet summer robe and pearl necklace and earrings. Philippa Charlton looked barely fifty even if she is already in her seventies. She embodies grace and classical beauty with her round heart shaped face, thin lips and prominent cheekbones. A lot of witches envy her beauty and her sense of style. The Daily Prophet even named her the Most Stylish Witch of the Decade for the 1940s, 1950s, and 1980s.

"I found this lovely set in my wardrobe." Pippa said cheerfully as she opened a flat, square, velvet box containing a silver choker and two pear shaped diamond stud earrings. "This will be perfect for your robes!"

Pippa pulled Cora in front of the mirror and clasped the necklace and earrings on her. "So?" The older woman asked.

"I could do with a bit more color." Cora commented, looking at her white summer dress robe chinching at the waist and ending below her knees with sheer material as sleeves. Her fascinator hat is also white and so are her gloves. "I thought that maybe I can borrow your Lapis Grace collection-"

"That will age you, Dear. You're eleven not eleven hundred." Pippa said, fixing Cora's hat. "Besides, we cannot wear too much color, it's your Grandfather's first death anniversary!"

"But you can throw a party?" Cora frowned.

"Of course, Darling. We are celebrating his heroic life and mourning his untimely death." Pippa answered. "The flowers in the estate are symbols of our hope that he passes on to the afterlife beautifully and peacefully."

"Grandfather wouldn't mind if I wear the Lapis necklace." Cora tried to reason. "Maybe it's you who don't want me to borrow it-"

"Oh, how preposterous!" Pippa sneered. "Why ever would I do that?"

"Because you love your jewelry collection more than you love me." Cora huffed. "Come on, Gran. My dress will be prettier paired with that necklace-"

She was interrupted by a loud pop in the room. "Kelpy is sorry for the intrusion, Your Ladyship." Kelpy, the gray eyed house-elf of the Charltons, bowed when she saw that Madam Charlton was in the room.

"Go ahead, Kelpy." Pippa waved her hand. "What did this girl ask from you again?"

Kelpy bowed. "Well the Young Miss just wanted Kelpy to inform her once Young Master Leopold is here-"

"Leo's here?" Cora asked, a wide grin appearing on her face.

"Yes, Miss. The Young Master arrived with Master Silas-" Kelpy didn't even get to finish her sentence when Cora dashed from her room to the foyer. When she got there, the Averys were already gone and Paul was already greeting Pius Thicknesse and his wife at the door.

Cora ran to the ballroom where the french doors leading to the patio are all open. She stopped running and started walking slowly once she realised that the guests were looking at her curiously. "Cordelia!" It was Silas Avery, Leo's father, who first saw her enter the patio.

"Hello, Lord Avery." Cora smiled at the man as she joined the little group. "Lord Malfoy. Hello, Draco." The ten-year-old boy grinned at her.

"Ah! Our lovely Miss Charlton." Lucius greeted her cordially. "The garden looks magnificent as always. Your Grandmother outdid herself again."

"I'll be sure to pass it on, Sir." Cora said then faced the youngest. "How has your summer been, Draco?"

"Interesting." Draco responded. "Father and I went north to visit Durmstrang. It is much better than that rubbish they call a school here, Hogwarts." He spat. "Isn't that right, Father?"

"Now, Draco." Lucius said condescendingly. "Hogwarts only became mediocre ever since that old fool, Dumbledore, took over. It was easily the best school in Europe when Professor Dippet was the Headmaster. Hogwarts is not just the legacy of the four founders, you know. It is also the legacy of the Charltons, who became the school's stewards for years."

Draco seemed to realise his mistake and paled for a shade lighter. He tried to look apologetic at Cora but she still had her eyebrows raised and was scowling a little.

"I'm sure Draco means well." Leo Avery said, trying to diffuse the tension. His honey blonde hair was swept on one side by the wind and his clear blue eyes were illumined by the last rays of afternoon sun. "Anyway, I think Cee wanted to show me something that's why she went here. Don't you?"

"I'm not-" Cora said but stopped as soon as she saw Leo's pointed look. "Right! Right, I have something to show you. Come along now, Leo." She grabbed his hand and dragged him inside the house.

"You do realise-" Lucius Malfoy muttered to Silas Avery as they watched the children run hand in hand "-that Cordelia Charlton is the only heir of the Charlton and Selwyn fortunes and will get something from the Fawleys as well."

"It seems, Lucius-" Silas drank from his goblet of brandy and smirked "-that my son has his use after all."

.....

"Your attention, please." The chatters stopped as Madam Pippa Charlton stepped on the patio and addressed her guests sitting on the chairs and tables set up in the garden.

"I'd like to say a few words." Pippa said. "First, I would like to thank you all for coming tonight. It means a lot to me, to my family here today-" she looked at Cora, David, and Emilia, who are sitting on the table nearest to her "- and to Robert. It has been a tough year for us. Robert, as you know, is the sturdy foundation that kept our family intact. He was the best husband, father, and grandfather for our family and Charltonham has never been the same since he left us."

"Sometimes I even forget that he is gone. I call out to him in the mornings to ask what time he is expected to be back at the Ministry and when I hear David's footsteps, I sometimes think that it's him." Pippa shook her head. "But he is gone. All that's left now are nothing but memories. Good memories: of how he would play wizard's chess with Cora, or how his booming laugh would be heard by the whole left wing of the house, or how he would get up early in the morning to cook breakfast for all of us. Memories that we will keep deep in our hearts."

"My dear friends, we are all here not only to remember the good times we had with Robert, but also to look forward to the future. He may be gone but his legacy lives on: with our son, David, who has just been promoted as Junior Minister for the Department of Magical Transportation." Cheers and claps were heard from the guests as David stood up and bowed at them. "Our daughter-in-law, Emilia, who is now the Comptroller of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries." Emilia smiled gracefully at the well wishes of the people. "Our dear granddaughter, Cora, will be starting Hogwarts this term and will surely be sorted to the house of all Charltons: Ravenclaw." Cora grinned at her grandmother as people around them clapped.

"And Lastly, Myself. Who, as of today, has taken a seat at the Wizengamot." There was silence among the crowd and Pippa could not help but smirk at them. Only Fudge knew about it because she asked if she could announce it tonight. A clap started from the back and slowly became louder as everyone started to clap. "Thank you, Thank you. That is all I have to say, I hope this night is quite how you expected it to be and have a great rest of the evening." She went back to her seat between her son and granddaughter.

"You saw that, my dear Cora?" Pippa asked. "That is how you give a speech: clear, concise, and impactful." She said as she took a sip from her wine goblet.

.....

Cora excused herself from a rather dull conversation with Marcus Flint, Graham Montague, and Caroline Shafiq. She was walking to one of the bathrooms on the ground floor when she heard two women speaking.

One is Mrs. Caitlyn Fudge, the Minister's wife and the other is someone not familiar to Cora. Possibly one of the Minister's lackeys. Cora did not really want to stop by and chat, especially with Mrs. Fudge. That woman is an awful gossip. So, she went the other way and took the stairs to the first floor bathroom instead.

It was very fortunate that Cora decided not to eavesdrop on the conversation between Caitlyn Fudge and Cadence Fleming as their current topic is her family.

"They are probably the most powerful family in Britain now." Cadence said. "One of the Sacred Twenty-Nine, the landlords of Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley, David is a Junior Minister and a Hogwarts Governor, Emilia controls St. Mungo's funds, and the old hag just took a seat in the Wizengamot."

"Could you imagine what would happen if the younger daughter is still alive? Juliet? You remember her?" Caitlyn asked and the other woman nodded. "They would have been more connected, she was set to marry Barty Crouch's son."

"The one who died in Azkaban?" Cadence gaped.

"Yes." Caitlyn said in affirmation. "Imagine if she did not die before they got married, then Juliet would have also been named the Crouch's heir. The Charltons would have taken control of everything!"

"Whatever happened to that girl again?" The other woman said.

"Contracted Dragon Pox, never came back for her last year at Hogwarts. She eventually succumbed to death." Caitlyn shook her head. "A pity. She was a very pretty one, that girl. Fresh faced, blonde hair, gray eyes like the her brother and father. Intelligent as well, she was the first in her class."

"And now everything will go to that little girl." Caitlyn lowered her voice so that Cadence will be the only one to hear her. "David Charlton's daughter from an affair!"

"What? You mean she's not Emilia Selwyn's?" The other woman said a little too loudly that Caitlyn had to shush her.

"Yes. I remember the time when there were rumors that David and Emilia would go to a fertility specialist at St. Mungo's because they couldn't conceive. The word on the street is that Emilia is barren." The way that Caitlyn said the statement made it seem like it was the absolute and non-contestable truth. "Can't you see how different Cordelia is from the rest of them? Her parents are both blondes, where would she get her dark hair? The only thing she got from David is her eye color and she didn't get anything from Emilia."

Cadence nodded and Caitlyn continued. "And does she remind you of anyone? Classic beauty, high cheekbones, heavy lidded eyes? Gets the attention of the room because of how haughty they act?"

"The Black Sisters?" Cadence said in recognition. "Yes, she looks like them. Not completely, though, but I can see a lot of similarities. Especially with Bellatrix."

"And do you remember who was Bellatrix Black's Hogwarts sweetheart?" Caitlyn asked.

"David Charlton!" The other woman exclaimed. "Of course that was before she became deranged, joined the dark side, and landed herself in Azkaban."

"Poor Bellatrix was a pleasant girl when she was still in Hogwarts. Bad things started to happen when David got betrothed to Emilia and Bellatrix to Rodolphus Lestrange. I don't think the Charltons ever really liked the Blacks." Caitlyn said. "However, many believe that the girl, Cora Charlton, is a product of a Charlton and Black sin: The bastard child of David Charlton and Bellatrix Lestrange."


	2. Breaking Tradition

It was the morning of their trip to Diagon Alley in London. Pippa was reading this morning's The Daily Prophet and puffing her cigarette, while Cora is busy reading 'Hogwarts, A History'.

**_Many of the Castles' fortifications and protective enchantments were enforced during the time of Baron William John de Villiers Charlton, the third Headmaster of Hogwarts and a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the four founders of the great institution. Baron de Villiers Charlton is only one of the long line of Charltons who lead Hogwarts throughout the centuries. As of writing, there have been four Hogwarts Headmasters who carried the Charlton name and two who are related to the family by marriage, one of who is the current Headmaster, Professor Armando Dippet-_ **

"Young Miss?" Paul cleared his throat as he placed a pamphlet in front of Cora and Kelpy set a plate of toast, eggs, and bacon on the table. Cora thanked the house-elf who bowed before disappearing back to the kitchens. "Your father wanted to give you a present before you leave for Hogwarts. So, I have a catalogue of the prescribed animals for first years. If you could please choose what you want so I can put in an order?"

Cora picked up the pamphlet and browsed. Photos of the most unusual breed of cats, owls, and toads were printed at the pages. Cora wanted to get a cat at first, but she was worried that it might need a lot of care and she has no time.

Since it's her goal to be the top student of their year, studying will take up much of her time. Taking care of a cat is simply not an option. She gets unnerved by toads, so that is also out of the question. The most practical pet to get is an owl. It will always be at the Owlery and the Hogwarts house-elves will take care of it, and she can mail letters through it.

"This one, please." Cora said, pointing at a long-eared owl moving its head from left to right in the photograph.

"Very good, Miss." Paul said as he took the pamphlet from Cora. "I shall make sure that the owl is not too young or too old and would be in good shape to fly from the Scottish Highlands to Charltonham."

"Thank you, Paul." Cora nodded. The butler gave her one last nod before disappearing to leave the two witches back to their breakfast.

Pippa waved her hand to stop her teaspoon from spinning around by itself and placed her Cigarette and copy of The Prophet down. "At least your father sometimes acts as if he cares." She snorted. "That daughter-in-law of mine really has no tact. She even tried to stop you from going to Hogwarts!"

Pippa rolled her eyes. "And where would you go? Durmstrang? Where they teach The Dark Arts? Beauxbatons? With all those prissy holier than thou students? And Merlin forbid! Ilvermorny?"

"Mother has an opinion on this. I mean, she is the woman who gave birth to me and raised me." Cora responded, stirring her own cup of tea.

"Darling, I raised you. I took care of you when you were a baby, I taught you how to use utensils, to read, to write, to speak. I made sure that you get the best of everything." Pippa pursed her lips. "Those two never did a damn thing for you, Cordelia. They gave you food, clothing, and shelter, named you their heir, and let you call them 'Papa' and 'Mother'. The bare minimum of what parents should do."

Cora rolled her eyes. Sometimes her grandmother can be so dramatic. "By the way, I sent an owl to Great-uncle Armando-"

"Why would you send mail to him?" Pippa asked. "Armando is three-hundred, Cora. He wouldn't be able to read that."

"I was trying to be nice!" Cora said. "The poor man has no other relatives other than us, and you never write him letters. That must be lonely. I figured I could update him that his grandniece is starting Hogwarts soon."

"Oh, how thoughtful." Pippa raised her eyebrows and made a face. "Really makes me wonder where you got it because it wasn't from your parents."

They continued eating until the clock chimed nine and Paul entered the dining hall. "The car is ready for you, Ma'am." He told the older woman.

"Ah, Great!" Pippa clapped her hand. "Tilly!" She called and the house-elf appeared with a crack. "There you are. Be a dear and clean that up, will you?" She pointed at the table. "I will summon you or Kelpy if we need any help. But expect that we will be back before nightfall."

"Tilly understands, Mistress." The house-elf squeaked. "Tilly shall prepare dinner."

"Thank you, Dear." Tilly bowed before starting to clean the dining table.

Cora and Pippa walked past the foyer to the driveway where Paul was waiting for them in front of a black Rolls Royce Phantom VI. The two women got inside the car, which was magically enchanted to be bigger on the inside. It can actually sit six people in the back with enough leg room.

Paul closed the door and went to the driver's seat. "Comfortable, Ma'am?" He asked as he started the engine.

"Yes, Dear." Pippa agreed and they set off to London.

If they were muggles, it would have taken them two hours to arrive in London. But because the car is enchanted and Paul can go as fast as he can without them feeling anything while sitting at the back, they reached the Leaky Cauldron only after an hour of driving. Paul helped the two witches alight the car.

"Paul, we'll see you later." Pippa said.

"Of course, Ma'am." Paul bowed. "Young Miss, Good Luck. I shall be back as soon as I get your message." He got back to the driver's seat and sped away.

Paul is a wizard-born, he was born into a wizarding family but has no magic. Pippa and her late husband, Robert, found him more than twenty years ago, when he was only sixteen and going from village to village to commit petty theft. Robert, who at the time was a Junior Minister for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, instantly recognized him as the wizard-born who was abandoned by parents who are both followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

The boy was left at an abbey when he was eleven and did not receive his Hogwarts letter. The Charltons fed and clothed him and sent him into a private institution in London. But after receiving his education in a university, he went back to Caldwell Valley and insisted on serving the family that saved his life. He now stands as the family's butler and Pippa's most trusted secretary.

Cora and Pippa went inside the pub that serves as a gateway between the wizarding and muggle communities in London. The two women looked out of place inside the dark and shabby pub. They were both wearing rayon crepe sleeved dresses, cloche hats, and gloves. Pippa is in navy blue and Cora was wearing coral. People looked at the pair as Pippa greeted the toothless bartender, Tom, and they made their way towards the back of the pub. They were near the door that leads to the brick wall to Diagon Alley when Pippa stopped in front of a table where a brown haired woman and a teenager with bright violet hair were sitting.

"Ah! Andromeda!" Pippa greeted cheerfully.

"Madam Charlton." Andromeda stood up and gave the older woman a hug. "It's been so long." She froze as soon as she saw the girl behind Pippa.

"Oh! This is Cora. You know her." Pippa tilted her head towards Cora who smiled at the woman. "She starts Hogwarts this year!"

"Of course." Andromeda gave the girl a small smile as her gray eyes looked from Andromeda to Nymphadora. "This is my daughter, Nymphadora-"

"Tonks will do." The girl grinned and offered her hand to Cora and Pippa. Her hair changed from bright violet to the same dark shade as Cora's. Cora gaped at the girl. "Sorry, it sort of happens when I meet someone new."

"Don't worry about that, Dear." Pippa said. "I always find it fascinating whenever I see a metamorphmagus. Are you doing your Hogwarts shopping as well?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Tonks answered for her mother who still looked quite stunned at seeing Cora. "Last year at Hogwarts!"

"Seventh year! How exciting! I wish you all the luck for your N.E.W.T.s or W.O.M.B.A.T.s, Tonks. Our Cora is only starting this year." Pippa chuckled as Tonks gave the younger girl another friendly smile.

"Andromeda, Dear. You simply must visit Charltonham for afternoon tea or even supper. You and your sisters used to frequent the estate, especially when Bella-" Pippa stopped and cleared her throat "- anyway, that place will become dreary once Cora leaves. You can also bring your husband- Sorry, what's his name again?"

"Ted." Andromeda supplied.

"Right, Ted." Pippa said. "Ted is welcome as well."

"I will try, Madam Charlton. I can't guarantee it, but I will try." Andromeda smiled at the older woman.

"Perfect!" Pippa said. "Now, I think we must go. One can only hope that it's not busy in Ollivanders at this time. Cora, come."

"Miss Andromeda, Miss Tonks." Cora bowed a little before following her grandmother.

"That girl looks really familiar, Mum." Tonks commented once Cora and Pippa are out of sight. "She seems nice."

"She does, doesn't she?" Andromeda said as she sipped her tea to calm her nerves. She was sure that she would need something stronger than tea to forget the Charlton girl with dark hair and familiar smile.

.....

"Mr. Ollivander?" Pippa called and a man with pale silvery eyes, white hair, and pale skin came out of the work room.

"Ah! Ms. Fawley! Or should I say, Madam Charlton? Elm, unicorn hair, 10 ¼ inches. Is that right?" He smiled at Pippa.

"Your intelligence never fails you, Mr. Ollivander. This is David's daughter, Cora, she will be starting Hogwarts on September first." Pippa pushed the girl forward.

"Oh! How wonderful-" Ollivander stopped as soon as he saw Cora. His pale face became even paler, it was almost ashened as the girl looked up at him with piercing eyes. The little girl looks a lot like the person who committed the most heinous crimes using a wand that Ollivander himself made.

"Mr. Ollivander?" Cora asked, looking at the old man curiously.

"Of course, of course." He said stiffly. "Here, Ms. Charlton~" he said shakily as he presented Cora a wand. "Hawthorne, dragon heartstring, 9 ½ inches, unyielding. Give it a- a wave, please?" He cleared his throat.

Cora smiled at Mister Ollivander, not noticing his odd behavior. She waved the wand and it broke one of his porcelain displays. "Oh!" Cora squeaked as she put the wand down.

"That's- that's quite alright. How about this? Laurel, dragon heartstring, 10 inches. Perfect for Charms work." Cora didn't even get to hold the wand when it buzzed and almost electrocuted her. "No? Not that? Then... this? Maple, unicorn hair, 10 ¾ inches, supple. This is perfect for performing sophisticated spells."

Cora waved the wand and there was a spark at the tip, then it flew out of her hand.

"Hm... how about this? Ebony, unicorn hair, 10 ½ inches, unyielding." Mr. Ollivander was shaking a bit as he passed the wand on to Cora. He remembered handing the same wand material to that abhorrent person.

Cora felt something buzz on her as she held the wand, she waved it and it repaired the previously broken porcelain display, but it was only for a few seconds. The remnants of the display further splintered. "That's not quite it. Let me think."

Cora looked worriedly at her Gran. What if no wand chooses her? Should they go to Romania? Or Japan, probably? Maybe they will find something there for her.

Mr. Ollivander finally seemed to have made a decision as he presented her another wand. "Please try this, Ms. Charlton."

Cora took the wand from him and immediately felt warmth on the tip of her fingers. The wand emitted a few sparks as everything around them seemed to hum in energy. Then, everything was slowly restored to where they were before all of Cora's wand testing wreaked havoc inside the shop.

"This is the one!" Mr. Ollivander, whose spirits seemed to be uplifted after finally figuring out the best wand for Cora, said. "Rowan, phoenix tail feather, 10 ¾ inches, pliable. Best for defensive spells and healing charms. I remember all the wands I ever sold, Ms. Charlton, and I'm relieved that this one is the wand for you. I hope your heart remains pure and fierce."

He smiled at the girl, and looked at Pippa. "That would be 12 galleons." She handed the old man twelve gold pieces and thanked him before ushering Cora back to the main alley.

.....

Luciana Realonda waved her wand as the last of her items packed themselves to her trunk. One may think that it would be impossible to fit five years worth of stuff in a standard luggage, but of course, nothing is impossible when you are a witch.

"Are you sure you can't stay longer?" Cora asked her governess as she sat on the divan in Lucia's apartment in Charltonham. "Hogwarts won't start until September first. We still have three weeks-"

"And the second term on Castelobruxo is going to start on Monday." Lucia said which made the girl pout.

Lucia became Cora's governess five years ago, when the girl was only six years old. She taught Cora reading, writing, and speaking in three languages (English, Spanish, and French), arithmetic, literature, drawing, and playing the flute. Lady Charlton explained what would be Lucia's role in the little girl's life. She was to prepare Cora for higher magical learning. She already knew that her time with the Charltons was almost up when Cora turned eleven and received her Hogwarts letter. Thus, she applied for the vacant teaching position in her alma mater, Castelobruxo, the best Wizarding School in South America.

The Headmistress, remembering how talented Luciana Realonda was when she was at school, immediately accepted and gave her the position. She was to be the charms teacher for the younger children.

"What do I do for the next three weeks, then?" Cora groaned. "It will be too boring."

Lucia smiled at the young girl. Cora Charlton may be a bit of a brat, but she has a kind heart. She was why Lucia stayed in this house even though the adults are all vain, hypocrites, and phonies. "Here." She gave Cora a thick, red book entitled _'Transformation Through the Ages'._ "I'm sure you will find it a very interesting read.

The girl looked at the book for a few seconds before huffing and placing it on the side. "You will write to me, won't you? You won't forget me?" Cora asked, her voice breaking a little.

"Of course, Cora." Lucia said, sitting beside the girl. "Be sure to tell me all about your adventures in Hogwarts. And don't worry. I won't ever forget the most stubborn child-"

"I'm not stubborn. I just have a lot of will." Cora protested.

"I haven't even finished what I was supposed to say and you already opposed it." Lucia chuckled.

There was a knock on Lucia's door and they both heard Paul call. "Ms. Realonda. It's time, the wizarding car service is here."

Cora stood up and faced her governess and good friend. "Good luck on your first day."

"Good luck on your first day." Lucia piped back and hugged the little girl briefly.

They let go of each other and Lucia pointed at her trunk to make it smaller. She and Cora walked to the driveway in front of the mansion, where a black Vauxhall was waiting for her. She gave Cora one last smile before she went in the car and it sped away from the huge estate.

.....

1st September, 1990 is one of the biggest days in Cora's life. It was the day that she finally boarded the scarlet train to Scotland to the greatest educational institution in Europe, the school that was built with the help of her ancestors: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Pippa, David, and Emilia all went with Cora to London. As usual, they were driven by Paul on one of the family cars, a navy Jaguar XJ. Same as the other Charlton family cars, it has also been transformed to comfortably sit seven people at the back with enough leg and chair room. The compartments have also been modified to fit Cora's Hogwarts trunk. Cupid, Cora's new brown long-eared owl was placed on the passenger seat beside Paul so as not to disturb the family in the back seat. A glamour charm was placed on the car so that Cupid would not be seen by muggles.

Her Granny already told Cora that King's Cross on September First would be packed with both muggles and magicfolk. They stopped in front of the brick wall which serves as the barrier between the muggle platforms and Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Cora took a huge breath before going through the barrier alone just as Pippa instructed her. She was followed by Pippa, then by David and Emilia who crossed the barrier together.

It was quarter of an hour before eleven when Cora turned to her family and said her goodbyes.

"Be good, alright?" Her Papa said as he gave her a brief hug. "Study well and do not cause any trouble." Cora nodded at him.

But was immediately pulled by another person, giving her a tight hug. "Write always, Darling. If you need anything, I will be one owl away." Granny let go of her and kissed both her cheeks. "I love you. Have fun in school."

"Have a safe trip, Cora." Emilia also gave her a brief hug. "Do your best in school."

"I will, Mother." Cora smiled at her. "I guess I will see you on Christmas then?" They all nodded. "Say goodbye to Paul for me."

She deposited her trunk aboard the Hogwarts Express with the help of an attendant and gave one last wave to her family. Unlike the other students, Cora didn't stay to say goodbye to her family while waiting for the train to move. She already set off towards the compartments. Luckily, she was able to find an empty one before the train lurched and slowly moved away from the platform.

Cora watched families happily say goodbye to one another and she got lost on the sea of faces as they were replaced by train tracks then by green fields. She observed the scenery outside before being disturbed by a knock on the door.

"Hello!" A friendly-looking boy that has his hair in dreadlocks grinned at her. Beside him were two identical redhead boys and two girls. "Do you mind if we share a compartment? This is the first one we've seen that's not full-"

"Move, Weasels!" A familiar voice said harshly. Marcus Flint is her second cousin on the Selwyn side and a fifth year at Hogwarts. "If I ever see any of you talk to her again, I'll make sure that you lose all your teeth. And that includes you two-" He looked at the two girls "-Johnson and Baker." He spat and went in the compartment followed by three other familiar boys.

"Don't worry about it. You can have the compartment, Dunderhead." One of the identical redhead boys muttered as the group turned around.

"What did you say?" Marcus hissed between his crooked teeth and charged towards the boy. "YOU REDHEADED TWAT-"

"Goodness! He is literally three years younger than you, Marcus." Cora said sharply. "Do sit down if you want to, even if you did not even ask me if you could. Or would you rather stay on the corridor? You seem to prefer picking fights outside the compartment like a savage instead of acting like a civil person and sitting on a chair."

Marcus gave the group one last scathing look before slamming the compartment door shut. "Nasty company, Cora." He plopped on the chair in front of her, between Graham Montague and Jacob Yaxley. "What were you doing with that lot?"

"They were just asking if they could share the compartment." Cora rolled her eyes. "And I was just about to say yes-" Marcus growled.

"Seriously, Cousin?" Cora said with disdain. "You are a bit annoying. Why are you and Graham in a compartment with a bunch of firsties? Don't you have friends?"

"If you should know, Cousin." Marcus spat. "I was asked to look after you. And I daresay that Mother was right, because you were just about to let blood traitors in your compartment!"

"'Daresay' you have learned a new word, Marcus. Bravo." Cora said snarkily and smirked at him. Marcus just glared at her. "Blood traitors?"

"Those two redheaded boys." Graham grunted. "Weasleys. Blood Traitor scums."

"Oh." Cora shrugged. The Weasleys are notorious in the wizarding society as dirt-poor muggle lovers. "Well, for a family that claims to love muggles, the Weasleys don't seem to be eager to procreate with them. They are still one of the Sacred Twenty-Nine Families, aren't they? Unlike your family, Graham." She smirked at him. "Which uncle was it again? The one who ran away with that muggle actress? And isn't your grandfather a half-blood?"

"Cee." Leo, who was sitting beside her, warned.

"Did I lie? Or stutter?" Cora raised her eyebrows. "I have nothing against you, Graham. Do not get me wrong. I just want everyone here to be aware of their place before throwing stones at anyone else." She gave them a close-lipped smile.

The tension in the compartment was broken when Jacob Yaxley opened his box of cauldron cake and tried to bite the half of it off. "Ow!" He said. "Something tastes weird."

"You are supposed to take the paper off the cauldron bottom, Jacob." Cora told the boy kindly.

"Oh, right. Thanks!" Jacob then tried to remove the paper of the cake already inside his mouth.

They heard a roll of wheels and a muffled voice from outside their compartment asked. "Anything from the trolley, Dears?"

Cora took out the drawstring dragon hide pouch and bought pumpkin pasties, droobles, jelly slugs, and chocolate frogs.

"Here." She handed Graham three chocolate frog boxes. "I really do not want to make an enemy out of anyone on my first day. You know me, Graham." He nodded and accepted the boxes.

They ate lunch when the lunch trolley appeared. Leo wanted to buy Cora lunch from the trolley, but the lady told them that Madam Charlton already paid for Miss Charlton's lunch and it will be served in a while. A few minutes later, a feast arrived for the whole compartment. The boys happily ate the food in front of them. Even Graham Montague seemed to forget that he was still a little angry about what the girl said that morning.

The rest of the afternoon was spent by the boys telling Cora the do's and don'ts in Hogwarts: which teacher not to make an enemy of (Snape), which bathroom to avoid (the second floor girls bathroom that is haunted by a ghost), and which class is best for sleeping (History of Magic, because Professor Binns, the ghost teacher does not care about anything). They also played exploding snap and with Marcus' new Gobstone set. Cora went to the girl's room to change to her Hogwarts robes a few minutes past six. The Hogwarts Express usually arrives at Hogsmeade after seven, but she wanted to change early.

It was already nightfall when they arrived at Hogsmeade. The announcement on the train said that they should just leave their trunks and they would be brought directly to the dormitories.

"Look for Hagrid, a hulking mess of a man." Marcus told the first years before they alighted the train. "I promise you wouldn't miss him. We will see you later! Not you, though." He told Cora. "I'm sure that you will be sorted to Ravenclaw. Bye! Watch out for the giant squid!" He waved as he joined the throng of students walking towards the carriages.

Cora took a deep breath before she, Leo, and Jacob stepped out of the train and was met by chaos on the platform.

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years, this way! Follow me, Firs' Years!" A man no less than eleven feet bellowed. He was holding a lamp as big as Cora's head, but it looked small on his hands. His face is mostly covered by a shaggy black beard, and he is wearing a moleskin overcoat.

They made their way towards the group that the man is assembling. Hagrid counted each one of the little heads and grinned when he counted forty-five.

"Righ' then. Firs' Years, this way." Hagrid led them out of the station and into a narrow path of trees. They walked for a bit before the path started to open up and they were greeted by boats on the edge of what Cora knows to be the Black Lake. In front of them stood the majestic Hogwarts Castle, illumined as it welcomed the throng of awestruck new students. "Alrigh' no more than four on a boat. Off you go."

The three ended up on a boat with a boy named Marcus Belby. The first years gaped as the boats glided smoothly through the water. They reached the Hogwarts Boathouse, some sort of an underground harbour, and had to climb through rocks and pebbles before they reached wooden platforms leading to the Castle grounds. They walked past the stone steps and through the huge oak Castle doors where a stern witch wearing royal blue robes and a pointed hat was waiting for them.

The woman was wearing square spectacles and was scrutinizing the new students in front of her. She stopped when she saw a girl with dark hair and gray eyes looking straight at her. It was as if she went back years to that moment when a student with the same dark hair, penetrating gaze, and haughty attitude was also waiting to be sorted.

"Firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said as he went past the metal doors, which

"Thank you, Hagrid." The woman, Professor McGonagall, said before turning towards the new students and gesturing for them to follow her. They walked through the entrance hall and stopped just outside the Great Hall. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"The start-of-term feast will be beginning shortly, but before that, you must be sorted into your houses. The Sorting Ceremony is important because while you are here, your house will be like your family. You will have classes with your house, sleep in the same dormitory, and spend your free time in the common rooms. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each house has a noble history and produced great wizards and witches. Anything that deserves merit, will be awarded points, any rule-breaking, and you will lose points. The house with the most points at the end of the year will be awarded the House Cup. The Sorting Ceremony will happen in front of the whole school in a few minutes. I will return once we are ready for you." Professor McGonagall said before entering the Great Hall.

Cora immediately turned towards Leo and Jacob. "Don't forget your promise, you two. Even if I am in Ravenclaw, we'll still remain friends."

"Of course, Cee. Melinda said that Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables are just beside each other, so we can still have meals together." Leo grinned. "We can also do homework at the library together: you, me, and Jake." Jacob nodded in agreement. "It was as if nothing has changed, you will just have a slightly different schedule and have to sleep in a tower instead of the Dungeons."

Professor McGonagall returned and addressed them. "Form a line and follow me."

They marched inside the Great Hall in two files. Cora and Leo smiled at each other when they looked up the enchanted floating candles and the bewitched ceiling emulating a beautiful night sky. The first years stopped in front of a stool where a worn hat was placed: The Sorting Hat.

The hat twitched and opened its mouth to sing a song about the four houses: Gryffindors are courageous and daring, Hufflepuffs are fair, hardworking and patient, Ravenclaws are clever, resourceful, and eager to learn, Slytherins are cunning, ambitious, and very loyal to their own. The song ended and applause echoed throughout the hall.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, then I will place the hat in your head and you will be sorted into your houses." Professor McGonagall said. "Abberley, Ronald!"

A lanky boy with a lot of freckles and a crooked nose, stepped up and sat on the stool. The sorting hat seemed to think for a minute before announcing. "RAVENCLAW!" There were cheers at the Ravenclaw table and Cora looked at the direction of where her future house would be.

"Avery, Leopold!"

Leo squeezed her hand before sitting on the stool. After a few seconds, the hat shouted. "SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table erupted in applause and Cora can see Marcus, Graham, and Melinda Nott welcoming Leo to their table.

A few more students were sorted before Cora, the last of which was a girl named Cho Chang, who was sorted to Ravenclaw. Professor McGonagall lifted the scroll up and read. "Charlton, Cordelia!"

Cora took a deep breath before sitting on the stool. The sorting hat was placed on top of her head.

"Ohhh~ A Charlton. It's been a while since I had anyone from your family. Oh, wait. Not quite. Hmm~ born of two sacred twenty-nine families." The hat started talking in her head. "Definitely not a Hufflepuff. Intelligent and resourceful, but no, you're not a Ravenclaw-"

"What do you mean?" Cora protested in her head.

"Oh, there she is. The fire I have been looking for." The hat said. "Ambitious enough to be in Slytherin, but should I put you there?"

"What are you talking about? I am a Charlton and a Selwyn, both have been in Ravenclaw for centuries!" Cora demanded.

"Hmm~ Stubborn, very stubborn like your father. Also very prideful and snarky. But there is kindness there, and a desire to protect those who are weaker than you. Plenty of courage and stands firm for what you believe in. I know where to put you-"

"Don't you dare!" Cora thought. She already knew where it would place her. "Just put me in the house where my families are traditionally sorted-"

"Oh, but you are not a Ravenclaw nor a Slytherin." The hat said with finality. "And with all this arguing, I am sure that you will fit right in- GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a pause before the Gryffindors started to clap. Professor McGonagall placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded at her. Cora kept her chin up as she walked towards the Gryffindor table. She sat beside a girl named Katherine Bell, who was the first to be sorted in Gryffindor. Cora was the second.

Cora dared to look at the Slytherin table. Marcus was already glaring at her as if she betrayed them, Melinda shook her head in disappointment. Then she looked beside Marcus to the only person in the Great Hall whose opinion he cared about.

But Leo never turned to look at her. It seems that his promise would not hold now that she was sorted to the house he despised. He would never look at her the same way again. All because she is a Gryffindor.


	3. Being A Lion

"Our founders made sure that the Castle is impenetrable, unplottable, and indecipherable. One of the features that made that possible are the changing staircases. I suggest you look out for that." Charlie Weasley, a seventh-year prefect, grinned at the first years. Gryffindor gained eleven new students after the sorting and they are walking behind Charlie towards their Tower.

"You may get lost inside the Castle. I still do, and I have been here for the past six years." He chuckled. "But there are some friendly ghosts and portraits who will help you here-"

"EENSY-WEENSY FIRSTIES!" A little man with orange eyes, dressed in the most outrageous outfit and wearing a bell hat shouted merrily as he pelted melted marshmallows on the face of a wide-eyed and red faced thin boy. "See you around, whippersnappers!" He roared in laughter and disappeared.

"Not that one, I'm afraid." Charlie shook his head at the first year covered in marshmallow goo. "Here." He waved his wand and got the boy cleaned up. "That's Peeves, a poltergeist. He is rather mischievous. I suggest you avoid him or you might just end up like Porchey here-" He gestured at the newly cleaned boy. "Let's move along now."

The first years filed behind him. "The Gryffindor Common Room can be accessed through the Portrait of the Fat Lady on the Seventh Floor." They stopped at the floor staircase and went through a well lighted corridor with several medieval portraits.

"Good Evening, Dear Lady! Sir Nicholas!" Charlie politely greeted. A ghost wearing medieval clothing was speaking to a portrait of a woman wearing a pink silk dress.

"Are they the new children? Showing them how things work around here are you, Charlie?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Yes, Ma'am." Charlie responded.

"Well, then I should give them a big Gryffindor welcome." Sir Nicholas, the ghost said. "I am Sir Nicholas, Gryffindor House's Ghost." He suddenly tilted his head to the left and the children gasped as his head was left dangling and barely hanging on. "They also call me Nearly Headless Nick, but I prefer Sir Nicholas." He brought his head back properly and chuckled, floating away from them.

"See you around, Sir Nicholas! Antipodean Opaleye." Charlie told the portrait. The Fat Lady bowed and her portrait swung, revealing a portrait hole. "Right then, after you. Wait for me inside, please." Charlie gestured at the portrait hole. Cora climbed in after a rather heavy-set boy and stood beside her classmates to observe the Gryffindor Common Room.

It was a big, circular, room, full of squashy armchairs and tables. The furniture and decorations are in various shades of red. There was a large fireplace in front of them and on each side of it are floor-to-ceiling windows that look over the greenhouses, the Stone Circles and the Owlery. When Cora turned her head, she noticed there are several windows in the room that probably give a view of the Dark Forest, the courtyard and the edge of the Black Lake. Between the windows are several bookcases. There is a bulletin board on the wall beside the portrait hole where school notices and ads can be posted. The walls are decorated with various portraits and tapestries.

"Welcome to Gryffindor!" Charlie said happily. "Your trunks have already been brought up to your dormitories up the spiral staircases: boys to your left and girls to your right. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to approach me or the other prefects. As Professor McGonagall probably told you already, we will be like your family here so treat us as such."

"You may now go to your dormitories and have a good night's rest. Tomorrow is a free day as well, and we start classes on Monday." Charlie gave them one last friendly smile before they climbed up the staircases.

Cora is sharing a room with four other girls: Katherine Bell (who asked to be called Katie), Megumi Shimizu, Anjali Kapoor, and Natalie Fairborne. They all agreed which four-poster bed they would take. Katie would be the one nearest the door, then Cora, then Megumi in the middle, Anjali, and Natalie would take the one nearest the bathroom.

She said a quick goodnight to her roommates before changing on her night dress and retiring for the night.

Everyone was still asleep when Cora got up the next day. She showered and made her way to the common room, with a piece of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink. She sat on one of the chairs with a table, facing a small hut and an imposing tree. She took a deep breath before dipping her quill on the ink bottle and starting to write.

_**Dear Granny,** _

_**How have you been? Is it far too dull in Charltonham now that I am away? How are Papa and Mother?** _

_**Hogwarts is alright. It is as majestic as described in the books and your stories. Luckily, the weather was great last night and we were able to enjoy the boat ride in the Black Lake. I was in the boat with Leo, Jacob, and this boy named Marcus Belby. His name is familiar but I can't quite place it.** _

_**Anyway, I have written to tell you that the House of Ravenclaw has lost an incredibly talented young woman: Me. I was sorted in Gryffindor by that ratty old hat that does not listen to sane arguments. Now before you send me a howler, let me just remind you that no amount of exploding letters would change my house. Thus, it would be wise to just accept it and move on instead of making a fuss out of such a medieval and categorically divisive system that we could have done away with if not for tradition.** _

_**But I am going to say this: Even if I am in Gryffindor, I still fully intend to be at the top of my class.** _

_**I haven't particularly had any conversations with my housemates. They seem to be nice, but I don't think I would be as close to them as I am with Leo and Jacob, who in no one's surprise, are both sorted to Slytherin.** _

_**I have nothing much to report to you, Gran. I probably will write more once class starts. For now, I think I shall roam around the grounds and familiarize myself with the places I can hide off to.** _

_**Say 'hello' to Papa and Mother for me.** _

_**All my love,** _

_**Cora** _

Cora folded her letter and enclosed it in an envelope. She made her way to the owlery and attached the letter to Cupid's legs, giving him a treat before instructing him to deliver the mail to her grandmother.

The rest of the day was spent roaming about the Castle, trying to familiarise herself with its layout. She wanted to make sure that she was not going to be lost tomorrow and be late on her first day. Cora did not want to make a bad impression on her teachers.

Cora tried to look for Leo or Jacob, but did not even see a shadow of them lurking about. They probably stayed in the dungeons where the Slytherin Common Room is. She ate lunch with her classmates in the Gryffindor table and glanced at the Slytherin table but there was still no sign of them.

The first year Gryffindors spent the rest of the afternoon playing in the courtyard. By the end of the day, Cora was able to learn the names of her other classmates: Kenny Markham, Cormac McLaggen, Josh Sturton, Geoff Hooper, Wayne Porchester (or Porchey, as he would like to be addressed), and Chris Garland. They ended the day on a high note and went back to their dormitories looking forward to the first day of classes.

"Charlton. Ms. Charlton." Professor McGonagall said as she lingered beside the Gryffindor first years and passed their time tables to them while they were having breakfast. "Here. Mister Markham-" She handed Cora a scroll, then turned to Kenny.

Cora glanced at her timetable and was disappointed when she realised that she did not have classes with Leo and Jacob until tomorrow morning. There is still no sign of them in the Slytherin table and she hasn't talked to them since before the Sorting.

"You almost done, Cora?" Chris asked. "We're all ready."

Cora looked around and saw that her classmates were done eating. She gave one last dainty bite at her half-finished croissant. "Let's go." They all stood up and made their way to the Greenhouses.

Herbology was a jolly affair. Professor Sprout is an extremely cheerful and positive witch. When she was discussing the plan of study for the first term, she made the plants sound less disgusting. They had History of Magic next, and Cora thinks that she was the only one paying attention in the class. Professor Binns, the transparent ghost teacher, is as dull and lifeless as his color. He also did not care about what his students were doing. Cormac was even sleeping the whole time.

Disaster came after lunch. Marcus and Graham already warned her on the train. Professor Snape is one person that she should not cross. The Potions Master is the most ill-tempered and vindictive teacher in Hogwarts. Cora planned to get on his good side and impress him on their first day. She had studied everything back in Charltonham before the term started.

"You." Professor Snape sneered at Cora. "Stand. Your name?"

Cora stood up with her head held high. "Cora Charlton, Sir."

"Charlton." Professor Snape narrowed his eyes at her. "Tell me, What is a Veritaserum?"

"It is the that potion effectively forces the drinker to answer any questions put to them truthfully-"

"What potion is used to cure common cold and warms up the recipient-"

"The Pepper-Up Potion-"

"And what are the side-effects-"

"It causes steam to emit from the drinker's ears for hours on end afterward-"

"What is the potion Felix Felicis more commonly known as?"

"Liquid Lu-"

"When should you take the Draught of Peace potion-"

"The draught of peace may be taken when the person is feeling anxious or agitated-"

"What happens when you take the Draught of the Living Dead?"

"It will send you to a very deep, death-like state of sleep-"

"What is Amortentia?"

"It is a love potion. It has a different aroma for everyone who smells it, reminding each person of the things that they find most attractive-"

"What is the difference between Alchemy and Potion-Making?"

"They're the same, Sir."

"Come again. What did you say?" Professor Snape hissed.

"Alchemy and Potion-Making are the same, Sir. The study of-"

"The same?" He sneered. "Tell me, how do you think you will fare on this subject, Charlton?"

"Fairly good." Cora said confidently. "I did answer all of your questions even if some of them are already N.E.W.T. level... Sir."

"I do not think that anyone who cannot differentiate between Potion-Making and Alchemy would even be able to step foot on my Dungeons in their N.E.W.T. Year." Snape scoffed. "Alchemy is the study of the composition, structure and magical properties of the four basic elements, as well as the transmutation of substances while Potion Making is simply the brewing of magical mixtures that will create magical effects on the drinker. Ten points from Gryffindor for not being able to answer a simple question-"

"But I answered all of your questions!" Cora protested.

"Not the important one." Snape said as he turned away from her. "Sit down, Charlton."

Cora sat down in a huff. Kenny and Natalie, who sat on either side of her, gave her a sympathetic look. The rest of the period passed by with Snape dictating their plan of study and giving an introduction on Potion-Making. He would glare at Cora once in a while and Cora would stare back at him squarely.

"Oh, cheer up, Cora." Anjali said as they made their way to Defence Against the Dark Arts. "My brother told me that there is always that one unlucky student that Professor Snape picks on every year. He probably just saw you first."

It did nothing to quell the embarrassment that she felt after basically being called stupid in front of the entire class. Cora was still scowling when they entered the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom.

Professor Maguire, their Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, is as boring as Professor Binns. Cora found herself yawning every ten minutes whenever she drawled about the topics that they were about to study this term. She had the energy to deal with Binns this morning, but she was drained after the rather unpleasant meeting with their potions master.

Cora hoped that the second day of classes would be much better. The day started off good, with a letter from her grandmother who teased her light-heartedly about being a Gryffindor but did not seem actually offended that she did not get into Ravenclaw.

They had Double Transfiguration with Slytherins first thing on Tuesdays and Cora was looking forward to seeing Leo and Jacob. She was still hopeful that everything is just a huge misunderstanding and that their promise to her is still intact.

"Good Morning." Professor McGonagall said as she addressed the fresh-faced first years who are looking at her with wide eyes. Classroom 1B was illuminated by the sunlight streaming from the high windows and candlesticks around them. "Welcome to your first Transfiguration lesson."

Professor McGonagall discussed their plan of study for the term and introduced what the subject is all about. Cora was trying and failing to concentrate the whole time because she kept on looking at Leo and Jacob who had their backs on her. They never even acknowledged her when the Gryffindors went in the classroom.

"Ms. Charlton." Professor McGonagall called. "It seems that you are rather busy doing something else." She raised her eyebrows at the student and everyone turned to look at Cora. "Maybe you would like to repeat what I said?"

"You were talking about the Transfiguration Alphabet, Ma'am." Cora said calmly.

"Would you care to recite the alphabet for us, since it looks like you already know what I am talking about." McGonagall said.

Cora started to recite the alphabet and expounded on each letter. Professor McGonagall's forehead seemed to straighten everytime she got the correct character. By the end of Cora's recitation, McGonagall's scowl is gone but her lips are still pursed.

"Knowledge about the subject does not give you a free pass to not pay attention to my class, Ms. Charlton." McGonagall curled her lip. "Ten points to Gryffindor for reciting and explaining the Transfiguration Alphabet correctly. Do not let me catch you doing it again." She said in warning.

The lesson went well after that. The first year Gryffindors and Slytherins were on their way to lunch when Cora dashed towards the Slytherin first years. "Leo, Jacob!" She called, but they didn't turn around or slowed down. "LEO! JACOB!" They sped up even more. "Oy!" Cora then held them back by their robes.

"Where are you two running off to?" She grinned at them.

"Lunch-" Jacob started to say.

"No, Jake." Leo shook his head and pulled Jacob towards the other waiting Slytherin first years.

"Leo?" Cora frowned. "What's the matter?"

"We just can't, Cora." Leo sighed. "We are Slytherins and you're a Gryffindor. We're natural enemies-"

"That's just stupid." Cora responded. "And what's with you calling me 'Cora'?"

"It's just how things go. It's the rule." Leo said. "I'm sorry. Come on, Jake." Jacob gave her a sad wave and followed Leo.

Cora had little for lunch after that encounter. Her other Gryffindor classmates noticed the shift in her mood, but they thought that it was because she got called out again by a teacher during class.

Her temperament slightly improved during Charms class with Hufflepuffs. The jolly and patient Professor Flitwick gave them an introduction on the subject and outlined the objectives for the term.

Another problem came on Wednesday afternoon. They just started on Devil's Snare on Herbology and learned about the Gargoyle Strike of 1911 in History of Magic that morning. Cormac was especially excited when Professor Binns dismissed them.

"Flying lesson this afternoon!" Cormac said excitedly. "Isn't that great?"

No it was not great. As it turns out, Cora is rubbish at flying.

"UP! UP!" Cora was already shouting at the broomstick but all it did was flail around.

"With feelings!" Madam Hooch instructed.

Cora can see that Katie already had the broomstick on her hand, Cormac was as well, Geoff and Megumi too. Even Porchey was able to do it! In conclusion, her first broomstick flying lesson was a disaster.

One thing that Cora hated is when she is not the best at something. She loathed flying, but she promised to be on top of her class on all subjects even if it is Flying.

Granny taught her that as a Charlton, she could get anything and everything she wanted. The only thing she had to do is to acquire the skill for Quidditch, and a skill can be easily adapted if one has two things: resources and practice. Cora had plenty of resources: she is in a school that has large grounds and hundreds of practice broomsticks to choose from, she has plenty of time during the weekends and on afternoons where she has no classes, and she read books about flying techniques that are available in the library.

It was the practice that was a tricky part. First, she had to get a written permission from Professor McGonagall.

"No." Professor McGonagall gave Cora a sharp look as her second year Gryffindor-Hufflepuff class started to file in.

"But, Professor-"

"No buts. I can't just give you special permission to practice flying." Professor McGonagall sighed. "I can only do that if you are training for Quidditch-"

"But Professor, I read the by-laws. None of them said that I can't, it's just that I need to get permission from my Head of House." Cora pointed out. "I will even sign the waiver that would clear the school of all responsibilities if I get in an accident-"

"How did you know about that waiver?" Professor McGonagall's eyes widened as Cora showed her a page in the by-laws.

"This is publicly available information accessed in the library." Cora said. "I know that you allow students to practice before, the rules were changed when a student was injured in 1973-"

"Still a no, Ms. Charlton. Off you go, I have a class to teach." Professor McGonagall tilted her head at the curious stares of the second years. "And don't you have Defence Against The Dark Arts?"

"Professor Maguire is sick, she gave us a free period." Cora remained where she was standing. "It's just the same as allowing a student to study in the library, Professor. I just want to do better." She said quietly.

Professor McGonagall sighed. "Alright. Fine." Cora's face lightened up. "But we will assign a staff to supervise you and you will only have two hours on Saturdays."

"Thank you, Professor!" Cora grinned. McGonagall froze as she stared at her gleaming eyes. Paired with the dark, wavy hair, the resemblance was really quite uncanny.

"Drop by my office at nine tomorrow morning." Professor McGonagall instructed. "I'll have your written note and introduce you to your supervisor."

Cora thanked her again and ran from the classroom, grinning triumphantly at the curious second years.

.....

"Tha's not the righ' way!" Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds, told her exasperatedly.

"You're not here to instruct me, aren't you?" Cora asked haughtily. "Professor McGonagall just asked you to be here in case something bad happens to me-"

"An' something bad will happen ter yeh if yeh kept on holding your broomstick like tha'!" Hagrid rolled his eyes.

"Go on then-" Cora passed the broomstick to Hagrid. "You demonstrate if you're so good."

"I can't." Hagrid looked a bit ashamed.

"Why?" Cora raised her eyebrows at him.

"It migh', it migh'... break." Hagrid looked down.

"Oh." Cora said, feeling a bit guilty that she made Hagrid embarrassed. "Just tell me what to do again, then."

"Yeh have to hold it here." Hagrid pointed near the edge of the broom handle. "Tha's to keep the balance between the two edges of the broom. Keep yer posture steady and yer body should be straight, again for balance. Try it."

At the end of her first flying practice with Hagrid, she can at least float six feet above ground without toppling over. Cora also learned that Hagrid is fond of taking care of magical creatures. He says his hut, which she found out is the one that they can see from one of the windows in Gryffindor Tower, is full of them.

As the weeks passed by, Cora realised that Hagrid is not quite the savage that Lucius Malfoy describes him to be. He is really kind and patient: a gentle giant. She also became decent in flying ever since she started practicing. Madam Hooch even commended her improvement and she can now fly around the training grounds without losing control of her broom.

Halloween fell on a Wednesday night that year. They just had flying lessons with Ravenclaws where they had to go through a simple obstacle course set up by Madam Hooch. Cora can now proudly claim that she is one of the top five flyers of their class.

There was a bit of a commotion outside the Great Hall. Students were coming in from different parts of the Castle. They were about to get in when Cora felt someone push her. "Oy!" She called out but the blur of redhead just turned around to apologise and continued past the people. He was followed by another redhead who was identical to him. The Weasley Twins, wildly popular among Gryffindors because of their loudness and delinquency.

Cora does not really care much about the twins. They are loud, sure. But just as long as they keep her out of their business, then they would be good.

The Gryffindor first years finally made it inside just as her very irritated cousin Marcus strolled amongst the throng with light green hair and enlarged front teeth. "What happened to you?" Cora snorted.

Marcus just hissed and moved past her, bumping on her shoulders in the process. Just like Leo and Jacob, Marcus also stopped talking to her. She figured that the saying 'Blood is thicker than water' is not really true. It's not as if she'd done something wrong to the Slytherins. They are taking this house rivalry issue too personally.

Cora sat on the Gryffindor table beside Percy Weasley, a fourth year, the middle brother of the twins and Charlie. "Happy Halloween." She greeted him.

"Thank you." Percy replied. "Happy Halloween to you as well." They do not know each other personally but it was only right to be polite.

"Look at the candles." Kenny whispered excitedly. "They're inside Jack-O-Lanterns! Floating!" Kenny is a muggle-born, so everything in Hogwarts amazes him.

They had a great night. The golden plates were filled by all of the sweets that anyone can think of: chocolate cake, ice cream, treacle tart, toffee, pudding, parfait, candies of different kinds. Megumi even tried to sneak some back to the dormitories, but she was caught by Emma Marshal, a seventh year prefect from Ravenclaw. Cora has never eaten that much dessert in her life. They were almost late to Potions the next day. It was lucky that Natalie was woken up by an owl from her parents, or else Snape would have crucified them.

.....

The extent of rivalry between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins was seen on the days leading to the first Quidditch match of the season. The first years of the two houses had Astronomy on the Thursday before the match. Cormac, Josh, and two Slytherins, Sebastian Daley and Damon Gosforth decided that they would have a match of their own.

"Can I see your chart again?" Porchey asked Cora. The girl gave him her chart. He looked at it, then looked through the telescope. "Where is it again?" He scratched his head.

"Come here, Porchey. You see that?" Cora pointed at what was supposed to be a shoulder. "That's the star Bellatrix, it's the third brightest in Orion, and is Orion's left shoulder. If we trace a pattern-" she started to point each tip out. "That's his body. In the middle are three stars, see?" He nodded. "That's Orion's belt. Then descending from the belt, is a smaller line of three stars, Orion's Sword. Got that?"

"Oh, yes." Porchey grinned. "Thanks, Cora!"

Cora smiled at him and continued on her work. She started to draw the chart of another constellation near Orion: The Canis Major. The Greater Dog was not really that hard to find, because it has the brightest star in the night sky and there it is: Sirius.

She had just identified Sirius when the fight started to break out. Cormac and Damon were already shoving each other. Josh was just trying to stop them, but was hit by Sebastian. So it became a full on fight between the four.

Professor Sinistra was livid, of course. And so were Professors McGonagall and Snape, who were woken up from their sleep to deliberate on the punishment. Cora had never seen Professor Snape so angry, not even to her. In the end, they decided on one week of detention, including the day of the match.

This led to Cormac and Josh being all grumpy and sulking for the whole Friday. Cora felt tired being around them, actually.

The day of the match finally came. And Cora, together with the other Gryffindor first years made their way to the stands.

"GOOD LUCK TODAY!" Katie shouted when they passed by the Gryffindor Team being led by Charlie Weasley to the changing rooms. It was then that Cora realised that there are three boys with flaming red hair in the team. Charlie is joined by his two youngest brothers, The Weasley Twins.

Cora enjoyed watching Quidditch, but not to the point that she supports a team. She knows enough not to be left out, though. She also is acquainted with some of the players and the teams since her Grandmother is a sponsor for the Holyhead Harpies and her Papa for the Tutshill Tornados. But she never saw the appeal of it all.

A seventh year Hufflepuff named Carys Sullivan is the commentator for the match. She started to call in the players from the changing rooms. "Here are the Gryffindors!" Cora cheered and shouted as loud as she could. "Weasley, Johnson, Spinnet, Zhang, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood!"

Seven people on broomsticks wearing scarlet robes flew in the pitch and the Gryffindor crowd went wild.

"And now the Slytherins!" Claps and cheers were heard from the Slytherin stands. "Nott, Flint, Garcia, Pierce, Cassetti, Pucey, and Higgs!"

The match was not what Cora expected it to be. The Gryffindor Team seemed to be really off their game and not in proper condition. In the end, Slytherin flattened them: two hundred and ten to twenty.

Cora glanced at the dejected faces of the team then at the celebrating Slytherin house. Leo was there, of course, congratulating his housemates at the middle of the pitch. She also wanted to congratulate them, acknowledge their win by a smile or a nod. She waited for Marcus to look at her but he was being hoisted up by his teammates, being the chaser with the most goals. Melinda did not look up the stands, and was busy commending her team. Jacob was lost among the crowd.

Cora hoped that Leo would turn towards her. He knew where she was, he saw her earlier. Leo never did.


	4. Charlton Holidays

"Merry Christmas!" Megumi shouted as they alighted the Hogwarts Express.

It was the third week of December and everyone will be taking a three-week school vacation to spend Holidays at home with their families. Cora shared a train compartment with her classmates: Megumi, Kenny, Natalie, Porchey, and Chris.

"Oh! And Happy Birthday, Cora!" Kenny said.

"It's your birthday?" Natalie looked at her, surprised.

"Well, not today." Cora responded as she took her trunk and Cupid's cage. "December 24th."

"That's horrible." Natalie said.

"Beg your pardon?" Cora raised her eyebrows.

"I mean, to share a birthday with a holiday." Natalie explained. "People would just remember Christmas and not your birthday."

"Oh, everyone in the Charlton household never forgets that it's my birthday during Christmas Eve." Cora said. "I can thank my Gran for that-"

"Oh there she is!" Pippa Charlton hollered. Behind her was a very formal looking Paul. "The Prodigal Granddaughter!"

"See-" Cora pointed out at her classmates. "Everyone knows when she wants them to know. Granny." She turned around to greet Pippa.

"Oh, these are the adorable little lions." Pippa commented as she observed her granddaughter's housemates. Then she said in a sort of condescending tone. "Hello. I never much acquainted myself with your kind before-"

"Granny!" Cora's eyes widened.

"I was just joking, Darling. Don't you Gryffindors love that? Jokes?" Pippa asked and the children were all giving her blank looks. "Oh." She curled her lip. "Was that not a joke, Paul?"

"If I may, Ma'am." Paul said and Pippa nodded. "I didn't get the humour of it as well."

"Hm." Pippa said, frowning a little. "Well, we must go. Cora, we are having dinner at the Averys'."

"I'd rather not." Cora muttered. She faced her classmates. "Happy Holidays! Wait for my gift basket. I'll see you all on January 7th. Paul."

"Of course, Young Miss." Paul took the trunk and Cupid's cage from her. "Welcome Back."

Cora gave one last wave at her classmates before following her grandmother. They walked to where Paul parked the Rolls Royce. It would be easier if Paul had just brought the car around, but they didn't want the muggles to pry. There was even this large, beefy man, with a large purple face and mustache who was scowling at them.

"Why are we going to have dinner with the Averys again?" Cora asked. She got in the car as Paul placed her trunk on the car boot.

"It's not just the Averys." Pippa responded. "Almost everyone will be there. Well, except for your Papa and Mother." She rolled her eyes. "Tell me, did they even write to you?"

Cora shook her head.

"No? Not once?" Pippa asked, her tone rising.

"No." Cora gave her Granny a tight-lipped smile. "But I have you, so-" she shrugged.

"They really are horrendous parents. No wonder-" Pippa stopped and cleared her throat.

"What?" Cora asked curiously.

"Nothing." Pippa said. "Don't mind that. So, how was Hogwarts? And how is Dumbledore, that eccentric old bat?"

"Must you really have to insult everyone?" Cora groaned.

"What?" Pippa extended her brows. "He knows I call him that. He likes it when people call him odd."

"If you must know..." Cora rolled her eyes. "He's still a very unusual man. I don't really see him around that much. He usually keeps to himself in the Headmaster's Office."

"Oh, yes." Pippa said in disdain. "Being a Headmaster must be really boring. He was better when he was a teacher. We used to get sloshed in The Three Broomsticks on Friday nights, sometimes even on the weekdays-"

"You teach your students after having a drink the night before?" Cora asked.

"Yes." Pippa affirmed. "Teaching little brats becomes more bearable when you had a drink or two the night before."

"What poor work ethic." Cora shook her head.

"At least I don't have to deal with that anymore. From what I hear, Filius is much better at teaching and heading a house than I was." Pippa said bitterly. "And I get to be what my mother always wanted me to be: a dutiful wife to a man of high status. Oh look, we're here."

They stopped in front of a Georgian manor, just on the outskirts of London.

"I really don't want to go in there." Cora gulped.

"I thought you would be more excited." Pippa commented. "Leo is there, so are the Notts, Draco, the Greengrass girls-"

"Leo hates me now that I am in Gryffindor." Cora said quietly.

Pippa was taken aback at Cora's attitude. The little girl that she raised is not someone who would back down on anything or anyone, much less the opinion of a twelve-year-old boy. She wanted Cora to have the guts to stand up for herself, something that she did not learn until later in her life.

"Stop moping." Pippa sneered. "Where is that girl in the letter who ordered me to deal with it? Scared? Because of Leo Avery?" Cora looked a little embarrassed. "Listen to me, Cordelia Charlton. You were not brought up to cower because of an opinion of a man. He's not even a man, he is a little boy. Pull yourself together, keep your head up high, and show him that he cannot judge you because you are much better than him. He is just an Avery, you are Charlton."

Cora nodded. "I understand, Grandmother."

"Good. Let's go." Pippa said sharply as she tapped on the window for Paul to let them out.

.....

  
"Hello, Everyone." Cora beamed at the group of children huddled in the corner of the Averys' sitting room. They just had dinner and the adults were having tea and chatting, while the children were playing gobstones.

"Cora!" Astoria Greengrass, the youngest in the group, was the only one who returned her greeting enthusiastically. "How was Hogwarts?"

"It was fun." Cora said, brushing the girl's dark hair back. "The food was excellent. Some of the professors are a bit odd, but they still teach well."

"How about Quidditch?" Astoria asked eagerly.

"Well, our house suffered a defeat last time." Cora said. "But I'm sure that we would be able to win the next matches-" Melinda snorted. "Excuse me. Did you want to say anything, Melinda?"

"Nothing." Melinda snarled. "Playing gobstones does not look that exciting anymore. Theo? Draco? Leo?" Her brother, Draco Malfoy, and Leo stood up to follow her.

"Sorry." Daphne Greengrass gave Cora a sad smile before following them.

"Daph? Wait for me!" Astoria ran after her sister.

Cora sighed. So, this is what it is going to be, eh? The people she grew up with, abandoning her for having no control over the house where she is sorted. "How annoying." She said quietly to herself.

"Treacle tart?" She saw a hand extend a slice to her.

"Thanks, Jacob." Cora smiled at him and took the slice. "You are not going to follow them, then?"

"No. The food is here." He gestured at the pastry and dessert table near then. "Cora? You have friends in Gryffindor, right? I mean, you are not completely alone?"

"I have my classmates." Cora shrugged. "They're alright."

"Oh." Jacob said. "Pudding?" He offered her food again and Cora chuckled. He may not look like it but Jacob actually cares about her and he is not as stupid as people think he is. He is just a little slow, and needs someone to help him out. Wayne Porchester reminds her a lot of Jacob.

Silas Avery was in the sitting room talking to Gerard Goyle when he saw the interaction. "Sorry, Gerard. Will you excuse me for a moment, please?" Goyle nodded and turned to the group where the Malfoys and Crabbes were.

"Leopold?" Silas called his son, who was laughing at something that Theo Nott was saying. "Come with me for a moment."

Leo gulped and stood up. He followed his father to the first floor study.

"What do you think you are doing?" Silas snarled. "First, you did not join Cordelia on the train ride. And now, you left her? Jacob Yaxley is now in there talking to her!"

"Well, they are friends. What do you expect?" Leo said.

"You were much closer to Cordelia before!" Silas hissed. "I have already been talking to David. For you and Cordelia to be betrothed-"

"Father! We are twelve!" Leo protested.

"You are not going to get married yet, you idiot!" Silas said. "I was just making sure that you are going to be in the future. Your mother and I were engaged as soon as we were born-"

"I don't even want to marry her!" Leo said.

"Fool!" Silas held the boy by his collar. "Do you have any idea what you are saying? That girl that you do not want to marry is the sole Charlton heir, and will receive a part of the Fawley and Selwyn fortunes. And if the rumours are true, then she also has a claim to the Black wealth. She will be the richest witch in Britain once she turns seventeen. Not to mention the kind of influence her family has. Her father is one of the front-runners for being the Minister for Magic, her grandmother holds a seat in the Wizengamot-"

"I don't care about all of that!" Leo said stubbornly.

"You should." Silas said sharply. "Cora Charlton can give you everything you want and more. If you get married to her, you will be untouchable- WE will be untouchable. I don't care whatever rubbish house she got sorted in, you will go back in there and kiss her feet if she wants you to. This may be the only thing you would be useful for-"

Leo glared at his father. "I will be a great alchemist-"

"With your mediocre grades in Potions!" Silas scoffed. "I think not! Stop daydreaming and get your head back down from the clouds, Leo. This is real life. And the reality is, our family's fortunes and influence are dwindling and the only thing that we can save us is political marriage! You are lucky, you know. At least your future bride is not a sore in the eye, unlike your mother-"

"Do not talk about Mum like that!" Leo sneered.

"What? Your traitor of a mother, who ran away with a mudblood?" Silas asked. "Do you know who covered that up for us? The scandal that your mother made? David Charlton! He did it as a favour to me and the Rowles. You see how much influence they have? They just made that go away, just like that." He said with a snap of his fingers. "If you want to continue living a secured and indulgent life, you would listen to what I am saying."

Leo was still scowling at Silas but did not say anything more. He did not want to make things worse. It was always like this, he never felt like his father treated him like a son. He was a thing, the means to get what Silas wants: more power, more money, more influence.

Silas fixed Leo's collar. "Now, you will go back there and treat Cordelia like a proper gentleman. And you will earn her favour and friendship again."

"As you wish, Father." Leo said coldly and marched towards the sitting room.

Cora was sitting on one of the armchairs and reading a book when Leo took a seat beside her. "What are you reading about?"

"We're talking again, aren't we?" Cora asked snarkily. Leo grimaced. "Fine, then. It's one of Lockhart's: Wandering with Werewolves."

"Is he really a good writer?" Leo asked.

"As smarmy as he is, the things that he says here actually makes sense." Cora said with disdain. "I still can't believe that he could battle all of these creatures. But you know what they say... appearances can be deceiving." She gave Leo a tight-lipped smile. "We are back to speaking to each other, then we will be ignoring each other in school again?"

"Sorry about that." Leo looked down. "It's just different in Slytherin if you are friends with a Gryffindor, and-"

"Don't worry about it." Cora said sharply. "I think my housemates would also not appreciate it if I become friends with a snake." She smirked. "You are a snake, right?"

"What?" Leo asked.

"A Slytherin. Your house symbol is a snake." Cora said.

"Er~ yeah." Leo said.

"It's settled, then." Cora smiled. "We can be friends during the holidays and we will go back to ignoring each other in Hogwarts."

Leo nodded. It makes sense, but he can't help but feel something akin to dread on the pit of his stomach.

.....

Similar to the past eleven years, the Charlton family flooed to their chalet in St. Moritz two days before Christmas to celebrate Cora's twelfth birthday. Cora was ecstatic. Although she has seen her Papa and Mother separately during the past week, this was the first time that she saw them in one room after not seeing them for almost three months.

"Presents time!" Pippa announced.

David was sitting in an armchair, drinking firewhisky. Pippa and Emilia were perched on a couch, sipping their tea. Cora was slumped on the carpeted floor in front of the fireplace. She was near the yule tree that she could reach for a gift easily.

"Should I open yours first, Granny?" Cora beamed.

"No. I want to be last." Pippa held her forefinger up for emphasis. "Open your father's present first, Darling."

"Alright." Cora picked up a box and read the card. "'Happy Birthday, Cora. From, Papa'." She opened the wrapped present and found a new dress.

"I asked Paul to order it from the robe shop that you like. The one in Italy." David drawled.

"Thanks, Papa." Cora gave him a kiss in the cheek and he just nodded. "Next is Mother's. 'Happy Birthday and Congratulations on surviving your first term. From, Mother'." She opened the small box and inside was a crystal snow globe of Hogwarts, complete with the moving tree near the grounds and lights inside the small castle."

Cora also thanked her mother and gave her a kiss. "I suppose Gran's is next?"

"No, mine is last." Pippa said impatiently. "I saw some other gifts there for you."

It was true, she received clothes, leather notebooks, eagle quills, and sweets from the Averys, the Malfoys, the Notts, the Yaxleys, the Fudges, and the Greengrasses. Some were from her classmates. Kenny, Megumi, and Porchey all sent her gifts with thank you notes. Cora sent one basket of Honeydukes sweets for each of her Gryffindor classmates a couple of days ago through owl order.

"Now you can open mine!" Pippa clapped her hands. "Kelpy! The present, please."

The house-elf appeared with a loud crack. She was levitating a big rectangular box. "Kelpy is here with the gift for the Young Miss."

"Thank you, Kelpy!" Cora said as her eyes twinkled at the big box. She opened it hurriedly and gasped when she saw what was inside. It was a sleek and shiny broomstick, the handle is made of mahogany and on the handle was an inscribed 'Nimbus 2000'. "What-"

"I heard from Albus that you have been practicing flying and getting really good at it." Pippa explained. "I figured you could get better if you had the best racing broom. You can't bring it to school, though. You will have to wait until second year." She said warningly. "That is one of the perfected models. They are not going to put it out for public sale until the summer, but they have been producing. Of course as I am friends with Devlin Whitehorn-"

"Thank you!" Cora launched herself at her Grandmother. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Granny!"

Pippa was laughing when she hugged Cora back. Hopefully her gift would make up for the obvious lack of effort of her son and make her granddaughter happy.

They went back to Charltonham on the morning of Boxing Day. Pippa would have liked to stay longer in St. Moritz but her son and daughter-in-law insisted that they needed to go to work, and Cora did not want to remain if her parents were going home.

Snow did not fall in Caldwell Valley this year, so Cora was free to use the small pitch at the property. She was flying around with her new broomstick and Pippa was observing her.

"Paul?" Pippa called their trusty butler. "Do you see that?"

"Why yes, Ma'am. It's the young miss flying on her new broomstick." Paul answered.

"She can fly. Not really good, but she can." Pippa commented. "I am quite surprised. Albus said that her flying is horrendous. He is usually the positive one. If he used 'horrendous' in his letter then she really might have been terrible. Cora really worked hard this past three months then."

"Yes, I think that it was a job well done from the Young Miss." Paul said.

"We don't want her efforts to be wasted, do we?" Pippa said. "She might have potential in Quidditch."

"Well-" Paul started. He has accompanied the Madam in a few Holyhead Harpies games, so he knows what kind of ability is needed to be able to play Quidditch. The Young Miss can fly but not to the point that she could play the sport.

"Call the Harpies manager, Geraldine Smythe." Pippa ordered. "I want to ask her if I could talk to Selena Gibson and ask her to give Cora some lessons."

"Selena Gibson, Ma'am?" Paul clarified. "The famous Chaser?"

"Yes, Paul. Selena Gibson, the talented Chaser. Get her on the phone for me, please." Pippa said.

Two days later, Selena Gibson sat on the patio of Charltonham, drinking tea and looking at the vast dead field in front of her. Well, it is winter, so most of the plants are dead. She really did not want to be here, but Smythe forced her. Madam Charlton is their biggest sponsor, what was a few days of helping her granddaughter out?

"Granny?" A haughty voice asked. "You called for me?"

"There she is." Pippa said, sounding quite pleased. "Cora, darling, this is Ms. Selena Gibson from the Holyhead Harpies."

Selena extended her hand and the little girl took it. The girl has a firm grip, so that's a start.

"How can I help you, Ms. Gibson?" Cora asked.

"Actually, Darling. It's you who would be needing help from Ms. Gibson." Pippa replied and the little girl's perfectly shaped brow arched. "I asked her here to give you a little coaching on Quidditch."

"Er~ why?" Cora looked at her grandmother suspiciously.

"I'm not really forcing you to play Quidditch. But maybe a few days with a professional player might... inspire you." Pippa said kindly.

"Hm. Alright, then." Cora nodded. "I have nothing to do but homework until school starts, anyway."

Hours later and Selena was losing her patience at the child. "You have to change your stance like this, whenever you shift speed. Or you will experience vertigo-"

"But this is how I have always ridden the broom!" Cora reasoned. "I might fall if I change my stance when I am in the air."

"That's why you've got to practice." Selena gritted her teeth. "You are not a natural on the broom, we both know that. Thus, you have to rely on techniques to stay up in the air. You won't last for thirty minutes-"

"I don't have the athleticism for this!" Cora protested.

"Maybe if you stop whining and start practicing you would be able to do it." Selena rolled her eyes.

Cora glared at her and huffed. She tried to change her position and mimic what Selena did, she almost toppled over again. "See!"

"I will catch you." Selena said. "I am a Quidditch Professional and a fully trained Mediwizard. Just try again-"

"Fine! Fine!" Cora shrieked. She tried to do what Selena has done several times, but she failed. It is really starting to annoy her.

"Cora!" Selena called. "Get down for a bit and take a break!"

"No! I have to do this first." Cora changed positions again, but was not able to do it.

"You won't be able to do it if you are tired!" Selena shouted. "Rest first!"

"If I don't do it now, I might lose concentration!" Cora said. "You can eat. Just let me be." She shifted stances and was able to do it properly that time. Her scream almost made Selena choke on her sandwich. "Did you see that? I did it!"

"Yes. Yes you did." Selena grinned. "Now, will you please go down and eat something?"

Cora flew down and sat on one of the patio chairs. "Oh~ pumpkin pasties!" She beamed as she took one.

The rest of the three days were the same. Cora and Selena would always argue because of the younger girl's stubbornness, but they would be able to solve it and Cora would have learned a new technique. She did not want to admit it, but Cora really did become more interested in the sport as Selena talked about it. Not to the point that she would join the team, but she was fascinated with how it works.

"It's not just force and flying, then?" Cora asked.

Selena chucked a quaffle to her direction and Cora was able to catch it. "A lot of it is strategy. Especially for us and the beaters. You have to work in harmony with your fellow chasers and beaters because you are the ones circling the pitch. Keepers are more intuition, while seekers work by themselves-"

"How do you work with your teammates well, then?" Cora passed the quaffle back to Selena.

"A lot of planning and research." Selena answered and threw it above her head. Cora was able to catch the quaffle again. "People have no idea how much time we spend on reading books and studying tactics. Of course, trust in your teammates is also important. You have to know each other so that you can anticipate what they would do. Your moves have to coincide with theirs. But I don't think you would have a problem with that-"

"What? Why?" Cora said.

"Although you are not a natural Quidditch player, you are a keen observer." Selena responded. "We have only known each other for three days but you already memorised my body language. Tell me, do you catch the Quaffle on instinct?" She asked as she threw the ball in another direction but Cora was still able to catch it.

"No." Cora responded. "I am aware that you are trying to distract me, that's why you keep on talking. And you have these ticks that give me clues on what direction you are going to chuck the Quaffle. I am just not really good at Quidditch, I mean where would I get it? None in my family played."

"No it's in there." Selena said. "I can see it. Buried deep down. Maybe an uncle or a cousin played?"

"Well, my second cousin is a player at school." Cora shrugged.

"There you go." Selena grinned. "Anyway, I like technique players more than players who play by instinct. They're more reliable and flexible on the pitch. They can also change strategies quickly. But that's just me."

After three days, Cora did not become a master in flying or in Quidditch. But she became motivated and intrigued about the sport. She decided to read more about it during the rest of her holidays and once she gets back to school. Schoolwork is still her priority though, but she thinks that playing Quidditch may be beneficial to her someday.

.....

The New Year Party to Welcome 1991 was hosted by the Malfoys in their manor in Wiltshire. The Charltons were invited as important guests, of course.

Most of the children are still not accepting of Cora, but at least they do not run away whenever she approaches them. However, the group becomes too quiet and awkward whenever she joins them so she would just excuse herself. She has no energy to deal with them anyway.

She opted to look around the tapestries and portraits and saw something interesting. There was a part of the drawing room that was dedicated to constellations. The portraits were actually so life like that she felt as if she was really looking at the sky.

"A beauty, isn't it?" Someone spoke beside her.

"Oh, Lady Malfoy. Happy New Year." Cora smiled politely.

"To you as well." Narcissa Malfoy said, looking at the portrait. "You know what this is right?"

"Yes, the Celestial Sphere." Cora replied. "We study it in school, Astronomy."

"So you know those constellations then? And the stars?" Narcissa asked and the girl nodded.

"They are nice to look at, the stars." Cora turned to her. "So heavenly and majestic, towering above all of us."

"You sound like someone I know." Narcissa raised her brows. "My family likes the celestial bodies too, you know?"

Of course Cora knows. Who wouldn't know about the Most Noble and Ancient (and now almost extinct) House of Black? Although they only live through Narcissa Malfoy now, she always finds ways to remind everyone of the family that she came from. There have been scandals about the family, including two of them being locked up in Azkaban after You-Know-Who's fall, but their name still stands in high regard in the Wizarding Society. Not to mention the rumour that they have wealth, more than what they have declared, hidden deep inside Gringotts.

"We usually name members of our family after a celestial body: stars, constellations, moons." Narcissa said, turning to Cora. "Galaxies sometimes. I was one of the exceptions, I was named after a flower. Do you know that you have the same name as a moon?"

"Oh." Cora said. "I thought I was named after a character in a Shakespearean play. He was a great wizard, that one."

"A pity that muggles enjoy his work so much." Narcissa said in disdain. "True, Cordelia is the name of King Lear's youngest daughter in Shakespeare's play. But a moon in Uranus is named after the character. You will learn about it in your fourth year, if I remember correctly."

"Oh. Hm." Cora tilted her head. "I never really found out where my name is from. Maybe I should ask Papa or Mother. Who knows, maybe I was really named after the moon of Uranus because I am related to the Blacks." She gave the woman a tight smile and sharp glare, challenging Narcissa Malfoy to say something more, to give some sort of remark about the rumours on her birth parents.

"Maybe." Narcissa gave her a smirk. "We are all distantly related anyway. All the remaining Sacred Twenty-Nine Families." She turned around and gestured at someone. "I see my son signalling for me, so I have to go now. Have a good night, Cordelia."

"You too, Madam Malfoy." Cora said, turning back to the portrait of the celestial sphere.


	5. Classes and Cliques

"Anyone who can tell me what Dittany is used for?" Professor Sprout asked. It was the second week back and everything has gone back to normal. Holiday brain is done, and they are back to the student brain. Which is probably the same to Megumi, who was staring at space instead of participating in class. Not Cora, though. Who, with more than half of Ravenclaw, had her hand up. "Yes, Miss Edgecombe?"

"Dittany is a powerful healing herb that has restorative properties." Marietta Edgecombe, a girl with curly reddish-brown head answered. "It may also be eaten raw to cure shallow wounds."

"Excellent! Ten points to Ravenclaw." Professor Sprout said. "There is one thing that it can cure that makes this rare plant very valuable. Anyone wants to venture a guess on what it is? Miss Charlton?"

"Dittany can also cure werewolf bites. It does not cure the victim of Lycanthropy, but seals the wounds to stop the person from bleeding to death." Cora said. "It is also one of the rare plants that can be used as a wand core."

"Very Good, Cora! Ten points to Gryffindor." Professor Sprout said cheerfully. She then proceeded to explain the properties and limitations of Dittany. The class also had homework to be passed on their next meeting, three situations where Dittany would be helpful and three situations where Dittany would not be able to cure the victim.

Their next class is History of Magic and their topic is the Werewolf Code of Conduct. They were asked to pass a foot essay about the background on why the Code of Conduct was established. Unsurprisingly, Megumi and Cormac did not hand in theirs. Megumi said that she did not know that there was homework even if Cora and Kenny kept on reminding her that weekend. Cormac just didn't care.

"I blame the holiday brain." Megumi said as she, Cora, and Kenny made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

Cora quickly realised that by second term, the students would be branching out to their own groups. Cormac and Josh are practically best friends because of the incident in Astronomy last term. Chris and Geoff also became fast friends because of their shared interest in this muggle film called 'Star Wars', although Cora does not understand how stars would fight (Do they explode on each other?). Katie, Natalie, and Anjali are all fans of Quidditch, although Natalie was more a fan of Quidditch players. While Cora, Megumi, and Kenny have the same interests as well. Porchey sort of jumps from Chris and Geoff to Cora's group.

"We have been in school for a week now, Megumi." Cora stopped when she saw who she was going to be sitting next to at lunch.

One of the Weasley Twins grinned at her. She narrowed her eyes at him, then checked under the seat and under the table. Geoff had been very unlucky last week when he became a victim of one of the Twins' pranks involving a whoopee cushion. When she saw that there was nothing there, she sat down and uncovered her plate only to shriek. A brown toad just landed on her face. "WEASLEY!"

"What?" The twins chorused.

Cora removed the chocolate frog from her face as the second years laughed. "URGH!" She glared at them before turning back to Megumi and Kenny, who also did not find the prank funny.

"Nothing personal, Charlton." One of the twins said. "It just so happened that you are the unfortunate soul who sat there."

"Ignore them." Kenny said, giving the laughing second years a scowl. "We were just pointing out to Megumi that it is already the second week of classes."

"In my head, I am still in Kyoto and this is all just a dream." Megumi pouted. Her family went back to Japan to spend the holidays there with their extended family. "My cousins keep on sending me Ghibli merchandise that they enchanted. I miss hiking on our mountain and watching my Obaachan doing alchemy."

The Shimizus are also an old wizarding family in Japan. Same as the Charltons, their family dates back to the mid-feudal era. They live in a fortress on the outskirts of Kyoto, which had been where the family had been staying since the 18th century. Megumi's father is actually some sort of a black sheep of the family who married his muggle-born classmate and moved to London afterwards to hide from his family. They are all good now, after Megumi's grandfather passed away and her uncle became head of the family.

"Well, you should hurry up and snap back to the present." Cora said.

"How do you two do it?" Megumi said. "Cora you had a great week at Switzerland and Kenny, you were at a party in Buckingham Palace."

Unlike Cora and Megumi, Kenny is a muggle-born. However, his muggle family has the same status as the two girls' wizarding families. They are aristocrats who are very distantly related to the Crown. His father is Lord Markham, Sixth Earl of Gwyndale. Kenny would not inherit the title, though, because he has an older brother.

"It's not as interesting as it sounds, Megumi." Kenny huffed. "It was actually pretty boring. Hogwarts feasts are better."

"I have to pay attention in classes. I am very motivated to get that top spot. I'm not letting Marietta Edgecombe take that from me." Cora said training her eyes at her closest rival in grades, who was giggling with Cho Chang.

The first year Gryffindors had Potions after lunch. Cora still dreaded classes with Snape because he seemed to take every opportunity to bully her.

"What is that?" Snape asked when he looked at her potion. They were trying to brew the Wiggenweld Potion after a lecture about it last week.

"My Potion, Sir." Cora said as the mustard colored potion turned to a blue then green color.

"You skipped a step." Snape sneered.

"No, Sir. I did an alternative step that would decrease the time to make the potion." Cora responded. "This is actually the brew that they use in St. Mungo's. I am sure that it would work if we try it."

"Kapoor. Get one of the hares." Snape instructed.

"Sir?" Anjali asked.

"Get one of the hares and we will test Charlton's potion." Snape hissed. "I am taking out twenty points if this doesn't work."

Cora heard Natalie gasp behind her. Anjali went to the cages where the hares to be tested are kept and she took one gray colored hare and placed it on the table. Snape waved his wand and a violet bubble covered the hare. He then used a dropper to feed it a Draught of The Living Dead. It collapsed and the bubble turned gray.

"Administer the potion." Snape told Cora. "The bubble would turn back to violet if you are successful."

The girl took a new dropper and gave the hare one dose of the Wiggenweld Potion. The class held their breath as nothing happened. Snape smirked and was about to speak when the hare suddenly jumped and the bubble changed from a gray color to violet. The rest of the class started to clap, but stopped when Snape scowled at them.

"Back to your seat." Snape snorted.

Their last lesson for that day was Defence Against The Dark Arts and their topic, to the delight of Cormac and Josh, is the Curse of the Bogies. Their interest in the topic was still not enough to keep them awake though.

.....

Weeks passed by and before they knew it, it was already March. Gryffindor Quidditch Team's match against Hufflepuff is scheduled in the second week of March and the first years were all in uneasy because they were swamped with assignments.

"How come you are going to watch the match?" Katie grumbled as she saw Cora wearing her Gryffindor robes above her jumper and trousers. Winter just ended and it was still a bit chilly out.

"I'm good at time management." Cora simply answered. "And I don't procrastinate."

"And why is she coming?" Katie pointed out at Megumi. "Megumi, are you done with homework?"

"No." Megumi shook her head.

"Then why are you watching the match and not doing your work?" Katie frowned.

"I don't want to do homework. I want to watch Charlie Weasley." Megumi giggled. Cora wanted to roll her eyes.

"Not to worry, Kenny and I will help her out after the match. She just wouldn't shut up without seeing Charlie Weasley play." Cora said as she dragged Megumi to the Common Room, where Kenny and Porchey were waiting. "You're also done with homework, Porchey?" Cora asked.

"Yeah! Can you believe it?" Porchey said happily.

"You should take a leaf out of Porchey's book, Shimizu." Kenny said and Megumi just pouted.

They made it to the pitch where Geoff and Chris have already saved them seats. A few seats in front of them, Cormac and Josh are already egging on the Hufflepuff crowd. "Where are the others?" Geoff asked.

"They're doing homework, so they have to sit this one out." Cora said, sitting down between Megumi and Chris.

"I can't believe they are going to exchange this for homework." Geoff snorted. "It's starting!" He grinned as Carys Sullivan started to talk on the megaphone.

Cora enjoyed the match this time. She now understood what Selena Gibson was on about when she said that Cora is very observant, especially when it comes to body language. She can tell what direction a Weasley Twin is going to hit bludger just by peering at their shoulders. She can also tell which hoop a chaser is going to aim for just by the way they hold the quaffle.

"Wood is going to miss." Cora said. "She is taking the left shot."

"WHAT?" Kenny asked, raising his voice above the shouts of the other students.

"WOOD IS-" Cora paused when she heard the groans of her fellow Gryffindors. Wood just missed a shot from one of the Hufflepuff chasers.

"NO!" Kenny growled.

Johnson should take the center hoop. The Hufflepuff Keeper is expecting her to take the left too. Johnson was zooming to the left, but suddenly shifted to the center. The Gryffindor stands erupted in cheers as Johnson scored.

Charlie Weasley was able to catch the snitch when the score was forty to ten. The final score was one hundred ninety to ten with Gryffindor emerging as winners. Cora cheered with the rest of the Gryffindors as they ran to the pitch to celebrate.

.....

"Try until you get it." Professor Flitwick instructed. Cora stayed back after one of their Charms classes. She was getting worried because she still could not perform the Knockback Jinx properly.

"Loud and clear, listen to me: Flipendo!" The small wooden brick toppled over with a bang and was destroyed. Professor Flitwick levitated it back and mended the brick.

Cora cleared her throat. "Flipendo!" Her wand gave a small squeak, a blue and yellow light was emitted. The wooden brick just lurched but did not fall down. Cora grimaced in shame. It was a simple spell. This hasn't happened before, she always gets it after a few tries.

"Practice more, Cora." Professor Flitwick said. "I know you can do it."

She nodded and practiced a few more times, but she still was not able to do the Knockback Jinx properly. Cora apologised profusely to her professor for keeping him from dinner before thanking him and leaving for the Great Hall.

Her extra flying lessons which turned to Quidditch practice still continued. She flies whenever the teams are not using the pitch anyway and McGonagall gave her permission. Hagrid as it seems is a delightful companion. He would always tell her stories about the creatures that he keeps as pets and would help her out during practices by flinging a ball that she should catch.

Much to her surprise, and the surprise of her Granny, Cora's best subject is actually Transfiguration. She would only need two or three tries before performing the spell correctly. She is also good in theories and remembering the Principles of Transfiguration. Even Professor McGonagall seemed impressed by her.

"Charlton?" Professor McGonagall called her to the front one day. "Please show your classmates the proper way of changing your mouse to a snuffbox."

"Of course, Professor." Cora stood up and walked towards the front of the classroom. The Gryffindors and Slytherins were all curious about what would happen to Cora's mouse, which she levitated to the professor's desk. She took a deep breath before clearly enunciating. "Mus-arca."

A blue light sparked from the tip of her wand and surrounded the mouse. Its long tail started to disappear and then its bottom began to change from hairy brown to a rectangular gold box. The mouse gave one last squeak before being completely transformed to a golden snuffbox.

The Gryffindors in the room started to clap. Jacob too, but he was stopped by Gertrude Meads.

"Well done! Would you like to try changing it back?" Professor McGonagall asked. It was not yet in the plan of study, but McGonagall wanted to see what would happen if Charlton tried the spell for the first time. "The spell is 'Snufflifors'."

"Snuff-lay-fors?" Cora asked.

"No. Listen." McGonagall enunciated again. "SNUFF-LI-FORS."

"Snuff-li-fors." Cora said and the teacher nodded. Her classmates frowned in their seats. There was absolutely nothing different on how they pronounced the spell.

Cora pointed her wand at the snuffbox. "Snuff-li-fors!" Pink light came out of the tip of Cora's wand and the snuffbox started to wiggle. It changed starting from it's squeaking face to its body to its long tail.

"Well done! Ten points to Gryffindor!" McGonagall announced as the Gryffindors in the room clapped. "Keep it up, Charlton."

.....

Easter came and Cora decided not to go back to Charltonham for the break. She was simply swamped with homework and she wanted to start preparing for the year-end exams. Kenny and Megumi decided to stay too. Some of their classmates went home, but Katie, Josh, and Geoff stayed.

It was a particularly gloomy day and everyone decided to stay inside the Castle while Cora thought that it was a perfect day to take a stroll at the grounds. The Gryffindor Quidditch Team is training at the pitch, they were the only ones aside from Cora who was outside. She observed their practice for a bit, then continued to walk towards the edge of the Black Lake.

There was a big black boulder at the edge of the lake, near the broom shed that caught Cora's attention. "You are quite a pretty rock, aren't you?" Cora said with a smile. "Do you mind if I sit and practice my spell?" She climbed the rock and perched on top of it. "Right."

She took out the block of wood from the pouch that she was carrying and cleared her throat. "Fli-pen-do!" She pointed at the block and it swayed back and forth again but was not knocked down.

Cora sighed. She tried to do it again, then again. On her fifth try, she huffed and laid at the boulder. "I am tired." She groaned then she faced the block of wood. "Why can't you play along? I don't understand why you are making it difficult for me-"

"That is one stubborn block of wood, isn't it?" The voice made Cora stand up and straighten her posture.

"Headmaster Dumbledore!" Cora cleared her throat.

"No need to be formal with me, Cora." Dumbledore chuckled. "Why do you seem so nervous? I heard that you demanded a permission slip from Professor McGonagall during the first term." Cora's eyes widened. "I think she is rather scarier than me, so you don't need to be anxious."

"Right." Cora grinned and sat back down on the boulder.

"I see you have tamed this boulder." Dumbledore commented.

"Sir?" Cora asked.

"This is a very stubborn boulder. It would always throw whoever tries to sit on it to the Black Lake." Dumbledore said as he sat beside Cora. "It did not even like me when I was a student, until now I am afraid. But it seemed to have given you and your guests permission to sit."

"Oh." Cora looked down at the rock that she was sitting on. This is a thinking rock?

"Anyway, what is going on with the persistent block of wood?" Dumbledore asked.

"It doesn't want to topple over, Sir." Cora said.

"Topple over?" Dumbledore raised his brows.

"One of our lessons is the Knockback Jinx and for a reason unknown to me, it is the only one I cannot perform properly." Cora explained.

"Do you mind showing me?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

Cora nodded and pointed her wand at the block of wood. "Fli-pen-do!" Same as the other times, it just sort of wiggled and stayed exactly the way it is.

"I see! Hm~" Dumbledore tilted his head. "Do you mind if I take a look at your wand?"

"Please-" Cora gave him her wand, and he started to examine it. Dumbledore tried to give it a wave, but it only gave light spark at the end.

"Ah! It's tremendously loyal to you, Cora." Dumbledore chuckled. "Your wand seems happy that it belongs to a very talented witch."

"Yeah, but it doesn't want to perform the spell I need to pass first year charms." Cora huffed.

"Like yourself, your wand is also very willful." Dumbledore said. "Do you remember the wood material of your wand?"

"Rowan. Sir." Cora replied.

"That explains it, then. I think we would really get along by the way." Dumbledore commented, confusing Cora even more. "Rowan wood makes the best wands for protective spells. Only a very powerful wizard can break Defensive Spells made by that wand wood. It is also known to disassociate itself to the Dark Arts." He paused. "That includes jinx, hexes, and curses."

"You mean, I would not be able to do any of those spells?" Cora frowned. "Not that I want to put a curse on anyone, but what about school work?"

"People often misunderstand the Rowan wand. They think that it cannot perform any spells that originated from the dark arts. It is because not many people are chosen by wands with Rowan wood, so only a few have mastered handling it." Dumbledore said. "The wand is just too protective and is concerned that their owner might be persuaded to become evil or to turn to the Dark Arts, that's why it is trying to block spells of the darker nature."

"The answer is simple, Cora." Dumbledore told her in a low voice. "Make your wand trust you more than it does right now."

"How do I do that, Headmaster?" Cora said.

"I will leave that to you." Dumbledore straightened. "You are not only gifted in your magic, but also in your brains. You will know what to do."

"You are not going to give me more than what you said, Sir?" Cora asked.

"No." Dumbledore shook his head playfully. "Where is the fun in that? I know you would want to figure it out yourself. I look forward to seeing your Charms result!" He stood up and left for the Castle.

Cora was still thinking about what Dumbledore said when she got back to the dormitory after dinner.

"What are you thinking so deeply about?" Megumi asked.

"My wand. I need it to see my true intentions." Cora said as she laid on her four-poster bed. "How do I do that?"

Megumi made a face at her friend. Cora has finally gone mad because of too much studying. "I am going to bed."

Cora nodded and exhaled. Dumbledore really is an enigma. She is now much more confused than she originally was before their conversation.

Weeks passed and it was already nearing their final exams. Cora still could not wrap her head on the fact that she is nearly finished with her first year in Hogwarts. Cora, Kenny, and Megumi were in the common room revising for their exams.

"Dittany, dittany. What cannot be cured by Dittany again?" Megumi frowned at her Herbology book.

"A body part removed by a Dark Spell. An ear, for example." Cora responded.

"An ear?" Megumi asked. "Of all body parts, why in Merlin's name did you think of an ear?"

"I don't know. I just thought about it." Cora said.

"Now I wouldn't be able to take that visual off my head." Megumi said. "No ear!"

"Let's do potions." Kenny declared which made Megumi groan. "What are the ingredients for the Forgetfulness Potion?"

"2 drops of Lethe River Water, 2 Valerian sprigs, 2 measures of Standard Ingredient, 4 mistletoe berries." Cora answered.

"Very good." Kenny said and turned to Cora. "Your turn to ask questions."

"What is the Herbicide Potion and what color does it take after the first part of brewing?" Cora looked at both Kenny and Megumi.

Kenny looked at Megumi, urging her to answer but the girl just shrugged. "You're hopeless!" He rolled his eyes. "Herbicide Potion is a poisonous potion that kills or damages plants. It has a disgusting taste and is not fit for human consumption since it may affect the drinker's health. The color in the first part of brewing-" He frowned. "What is the color? Is it not green?"

"Is that your answer?" Cora asked skeptically.

"Wait, wait. I know this!" Kenny said. "If the color is green at the end, then it might be blue in the middle of brewing. It's blue."

"Sure?" Cora tilted her head.

"Yeah." Kenny nodded his head.

"WRONG!" Cora laughed. "It's a trick question. You got it right the first time. The brew is colored green throughout."

"What?! Then why did you ask that?" He whined.

"It's a trick question. Snape hates us, so watch out for questions like that." Cora said and Kenny was still frowning. "It wasn't my intention to-" She stopped. "Right, my intention is to actually help you out. I wasn't trying to trick you-" She suddenly stood up and ran to the dormitory ignoring the calls of Megumi and Kenny.

Cora opened her bedside drawer to get the block of wood. She pointed her wand at it. 'Right, this wood is a hindrance to my grades. I just want it to topple over so that I can get good grades. It blocks me from achieving what I want to achieve. The only thing I want is to knock it back to get a perfect score.' She thought over and over again as she focused her thoughts to her wand. "Fli-pen-do!"

There was a loud bang and the wood was blasted out of her bed. There were several footsteps to their dormitory and Katie, Natalie, and Anjali went in with alarm on their faces. "What happened?" Anjali asked.

"I did it!" Cora beamed. "I finally did it!"

"What?" The three looked at each other.

"The Knockback Jinx. I was finally able to perform it properly!"

.....

Hogwarts end-of-year exams are undeniably challenging and exhausting. Cora almost did not sleep because of anxiety for the whole week. To avoid her loud classmates and friends, she stayed in the library. She would study there and would only leave to take an exam, to eat, or to sleep. Madam Pince even had to kick her off one night.

Herbology was just identifying all of the plants that they studied for the year. The plants were presented in front of them and numbered. They have to write what each plant is for every number and explain its uses and the dangers of using it. History of Magic was a fifty point questionnaire focusing mostly on the Gargoyle Strike of 1911 and Soap Blizzard of 1378. There were also some questions about Emeric the Evil and Elfric the Eager, and two questions about the Werewolf Code. For Potions, they had to brew either a Cure for Boils and Forgetfulness Potion or Herbicide and Antidote to Common Poisons. Cora chose the first combination as she knows Forgetfulness Potions best. Her potions looked right after the end of the exam. She just hopes that they work.

Defense Against The Dark Arts was also a fifty-point questionnaire that Professor Vector, the Arithmancy teacher, had to proctor. Professor Maguire had to go to the hospital as it seems that her illness is getting serious. Charms was performing eight spells that Professor Flitwick would dictate. Astronomy was identifying the stars and constellations in the Southern Celestial Hemisphere. Transfiguration was the best exam Cora took. They had a fifty point questionnaire, then Professor McGonagall asked them to perform as many transfiguration spells that they discussed this year in five minutes. The minimum number of spells is two and if they were able to perform two spells properly, it would be full marks for the practical exam. Cora was able to perform all six spells with thirty seconds to spare.

They had a week of rest after the exams in which the teachers would grade their work. Most of the Gryffindors spent their time outside, basking on the first rush of summer breeze. Cora slept most of the time, but she also spent time near the Black Lake on the boulder. She never took her classmates there, though. She wanted it to be a space for herself for now.

Cora also practiced Quidditch a lot in the early mornings when people were still sleeping. She was not able to watch the Gryffindor- Ravenclaw match because she was busy studying but she heard that they won. Still, it was not enough to secure a win. Slytherin was the champion, they were second, then Ravenclaw third, and Hufflepuff fourth.

They received their results the morning of the end-of-year feast. It was handed to them by Professor McGonagall during breakfast. Cora folded her results and hid them under the desk. She hasn't seen them, but she was still anxious.

"How did you do?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know. I'm nervous." Cora said.

"You don't get nervous." Kenny frowned.

"There's a rank in there, right?" Cora asked.

"Yes. I am... Rank 20. Not Bad." Kenny beamed.

"Can you check my results for me?" Cora pleaded.

Kenny extended his hand for her year-end results. He cleared his throat as Cora and Megumi listened in. "Herbology, 98%. History of Magic, 120%. Potions, 95%. Defence Against The Dark Arts, 95%. Charms, 100%. Astronomy, 130%. Transfiguration, 350%." He took a deep breath. "Congratulations, Cora."

"What is my rank?" She asked. Kenny gave the paper to her and she almost screamed. In big bold ink was **#1**. "I got first!" Cora announced and her classmates congratulated her. Cora, Megumi, and Kenny formed a circle and continuously twirled around as Marietta Edgecombe was consoled by Cho Chang.

Near their spot she heard one of the Weasley Twins say. "Mental. We got the mental ones, really. All this noise because she got first in academics?"

Cora did not care though. She got first, she really worked hard for it all year and she was going to celebrate as much as she wanted to because she deserved it.

"Wait." Kenny stopped which also stopped the girls. "There's a note. Professor McGonagall wants to talk to you before the day ends."

"Oh. Wonder what that could be about." Cora said as she took the paper from Kenny.

.....

  
Professor McGonagall's office is a study off the first-floor corridor. It has a large fireplace facing two red armchairs and a small table with biscuits was placed between the chairs. On each side of the fireplace is a bookcase with several thick hardbound books mostly about Transfiguration. On the other side of the fireplace was a huge window overlooking the training grounds and the Quidditch Pitch with a mahogany desk and chair adjacent to it.

"Would you like to have tea, Ms. Charlton?" Professor McGonagall asked. "Sit down, please."

"Thank you, Ma'am. But I'm good." Cora sat down on one of the chairs facing the fireplace.

"Biscuit?" McGonagall asked and Cora shook her head. She took a seat on the other armchair. "I believe a 'Congratulations' is due."

Cora grinned. "Thank you, Professor."

"You deserve it, Charlton. I saw how hard you worked this year." McGonagall nodded. "Now, I actually asked you to come here because I saw that you have an incredible aptitude in Transfiguration. You saw your year-end results. 350% in Transfiguration! I haven't seen a talent like yours in the past, I daresay, seventy years. Professor Dumbledore agrees with me and only has praises for you."

Cora could not help the smile erupting from her face and the blush spreading in her cheeks.

"Now at Hogwarts, we not only want you to learn." McGonagall continued. "We also want to bring out your great potential and cultivate the next generation of great witches and wizards. Which is why I am offering you a chance to have special classes with me in this subject starting next term."

"Beg your pardon?" She squeaked out of excitement.

"Special classes with me in Transfiguration starting next term." McGonagall reiterated. "I will teach you everything you need to know about the subject, we will test the limits of your magic, we will explore what else you can do-"

"Yes! Yes, of course, Professor." Cora said with a grin. "It would be a great opportunity."

"I am glad that you seem to be enthusiastic about this." Professor McGonagall said. "Now, these special classes that we are going to have will take up a lot of your time but I will try to be considerate of your schedule since I know that you want to maintain your standing as first in the class. Also, I want you to give this letter to your parents or guardian. Outlined there are our evaluation of your skill and how we plan to improve it. Please have them sign the paper at the end, that gives the consent to add additional workload for you."

"Yes, Professor." Cora nodded.

"Also, before you send that and formally give your yes." McGonagall tilted her head. "I want you to talk to your parents or to your grandmother about it. If ever you have any doubts just let them know, if you are afraid that it might be too much for you, talk to them."

"Alright, Ma'am." Cora said.

"Good." McGonagall clapped her hand. "I will be waiting for your response before 15th of August as I need to schedule our sessions properly. You may go now."

"Thank you, Professor. Really." Cora smiled. "Thank you for this opportunity." She said and left the office.

Cora skipped back to the Gryffindor Tower when she bumped into a wandering Dumbledore. "Oh, Good Morning, Headmaster!"

"Cora!" Dumbledore grinned. "Hello! So-" He walked closer to her and said in a conspiratorial tone. "Did we solve your stubborn wooden block problem?"

"I solved it, Sir!" Cora said. "I just had to think about my motivation while doing the spell."

"Excellent! Top marks, I presume?" Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon shaped spectacles, and Cora nodded. "Congratulations! I will see you at the closing feast, then!"

"See you, Sir!" Cora went the other way as Dumbledore continued his stroll, humming a Celestina Warbeck song. The Headmaster sighed in relief, Fawkes may be right about the girl afterall. He sincerely hopes that Cora would continue to walk the path away from the Dark Arts. Now he only has to see how the boy fares next school year.

.....

The end-of-year feast was probably the most food that Cora ever consumed in her life. It was also the loudest that the first year Gryffindors had ever been. They were finally done being first years, they survived their induction year at Hogwarts. Slytherin was awarded the House Cup, much to the chagrin of the Gryffindors. But overall the feast was good.

Breakfast next morning was full of ' _goodbye_ 's and ' _don't forget to write this summer'_ s. She saw some of the seventh years crying. That was it, they were going to graduate. This is the last time they will set foot in the school as students, all of these will remain as memories.

Cora was one of the students who congratulated Charlie Weasley. Charlie was, afterall, the prefect who gave them their first tour and was always friendly to them when he bumps into them anywhere in the castle.

The first years had to take a boat with the seventh years across the Black Lake back to Hogsmeade Station. Cora saw Tonks, the Hufflepuff seventh year that she met on The Leaky Cauldron last summer, almost slip in the boathouse. It was good that a Ravenclaw classmate of hers is very attentive.

The ride back to King's Cross seemed faster than from when they travelled to Hogwarts and when they went back during the holidays. Cora shared a compartment with Kenny, Megumi, Porchey, Geoff, and Chris.

As expected, her Granny is waiting for her on the platform with Paul. Cora waved at her and her Granny waved back. She held her hand up to tell Granny to wait for a moment, which was responded to with a nod. She turned to her friends.

"You will write this summer?" Cora asked Kenny and Megumi.

"Absolutely." Kenny grinned.

"It might take a while because I will be owling from Kyoto. But I will write." Megumi said.

"See you on September 1st!" Cora waved at them as she ran towards her Granny.

"Oh! I have missed you!" Pippa said as she hugged Cora tight. "Six months! You were gone for more than six months!" She looked at Cora up and down. "I think you have gotten taller!"

"Really?" Cora beamed.

"We have to check, but I think so." Pippa said. "Paul?"

"Of course, Ma'am." Paul nodded. "Welcome back, Young Miss."

They went back to the platform and passed by a few people Cora knew. The Notts, who have a child who just finished school, the Weasleys, a bunch of redheads that no one would miss because of how awfully many and noisy they are, and The Tonks, who greeted both Cora and Pippa.

"Andromeda went to Charltonham one time before Easter and it was just lovely!" Pippa gushed.

They walked towards the Rolls Royce and Paul loaded the boot with Cora's much heavier trunk. Cupid was still on his seat beside Paul while Cora and Pippa sat on the backseat. Cora grinned as the car started to move and she started to tell stories about the past six months to her Granny. It was going to be a long summer waiting for school to resume.


	6. The Old and The New

_15th August 1971, Charltonham, Caldwell Valley_

Bellatrix Black scowled as the happy couple posed for photographs. She stood beside one of Pippa Charlton’s golden eagle sculptures. She really wanted to smash it in. 

David Charlton and Emilia Selwyn had just gotten married and it was the talk of the Wizarding Society. The Daily Prophet called it the ‘Wedding of the Decade’ and Witch Weekly even wrote a five page article on the event. One page was even dedicated just to analyse Emilia’s wedding gown, which was released to the public a week before the big day. 

Bella wanted to rip the fake smile off of David and Emilia’s faces. And it was not because she is jealous. No, that was long over. It was because she knew that her marriage in December would not be as publicised as this. Emilia Selwyn is the Society’s darling. When she was in Hogwarts, she was the perfect student: Head Girl from Ravenclaw, Captain of the Frog Choir, member of the Slug Club, and the best in their year. She was the blonde ball of sunshine that everyone loved in school. 

Bella was the opposite. She was an excellent student, but had a flair for darker subjects. She was the Captain of the Duelling Club and Slytherin Quidditch Team. She was not friendly and chose people who she would acquaint with. So, of course, people will be more interested in Emilia Selwyn than her. Not to mention Pippa Charlton created such a fuss out of this event, something that her ailing mother or Aunt Walburga would never do.

The Black Family is the most traditional of all the pure-blood families. They would not stand for such an intimate event as a wedding to be disclosed like this. The Charltons are much more liberal because Pippa, that revolting crone, is fame hungry. 

Pippa hated Bellatrix. She adores Cissy, Bella’s younger sister, and that other one, but she loathes Bella. The hag probably had a party of her own when Druella and Cygnus announced Bella’s betrothal to Rodolphus Lestrange. Until now, she could not figure out why David’s mother disliked her so much. Bella could not think of any instance when she offended Pippa, even when she was the older witch’s student. She had always been courteous to her former Charms Professor. 

Bella sipped the Superior Red served in her goblet when she felt something bump into her. “Watch it!” She sneered. 

“Sorry, Bella!” The boy with shaggy dark hair grinned before running to the opposite direction where she was sure that he would cause a ruckus. 

“Little Rascal.” Bella muttered fondly and continued drinking.

“Juliet!” Pippa Charlton hollered. “Come here! We are taking family photos.” 

A timid little girl with blonde hair and wearing a royal blue dress robe faltered to where the Charltons are. Pippa fixed Juliet’s fascinator hat and hair before turning her around to face front. She looked nervously at the camera before the photographer counted down to one for the shot. Juliet Charlton is a very awkward and shy girl, Bella already knew that from the time that she and David were together. 

“The Selwyns! Call the Selwyns! We don’t have photos with them yet.” Pippa said. Bella wanted to roll her eyes, she was acting as if it was a national emergency or something. 

There was a shriek from somewhere in the garden and Madam Selwyn started running around as smoke appeared on the train of her dress robe. The Selwyns, Charltons, and some of the guests were all trying to put out the fire. Her eleven-year-old cousin, Sirius, who she bumped against earlier, appeared beside her, sniggering. 

“Did I do a great job, Bella?” Sirius whispered. 

“Yes, Sirius. Well done.” Bella answered with a smirk. At least she has one person here who had her back. 

…..

The good thing about living in Grimmauld Place is that the Black Family only had to walk twenty minutes to get to King’s Cross Station. The bad thing about living in Grimmauld Place is that all the members of the Black Family had to be at King’s Cross Station to send the children who are going to Hogwarts off. Bella finished Hogwarts three years ago, Cissy is in her sixth year, and their cousin Sirius, the older of Uncle Orion and Aunt Walburga’s sons, is starting this year. 

“Stop fussing about, Sirius!” Walburga snarled. 

“This is itchy!” Sirius pointed at the robe that he was wearing. “Why can’t I wear something like that?” Almost everyone gasped as he pointed at a man wearing jean trousers and a round neck shirt. 

“Those are muggle clothes!” Bella spat. “Listen to me, Sirius. Muggles are savages and scums, you do not want to lower yourself to their level. Do you understand?” Sirius doesn’t understand so he just kept on staring at Bella. He really wished that his cousin Dromeda was here. 

“Answer, boy!” Orion growled. 

“Yes, Sir.” Sirius whispered. 

“Give the boy a break, will you? It is his first day at school, he might be a little anxious.” Uncle Alphard said. “Come on, Sirius. Let’s cross the barrier together!” He said encouragingly and the smile on Sirius’ face returned. 

They all went through the platform barrier: Orion and Walburga, then Alphard and Sirius, followed by Bella and Cissy, and at the very end was Cygnus and Regulus. They stood on the platform, all huddled together, the other Wizarding Families looking at them. Bella glared at some who were wearing muggle clothes. Have they no shame? 

“Oh look, the Charltons are here!” Alphard chuckled and waved at Pippa Charlton. Beside her was a blonde wide-eyed girl who looked frightened at the mass of people gathered in the platform. “Are they also sending little Juliet to Hogwarts this year? I don’t see Robert or David anywhere.”

“She is not going to Hogwarts yet, Uncle Alphard. They are probably here to send some Fawley cousins off.” Cissy responded. 

“Isn’t she almost the same age as Sirius?” Alphard asked. “They are less than a year apart, I believe.” 

“Yes, but Juliet was born in September.” Cissy said.

“Poor girl.” Uncle Alphard shook his head. “She still has to wait one more year to go to Hogwarts. How do you know these things again, Cissy?” 

“She is the biggest Hogwarts gossip, Uncle Alphard.” Bella snorted. “And it looks like she is expanding her reach now- to Wizarding Society.” 

Cissy huffed but straightened when she saw a silver-haired teenager strutting towards them. His shiny Head Boy badge pinned in his puffed out chest. “Lucius!” She called. 

He smirked at her as he surveyed the family. Lucius greeted all of the adults first before turning to Bella. “Bellatrix.” He bowed a little, then turned to his girlfriend. “Hello, Cissy.” He said in a low voice. Cissy giggled and Sirius wanted to vomit. 

“Sirius.” Lucius’ lip twitched as he greeted the undisciplined boy. “Regulus.” He smiled at the younger Black brother who politely returned his smile. 

“I am just going to say ‘Hi’ to Eustace Fawley and Pippa Charlton. Sirius, you want to say hi to Juliet?” Alphard turned to his nephew. 

“Juliet Charlton?” Sirius shook his head. “I don’t like her. She’s~” He tried to think of a word as he frowned at the uncomfortable looking girl. “Meek and boring. Maybe Reg wants to come, they might get along since they are just versions of each other.” He sniggered and his younger brother glared at him. 

They all chatted for a bit before the train started to blow steam. “That would be us.” Cissy said. “Lucius and I have to go, we are needed at the Prefects’ Compartment. I will see you later, Sirius.” She said goodbye to her father, aunt and uncles, cousins, and sister. 

“Sirius.” Walburga hissed. “Do not even think of coming back if you don’t get in Slytherin.” 

Sirius frowned and said goodbye to everyone. Bella watched as he ran on the Platform towards the nearest train door. He ran smack into a boy with a mop of unruly hair and wearing glasses who looked like he was a first year as well. She was ready to march over there to defend Sirius but was surprised when she saw the two boys laughing and helping each other up. She saw them shake each other's hands and get on the train. 

Bella only hoped that the boy was a pure-blood and if not, that Sirius would not be sorted in the same house as him. 

_ 15 August 1991, Charltonham, Caldwell Valley _

Cordelia Charlton fixed her pearl necklace and fascinator hat and smiled at her reflection on the mirror. She was wearing a peach colored summer dress robe that was custom tailored for her by Madam Hastings of Twilfit and Tattings. It was the twentieth wedding anniversary of her parents and Gran hosted an extravagant party at Charltonham’s front garden. 

The Daily Prophet reporters and photographers were also running about, taking pictures and interviewing guests who are known to have close relationships with the couple. Her parents are even on the cover of this edition of Witch Weekly and are featured on a five-page spread. One page was dedicated to her. Cora’s life growing up in Charltonham, her first year at Hogwarts (and the, according to the magazine, controversial sorting of the first Charlton not to be in Ravenclaw), and her aspirations after school (much to everyone’s surprise, the article says that she wants to dabble more in the medical profession like her mother instead of following the Charlton tradition of going into politics). 

Papa and Mother are more affectionate to each other because of the reporters and cameras. They are also more attentive of Cora, their only child. Well at least they can act this way for a while, even if it is only for show. 

Cora was walking to where her Papa, Mother, and Granny is when she bumped into someone. “Sorry.” She grimaced at Melinda Nott, who was standing in front of a bistro table, glaring at anyone who passed by her. 

“There you are, Darling.” Pippa clapped her hands. “Smile for the photographs.” Then, they both faced the camera, with practiced smiles on their faces. 

“Beautiful, beautiful!” The photographer said. “One more!” 

“I think that Cora should stand between us, Sweetheart.” David told Emilia. 

“Of course. Come here, Darling.” Emilia moved to the side and gestured for Cora to stay in the middle. 

“A nice big smile for the socials page!” The photographer clicked on the camera again. “What a beautiful family!” 

“Thank you.” Emilia said graciously. “Another one there, I think.” They faced another person who was trying to take a photo of them. 

“Emilia!” Amanda Shafiq called. Cora used the opportunity to slink away from the people and go to where the food is. 

She took two croissants, a treacle tart, and a glass of parfait. Madam Parkinson gaped at Cora then at the refreshment table then back at her. Cora looked at Madam Parkinson’s plate that only had half a slice of apple pie, then she looked at Madam Parkinson up and down. “Oh. Hm.” Cora tilted her head and gave Madam Parkinson a tight-lipped smile before bringing her food to the garden table where Leo and Jacob sat. 

“What did you tell Madam Parkinson?” Leo asked. “She looks livid.” 

She looked at where Madam Parkinson was standing and saw that the older witch’s face and ears are red. “She does look like a pug and so does Pansy.” Jacob snorted on his pumpkin fizz. “So that lot are going to be entering Hogwarts now, aren’t they?” Cora tilted her brows to where Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Milicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini, Susan Bones, and Zacharias Smith are sitting on a circle. 

When Pippa plans an event as huge as this, even the ‘lesser’ families in the Wizarding Society are invited. In the Wizarding Community, blood status, wealth and influence are all important. Most of the Sacred Twenty-Nine families have all, an exception would be the Weasleys. Some only have the wealth, like the Smiths. Some have the influence and wealth but not the blood status, like the Bones and the Zabinis. Some only have the influence, like the Fudges. Others, like the Goyles and the Crabbes, are the underlings of the more important families. 

“Oh, Merlin.” Cora tutted. “How are they all in the same year? How come there are only three of us?” Leo and Jacob shrugged. “And look, Draco is already the leader of their little pack.” She shuddered. “That’s a disaster waiting to happen.” 

“Care for any drinks, Miss?” A house-elf with big, blue, eyes squeaked. 

“I’m fine. Thank you.” Cora gave the elf a kind smile. The elf is not one of the Charltons’, he was one of the elves that was leased to them because Kelpy and Tilly would not be able to handle all the guests by themselves. She thinks that this simpering one is the Malfoys’. Granny would usually pay their masters a hundred galleons for each of them. 

“It’s Sir Chamberlain!” Jacob exclaimed fearfully. “What do I do?” 

“What do you mean, ‘what do I do’?” Cora made a face. “Go and greet him. He was your tutor for seven years.” 

“No- no. I think I’m going.” Jacob left Cora and Leo on the table and went back to the mansion to hide. 

In the Wizarding World, children are usually taught by private tutors until they turn eleven. Sir Chamberlain, a stern wizard who reminds Cora of Professor McGonagall, was Jacob and the Notts’ tutor. Leo, the Greengrass girls, and Pansy Parkinson have the same tutor, Ms. Minchin. Cora was taught by Professor Luciana Realonda, who was now one of the Charms teachers at Castelobruxo School in Brazil. Lucia and Cora still keep in touch, her old governess was even invited to her parents’ anniversary, but it was the second week of classes at Castelobruxo and she just can’t leave her students. 

“School is resuming in two weeks.” Leo commented.

“Yeah.” Cora said, eating a spoonful of parfait. “Back to you ignoring me.” 

Leo sighed. “Please understand, Cora. It’s a bit difficult for us. You know our housemates. They are a bit intense with the rivalry thing-” 

“I know.” Cora said. “I just hope that you realise that it is challenging for me as well. I did grow up with the two of you. Then, I suddenly have to ignore you.” She sighed. “A smile in the corridor would be good enough, just to acknowledge that you remember me.” 

Leo gave her a sad smile. “Cora, I’m sorry-”

“No, I'm sorry." Cora said quietly. "We already talked about this last Christmas. I am not sure what has gotten into me bringing it up again. Will you excuse me for a moment?” 

Cora stood up and marched to the house. She heard Leo calling her name but it made her walk quicker. She didn't even notice that she was sprinting up to the first floor. She slammed the door of her bedroom and leaned on it. Then she took three deep breaths to calm herself. She can already feel the tears starting to form. But she willed it to stop. She wouldn’t cry, she mustn't cry. Cora Charlton should not waste her tears crying for people who evidently do not care about her. 

She tilted her head backwards and closed her eyes. She wouldn’t cry over something like that. It was stupid anyway. She focused on her breathing and the fast thumping of her heart. Cora was not sure how many minutes had passed, but she was finally able to calm her heart and level her breathing. Not a single drop of tear fell from her eyes. 

Cora held the door handle and took another deep breath. She walked out of her room to face the Charltons’ guests with a practiced smile. 

…..

September first in King’s Cross station is always chaotic: muggles are rushing about and looking oddly at the magicfolk, wizards and witches herding their children to the platform, confused security guards who always get asked where Platform 9 ¾ is. It was Cora’s second year in Hogwarts and the atmosphere was quite different from when she was a firstie. She was standing on tiptoes and trying to scan the crowd for any signs of her classmates. 

She was unsuccessful so far. No sign of any of the other Gryffindor second years. The only familiar head that she was able to identify are two identical red-haired ones standing in a crowd of redheads. The Weasleys are already on the Platform and it seems that there are more of them this year. Although, Charlie, the oldest, already finished Hogwarts last term. 

Cora loaded her trunk and owl cage to the baggage compartment with the help of an attendant. Cupid, her long-eared owl, is already on his way to Hogwarts. Flying from Charltonham directly to the Highlands. She made her way back to her Granny and Paul. 

“Be good this year.” Pippa said. “And let me know how those special classes with Professor McGonagall go.” 

“Yes, Granny.” Cora smiled and was engulfed in Pippa’s hug. 

“I love you, Cora.” Pippa said, kissing her on each cheek. 

“Love you too, Granny.” Cora hugged her tighter. The steam started to blow from the Hogwarts Express. “I think that’s my cue. Bye, bye. I’ll see you on Christmas!” She said as she got in the scarlet train. 

Cora started to walk through the corridors to try and find anyone she knew. She bumped into a few classmates: Heidi Macavoy, Gillian Ossett, Manij Pandit, and Malcolm Preece from Hufflepuff. Marcus was in a compartment with Slytherin sixth years. She also bumped into a few first years who she identified because of the terrified look on their faces. She briefly wondered if she looked the same last year. 

“Over here, Cora!” Someone called. 

“Anjali!” Cora smiled at her classmate. She went in their compartment and found that Katie and Natalie were also there. “Hello, how was your summer?” 

They all exchanged tales on how their summers went. Anjali had to attend summer school for muggles because her parents did not want her to be unproductive. Natalie spent summer with her cousins in Glasgow. Katie spent the holidays at home with her parents and brother. 

“We watched a Quidditch Match, though.” Katie said. “Holyhead Harpies versus Wimborne Wasps. I saw you on the top box, Cora. You were too far away for me to say ‘hi’.” 

“Oh. Yes.” Cora nodded. “I did watch several games this summer.” 

“Quidditch is amazing, isn’t it?” Katie beamed. “I am going to try for the Gryffindor team this year since they will have an available spot.” 

“You’re trying out for Seeker?” Cora asked. 

“Chaser, actually.” Katie responded. 

“Oh.” Cora said. They are going to be trying out for the same position then. 

“I’m sure that you’ll get it, Katie.” Natalie said. “You are the best flier I know.” 

It’s true. Katie is one of the best fliers Cora has seen aside from professional Quidditch players. However, Cora has been practicing since last term and all throughout the summer holidays. She also has been coached by Selena Gibson, one of the best chasers in The League. 

“We found you!” Megumi exclaimed as she collapsed on the seat beside Cora. “We have been looking everywhere!” 

“You guys don’t mind, do you?” Kenny asked. 

“Not at all.” Anjali smiled. 

Megumi Shimizu and Kenny Markham are classmates closest to Cora in their house. They are also the only two who she had been in constant communication with throughout the summer. 

“Here.” Megumi handed her a red box. “It’s chocolate from Kyoto. It’s got macadamia nuts inside. I have one for you as well, girls.” She handed Katie a bigger box for her, Anjali, and Natalie to share. 

Megumi spent her summer back in Japan with her father’s extended family. Cora even had to get special permission from the Ministry to send her letters and they were delivered by Ministry owls. 

“Thank you.” Cora said. She also had something for Megumi and Kenny but it was on her trunk and she didn’t want to give it in front of the other girls since she didn’t get them anything more. 

The six chatted for a bit and something that Katie said made Cora pause. “Harry Potter?” Cora raised her brows. 

“Yes.” Katie said. “I heard the Weasley Twins talking about him. He is somewhere in the train with their brother.” 

“Percy Weasley?” Cora asked. 

“No, their younger brother.” Katie replied. “He’s starting Hogwarts this year.” 

“Merlin! How many are there?” Cora asked, then she stood up. “Come on, Kenny, Megumi.” 

“Where are we going?” Kenny said. 

“To see Harry Potter.” Cora answered. 

“What?” The three other girls in the compartment chorused. 

“I want to see him. The great saviour of the Wizarding World.” Cora said simply. “Let’s go.” Kenny and Megumi followed her. 

They traversed the whole train to look for the compartment where Harry Potter is in. Megumi was already complaining when they finally saw him. Harry Potter is a skinny boy with unruly black hair and green eyes. He was wearing glasses and a shirt and trousers that looked about three times bigger than him. He was in the compartment with a boy with flaming red hair, wearing a brown jumper with an embroidered ‘R’ on it. 

Cora and Harry glanced at each other at the same time and their eyes met. “Oh. Hm.” She said, scrutinizing the boy who vanquished You-Know-Who when he was a baby. She gave him one last look before leaving to go back to their compartment. 

“So?” Anjali asked as she, Katie, and Natalie eagerly looked at her. “How was he? What does he look like?” 

“He’s… small.” Cora said. “A little boy.” 

“Huh?” Anjali looked taken aback. 

“A bit skinny. Hogwarts would probably fatten him up.” Cora continued. “He also needs to learn how to properly comb his hair. He is smaller than I thought.” 

“Well, he is eleven-years-old.” Kenny looked at her pointedly. 

“He is an icon.” Cora said. “Every history book published in the past decade has his name on it. He is called ‘The Boy Who Lived’ and is credited for defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I was expecting someone more… iconic.” 

The rest of the train ride was spent chatting more about their summers, eating the sweets that they bought off the trolley, and guessing who would be their new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. Professor Maguire, their teacher last year, is confined in St. Mungo’s Hospital because of a bad case of Arthritis. 

“Maybe Headmaster Dumbledore would finally give it to Professor Snape.” Natalie suggested. 

“URGH, No!” Cora made a disgusted face. Their Potions Master has a reputation of picking on his students, especially Gryffindors. In their class, his favourite person to bully is Cora. “The year that Snape becomes the Defence teacher would be the year that I would learn how to fly without a broomstick.” She said sarcastically. 

Just a few minutes after they changed into their school robes, there was an announcement on the train’s speaker. “We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes’ time. Please leave your luggage on the train. It will be taken to the school separately.” 

Unlike last year, when she wore an all black robe, Cora now has on a black robe with red trimmings. The crest of Gryffindor, which was a lion in front of red fire, is stitched on the upper left side of the robe and was complemented by a red and gold tie. 

Cora’s group was one of the first ones to descend the train. She saw Hagrid calling over the first years and gave him a grin and a wave. Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, accompanied Cora during her flying practices last year. It reminded her that she bought some treats for Fang, Hagrid’s black boar hound, who he usually brings at the pitch whenever Cora practiced. 

She led their group into a carriage and was about to open one for them when another hand reached out for the door the same time as her. She looked up to see a grinning redheaded boy. “We’ll take this one.” One of the Weasley twins said. “You don’t mind, do you?” 

Kenny was about to say that they don’t mind, when Cora straightened and faced the Weasley boy. “No, we actually do mind.” 

The Weasley twin, his other twin, and his friends looked taken aback at the snarky second year. “You can just take the next one.” He said. 

“Why don’t you take the next one, Weasley?” She sneered. 

“Cora, really-” Kenny tried to interrupt. “It’s fine-” 

“It’s not, Kenny.” Cora turned to her friend, then back to the group of third years. “We were here first.” 

“Cora, they’re third years.” Natalie said warningly.

“So they should have known better than to cut in line.” Cora snarled. “We. were. here. first.” She reiterated with every word. 

“Fine, then.” The Weasley twin scoffed. “You can go have your carriage. Whatever.” He pulled his brother and friends to the next one. 

“Hmph.” Cora nodded triumphantly before beckoning her friends to get in the carriage. 

They made it to the Castle and marched inside the Great Hall. The Gryffindor second year boys were already at their house table when the girls and Kenny sat on the bench. Cora greeted her classmates and made small talk about their summers when the door to the Great Hall opened and in came the first years. Cora saw a lot of familiar faces: Draco, Theo, Daphne, Pansy, Bulstrode, Goyle, Crabbe, Zabini, Smith, Bones, the redhead who she was sure is one of the Weasleys, and Harry Potter. 

The Sorting Hat started to sing and ended with a round of applause from the students, including Cora and her friends. 

“When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses.” Professor McGonagall announced as she looked at the scroll she was holding. “Abbott, Hannah!” 

A blonde girl wearing pigtails sat nervously on the stool as the hat was placed above her head. There was a pause before the hat announced. “HUFFLEPUFF!”

“Bones, Susan!” Professor McGonagall called. Cora gave her attention to the sorting, eager to know where Susan is going to be placed. “HUFFLEPUFF!” Cora glanced at Draco and saw that he frowned. Well that would be the end of a good friendship, Cora thought. She knew that Draco thinks very lowly of Hufflepuff, even lower than Gryffindor. At least he thinks that Gryffindors are worthy enough to be rivals. 

The first student to be sorted into Gryffindor is a girl named Lavender Brown. Bulstrode, Crabbe, Goyle, and Daphne were all sorted to Slytherin. 

“Malfoy, Draco!” Professor McGonagall said and Draco swaggered to the stool. He sat down and the hat barely touched his head when it announced “SLYTHERIN!” He went to the Slytherin table with a smirk and his head held high and the Slytherins cheering for him. 

“Potter, Harry!” The Great Hall suddenly became silent. Everyone was eager to find out which house the famous Harry Potter would be in. The hat was put on his head and Cora saw his face morph into different expressions: first was anxiety, then confusion, then a bit of fear, then determination. His sorting is probably the longest for this year. “GRYFFINDOR!” 

The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers. The Weasley Twins, who were two people away from her, were shouting ‘We got Potter! We got Potter!’. Cora and her other housemates stood up and were clapping for Potter enthusiastically. She was a bit shocked when he took a seat between her and Percy Weasley, who was just appointed Prefect this year. 

“Welcome to Gryffindor.” Cora told Harry quietly.

“Thanks, I’m Harry Potter.” Potter extended his hand for her to shake. He probably didn’t remember her because there were so many people who stopped by their compartment to ogle at him. 

“Cora Charlton.” She shook his hand and they smiled at each other.


	7. Quidditch Tryouts

Cora woke up early the next day to shower and get ready for classes. Her wavy dark hair which ends on her shoulders was held by a headband with a rather large red ribbon. At eight, she dragged a still sleepy Megumi down to the common room where Kenny was already waiting for them. 

“I like this.” Kenny said, poking the ribbon. “Very eye catching.” 

Cora grinned proudly as they proceeded to the Great Hall. She went over to the high table to get their schedules from Professor McGonagall. “Good Morning, Professor. Schedules for Charlton, Shimizu, and Markham, please.” 

Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes at the headband before handing three scrolls to Cora. “Welcome back to Hogwarts, Charlton. Please see me after classes in my study.” She said and Cora nodded. “Oh, nice head gear, by the way.” Cora beamed at her before walking back to where Megumi and Kenny are. 

Their new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher is not new at all as it turns out. Professor Quirrell has been teaching Muggle Studies for a while now, and he probably was the only person who applied for the Defence Against The Dark Arts post after the rumors of it being cursed. They started their classes by him giving a list and a brief description of all the creatures that they would be studying this term. The first term is going to be for creatures, spring term is for curses, and summer term would be a combination of both. 

Quirrell was worse than Maguire. At least they understood what Maguire was saying, their new professor kept on stuttering. Cora had to try really hard to be able to take down notes on what he was dictating. 

Transfiguration class was only a review of last year’s lessons. “Who among you wants to try to perform at least five incantations that we have learned last year?” 

Cora looked around the class and saw that everyone was avoiding Professor McGonagall’s eyes. She internally sighed and raised her hand. 

“Charlton. In front, please.” Professor McGonagall gestured at the table where the objects and animals to be transformed are laid. She started with the switching spell and performed five spells perfectly, the last one she did was Flintifors. 

“Very good. Ten points to Gryffindor!” The class clapped as Cora walked back to her seat with a smirk. “Anyone else want to try?” The noise stopped and everyone became quiet and avoided her eyes again. Professor McGonagall shook her head. She proceeded to discuss what the plan of study is for the first term. They are going to be transforming bigger things and animals this year, Cora is very much looking forward to it. 

Once they were dismissed, Cora pulled Kenny and Megumi back. “I need to go somewhere. You go on to the Tower first.” 

“Where are you going?” Megumi asked. 

“Tell you later.” Cora whispered before leaving for Professor McGonagall’s office.

Unlike the last time that she was in the Transfiguration Professor’s study, she accepted the tea and biscuit that Professor McGongall offered this time. “So, Charlton. Let me just say that these lessons are not easily offered to students who are good at the subject. However, both Professor Dumbledore and myself saw something astounding in your talents and we are convinced that we should train you further. We expect you to be fully committed to your lessons and that you will not use anything I am going to teach you to play tricks on other students.” 

“I understand, Professor.” Cora nodded. 

“Good.” McGonagall said. “The first thing that we need to do is strengthen your foundations. We would not be doing any practical magic this term because you need to first have a deeper grasp of the concepts and principles. I will give you a book to read each week, starting from the Transfiguration Formula. I want you to summarise and reflect on what you have learned and write them on a piece of parchment.” 

“It is up to you if you want them to be an essay or bullet points.” McGonagall continued. “I would not be collecting any of it, I just want you to take note of them because we will discuss them here. I have checked your schedule and found that Monday afternoons are the best time for us to do the lessons. Will you be okay with that?” 

“Yes, Professor McGonagall. Monday is a good day to do the lessons.” Cora said. 

“Splendid.” McGonagall said with a straight face. “We will start our discussion next week. Here is your first book. You may go.” Cora thanked her and left the room. 

“So what was that about?” Kenny asked during dinner. “Where did you go earlier?” 

“Starting this term-” Cora paused for suspense. “I am going to take extra Transfiguration lessons with Professor McGonagall.” 

“What?” Kenny and Megumi both gaped in astonishment.

“Yes, I am that good.” Cora raised her eyebrows. “I won’t be doing any spells this term, though. I have to discuss foundations with McGonagall first. So, she’s given me books to read and reflect on-” 

“More homework-” Megumi mimicked retching. “I can’t believe you will subject yourself in that kind of torture. Why are you not in Ravenclaw again?” 

“Believe me, Megumi.” Cora sighed. “I also could not figure out why.” 

They went to the common room after dinner to chat for a bit before going to bed. It was when they saw that something was posted in the bulletin board. ‘Gryffindor Quidditch Team Tryouts’ the poster said ‘September 14, Saturday, 8 AM’. There was a big space where hopefuls could write their names and their desired position. 

“Porchey, can I borrow you quill?” Cora asked. 

“Uh, sure?” Porchey, who was finalising his summer homework for Potions, handed the quill to Cora. 

_**‘Cora Charlton - Chaser’**_ she wrote in a neat script. “Thank you.” She smiled at Porchey before plopping down the couch beside Kenny. 

“You are trying out? For Chaser?” Kenny asked. “Isn’t Katie trying out as well?” 

“Yes. Let the best chaser win, I guess.” Cora shrugged. 

…..

“Porchester!” Snape said sharply, and Porchey stood up. “What are the ingredients for Fire Protection Potion?” 

“Er- er-” Porchey stammered and paled. “Er-” 

“Yes?” Snape raised his brows. 

Cora was sitting beside Porchey and when she looked up, she saw the pleading look on his face. _**‘Bursting mushrooms’, ‘Salamander blood’, ‘Wartcap powder’**_. She wrote in her notebook and gave Porchey a pointed look. 

“Bursting mushrooms, Salamander blood, and Wartcap powder, Sir.” Porchey said shakily. 

“Which of course you know because you read the chapter and not because Charlton wrote it in her notebook for you.” Snape snarled. “Ten points from Gryffindor.” The class groaned. 

“Charlton, since you know everything about the Fire Protection Potion, I expect a two-foot essay about brewing, uses, effects, and limitations of said potion on my desk next class.” Snape said. “One foot for the rest of you.” 

“That’s not fair!” Cora exclaimed. She has been feeling faint and her stomach has been aching for the past few days. She cannot deal with Snape’s pettiness right now. “Sir, if you are giving the class one foot essay, then it should be the same for me-” 

“Would you rather have detention on Saturday morning?” He sneered. Cora shook her head. Saturday morning was Quidditch tryouts, she cannot skip out on that for detention. “Good.” 

Cora was scowling the whole time when they were walking to Defence Against The Dark Arts. She was feeling a bit hot, so she was just wearing her uniform and carrying her robe. “He is just so unreasonable!” She huffed. “Does he have to pick on me all the time?” 

Kenny and Megumi gave her a sympathetic smile. Professor Snape naturally dislikes Gryffindors but it seems that it becomes ten-fold when it comes to Cora. He really hates her. They stopped walking when they almost bumped into Harry Potter and that other Weasley, the Twins’ younger brother. “Sorry.” Harry and Weasley said. They sprinted to the other side of the corridor. 

“Lucky, lucky, boy.” Kenny shook his head. “You heard about it, right? Seeker position in the Gryffindor Quidditch Team is filled.” 

“What? By Him?” Cora pointed at the direction where Potter ran. “When did he try out?” 

“Oh, he didn’t.” Kenny replied. “Geoff who heard from Natalie who heard from Parvati Patil, a first year, said that Potter and that Slytherin boy, Draco Malfoy, raced around the training grounds-” 

“They do that now?” Cora frowned. 

“No. Madam Hooch was accompanying another first year to the Hospital Wing when they decided to play around.” Kenny said. 

“What? That’s not allowed, isn’t it?” Cora said. “Brooms on the ground if Madam Hooch or any teacher is not there."

“Apparently, he is really good at flying.” Kenny shrugged. “Even impressed McGonagall, who gave him the seeker position without trying out.” 

“Oh. Hm.” Cora said. “Pity for the Seeker hopefuls, then.” 

“Cora!” Megumi gasped and immediately took Cora’s robe to wrap it on her waist. “You need to go to Madam Pomfrey!” 

“No, I don’t.” Cora said. “Why-” 

“You have your monthly visitor.” Megumi whispered. 

“WHAT?!” Cora shrieked. She never had it before. 

“You need to go ask Madam Pomfrey if she has one of those pads.” Megumi said. “I’ll cover for Quirrell, just make sure you get a pass signed if ever he asks.” 

Cora nodded and proceeded to the Hospital Wing. It was not busy when she got there and Madam Pomfrey was just writing something on her desk. “Is there something you need, dear?” 

“Er~ Yes, I actually.” Cora cleared her throat. “I have, er- let me show you.” She said and turned around. 

“Is this your first time, dear?” Madam Pomfrey asked kindly and Cora nodded. “Very well.” Madam Pomfrey flicked her wand and a cloth-like folded envelope zoomed towards the healer’s hand. “Wear this in your pants. You can clean yourself up in the toilet.” She pointed on a door beside the farthest bed in the hospital wing. “Once you are done, I will tidy up your clothes.” 

“Thank you, Madam Pomfrey.” Cora said gratefully and went to the bathroom. She went out once she got cleaned up and Madam Pomfrey waved her wand to get rid of the stain on her skirt. 

“I will give you a week's worth of pads.” Madam Pomfrey said. “Now, you don’t have to worry about stains because they wouldn’t leak. However, I suggest that you change at least three times a day for hygienic purposes.” Cora nodded. “Are you getting cramps, Dear?” 

“It doesn’t hurt that much, but I feel it sometimes.” Cora said. 

“That’s good.” Madam Pomfrey said. She sat down and took out a piece of parchment. “What’s your name, Dear?” 

“Charlton, Cora Charlton.” Cora said. She saw Madam Pomfrey stop scribbling. 

“When were you born again, my dear?” The matron asked. “How old are you?” 

“I'm turning thirteen this year.” Cora responded. “I was born 1978-” 

“December?” Madam Pomfrey supplied and she nodded. The matron gulped and continued writing. “Right. Please give this to your Professor and you may go.” She said shakily. 

“Madam Pomfrey?” Cora said. “I just wanted to ask. I know that there is a potion that could help with the cramps. I have a Quidditch tryout this weekend and I am afraid that I might get cramps that day. Do you think you could give me some of the potion-” 

“For a Quidditch tryout?” Madam Pomfrey gasped. “Not likely!” 

“Oh. Is that illegal?” Cora asked. 

“It’s not.” Madam Pomfrey said. “But you know the effects of the potion right?” 

“Yes.” Cora nodded. “It will stop the cramps for a few hours-” 

“Four hours.” Madam Pomfrey cut her off. “The potion would stop the cramps for a few hours, but the side effect is that you would have to endure two hours of intense pain, six hours after the potion is taken-” 

“I know that, Madam Pomfrey.” Cora said. “But I can’t risk missing the tryouts-” 

“Absolutely not!” The matron said. “Those two hours would not just be pain. It would be same as torture-” 

“It can’t be that bad if it is prescribed in the school.” Cora said and Madam Pomfrey glared at her. “Please. I need to play on that tryout properly. And it’s just for emergency purposes. I promise I wouldn’t drink it’s not severe-” 

“Alright, fine.” Madam Pomfrey huffed. She waved her wand and a blue vial flew to her hand. “One drop for four hours.” 

“Thank you, Madam Pomfrey.” Cora smiled. “I promise to only use it once and if the cramps are really bad.” 

As it turns out, the cramps were really bad. Cora woke up Saturday morning with her lower abdomen on fire. It would disappear every once in a while but would return. She showered first and changed to a track suit that she had made from Twilfitt and Tattings this summer. She put her hair up in pigtails and waited for the pain to ebb. However, it got really bad and she didn’t think that she could play if she kept on thinking about her cramps, so she took one drop of the anti-cramp potion that she got from Madam Pomfrey and felt better. She could deal with the pain later, once she got her spot as Chaser on the team. 

She dropped by the broomshed and retrieved her Nimbus Two Thousand then proceeded to the pitch. It was almost seven when she got there and she decided to warm up. The other hopefuls started to turn up by seven-thirty. Kenny, Megumi, and Porchey got there quarter past seven. She saw Natalie and Anjali sitting on the other side of the bench, probably to support Katie. Wood, the new Quidditch Captain, and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team arrived about five minutes before eight. Cora and Katie were the only second year trying out. Most of them are fifth year or higher, there were a handful of fourth years, and three third years.

“Alright. Gather round!” Wood said and all of the Chaser hopefuls walked to where the team was. He started to explain what they would do. 

They started with flying drills. They had to fly throughout the pitch passing the quaffle. If you dropped the quaffle three times, then you’re out. Almost half of them did not get through. Cora and Katie passed the first round, though. The next round of flying drills is much more difficult because the bludgers were released. Everyone dropped the quaffle at least once. By the end of this round only five remained, Cora and Katie are still in. 

The third part of the tryouts is a shooting the ball through the hoops, five minutes is given to each one of them to try and score as many goals as they can while Wood is defending the posts. They drew lots to determine the sequence of when they would go. And only by the luck that Merlin himself bestowed on Cora, she is the first. 

Cora’s hands were shaking as she flew towards the center of the pitch. She heard cheers from the stands and saw her three friends rallying for her. One of the twins released the quaffle and blew the whistle which signalled the start of the drill. Her first attempt was at the middle hoop and Wood was able to defend it easily. She tried to shoot again but was unsuccessful. She heard a whistle which indicates that one minute was already up. Cora took a deep breath and reminded herself to relax. 

The next attempt to the middle hoop is successful. So are the fourth and fifth attempt. Because of her slight build, Cora was able to use her speed to confuse Wood. On the sixth attempt, she was able to get the quaffle through by zigzagging amongst the three posts. Angelina Johnson started counting down to twenty seconds when Cora saw a hole in Wood’s defense. She targeted the left hoop and was able to score. She had scored four goals by the time one of the twins blew a whistle signalling the end of her turn. Cora then flew towards her friends to watch the rest of the hopeful’s attempts. 

“Did you just do the Wollongong Shimmy on Wood? And it worked?” Megumi gaped at her friend. Cora nodded. “How do you even do that?”

“I practice at home. A lot. The whole summer, actually.” Cora responded as she sat beside Porchey. “Kenny, can you pass me the water, please?” She gulped almost the whole flask. “That was tiring.”

Cora realized that she really is a good offensive chaser when she watched the others’ attempts. Wood is amazing at defending the goal posts and it was a relief that she noticed that he focuses more on the center and right goal posts. She made a mental note to tell him about it so that he can work on it during training. 

At the end of the shooting drill, only Cora and Katie were able to score four goals. Wood asked for a break since he was too tired after defending the goal posts five times. The two girls gave each other smiles as they sat on opposite sides of the bench. About fifteen minutes later, Wood blew the whistle signalling the continuation of the tryouts. 

“Right.” Wood clapped his hands together. “The next part will be a three against three. Bell, Charlton, I want to see how well you work with a team. You will try to score again by shooting through those hoops that I will defend, but you will also be defending against the other team. Let me just remind you that scoring higher will not guarantee your spot in the team. I want to see your chemistry with the other players. So, the teams are: Bell with George and Alicia, then Charlton with Fred and Angelina. Percy-” He pointed at Percy Weasley looking sternly towards the team from the stands, “- will score and referee.” 

They broke up into their own groups to discuss strategy. Johnson started to instruct them on what to do when Cora interrupted her. “I think I should plan what we should do. Isn’t that what Wood wanted to test?” 

“Oh, of course. Sure.” Johnson nodded. “Sorry.” 

"It's fine." Cora said dismissively then proceeded to tell them her plan. “Sounds good?” She asked and the two third years nodded. “Alright then, let’s do this.” She exhaled.

Percy released the bludger. Fred and George went to position as the ball flew about. The quaffle was tossed and a whistle was heard. Then, the tussle for the ball began. It first went to Spinnet, then she passed it to Katie and she scored. Cora got the ball who passed it to Johnson then back to Cora, a bludger sent by George Weasley, whizzed past her but she was able to evade it and score. Spinnet caught the ball and sent it to Katie who was almost hit by a bludger sent by Fred, which George was able to knock away. Katie tried to score but Wood intercepted his move and was able to defend. 

This went on for a while before Percy announced that they only have a minute left. The score was tied and Cora was in possession of the Quaffle, she gave a look to Johnson and Fred. It was time to do their play. She suddenly found herself being squeezed by Alicia Spinnet and Katie. She passed the ball to Johnson who circled the goal posts to confuse Wood, then passed it back to Cora. Cora was about to shoot through the middle hoop with both Katie and Spinnet charging at her, when she smirked and dropped the quaffle. It was caught by the waiting Johnson who was able to put it through the left hoop before Percy blew the final whistle. 

“Well done! Well done!” Wood said as they all flew down and hopped from their brooms. The score was five to four in favor of Cora’s team. “You are both amazing players! Just give us a moment to deliberate and get back at you.” He gathered the rest of the team and led them to a more secluded part of the pitch. 

“You were brilliant!” Porchey said in amazement. “That last play was ridiculously genius. Did you orchestrate that?” Cora nodded with a smirk. 

All the while, a little disagreement is happening on the other side of the pitch where Oliver Wood gathered the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. 

“You can’t take her on. No!” Fred Weasley said. “You should have seen the way she bullied Angelina a while ago. Right, Angie? Let me tell you, that girl will be a nightmare-” 

“It’s true.” Angelina said. “She just dictated us on what we should do without even asking us for suggestions.” 

“But she is the best Chaser out there.” Wood said. “She knows what to do with the Quaffle. She thinks of every move she does-” 

“Katie Bell is the best in a broomstick.” Alicia Spinnet, a sixth year chaser, said. “She is the best flier-” 

“But we don’t need the best flier, Alicia.” Wood reminded them. “We need the best player for our team. What do you think, George?” 

“Charlton?” George frowned, remembering their encounter two weeks ago, when they fought over a carriage. “No, I don’t like her. She’s arrogant and overbearing. She might be a liability in the team later on.” 

“Fine, let’s put it to a vote.” Wood said. “Those who are in favor of Charlton?” He was the only one who raised his hand. “Bell?” The other four raised their hands and he sighed. “Well, then. I guess Bell is our new chaser.” 

Cora was laughing at a story that Kenny recalled about this polo match his family watched last summer when Wood and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team walked to the bench. She straightened up to wait for the announcement. 

“Well.” Wood cleared his throat. “I would like to congratulate the new chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team-” he looked at Cora before turning to the other side of the bench “-Katie Bell.” 

“WHAT?” Megumi asked. “What did he just say?” 

“Congratulations, Katie-” Wood and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team smiled at Katie. They were walking back to the changing rooms when they were stopped by Cora. 

“Wood! Wood! OY!” Cora sprinted after them. The team turned around to face her. “Why did you pick Katie? I got more goals than her.” 

“I told you, Charlton.” Wood said. “Scoring more does not automatically give you the spot on the team-” 

“Yes, you said that teamwork with the other members would.” Cora said. “You saw what I did, I didn’t make that last shot alone. I had Johnson doing a fake and assist-” 

“Still.” Wood shook his head. “I had a word with the team and they all agreed, you were not the right fit-” 

“Rubbish!” Cora sneered. “You people do not like me. You did not pick the new chaser based on skills, you picked based on popularity.” 

“Harmony within the team is essential for us to work on the pitch.” Wood tried to explain. “I’m sorry, Cora. That’s what we have decided.” He said as they continued to walk on. 

Cora glared at their retreating backs. ‘Not if I have anything to say about it.’ 

…..

“What would you have me do again?” Professor McGonagall scowled at Cora. She was enjoying a perfectly good day in her office grading papers when the young girl barged in her office and started to protest the Quidditch tryouts. 

“Have us do the tryouts again.” Cora said. “I want you and Madam Hooch to judge mine and Katie’s performance-” 

“If the Gryffindor team already made their choice, then I am afraid I could not overturn their decision.” Professor McGonagall said. 

“I am not asking you to name me the Chaser, Professor.” Cora replied. “I just want both you and Madam Hooch to see how Katie and I play. Then maybe you could deliberate with the team-” 

“I don’t meddle with the tryouts.” McGonagall shook her head. “I have given Mr. Wood full control on the players-” 

“Not from what I heard.” Cora said snarkily. 

“I beg your pardon-” 

“If you could give Harry Potter the Seeker position without any tryouts, then I am sure you can persuade Wood to do a repeat of the tryouts.” Cora said. She looked straight in her Professor’s eyes. Her hands were shaking under the glare of her Transfiguration Professor, tutor, and head of house. But she did not falter. She must not. Any sign of weakness from her and McGonagall may get her to back down. 

“Very well. Wait here.” McGonagall said sternly.

A few minutes later, the whole of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team including Katie but excluding Harry Potter were in Classroom 1B. 

“Another tryout?” Angelina Johnson asked. “But we already chose Katie!” 

“I know, Ms. Johnson.” McGonagall said. ”However, it was pointed out that Charlton showed an exemplary performance and scored more goals than Ms. Bell. She has a valid reason to ask for a reconsideration and I as your Head of House, I am asking you to give her that.” 

“No one has even asked Katie how she feels about this!” One of the Weasley Twins said. “You consider Charlton’s feelings but not Katie’s-” 

“Of course, she will agree.” Cora said sharply. “Unless… you don’t want everyone to see that I am the better choice for Chaser.” 

Katie looked apprehensive. “No, but-” 

“But what?” Cora challenged. “You are deserving of the position, aren’t you?” She walked towards Katie. “Then prove it.” 

“I’ll do it!” Katie said. “I’ll do the tryouts again just to show you that I earned this spot.” 

“Hm.” Cora smirked at Katie. Then looked at Professor McGonagall, waiting for the schedule. 

“It’s settled, then.” McGonagall said. “We are going to do the tryouts tomorrow-” 

  
“Tomorrow?” Cora asked. “We’re doing it tomorrow?” But she has homework and the side effect of her cramps will happen in less than three hours. 

“Yes.” Professor McGonagall pursed her lips. “Is that a problem, Charlton?” 

“No.” Cora said. She must not back down. She must present a tough front. “I think tomorrow would be lovely, Professor.” 

McGonagall dismissed them and set the rematch for tomorrow at nine in the morning. She went to the common room ahead of everyone knowing that they are all probably sneering at her behind her back. 

She was doing her Defence homework at the common room when Kenny and Megumi sat beside her. “Is it true that you challenged Katie to a rematch?” Kenny asked. 

“Yes.” Cora replied simply. 

“What? Why?” Megumi asked. 

“Why not?” Cora said. “I was the one who performed better, I should be the new Chaser-” 

“But the team already chose her.” Megumi said quietly. “You can’t just take that away from Katie.” 

“Sure I can.” Cora glared at Megumi. “If she doesn’t deserve it, then it would be taken away from her. But if she does, then she gets to keep her position and her pride.”

“Cora-” Kenny sighed. “Everyone already dislikes you-” 

“I know.” Cora said coldly. “But I cannot let this go. I am not like that, I have to take what is right for me. It just doesn’t work that way. Nobody is going to hand me that position, I have to fight for it-” 

“Can’t you just wait until next year. Alicia is finishing Hogwarts anyway.” Kenny tried to reason.

“Why can’t Katie just wait for next year?” Cora said. “Why do I have to be the self-sacrificing one?” Then she felt it. It was going to happen soon, the side effect of the potion. “I have to go.” She suddenly stood up and ran to their dormitory. 

She was stopped by the searing ache in her lower abdomen. Cora barely made it to her bed before collapsing because of the pain. She read in the book that it happens because the body overexerted itself when the potion tries to stop the cramps. It was like her abdomen was being burned at the same time iced. She quickly drew the curtains of her four-poster and curled in her bed. 

It was agonising, and she felt the tears form in her eyes. Cora paused and tried to calm herself. She was in so much pain, but she didn’t want to cry. She was not going to cry because of the pain, or because she felt sorry for doing this to Katie, or because she knew that the Gryffindor Quidditch Team officially loathe her now, or because she was so humiliated that she had to resort to going to a teacher to make sure that she gets what is for her. She was not going to cry. 

So she breathed deeply and slowly, until she felt the feeling subside. Until she didn’t feel the tears coming up anymore. She was still feeling the pain, but she no longer had the urge to cry. Which was good. She can handle pain, what she cannot stand is her weakness. 

The rematch happened the next day at nine in the morning, with Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch watching. They had to repeat the two parts: the shooting drill and the three-on-three match. Cora had her cramps this morning, so she had to drink the potion again. It was going to hurt so much later on, but Quidditch tryouts is not the time to think about that. 

Cora got all of her attempts in during the first drill, which meant that she got a score of sixty against Katie’s thirty. For the three-on-three match, where they switched teams, Cora scored four goals, while Katie did three. Clearly, she was better than Katie not because she was better at flying, but because she didn’t leave anything to instincts. She is not a natural on the broom and she did not inherit any athleticism from her parents at all. So, she had to think every move through. 

In the end, the team deliberated with Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch, and they decided to give her the spot. Katie will still train with the team though, and will be kept as a reserve. 

Katie was heartbroken. She was crying when she ran to where Natalie and Anjali were. Cora felt the glares coming from Katie’s friends and most of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. The only person who seemed to be alright with her position is Oliver Wood. 

Cora retired early that day, skipping dinner and making some excuse about being too tired to eat. She curled up in her bed with the curtains drawn close waiting for the pain to start happening. It did and it was torture. 

She wanted to sleep it off, but whenever she closes her eyes, she sees the heartbroken face of Katie and the looks of disdain from her new teammates. She wanted to cry, she really did. But unlike the other times, she didn’t feel the tears coming up to her eyes. She didn’t feel the urge to bring out her emotions.

Cora just laid in her bed, looking at the scarlet curtains, waiting for the cramp to stop so that she could finally sleep. 


	8. Scar, Red, and Brain

“Come on.” Kenny said, dragging her to the other end of the Gryffindor table. Megumi followed them as their other housemates watched on. 

“Where are we going-” Cora said, trying to stop. “Wha- Kenny! What are you doing? Why aren’t we sitting on our spot?” 

“Just walk on.” Kenny said. 

“Kenny! Megumi!” Cora exclaimed. “Stop! Stop!” She pulled back from them. “What are you doing? Why are we sitting with the fifth years?” She frowned. 

“Would you rather have breakfast in the courtyard?” Megumi hissed. “Look behind you-” 

Cora turned around and saw that most of their classmates and the third years were glaring at her. “Really, you’re afraid of them?” 

“We’re not afraid.” Kenny shook his head. “We’re just-” He sighed. “What you did to Katie was kind of… harsh, Cora.” 

“You think I was wrong?” Cora scoffed. “Do you agree with them? That I stole the position from Katie?” She rolled her eyes when the two did not answer. “You know what? I think I will have breakfast in the courtyard. Excuse me.” She took two meat pies and marched outside of the castle. 

Instead of going to the courtyard, she walked until she reached the edge of the Black Lake. She went up to the big black boulder that Dumbledore saw her in last year and sat down. Then she started to eat her meat pie angrily. They are all acting as if she was a horrible human being, she just took what was due to her.They didn’t act like that when Potter, their little superhero, was appointed the seeker and he was worse than her. He didn’t even have a proper tryout and he is a first year! 

She just finished her lunch and was walking to the Defence classroom when she heard three third years talking about the events of Saturday. 

“-taking classes from Professor McGonagall.” One of the girls said. Cora remembers the girl to be a part of the Weasley Twins’ group during that first day when they had a disagreement because of the carriage. “I bet that’s why McGonagall let her have the Chaser position. I was kind of disappointed, I thought she didn’t play favorites. I guess I was wrong.” 

“I heard she was pretty good- Charlton.” Another girl said. 

“She was alright.” The first girl shrugged. “Katie Bell was the better flier.” 

“Of course they would give Charlton the position!” The third year boy said. “You haven’t got a clue who she is, have you?” The two girls shrugged. “Her family as good as founded this school. A whole lot of them have been heads of Hogwarts for centuries. Her dad is a School Governor, her grandmum is a member of the Wizengamot, and they own Diagon Alley-” 

“Diagon Alley?!” One of the girls exclaimed. 

“They are stupid rich.” The third year boy nodded. “They also own the owl services at Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade.” 

“Must be good being rich.” The first girl said. “They just hand you everything in a silver platter.”

Cora was about to charge at them when someone tapped her back. “What?” She snapped. But relaxed when she turned around. “Oh. Hello, Jacob.” 

“I just wanted to see if you were alright.” Jacob gave her a small smile. “I have been hearing rumors-” 

“I’m fine, Jake.” Cora forced a smile. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“Alright. Err~” He scratched the back of his head. “I’ll get going then.” He left. 

Cora turned around to look for the third years, but found that they were already gone. It was too bad, she wanted to give them a piece of her mind. No matter, she’ll prove it to them on the first match. She will show them that she didn’t take anything away, because it was hers in the first place. 

…..

“In conclusion, the first exception of Gamp’s law is that a person cannot conjure nourishment. It does not exactly mean that a witch cannot produce food out of nowhere, but it’s the nutrients in that food that helps sustain a being is what that they cannot conjure.” Cora explained while Professor McGonagall nods at her explanation with a pursed lip. 

“Say I want to transform this biscuit-” McGonagall held up a ginger newt biscuit in front of Cora. “-to an eclair. That’s food to food, would I be able to do that?” 

“If it is to be transformed into an eclair which will be bigger and would provide much more sustenance to a person. Then no. But-” Cora said confidently. “If the ginger newt cookies will be transfigured to, say, another type of cookie with the same nutritional value, then it would work.” 

“Very good.” McGonagall nodded. “Now, it seems that you have an understanding of the first exception of Gamp’s law. Next week, we will be talking about the second exception and I want you to list five situations, similar to what you have given a while ago. Do you have any other questions?” 

“No further questions, Professor.” Cora replied, 

“Then you may go.” McGonagall said. She stood up to take something from her bookshelf. 

Cora stood up and was about to leave her office when the girl turned around. “Professor?” McGonagall faced her and raised her brows. “About the Chaser position-” 

“You got it, Charlton.” McGonagall said dismissively. “Just like you wanted.” 

“I wanted to prove to you that I was the best fit for the position.” Cora said.

“And you did. That’s why you are now the Chaser instead of Bell.” McGonagall nodded.

“You do not seem pleased-” 

“Let me stop you right there, Ms. Charlton.” Professor McGonagall held her hand up. “I am your Head of House. You made a compelling argument so I gave you the chance and you proved yourself. That is it. Though I did not appreciate that you trapped me in a corner again, I agree that you have a point. Whatever I feel about what happened is not relevant.” 

Cora stared at her squarely and nodded. “Understood, Professor.” She left McGonagall’s classroom with a straight face and heavy heart. 

…..

“This is hopeless!” Alicia Spinnet said as she flew around the pitch. “Oliver!” 

“Cora, come here for a bit.” Wood called her and Cora flew to where he was. “You are thinking too much. You are supposed to work with your teammates as a unit-” 

“They wouldn’t even pass me the Quaffle!” Cora exclaimed. “And their plays are just not-” 

“Because you don’t listen to them.” Wood gritted his teeth. “Look, Charlton. You were really good during the tryouts, it’s why we reconsidered. But it’s completely different in the field. You have to take direction well, and right now you are being very stubborn. We have to win! And to do that, you should cooperate with your team!” Cora scowled at him. “Alright you lot!” Wood shouted. “Let’s do it again!” 

It got a little better as training ended. Cora tried to work with what Johnson and Spinnet wanted to do even if their plans are stupid in her opinion. Because Wood just might blow a gasket if she does not listen to them again. 

She also realised that the Twins are excellent beaters. They are usually not serious and would crack jokes whenever they fly near Johnson and Spinnet, and even Wood. They are civil towards Cora, and they help her with the bludgers, but that’s it. They didn’t even try to pull pranks on her, something which she knew they are very fond of doing. 

“I wonder where she is going, itty bitty Charlty.” Cora was walking back to the Common Room when Peeves the poltergeist saw her and decided that she should be his new target. “Why the long face?” 

“Leave me alone, Peeves.” Cora snarled. She felt something hit her in the back, and saw a blot of blue ink spreading on her Quidditch robe. “I said leave it!” She shrieked as Peeves cackled. 

The poltergeist was about to throw some more ink to her when someone shouted. “Is that the Bloody Baron?” At that, Peeves’ eyes widened and he dashed out of the corridor. 

Cora turned around and gave the person a pointed look. “It gets him to stop.” Leo shrugged. “Peeves is quite scared of our house ghost.” He pointed his wand at her robes. “Tergeo!” The blue ink disappeared from Cora’s robe. 

“Thanks.” Cora smiled at him and proceeded to walk past him. 

“Cora, wait.” He called and Cora stopped. “We’re not talking again?” 

“It’s what you wanted, isn’t it?” Cora pointed out and started to walk away again. “We wouldn’t want to hurt your reputation.” 

“Cee-” Leo ran in front of her. “Please.” 

Cora sighed. “You used the ‘Cee’ card. What do you want? I didn’t forget your birthday, I sent my gift through Daphne-” 

“I just want to talk.” Leo said. “I have jelly slugs.” He took out a packet of Cora’s favorite sweets and grinned. She rolled her eyes and sat down cross-legged on the corridor and he sat beside her. “I heard the rumors-” 

“Not that again!” Cora groaned. “For the hundredth time, I did not steal Katie Bell’s position-” 

“I know.” Leo said. “That’s not like you to do that… and I was there. You probably didn’t see me, but I was watching behind the stands. You were better than her.” He offered her the packet and she took a jelly slug. “I know how much you practiced last summer and the whole of last year. Because let’s be honest, I have known you since we were five and you were rubbish at flying.” They both chuckled.

“Well, you are one of the five who believes that I deserve the spot so-” She shrugged and bit the candy. 

“Maybe you should just quit.” Leo offered. 

  
“What?!” Cora frowned at him. 

“The rumors I heard, you would think that they come from other houses.” He said. “But no, they started from Gryffindor. I don’t get how you could compete for a house that does that to you-” 

“I earned that spot.” Cora said with conviction. “I fought for it. I’m not just going to give that up because they gossip about me. Even if they do not like me, I am still the Chaser of the house team. So they just have to deal with it.” 

“I worry about you, Cee.” Leo said. “You are getting hurt over useless things-” 

“It’s not useless to me.” She insisted. 

Leo shook his head. “It’s just too much.” Cora continued eating the jelly slugs.“I should go back.” He said standing up and offering his hand to Cora. Cora nodded and handed him the packet. “No, you keep that. It’s for you, anyway.” 

“Thanks again.” Cora said. “For the ink and the jelly slugs… and for checking up on me.” She gave him one last smile before walking to the direction of the Gryffindor Tower while he watched her retreating back. 

…..

“What do you think you’re doing, Charlton?” A cold voice from behind her asked. Cora stopped crushing the bursting mushrooms with her knife. “What does it say? Read it.” 

“Professor, I saw my mum making one and crushing the mushrooms make it more-” 

“Read it.” Shape hissed. 

“Slice bursting mushrooms with knife, add to cauldron and stir clockwise until potion turns blue.” Cora recited from her textbook. 

“Did it say crush? Did you suddenly forget how to read?” Snape asked. 

“Why should we limit ourselves with the materials from the instructions if there is a better way of doing-” 

“Ten points from Gryffindor.” Snape cut her off and turned her off. Cora was about to retort when their potions master spoke again. “Do you want to add detention this evening, Charlton?” Quidditch season is almost here, so Wood has scheduled practice almost everyday. Including this afternoon.

“Thought so.” Snape smirked, making him the most hated professor in Cora’s book.

“A two-foot essay! When we have Quidditch on Saturday!” Megumi complained as they made their way to the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom. “And we’ve got Halloween tonight so we’ll probably start homework tomorrow night. But it’s Friday and no one does homework on Friday.” She frowned. “Saturday’s Quidditch, so we probably would be able to start homework on Sunday. But we have that essay on Abyssinian Shrivelfig, and we have Herbology first thing Tuesday morning!” 

“Oh, whatever will we do.” Kenny rolled his eyes. “I know! Let’s start with homework early. Like tomorrow after Charms class or on Saturday after the Quidditch match.” He pointed out. 

“But that’s not fun!” Megumi protested. 

They arrived at the classroom and took their seats. Cora usually sits beside Anjali, but now that they sort of hate her, she had to switch seats with Megumi and sit beside Kenny. The word ‘ **TROLL** ’ is written on the blackboard. 

After checking that everyone is present, Professor Quirrell started with the lesson. “Wh-who wa-wants t-to te-tell the cl-class wh-what th-they know ab-about t-trolls?” He stammered. 

Cora looked around and saw that none of her classmates knew the answer. She raised her hand and she was sure that she heard Cormac groan. Yes, Cormac, trolls are just like that. She thought. 

“Mi-miss Ch-charlton?” Quirrell nodded at her. 

“Trolls generally reach a height of about twelve feet and weigh up to a tonne. Their feet have two toes, both with giant toenails.” Cora answered. “They are dangerously violent and incredibly aggressive, and they engage in unpredictable behaviour, comparable to giants. They are also incredibly low in intelligence, of which giants seem to have more. Trolls are particularly attracted to unpleasant smells. Furthermore, have a taste for human flesh. They enjoy it raw, but are not fussy about what they eat. Trolls are also fond of fish.” Kenny made a disgusted face when she heard the last bit she said. 

“E-excellent… T-ten points t-to Gryffindor.” Quirrell said. 

The rest of the class was spent on having a deep dive on the physical properties, behavior, and diet of trolls. They were given another assignment which was to summarise the history of trolls in 1,500 words or less. 

The second year Gryffindors went back to their common room all exhausted and while some elected to take a nap before the Halloween feast, Cora marched to her dormitory to get her parchment, quill, and ink and start on the Potions essay. 

“Are you serious?” Kenny gaped. “You're starting on Potions. It’s Halloween!” 

“I still have more than two hours before the feast.” Cora said, sitting beside a window facing the whomping willow. “You never know what might happen on Saturday. Wood said that he got injured on his first game and woke up in the Hospital Wing two weeks later.” Kenny’s eyes widened. 

There was a sound of beak pecking a glass and hooting on the window beside her. “Cue!” She grinned at her long-eared owl who was carrying a basket of sweets. She took the basket and was surprised to find that there were two boxes inside. 

“Oh! Granny and Mother sent me sweets for Halloween.” Cora said. “How sweet!” Then she turned to Cupid. “Do you want owl treats from me or are you getting it from the owlery?” 

He hooted and faced the owlery. “Owlery it is then.” Cora stroked his side before Cupid flew to where the other owls were. “I think he likes his friends more than he likes his Mummy.” She commented as she passed some of the candies to Kenny and Megumi. After a few minutes, the two went up the dormitories to rest and leave Cora to her homework. 

She finished the first part of her essay when Kenny and Megumi made their way to the Common Room to drag her to the Great Hall for the feast. 

“I just have to go to the bathroom.” Cora said. “You go on without me. I won’t be long.” The two nodded and followed the throng of students who are on their way to the Halloween Feast. She went inside the bathroom and did her business, but as she was washing her hands, she heard someone sniffling. She was about to leave when she heard another sob. She really, really wanted to leave the person alone but she felt bad. It was Halloween, everyone should be in the Great Hall eating sweets, no one should be hiding in the bathroom and crying alone. 

“Hello?” Cora called. “I heard you and I just want to make sure that you’re okay.” 

“I’m okay.” A shaking voice answered. 

“You don’t seem like it.” She replied. 

“I said I’m fine!” The voice sobbed. 

“You’re crying.” Cora pointed out. “What happened?” 

“Please, just go!” The voice said. 

“It’s really not good to cry alone.” Cora said, ironic seeing as she always mopes by herself. 

“Everyone hates me.” The voice sniffled. 

“Story of my life.” Cora muttered. 

“They think I am insufferable know-it-all.” The voice behind the bathroom continued. “I’m just trying to help because I see something wrong.” 

“Most of us are.” Cora said in a quiet voice. “But they don’t see that, do they?” 

“No. They don’t.” The voice responded. 

“What’s your name?” Cora asked. 

“Hermione. Hermione Granger.” The voice answered. “I am a first year, Gryffindor.” 

“Oh.” Cora said. “Hm.” She doesn’t remember anyone named Hermione Granger. Well, she doesn’t particularly care much about the Gryffindor first years aside from Harry Potter and that Weasley boy that she always sees with him, so she didn’t know anyone. “Anyway. You should stop thinking about it too much.” She continued. “Do not give them the satisfaction of knowing that you care about what they say. People would keep on pushing you down if they see how affected you are-” 

There was a loud crash and Cora immediately turned to where the sound was coming from. 

“Hello?” Hermione asked. “Was that you?” 

“No, it’s not. Let me just-” Cora stopped as soon as she saw what it was. 

“What?” A panicked Hermione said. 

“It- it’s a troll!” Cora said breathlessly and Hermione went out of her stall. Sure enough there was a twelve foot tall, grey skinned, troll in front of them. The two Gryffindors looked at each other before the troll swung its club. They were immediately separated from each other when the club hit the space between them. 

Cora pointed her wand at the troll and said the first spell that came to her mind. “Petrificus Totalus!” The troll growled and lunged for her, which made the spell miss and drop her wand.

“Oy! Pea Brain!” She heard behind the troll. Then she saw Harry Potter and the Weasley boy throwing debris at the troll. What a smart way to defeat a mountain troll. It’s not as if they have magic. 

Luckily it distracted the troll, enough for Cora to get her wand back. She turned around to freeze the troll, but to her horror, Harry Potter was already on the troll’s neck. He was hurled around several times by the troll before his wand shot up its nose. Now she can’t fire any spell or she might hurt Potter. 

“DO SOMETHING!” Potter told Weasley.

“What?!” Weasley the younger was clearly panicked. 

“Anything! Hurry up...” Potter was trying to distract the troll. 

Weasley looked at Cora and Hermione. Hermione gestured to him, “Swish and Flick.” He seemed to gain confidence and tried the incantation, “Wingardium Leviosa.” 

The troll’s club flew above it. Fascinated at what was happening, it looked up at where the club was floating, Weasley flicked his wand and the club hit the troll in the head. It dropped Harry who was about to fall with his head first.

“Arresto!” Cora pointed his wand at Harry Potter to stop him from falling. He floated in the air before doing a roll and lading gracefully on the ground at the same time that the troll fell. 

“Is it… dead?” Hermione asked. 

Cora tilted her head to look at the troll. “I don’t think so. It’s just knocked out.” Potter retrieved his wand from the troll’s nose. He looked at the wand covered by mucus then wiped it at his robe. 

“Ew. Troll bogies.” Potter made a disgusted face. 

There were several footsteps and a gasp on the entrance of the bathroom. “Oh! Oh, my goodness! E-Explain yourselves!” Professor McGonagall lifted her horrified gaze from the troll to the four Gryffindors standing beside the collapsed troll. Behind her are Professors Snape and Quirrell. 

“Well-” 

“What it is-is that-” 

“It looks bad, but-” 

Cora, Harry Potter, and the Weasley boy said as they tried to explain the situation when Hermione suddenly spoke. “It's my fault, Professor McGonagall.” Hermione spoke up.

“Miss Granger?” McGonagall asked disbelievingly. 

Hermione sighed and looked down. “I went looking for the troll. I'd read about them and thought I could handle it. I was wrong, Professor. If they hadn’t come and found me… I'd probably be dead.”

“Be that as it may…” McGonagall exhaled. “It was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behavior on your part, Miss Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment.” She shook her head in disappointment. “As for you three, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points...will be awarded to each of you.” The three smiled at each other. “For sheer dumb luck.” She then left the bathroom, leaving the four with Professor Quirell. 

“Per-perhaps y-you ought to go...M-might wa-wake up.” He stuttered. Cora gave Professor Quirell a sympathetic look before leaving with the first years. 

They were all quiet when they climbed two floors up. It was pretty awkward to walk with the three first years. Potter was her teammate, but he never trains with the rest of the team because Wood trains him separately, they have only been to one practice together. She is pretty sure that Weasley’s twin brothers hate her. Hermione Granger was just someone she knew for less than half an hour. 

“You’re Cora Charlton, Right?” Hermione asked and Cora nodded. 

“You are not as bad as George says you are.” Weasley said which made Harry Potter elbow him. “Sorry. My name is Ron Weasley, by the way.” He extended his hand. 

“Pleasure to meet you.” Cora shook his hand. They arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady. “Pig Snout.” She said and the four of them climbed through the portrait hole. 

“Oh, Merlin!” Megumi launched herself to Cora. “CORA! We thought the troll got to you.” 

“It sort of did.” Cora grimaced as Kenny and Porchey gasped. “But it’s all fine now. They took care of it.” She tilted her head at Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Megumi and Kenny just gaped at the three. “Treacle tart! Let’s have some.” She pulled her friends to the table of treats set up for them. 

Cora carried a plate with a slice of chocolate cake, pumpkin pie, treacle tart, and assorted candies. She sat beside one of the windows that overlook the Dark Forest when someone cleared their throat. “Can I help you?” Her gray eyes met Harry Potter’s green ones.

“I just- er-” Potter scratched the back of his head. “Thank you, Cora. I could have landed on my head and cracked my skull.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Cora shrugged. “It was you and Weasley who helped us.” 

“We err- actually we were the ones who locked the troll in the bathroom.” He said sheepishly. 

“Oh.” Cora said as she chewed the tart. “Hm.” The rest of the night was spent with them eating their sweets silently beside each other. 

…..

The first Quidditch match of the season was two Saturdays after the troll attack. Cora woke up early to shower and prepare. Everyone in the dormitory was still sleeping when she went in the bathroom, but Katie was awake when she got out. Cora gave the other girl a courteous smile before walking to her bed to brush her hair. 

“Erm, Cora?” Katie said and Cora turned towards her. “I just want to wish you luck.” 

“Thank you.” Cora smiled. “And, I am sorry. I didn’t want to take the spot away from you, but-” 

“It doesn’t matter now. You got it because you deserved it.” Katie said. “I initially thought that they made a mistake when they told me because you were better at technique than me.” 

“It’s just horrible timing for the both of us.” Cora said. “You are a great player, Katie. I’m sure you will get in once Spinnet graduates.” Katie nodded and went inside the bathroom. 

Cora wore her Quidditch uniform before putting her hair up to two pigtails. She woke Megumi up and the girl changed after Katie. They both went down to see that Kenny, Porchey, Geoff, and Chris were already waiting for them. News of Cora being involved in taking on the troll with Harry Potter spread around school and gave her a better reputation with her housemates. It also helped that she became sort of friendly with Potter and his friends. At least not all of Gryffindor think of her as a backstabbing hag anymore. 

They got to the Great Hall where Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were already eating breakfast. Well Ron and Hermione were. Harry was just sort of looking at his plate. 

“Take a bit of toast, mate, go on.” Ron urged Harry to eat.

“Ron’s right, Harry.” Cora placed a plate with eggs, bacon and potatoes in front of him. “You’re gonna need your strength today. The other team usually goes after the seeker.” 

“I’m not hungry.” He shook his head. 

Cora shrugged, but left the plate in case he wanted to eat. She then sat beside Geoff and started to eat her breakfast. Oliver signalled for her to follow him and the rest of the team by quarter past ten. She stood up and walked beside Harry. They were the two smallest in the team. 

They were making their way through the courtyard when she heard someone shriek. “Cora, Darling!” Her eyes widened as she saw three figures near the clock tower. Her teammates looked on curiously. 

“Look at her, David!” Pippa Charlton exclaimed. “A Quidditch player, I knew it!” Cora wanted to evaporate on the spot as her Granny, Papa, and Mother walked towards them. “I am so proud of you, Darling!” Granny said as she kissed both her cheeks.

“What are you doing here, Granny?” Cora asked. 

“To watch you, of course!” Pippa replied. “Oh, this is going to be splendid!” She took something from her small purse. It was new dragonhide Quidditch gloves. “Here, a present from us.” 

“Thank you, Granny.” Cora said. She turned to her teammates who were all gaping at her family. The Charltons are dressed expensively and all looked like blonde aristocrats. The contrast of their hair to Cora’s is very noticeable. “Oh, these are my teammates: Oliver Wood, our captain, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, my fellow chasers, Fred and George Weasley, the beaters. And this is Harry Potter.” 

“Oh, Harry Potter!” Pippa exclaimed, smiling at Harry. 

“We should probably go.” Cora said. “I’ll see you later.” She smiled at them as she held her new gloves and dragged Harry and the rest of the team to the changing rooms. She didn’t see the curious stare of her Papa at her and Harry’s interaction. 

They wore their Quidditch robes above their uniform. It was scarlet and gold, and has a Gryffindor crest on the left side, same as their regular school robes. On the back are their surnames and assigned numbers. Cora’s number was #15 while Harry’s was #7. 

Oliver cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. “Okay, men.”

“And women.” Cora added. She saw Fred Weasley roll his eyes from her peripheral vision. 

“Fair. Okay, men and women.” Wood agreed. “This is it.” 

“The big one.” Fred Weasley said. 

“The one that we’ve been waiting for.” George Weasley continued. 

“We know Oliver’s speech by heart.” Fred Weasley told Harry. “We were on the team last year.” 

“Shut up, you two.” Oliver grunted. “This is the best Gryffindor has had in years. We will win.” He glared at everyone. “Right, it’s time.” 

They all marched towards the gates to the pitch. Cora glanced at Harry and saw that he was a little green. “You alright?” She asked. 

“I think I might vomit.” Harry replied. 

“Please don’t.” Cora shook her head. They flew out to the field, Cora and Harry in their Nimbus Two Thousands. 

“Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game Slytherin versus Gryffindor!” Lee Jordan, a third year Gryffindor student and the Weasley twins’ friend will be commentating for the match. 

“For Slytherin, we have: Flint, Pucey, DiLaurentis, Montague, McDonie, Bletchley, and Higgs!” Jordan announced and the Slytherin stands erupted in cheers. “Now, let’s meet the Gryffindors! Wood, Johnson, Spinnet, Charlton, Weasley, Weasley, and Potter!” 

She looked towards the Gryffindor stands and saw the red and gold posters that her classmates (even Katie, Natalie, and Anjalie) made to support her. It said, ‘Charlton our Champion!’ with a photograph of her from last year’s end-of-term feast. 

They stood in a semi-circle facing the Slytherin team. Cora looked up to see her second cousin, Marcus Flint, Captain and Chaser of the Slytherin Quidditch Team glaring at her. 

“The bludgers are up, followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the snitch is worth 150 points. The seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game. The quaffle is released, and the game begins!” There was a squabble among the players, before the quaffle ended up in the hands of one of the Gryffindor chasers. “And the quaffle is immediately taken by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor, what an excellent chaser that girl is! And rather attractive too-” 

“JORDAN!” Professor McGonagall chastised, she was supervising his commentating. 

“Sorry, Professor.” 

“She passes it to Alicia Spinnet then back to Johnson.” Jordan announced. “No, Slytherin captain Marcus Flint takes the Quaffle. He is going to sc- No. Nice save by Oliver Wood!” The Gryffindor crowd cheered. 

“Cora Charlton, one of the new members of the Gryffindor team takes the Quaffle. Nice dive around Flint, off up the field. OUCH! That must have hurt.” Cora tried to get her bearing back as she recovered from the bludger hit. She glared at the Weasley Twin closest to her, and he looked really apologetic and mouthed ‘Sorry’. She continued to fly to where the other chasers were. “Blocked by Fred or George Weasley, I can’t tell which of them. Nice move by Gryffindor Beater. Johnson takes possession of the Quaffle, dodges a speeding bludger. Come on, Angelina! Keeper Bletchley dives and misses! GRYFFINDOR SCORE!” 

“Slytherin in possession. Chaser Pucey ducks two bludgers, two Weasleys and chaser Charlton. And speeds towards the- wait, is that the snitch?” Cora wanted to see for herself if it was the snitch, but she was able to stop her curiosity and focus on her own game. Marcus blocked Harry on purpose and she saw Harry almost spinning on his broom. Cora glared at her cousin. 

“So- after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-” 

“Jordan!” Professor McGonagall admonished. 

“Alright, alright. Flint almost kills the Gryffindor seeker, which can obviously happen to anyone-” Lee continued with sarcasm. “-a penalty to Gryffindor, which is taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble. We continue with the game with Gryffindor in possession.” 

The game continues but Cora could see the distress in Harry’s face. His broom is acting a bit… odd. “Harry is having trouble with his broom!” She yelled at the Weasley nearest to her. He nodded and he and his twin flew towards Harry. 

“Slytherin in possession, Flint with the quaffle, passes it to Pucey, Flint hit hard by a bludger, I hope it breaks his nose- only joking, Professor- Oh no! Slytherin scores.” 

Everyone’s attention was on Harry as his broomstick tried to shoot him off. Cora was hit by a bludger again because the Twins are busy helping Harry. They didn’t even notice it, but Marcus was able to score five times already. Something was happening on the stands but she didn’t mind it as she and Marcus tried to knock each other off their brooms. Suddenly, there was a whistle and an announcement. 

“Harry Potter has caught the snitch! One hundred and fifty points for Gryffindor!” Lee happily said as Cora saw Marcus’ face morph into anger. 

“He didn’t catch it, he swallowed it.” Marcus growled. 

“He didn’t break any rule, though.” Madam Hooch said as she blew the whistle. “GRYFFINDOR WINS!” She announced. They won! They actually won!

Cora flew down and launched herself to Harry. “WE WON!” She said happily. Harry was still holding the snitch up as they both jumped up and down. She suddenly felt a bit faint. 

“You okay, Cora?” Harry asked. 

“I think I have a concussion.” Cora said and Harry looked horrified. “Not to worry, I just have to go to the hospital wing.” She quietly slipped as the Gryffindors, who were running from the stands rushed to the field. She received some congratulations, but no one asked where she was going. She turned to the field again and saw everyone happily cheering, Hagrid was even hoisting Harry up in the air. She walked slowly to not aggravate her headache. 

Then, Cora felt someone steady her. “Let’s get you to the Hospital Wing, Cee.” 

“Leo?” Cora looked surprised to see her best friend. “What are you doing here?” 

“Because you got yourself injured, you dummy.” Leo said light-heartedly. “I saw your second bludger to the head and it was bad. Your Granny is already throwing a fit.”

“Thanks, Leo.” Cora smiled. He was back. She finally has her best friend back. 


	9. Two Sides, One Coin

It was only a mild concussion, according to Madam Pomfrey. Nothing that a potion can’t cure. She didn’t even have to stay overnight in the Hospital Wing despite the insistence of her Granny. 

November passed by quickly and Cora was kept busy by her schoolwork, additional work from lessons with McGonagall, and Quidditch practices. It got colder and colder and before they knew it, it was already the week before they went home for the holidays. 

“It’s so cold.” Megumi chattered in her bed.

“What do you mean?” Cora asked, snuggling further to her bed. “I find that it’s rather toasty.” 

“Speak for yourself.” Natalie said from under three layers of clothing. “Can’t we make the beds a little warmer?” 

The winter is intense this year, they even experienced their first blizzard. The Black Lake has been completely frozen, which made Cora very concerned for the giant squid. They can’t even stay on the courtyard anymore because of the thick snow. 

“I’m going down to do my homework.” Cora said. 

“We’ve got homework?” Katie frowned. 

“Oh, no. It’s for something else. Don’t worry.” Cora said. It was actually for the special lessons that she does with McGonagall. They are almost done with Theory and will be starting with Practice next term. She put on her thick socks and thermal slippers, and wore another layer of jumper before going down to the common room with the Book that McGonagall gave her last week, parchment, quills, and ink. 

There were only a few people in the common room when she got there. The few people that she knew are Harry and the Weasley Twins. She sat on one of the tables that gives the view of the Dark Forest. Harry grinned at her before continuing his work. She was almost done with her summary when she saw frowning and scratching his head as he read his essay. 

“You okay?” She asked him. Harry nodded dumbly. “You could ask for help, you know.” 

“Can you help me with this?” He showed her his Defence Against the Dark Arts essay. She read what he wrote and her scowl deepened as he read through each paragraph. 

“This is just-” Cora sighed and shook her head. “You are describing Inferi here, not zombies. Zombies are naturally formed, but inferis are created by dark wizards to be corpse puppets and do their bidding.” She then decided to differentiate them further to Harry and point out which parts in his essay are problematic. 

“Got it?” She asked after thirty minutes of in depth discussion. Harry nodded. “Alright, you can start working on revisions.” 

The Monday after that weekend was her last lesson with McGonagall for the term. Cora and McGonagall sat in front of the fireplace and drank tea as they discussed the laws concerning Animagus transformation. 

“All Animagus have to be registered at the Ministry of Magic for proper regulation.” Cora said as McGonagall listened attentively and nodded. “The animagus would have to go to the Animagus Registry of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, to file for an application. It is a twenty-five page comprehensive application that includes the reasons for applying to be an animagus, the animal that one will turn into, the distinct markings of that animal. After an officer reviews the application, the animagi will be called in to reveal their animal form and to be inspected by the officer. Then, the animagi will have to turn back into a human and swear in front of the Wizengamot that they will not abuse their ability and that it will only be used for the improvement of the Wizarding Community.” 

“And what will happen if one does not register properly?” Professor McGonagall asked. 

“The lowest sentence is a fine of five thousand galleons and five years in Azkaban prison.” Cora said. “The highest sentence is twelve years in Azkaban prison.” 

Professor McGonagall nodded. “Good. It seems that you have understood everything perfectly. Do you have any more questions?” 

“Is it possible that one might lose their human consciousness if they stay in their animal form for too long?” Cora asked. 

“Based on the Ministry and History records, the animagus who stayed longest in their animal form is Norman Lecter, who according to books, stayed an animagus for the ten years after the Salem Witch Trials of 1653.” Professor McGonagall said. “It is said that he slowly lost his mind and his hawk and human minds started to morph together. However, it is not known if his descent to madness was an effect of being an animagus or just weak will.”

“Professor, is it possible for an animagus to change in a different animal form than their original one?” Cora asked. “For example, I turned into a lion in my first transformation and in the first three years of being an animagus, but then I had some change of principles and change of personality, is it possible that I change into say- a horse- after the third year?” 

“Theoretically, it is possible.” Professor McGonagall said. “But, no such incident has been recorded.” 

“Oh. Hm. I have no more questions, Professor.” Cora smiled at Professor McGonagall slightly.

“Alright, then.” Professor McGonagall said as she clapped her hands together. “We will officially start with Practical Transfiguration. We will start with switching.” She handed Cora a new book that she could study throughout the holidays. 

Cora stood up and before she went, she turned around. “Happy Christmas, Professor.” 

“Merry Christmas, Ms. Charlton.” Professor McGonagall gave her a small smile. 

…..

“Who has done it and wants to demonstrate in class?” Professor Flitwick asked. Cora raised her hand. “Ms. Charlton! In front, if you please.” 

She stood up and took the potato she had on her desk in front. She pointed her wand at the potato and moved her wrist counter-clockwise, making sure that the potato is the only thing she was pointing at. “Engorgio!” An icy blue light shot out from her wand and enveloped the potato. 

It grew as big as Professor Flitwick’s head. “Wonderful!” He beamed. “The counter-curse, Ms. Charlton?” 

She pointed at the potato and moved her wrist into a ‘V’. “Reducio!” A purple light hit the potato and it shrunk to its original size.

“Ah! Excellent!” A delighted Professor Flitwick exclaimed. “Ten points to Gryffindor!”

Cora beamed as she returned to her seat. The bell rang, signalling the start of the Christmas Holidays. The Gryffindor second years started to chatter and file out of the room. 

“Do not forget your homework: essay on Memory Charm.” Professor Flitwick reminded them. “The incantation, history, effects, and dangers. I want them on my desk on the first day of spring term.” 

“Happy Christmas, Professor Flitwick!” Cora said as she waved and left the room. She linked her elbows on Megumi and Kenny’s elbows, making some sort of a human chain. “So, what are your plans?” 

“The whole family will be going on a trip to Hokkaido.” Megumi said. “But I’m sure that Ministry owls will still be able to reach me.” 

“We are going to New York.” Kenny said. “My dad got an invite to some sort of a gala. So, I am not sure how I am going to contact Megumi.” 

“You just need to get clearance from the Congress.” Cora informed him. “Don’t worry, I’ll sort it out for you.” Granny still has her contacts in the MACUSA. 

“We will be celebrating in Monaco.” Cora said eagerly. “But we will only stay there for eight days, so you will probably see Cupid delivering my gifts once we get back.” 

They walked in the Great Hall and saw the snow falling from the enchanted ceiling and the yule trees already set up. “Don’t you just love Christmas?” Cora grinned as she sat on the Gryffindor table. 

She started to pile her plate with mashed potato and tenderloin, but when she was about to eat, the fork suddenly bended backwards. She closed her mouth and the fork returned to its original state. She opened her mouth again and the fork avoided her mouth again. Then she heard someone chuckling near her. 

Cora turned to the redheaded twin beside her. “WEASLEY!” 

“What?” He grinned. 

“For goodness sake, I just want to eat!” She rolled her eyes and took out her wand and pointed at the spoon. “Immobulus.” A blue light sparked out of her wand and the fork finally stopped moving. 

…..

Pippa and Cora went to Monaco two days before her parents did. David and Emilia will only have three days of holiday, from Cora’s birthday until Boxing Day. Because the Charltons did not own any properties in Monaco, they were asked to go through their Ministry of Magic and their Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Cora is used to it whenever they go outside of Britain for holidays. 

They usually stay on villas or chateaus whenever they go out of the country, but this time Granny decided to be a little more friendly and decided to stay at a hotel in Monte Carlo. Of course, the hotel is owned by magicfolk and a bit hidden from prying muggle eyes, just like Diagon Alley. 

“What should we do first?” Pippa asked. 

“Eat.” Cora responded, plopping on the divan on her grandmother’s suite. 

“Very well.” Pippa said. They ate a seven-course meal on their balcony overlooking the Mediterranean. 

“Anything else I can get you, Miss?” The attendant asked. 

“Can I have two boxes of Chocolate Frogs, please?” Cora responded. 

“I’ll have a Sherry.” Pippa said. “Thank you, Dear.” 

“So-” Pippa said when she finally got her drink. “You are finally going to be a teen tomorrow.” 

“Oh, yeah. Yippee.” Cora said sarcastically, ripping the chocolate limb of the frog off and eating it. Pippa pursed her lips and looked seriously at the vast blue sea. “Is there something wrong, Granny?” 

“Nothing, Darling.” Pippa smiled at her. “You’re just growing up too fast.” 

“Please don’t start being all sappy on me.” Cora rolled her eyes. “Gran-” 

“Sorry. I just-” Pippa put her goblet down and stroked the side of her head. “Don’t worry, Cora. Granny will always fight for you.” 

“What?” Cora frowned. “I think you’ve had a little too much to drink, Gran.”

“Yes.” Pippa chuckled. “Yes, maybe I did.” 

“Right.” Cora nodded slowly. “I’m gonna go now.” She said, taking her chocolates. “Good night, Gran.” 

“Night, Love.” Pippa said looking back out to the sky and sea. 

They celebrated her birthday at a private balcony in a restaurant near Larvotto Beach. Like her other birthdays, lavish gifts were given to her by her Gran and her parents. The grandest, came from Pippa of course, who gave her a necklace with a tavernier blue pendant. 

She was also informed that she received a couple of presents from her friends from Hogwarts which were sent directly to Charltonham. Paul also informed her that the basket of sweets were delivered successfully to her classmates, and to Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. 

A family friend of the Charltons who live in Monaco decided to give Cora and Pippa a tour the day after boxing day. They visited muggle tourist sites like the Palais du Prince (and watched the changing of the guards), Musée Océanographique and Jardin Exotique. They also went to the wizarding spots such as Palais de sirène, an underground former palace of the merpeople who used to live in Fontvieille during the 14th to 15th century which was abandoned when the water started to dry up, and an old Veela village in Monaco-ville. She brought a lot of souvenirs for her friends from the sites and also a few valuable relics that Granny bought for Charltonham. 

They also went to a very posh robe shop in Monte Carlo where Granny had another set of day robes and dress robes made. By the end of the trip, Cora was sure that Granny had blown off a month’s worth of profit but the old woman didn’t seem to care. 

When they got to Charltonham two days before the new year, she immediately sent thank you letters back to her friends who sent her gifts on her birthday (to her surprise, even Harry sent her one). Then came the difficult part, the standard thank you letters to the members of society who remembered her birthday. Cupid is surely going to be surly after delivering all the notes. 

Traditionally, the thank you letters should be made by elves or secretaries. But Cora wanted to be courteous and show her appreciation, so she writes them personally. Sometimes, she feels like a phony whenever she writes letters to people she does not like (like the Parkinsons or the Notts), but she still wants to be respectful. 

……

The New Year Ball this year is going to be held at the Bulstrode’s house. She wore a powder blue short-sleeved lace dress robe and had her hair up, a small sapphire tiara decorated her head and she wore the tavernier blue necklace given to her by her Granny. 

The Charltons were driven by Paul to the Bulstrode Mansion in Reading. Cora immediately went to where Leo and Jacob were once they got inside. 

“Happy New Year!” Jacob grinned at her and passed a goblet of pumpkin fizz at her. His black hair was neatly combed back and he was wearing brown dress robes. Leo was wearing navy. The three clinked their glasses as they celebrated 1992. 

“Urgh. What a git!” Cora hissed as he saw Draco ignoring Susan Bones and Zacharias Smith. They used to be really good friends growing up, and now they are being torn apart by the sorting again. “I just have to go to the loo.” She told her friends and they nodded. 

After getting lost inside the eccentric maze-like interior of the Bulstrode Mansion, Cora finally made it to the bathroom. She spent a few minutes doing her business and freshening up before going back to the drawing room. Of course because the layout of the Bulstrode Mansion shifts every time the long hand of the clock strikes twelve, she got lost again. 

Cora thinks that she finally made her way to the corridor back to the drawing room when she heard noises. 

“You should have known better, Draco!” A voice hissed near her. 

She hid behind a serpent statue when two figures emerged from one of the doors. Draco Malfoy was being dragged by the collar, by his father, Lucius. 

“What? I didn’t lie.” Draco murmured a little unsurely. “I just said that the Granger girl is good at school. Not as good as I am, I’m the best. I should be the best. But it’s not like she’s horrible.” There was a loud smack and Cora covered her mouth to stop a loud gasp. 

“NEVER talk about that mudblood again.” Lucius growled. “What, you want to be friends with those kinds now? No more quidditch for the rest of the holidays. To teach you a lesson that I will not tolerate such insolence!” He left with a swish in his dress robe. 

Cora saw Draco face away from the direction of the house and take a deep breath. Then, he quietly sobbed. 

“Draco-” Cora called softly, emerging from her hiding place. Draco looked terrified upon seeing her. 

“What are you doing here?” He snapped. 

“I was just-” She wasn’t able to finish her sentence when Draco charged at her. 

“Never mind.” Draco spat. “You listen to me, Charlton. If anyone ever hears about any of this, I’ll make sure that you’re done for.” He furiously wiped his tears on the sleeves of his black dress robe and left after giving her a glare. 

‘Oh, wow.’ Cora thought. He might be a pompous git, but he didn’t deserve to get hit. No parent has the right to do that to their child! She suddenly wondered if this is the reason why Malfoy acts that way towards muggle-borns. 

Children like her, Leo, Jacob, and Draco were taught at a very young age that they are above everyone and everything because of their families’ wealth, influence, and blood-status. But how are they superior to anything if they could not even express how they really felt or voice out what they wanted to say freely?

When you think about it, they were born into slavery too. They are slaves of the traditional society that they grew up in: never learning, never accepting, never progressing. 

….. 

“Do you think he will like these?” Cora asked eagerly as she showed Granny the sunflowers that she asked Paul to buy. 

“I don’t even think he would be able to see them, Darling.” Pippa said. “Don’t worry too much about it.” 

It was the three days before Cora returned to Hogwarts and she and her Granny were at St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries to visit the oldest living Charlton, who was rushed there three nights before. 

Professor Armando Dippet was the former Headmaster at Hogwarts and the great-uncle of Cora’s grandfather, Robert. He was born during the 17th century but was able to outlive four generations of Charltons. Great-uncle Armando is now three hundred and fifty-five years old, could no longer see that well, and one can count in two hands the number of days in a year when he is lucid. 

Cora regularly wrote letters to him because she thought that he might be lonely. This is actually the first time that she would be able to see him in person. 

Pippa knocked on the door of his hospital room and went in. “Great-Uncle Armando~” she said in a sing-song voice. 

“Anastasia, is that you?” A very frail voice asked. 

“Me? Anastasia!” Pippa whispered at Cora incredulously. “I sound nothing like that old gorgon!” Anastasia Charlton was her grandfather’s grandmother, the sister of Great-uncle Armando. 

“Gran!” Cora admonished. 

“It’s me, Pippa.” 

“Who is Pippa?” Armando asked, frowning. He was thin and bald and feeble. 

“Me!” Pippa pointed at herself. 

“You?” Armando tilted his head. “Who are you?” 

“Pippa!” Her Gran repeated. “Your grand-nephew's wife!” 

“Wife?” Armando asked again. “Who got married?” 

“Oh, this is hopeless!” Pippa rolled her eyes and pulled Cora. “This is-” 

“Juliet!” Armando grinned at Cora. “Juliet, you’re back!” 

“This is not Juliet, Great-Uncle.” Pippa said. “This is Cora. Cora is David’s daughter, Juliet’s niece.” 

“Niece?” Armando frowned. “No, that’s Juliet!” 

“Juliet has blonde hair, Armando.” Pippa said, a bit irritated. “Oh, how would you even know. You haven’t even met Juliet.” 

  
“No, no.” Armando shook his head. “Juliet has dark hair. Just like that. Right, Juliet?” 

“This is really exhausting!” Pippa gritted her teeth. “For the last time-” 

“Why don’t you tell me about Hogwarts, Great-Uncle?” Cora placed the sunflowers on the vase and sat beside him. 

“Hogwarts?” Armando piped up. “I remember Hogwarts! Not all good though, not all good. But, I have very fond memories.” He started to tell stories about when he was still a teacher, then when he was Headmaster. He even talked about the years when Pippa was teaching. 

“I can’t bear this.” Pippa said dramatically. “I am getting something at the dining hall. You want anything, Armando?” The old man just stared at her and she rolled her eyes. “Cora?” 

“No thanks, Gran.” Cora smiled. Pippa left and Cora was alone with the former Hogwarts Headmaster. 

“We finally got her out, didn’t we?” Armando chuckled. “Your mother is still dramatic as ever.” 

“Actually, I am her granddaughter.” Cora corrected. “I am David’s daughter, Cordelia.” 

“What are you talking about, Juliet?” Armando looked very confused. “Anyway. You remember your last visit? You were telling me about this lovely fellow that you were seeing-” 

“What?” Cora made a face. “What?!” 

“That young man you were talking about.” Armando looked like he was thinking hard. “His name was- It was-” He shook his head. “I can’t remember, but you know, right? I think it starts with a ‘B’.” 

Cora only knew one ‘B’ that her aunt was connected to, her ex-fiance who died in Azkaban. “Bartemius? Barty?” 

“Barty!” Armando exclaimed. “Is that his name? It’s an odd sort of name, isn’t it?” He frowned. “Barty. I think I had a student named Barty. But that was his first name. How is Barty doing?” 

“I don’t know.” Cora said, her eyes widening. This is getting weirder. “I haven’t seen him in a while?” 

“No, no!” Armando gasped. “You told me before, that you just got married!” 

“MARRIED?!” Cora squeaked. 

“Yes, you said that you got Paxton and Ellis to be your witnesses. But you told me to keep it quiet-” He said in a low voice. “In case ‘He’ finds out.” 

“Who?” Cora asked. 

“He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!” Armando whispered. “You said he might go after you.” 

Cora sat there gaping. Her Aunt Juliet got married to Barty Crouch Junior before they died? 

“I was against it at first, of course.” The old man shook his head. “Dropping out of Hogwarts to get married? But you finally convinced me that it was a good idea.” 

“How did she- er- how did I convince you?” Cora asked carefully. 

“I saw how much you love the chap!” Armando said. “You were so in love and dedicated to him, he was a good man. And of course-” he lowered his voice again. “Because of the baby.” 

Cora almost choked on her own saliva. A WHAT?! 

The door opened and in came Pippa. “They don’t have gelato, so I had to settle with-” She paused as soon as she saw Cora. “What happened, Dear? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

“I’m fine, Gran.” Cora smiled shakily. “Just some of the stories that Great-uncle said shocked me.” 

“Please don’t tell me he told you about Ibiza.” Pippa said.

“Ibiza?” Cora frowned. “What is in Ibiza?” 

“Nothing, nothing.” Pippa waved her hand dismissively. “So, Armando, what did you-” There was a loud snore and they turned to where the former Headmaster was sleeping. “Would you look at that?” She shook her head. “We should go, Cora. Let him rest, we need to rest too.” 

Cora nodded even if she knew that she could never rest after what Great-uncle Armando revealed to her. 

…..

The students came back to school the Sunday before the term started. Cora, Megumi, and Kenny exchanged souvenirs and stories on the train. They were only able to send a few letters to each other during the holidays because of all the regulations imposed in cross-country owling, and made the train ride to Hogwarts much more interesting. 

Sleep didn’t come easily to Cora that night. She guessed that her body is trying to get accustomed to the four poster bed and mattress at Hogwarts again. After hours of tossing and turning, she decided to go down the common room and revise some of the holiday readings that were assigned to them.

She quietly crept the staircase to the common room, but was surprised to find that she is not the only one finding it hard to sleep that night. 

“Harry?” 

He is sitting in front of the fireplace holding a silvery grey cloak and a note. “Hello, Cora. Can’t sleep?”

She nodded and plopped on the couch beside him. “Do you want Bertie Bott’s?” She offered the box to him and he took one. He immediately grimaced after eating it. “What did you get?” 

“Soap.” Harry frowned and she laughed. They started to talk about their holidays. Harry was very fascinated with her holiday in Monaco, having not been abroad before. “Merpeople? They really exist?” He asked when she told him about Palais de sirène. 

“Yes.” Cora said. “I think we may even have a village in the Black Lake. That’s what my Great-uncle said, though-” 

“The former Headmaster?” Harry asked. Cora nodded. “Where did you study before coming to Hogwarts?” 

“I had a governess.” Cora responded. “She is teaching at another wizarding school now in her home country, Brazil.” 

“There are other schools apart from Hogwarts?” Harry asked. 

“Yes.” Cora nodded. “We have eleven all over the world. Not all magicfolk are in Britain, you know.” Harry nodded as he realised that yes, other countries have wizards and witches too. “Other magical children were taught by their tutors too. My friends, Leo and Jacob, Marcus-” 

“Marcus?” Harry asked. 

“Marcus Flint.” She said. “The Slytherin Quidditch Team Captain. He is my second cousin. I grew up with that lot: Marcus, Draco Malfoy, Theo Nott, Parkinson, Greengrass-” 

“How come you’re not awful?” Harry’s eyes widened when he realised what he blurted out. 

“Really? You didn’t think I was horrible when you heard what I did to Katie Bell?” Cora raised her brows. Harry avoided her gaze which made her chuckle. “It’s fine, Harry. They weren’t that bad when we were younger. The society we grew up in is so much different than yours, sometimes we don’t realise that we are being nasty because we were taught to be like that. It has been like that for years, even centuries. I can’t blame-” 

“It doesn’t give anyone the license to be a bully.” Harry said quietly. 

“True.” Cora gave him a sad smile. They sat in front of the fire for a while, watching it cackle. “How about you, Harry, where were you educated before Hogwarts?” 

“St. Grogory’s.” Harry said. “It’s a muggle primary school in Surrey.” 

“I am curious, you know.” Cora shifted closer to him. “About the life of ‘The Boy Who Lived’ before coming to Hogwarts. Where did you stay? Not in an orphanage or anything like that, right?” 

“No. I lived with my mum’s sister and her family.” Harry said. “Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley, my cousin. Dudley and I went to school together.” 

“Must be lovely, you two must be very close.” Cora said and she saw Harry frown. “What? You’re not?” 

“Dudley is not really… nice.” Harry grimaced. “And Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, they don’t really like magic. I got into loads of trouble with them when my magic started to manifest. They also kept me in a cupboard-” 

“Excuse me, a what now?” Cora scowled. 

“My room at Privet Drive is a cupboard under the stairs.” Harry wasn’t able to stop himself from laughing as he saw the horrified look in Cora’s face. She probably can’t imagine it, from what he had heard, her family is a rich or maybe richer than Malfoy’s and that she lives in a house as big as Hogwarts Castle. She probably has a whole tower to herself. 

“I should probably send them a howler.” Cora said. “They’re ridiculous! Harry Potter, saviour of the Wizarding World, grew up in a cupboard?” 

They stayed for a few more minutes, swapping stories, discussing Quidditch, and laughing about silly things.


	10. Little Hatchling

Winter was still as cold as ever that Professor Sprout had to modify the temperature in the greenhouse by magic so that the pants would not die out. The weather has been particularly harsh on the mandrake seedlings that they would have to dig up and study again once matured. 

Professor McGonagall started teaching complicated switching spells during their extra lessons. They started with revising switching of two inanimate objects. By the end of January she can already switch feather dusters with ferrets, piggy banks with guinea pigs, rabbits with top hats, and pillows with armadillos. McGonagall wants her to be able to switch two living objects by the end of the term. 

Their second match of the season is against Hufflepuff and scheduled in the second week of February. Cora and her Granny agreed that the Charltons would stop watching after her very first game because she feels awkward that she is the only one in the team who has parents and guardians watching the game. The Gryffindor Quidditch Team were training in a very muddy pitch one Wednesday afternoon when Wood informed them of the bad news. 

“Will you stop messing around!” Wood glared at the Weasley twins who kept pretending to fall off their brooms. “That kind of attitude will make us lose the match! Snape is the referee and he will be looking for any excuse to take points off of Gryffindor.”

One of the Weasley Twins really fell off his broom for real because of shock. “Since when does he referee? He is not going to be fair if we might take over Slytherin.” 

Cora and Harry looked at each other worriedly. Both of them knew that among the second years, Snape hated Cora the most and among the first years, it’s Harry. Now, he will referee on a match with two of them in one team. It’s going to be a disaster for Gryffindor. 

“We can’t let him referee, Oliver! We just can’t!” Angelina said. 

“He hates Gryffindor.” Alicia added. 

“There goes our chance to win the Quidditch cup.” Fred frowned. 

“It’s not my fault.” Wood said. “Look, we just have to make sure to play fair and clean so Snape wouldn’t have a reason to pick on us.” 

They ended practice with a heavy heart and trudged all muddy and woeful back to the Common Room. Cora plopped herself on a stool in the table where Porchey, Chris, and Geoff are writing their Transfiguration essay on Softening Charm. “Quidditch practice that bad?” Chris asked. 

“Not really.” Cora sighed. “Snape is refereeing on the next match-” 

“What?!” Porchey looked horrified. 

“Yikes.” Geoff shook his head. “We won’t win then- OW!” He stopped when Chris kicked him on the shin and looked pointedly at Cora. 

“Cora, do you mind looking over at my essay for me?” Porchey asked. Cora shook her head and extended her hand for his essay. 

She was in the middle of revising Porchey’s second paragraph when she heard Ron. “...library when he searched for Nicolas Flamel. But we weren’t able to find any-” 

“Why are you researching on Flamel?” Cora turned to the three first years. 

“Nothing important.” Harry responded, looking at Hermione and Ron who were also peering at each other nervously. Not suspicious at all. “Why? Do you know anything about him?” 

“Yeah.” Cora said. “He is a very old alchemist, over six hundred years old. He lives in France and was heavily involved in saving Paris when Grindelwald tried to destroy it during the ‘20s. He is the only known maker of the Sorcerer’s Stone-” 

“The what?” The three chorused. 

“The Sorcerer’s Stone.” Cora said. “It’s a stone with magical properties. I don’t have the full context of what it can do, but it is most popular for the Elixir of Life, which makes the drinker immortal. It’s why Flamel and his wife are still alive until now.” 

The three looked at each other with widened eyes and Cora had a feeling that she should not have told them anything. “Anyway, I’ll let you three go back to your secret planning or whatever.” She said, going back to proofreading Porchey’s essay. 

…..

“Good luck!” Kenny hollered as he and the rest of the Gryffindor second years made their way to the stands. 

“Give us a win, Cora!” Josh said. “I’ve got a bet with Ossett and I don’t want to lose!” 

She waved at them and made her way inside the changing rooms. 

“You three have gotten better in coordination.” Wood said as he addressed the chasers. “We need you to score as much as you can until Potter catches the snitch.” Cora, Angelina, and Alicia looked at each other and nodded. He made his way to Harry. 

“The whole school is out there!” One of the Weasley Twins exclaimed. “Blimey! Even Dumbledore came to watch!” 

“Dumbledore?” Harry said as he rushed to take a peek at the audience. Cora saw him sigh in relief. 

A few minutes later, with their Quidditch robes on and broomsticks in their hands, the Gryffindor Quidditch team flew out the pitch as Lee Jordan announced their names. 

“And they’re off! Spinnet with first possession.” Jordan said through the megaphone. “Passes to Johnson, Johnson to Spinnet, Spinnet to Charlton. GOAL!” Cora grinned as she made her first score of the game, first score ever actually. “Pond gets the Quaffle, Pond to Shaw, Shaw tries to score, saved by Oliver Wood! Johnson gets the Quaffle, passes to Charlton, Charlton to Spinnet. Another goal for Gryffindor! The score is now Twenty: Zero, Gryffindor.”

Cora flew in front of the Hufflepuff seeker and she heard a whistle. “Foul on Charlton for illegally blocking Diggory-” 

“You’re not serious!” Cora exclaimed and Snape glared at her. She literally just passed by. Even the Hufflepuff seeker looked confused. Shaw was able to shoot the penalty which made the score twenty: ten. 

“Charlton has the Quaffle, Charlton to Spinnet, Spinnet to Johnson who evades a bludger. Nice broomwork, Angelina!” Jordan announced happily. “Johnson to Charlton who came out of nowhere and ANOTHER SCORE FOR GRYFFINDOR!” Cora heard the crowd going wild as she made another shot. She now understood the thrill, the excitement, what Selena Gibson talked to her about when she and her Gran visited the Harpies’ changing room after their win against the Magpies. “Stewart in possession of the Quaffle, passes it to Pond. Pond intercepted by Charlton-” There was another whistle. “What?! NO! THAT WAS LEGAL, PROFESSOR-” 

“Jordan!” Professor McGonagall scolded. “Please-” 

“It was not a foul! It was checking!” Jordan insisted. 

“Foul on Charlton for cobbing.” Snape announced and there was a resounding ‘Boo’ from the Gryffindor stands. Cora was scowling at Snape, What has she ever done to him for him to hate her this much? 

Her anger was replaced by shock, when she saw a bludger coming towards Snape. One of the Weasleys just sent a bludger at him. “That’s it! Foul on George Weasley for disrespecting an official. If you do it one more time, I’ll throw you out of the game, Weasley!” 

Pond was only able to convert one of the penalties and Wood was able to save the other. The game continued, then Cora saw Harry diving and speeding around the pitch. It looks like he was able to spot the snitch. Alicia just passed the quaffle to Angelina when Lee Jordan announced. “Harry Potter caught the Snitch! GRYFFINDOR WINS!” 

Cora flew down as she was welcomed by the cheers of her fellow Gryffindors. She, Angelina, and Alicia twirled around in a circle as they celebrated their win. It was the first time ever that Cora finally felt that she belonged in Gryffindor. 

…..

The spring term passed and by the time Easter came, they were flooded with homework. 

“Give the significance of the International Warlock Convention of 1289 and how it influenced the establishment of the International Confederation of Wizards- How the bloody hell would I know?!” Cora groaned as she scowled at the long list of homework. 

Harry’s eyes widened at the girl’s sudden foul mood, then he heard her stomach growl. “Pumpkin Pasty?” He tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace. 

Cora glared at him, but took the pastry from him. She gobbled it less than a minute and it seemed to make her mood a little better. “Thanks, Harry.” 

Cora spent the whole of Easter doing homeworks and studying the new book that McGonagall assigned to her. They will be revising Vanishment Theory and practicing vanishing spells for summer term. Kenny and Megumi would often do their homeworks with her at the library, but she often practiced spells alone sitting on the big, black boulder at the edge of the Black Lake.

“Wingardium Leviosa!” Cora pointed her wand at a piece of crumpled paper that she brought from the common room, one of Megumi’s incorrect homeworks. “Evanesco!” 

The paper started to vanish but stopped midway through. “Oh, For Merlin’s sake! EVANESCO!” It vanished completely. Cora practiced some more before going back to the castle for dinner. 

She sat beside Megumi who was reading something. It’s full of pictures, but oddly they aren’t moving. “What’s that?” Cora asked. 

“Yū Yū Hakusho. It’s Manga.” Megumi answered simply and went back to reading and eating her food. 

Cora shrugged and flipped her plate. It looks like Megumi is not in the mood to talk tonight and Kenny was probably still finishing something up in the library or in the common room. She took a chicken leg and was about to eat it when it shrieked and ran away from her. “Not again! WEASLEY!”

…..

It was the week before the final exams and Cora was silently reading her Potions notes beside the fireplace when she heard shuffling noises. Two sets of feet from the boys dormitory and one from the girls dormitory emerged. Harry, Ron, and Hermione shushed each other as Harry took out a silvery grey cloak.

“What are you three doing here?” She asked and the three first years jumped. 

“Cora!” Harry squeaked. “You gave us a fright!” Cora raised her eyebrows at the three, reminding them that she asked a question. “Well… we…. Errr-” Harry looked at his friends for help. 

Hermione was about to say something when Cora said. “Out with it, Potter!” 

“We’re going to Hagrid’s!” Harry blurted out. Cora gave him a pointed look as if telling him to continue. “He’s got-” He looked at Ron and Hermione, who were both shaking their heads. Harry sighed. “He has a Dragon Egg and it’s hatching.” 

“Dragon Egg?” Cora’s eyes twinkled in fascination. “You’re going to watch the hatching?” The three nodded, grimacing. 

“You’re not telling on us, aren’t you?” Harry asked hopefully. 

“Well…” Cora paced in front of them. “I could tell on you and gain points for myself.” The three first years paled. “Or, I could keep my mouth shut and go with you to Hagrid’s to watch a baby dragon coming out of its egg-” 

“But-” Hermione tried to say but was interrupted by Cora. 

“Your choice, really.” Cora gave them a tight-lipped smile. 

“Fine.” Harry huffed. “Just go with us, then.” 

Cora clapped her hands and grinned. “This is going to be so exciting! How do we evade the teachers and prefects patrolling the grounds?” 

“By using this.” Harry showed her a silvery gray cloak. 

“Is that an invisibility cloak?” Cora’s eyes widened. “How did you get one?! We don’t have one at home.” 

“It belonged to my dad before. Someone sent it to me last Christmas as a gift.” Harry explained. 

They sneaked out of the tower and through the grounds under Harry’s Invisibility Cloak. There was a door near the Grand Staircases that leads to the part of the castle grounds near Hagrid’s Hut and it made their journey easier. 

Cora knocked on the wooden door of the hut. It was opened by a very giddy looking Hagrid. “Cora? What are you doing here?” 

“I came to see the Dragon!” She said eagerly as she went inside the hut. Cora was followed by the three first years. Fang, seeing the familiar girl, barked happily. 

“I didn’t know you knew each other that well.” Hagrid commented, looking from Cora to Harry. 

“What do you mean?” Harry said, sitting on one of the chairs. “Of course we do, we’re quidditch teammates-” 

“Well, where is it?” Cora said impatiently. Hagrid pointed at the fireplace where a clay pot was suspended above flames. It was her first time in Hagrid’s Hut, so she did a bit of exploring. There were a lot of cages hanging from the ceiling with birds and magical avians. There were old cupboards and tea cabinets, and an old wooden table with rickety chairs in the middle. “Wherever did you get a dragon egg, Hagrid?” 

“I won it! Off of a stranger in the pub last night.” Hagrid replied. “He seemed quite happy getting rid of it if yeh ask me.” 

Something began to rattle in the fireplace. “Oh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!” Hagrid stood up and retrieved a black round egg from the pot. It looks very similar to a shiny stone. Just then, the egg rattles and cracks open, revealing an infant dragon that squeaked and sneezed fire. 

Cora gaped at the little creature and Hagrid gasped in awe. 

“Isn't he beautiful?” Hagrid gushed at the little dragon, slipping on the egg shells that it came from. “Bless him! Look, he knows his mummy! Hello, Norbert!” 

“Norbert?” Harry asked, giving a questioning look at Hagrid. 

“Yeah, well, he's got ter have a name, don' he? Don't yeh, Norbert? Te de de de de!” Hagrid raised his hands and tickled the dragon, causing it to sneeze fire to his beard. “Oh! Woah! He'll have ter be trained up a bit o’course.” 

He then remembered that one of his windows does not have a curtain. Looking up, he saw someone looking through it. “Who’s that?”

The four looked at the window to see a boy with a pale face and silvery blonde hair narrowing his eyes at them and smirking. “Malfoy.” Harry sneered, just as Draco ran back to the castle. 

“Oh, dear.” Hagrid shook his head. 

…..

Cora, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking in the corridors to slip back to their common room. She was sure that they forgot something but can’t remember what it is. 

“Hagrid always wanted a dragon. He told me so the first time I met him.” Harry recounted. 

“It's crazy. And worse, Malfoy knows.” Ron said worriedly. 

“I don't understand. Is that bad?” Cora asked. 

Ron looked in front of them and gulped. “Oh. It's bad.” The three others looked at the direction of Ron’s bulging eyes and froze as they saw their head of house. Then it hit her, the thing they forgot: Harry’s invisibility cloak is still in Hagrid’s Hut. 

“Good Evening.” Professor McGonagall greets them sternly, with Draco Malfoy looking smug beside her. 

Cora still can’t believe that Draco would do this to them, to her! She knew that he is a brat but they did move in the same circles while growing up. She expected a little courtesy from him. 

The five of them were then led to classroom 1B, the Transfiguration Professor is emitting waves of anger. “Nothing, I repeat, nothing! Gives a student the right to walk about the school at night. I am very disappointed in all of you, especially you, Ms. Charlton. You are already in your second year and at the top of your class. You should have known better!” 

Silence passed them as Cora hung her head low. She has never been in trouble in school before. Sure, Snape would always threaten her with detention but he never followed through. “Therefore, as punishment for your actions, fifty points will be taken.”

“Fifty?!” Harry exclaimed.

“Each.” Professor McGonagall’s eyebrows raised as Harry, Cora, Ron, and Hermione gasped. “And to ensure it doesn't happen again, all five of you will receive detention.” 

Malfoy seemed to nod in satisfaction before realizing what Professor McGonagall said. “Excuse me, Professor. Perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said… the five of us.”  
  
“No, you heard me correctly, Mr. Malfoy. You see, as honorable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours. You will serve detention with your schoolmates.” McGonagall explained and it was the four’s turn to smirk at him. 

…..

Two hundred points lost in one go. Cora’s head was down as she passed by the hourglass that contained the rubies with their house points. 

“Is it just me or did our points just vanish overnight?” Megumi asked which made Kenny stop. 

“It’s definitely not just you.” Kenny frowned at the hourglass. 

By the end of the day, everyone knew about what happened last night. How the great Harry Potter, saviour of the Wizarding World and Quidditch hero, and his friends lost Gryffindor their points because of a stupid curfew violation. Of course, Cora was included in the narrative and because of her record as a scheming, manipulative, brat, she was implicated the heaviest. She was also the oldest so a lot of them thought that she coerced the first years.

Even the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, who all seem to just have accepted her last match were very cold to both her and Harry. They were referred to as ‘the new chaser’ and ‘the seeker’. She even overheard the Weasley Twins and Angelina talking about her. 

“I don’t get why she was sorted with us.” One twin said. “Aren’t Charltons sorted in Ravenclaw for centuries?” 

“I reckon the Sorting Hat made a mistake.” The other twin said. “I’m surprised it didn’t actually sort her to Slytherin. She’s too cunning for her own good.” 

“Slytherin’s a bit harsh, don’t you think?” The first twin asked. 

“Wherever she was or was not sorted, I think that we should have gotten Katie Bell for the team.” Angelina Johnson said. “Charlton is just not the right fit for our lot.” 

They actually got their wish when Cora and Harry were both suspended from playing in the match against Ravenclaw because of that curfew infraction that they got. As the reserve chaser, Katie played for Cora and they got a fifth year to substitute for Harry. Gryffindor suffered its worst loss in three hundred years. 

Tuesday after the Ravenclaw match, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Cora, and Malfoy were all walking behind the castle’s caretaker, Mr. Filch, towards Hagrid’s Hut. 

“A pity they let the old punishments die. There was a time detention would find you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I miss the screaming.” Mr. Filch sneered. “You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do inside the Dark Forest.” Hagrid comes out of his hut wiping his tears. “Oh, good Merlin! You're not still on about that bloody dragon, are you?” 

“Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent him off to Romania ter live in a colony.” Hagrid sniffled. 

“Well, that's good, isn't it? He'll be with his own kind.” Hermione tried to reason. 

“Yeah, but what if he don' like Romania? What if the other dragons are mean ter him? He's only a baby, after all.” Hagrid countered. 

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake, pull yourself together, man. You're going into the forest, after all. Got to have your wits about you.” An annoyed Filch said. 

“The forest?” Draco asked, Cora can see that his smug face is now replaced with fear.” I thought that was a joke! We can’t go there at night- there’s all sorts of things in there- werewolves, I heard.” 

Cora froze at what Draco said. She doesn't really fancy seeing a werewolf.

“That’s your problem now, is it?” Filch asked. “Should’ve thought of werewolves before you got in trouble.” 

“Is that why yer late?” Hagrid asked Filch. “Tryin’ to lecture them? It’s not yer place to do that. Yeh’ve done yer part. I’ll take it from here.” Filch grunted that he will be back for what is left of them before walking back towards the castle. “Right. Let's go.” Hagrid gestured at the five students. 

They walked for a bit, venturing further to the eerie forest that Cora only read from books. As suggested by the name, the forest was really dark. The shadows of the thirty-foot trees surrounding the group seemed to be mocking them. It was cold and the air was thick. Hagrid stopped looking at something on the roots of the tree. Silver blood was smeared all over the forest floor. 

“Is that unicorn’s blood?” Cora asked. She only knew from the books she read and Lucia’s lectures. 

Hagrid nodded gravely. “I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been injured bad by something. So, it's our job ter find the poor beast. Ron, Hermione, you'll come with me. Harry, Cora, you'll go with Malfoy.” 

“Okay. Then I get Fang!” Malfoy demanded. 

“Fine. Just so you know, he's a bloody coward.” Hagrid said as Fang whined. 

Cora scratched the back of Fang's head and herded him to where Harry and a grumbling Draco were. 

“Wait ‘til my father hears about this.” Draco spat as he held the lamp up. “This is servants’ stuff!” 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were scared.” Harry said. 

“Scared!” Draco hissed. “I’m not scared, Potter-”

“Besides, we really wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you, Draco. Now, would we?” Cora glared at him. 

“You!” Draco said with venom. “You are turning into one of them- associating with blood-traitors, muggle-borns, and savages.” 

Cora rolled her eyes as Draco went on and on about her and what a disgrace she is, while he was holding a lamp and stumbling through the trees. The boarhound suddenly stopped, then growled. 

“What is it Fang?” Cora asked as he continued to snarl and bark. She was fixed at her spot as she saw what Fang was looking at. It was a cloaked figure crouching at a dead unicorn, sucking it’s blood. The figure stopped what it was doing to look at the group. Cora felt her heart quicken as the unicorn slayer focused on them, she heard Harry cry in pain. 

“HELP!” She heard Draco yell then there were footfalls sounding farther and farther from them. Draco and Fang had just abandoned them. She took out her wand but was not able to speak, it was like her throat was paralyzed in fear. 

Harry was on the forest floor behind her, clutching his scar and whimpering in agony. Cora remained frozen, staring at the creature in front of her. It was staring back at her, red eyes looking directly at her gray ones. 

She felt someone opening a door to her inner being. It was as if her mind was being invaded. Then some memories played back: scoring her first ever goal in quidditch, talking to Harry about her childhood in the common room, the tryouts and how she muscled her way in the team, her talk with Dumbledore beside the Black Lake, Leo’s refusal to be her friend after she was sorted to Gryffindor, being sorted to Gryffindor, getting her wand at Ollivanders, Lucia leaving, her Papa and Mother always ignoring her, the first time she met Leo and Jacob, her Granny trying to stop her from crying because her parents were gone, the voice of a woman pleading someone not leave because ‘It’ll be too dangerous, what about me and Delia?’, and a gray werewolf glaring at her. She tried to shut everything off but it was too late, the monster had seen them. 

The unicorn slayer rose, Cora can see the silver blood dripping from its mouth. Then it started to glide towards her. She felt something tugging her, then she was pulled down to the forest floor. She realised that Harry hid her under his cloak to shield her from the monster. 

She felt her stomach dropping down and bile was rising in her throat. She kept on thinking that she didn’t want her life to end this way. She still had a lot to do: visit Hogsmeade village in her third year, get Outstanding in her O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, finish Hogwarts ranking as the best in their year, be a healer.This can’t be her end! 

Then she heard a galloping of hooves, a slapping sound, and a loud hiss. 

Cora was being helped up by none other than Harry when she gained her bearings. She realised that there was a centaur in front of her. The centaur and Harry were talking about something, but she can’t hear it clearly. She can still hear the loud thrumming of her heart. 

“Do you mean to say... that thing that killed the unicorn… that was drinking its blood… that was Voldemort?” Blood rushed from Cora’s face as she heard Harry. If that thing earlier is really You-Know-Who, then she just stared at the eyes of the most evil wizard ever to have existed. 

Cora was shaking by the time they got back to the castle. She remembered bits and pieces of what happened. Hagrid, Hermione, Ron, Malfoy, and Fang arrived. They went back to Hagrid’s house and she drank the chamomile tea that he served to help calm her down, her shaking hand spilling almost half of the cup. Hagrid escorted them back to their common room and Filch walked Malfoy to his. After making sure that they are all settled and warning them not to go outside, Hagrid went back to his hut. Throughout all of this, Hermione never let go of Cora’s cold hands. 

“You mean You-Know-Who's out there, right now, in the forest?” Hermione said, Cora’s hand gripped her tighter. She now understands why Cora is in shock. Harry told them that You-Know-Who almost got to her.   
  
Harry nodded. “But he's weak. He's living off the unicorns. Don't you see? We had it wrong! Snape doesn't want the Stone for himself.” Cora was not even able to make sense of what Harry was on about. “He wants the Stone for Voldemort. With the Elixir of Life, Voldemort will be strong again. He'll... he'll come back.”

“But, if he comes back, you don't think he'll try to... kill you, do you?” A concerned Ron asked. 

“I think if he had the chance, he might've tried to kill me tonight.” Harry said glumly. 

Ron gulps. “And to think- I've been worrying about my Potions final.”

“Hang on a minute. We're forgetting one thing. Who's the one wizard Voldemort always feared?” Hermione asked as she squeezed Cora’s hand in assurance. “Dumbledore! As long as Dumbledore's around, you're safe.” She looked at Harry, then at Cora. “As long as Dumbledore's around, you can't be touched.”


	11. Hall of Red and Gold

Cora laid her head on her Mummy’s shoulder, playing with her Mummy’s dark hair, and yawned. It was getting a little boring, they have been talking about the same thing again and again, frankly she was a bit tired. 

“Do you want to go to bed, Little Love?” Mummy asked and Cora nodded. “Come on, let’s tuck you in.” 

“No good nights for me?” Someone asked and little Cora was passed to someone else. It was familiar, the hug, and comforting. It was her Daddy. Her dad kissed her in the head. “Be a good girl, okay? I will see you in a week.” 

She heard her Mummy sigh. “You know I don’t like this at all, why don’t you just ask him if someone else can do the job?” 

“It needs to be someone who can be trusted.” Daddy said. “They need it to be me.” 

“I’m really sorry.” Another voice of a woman replied. Cora was really getting drowsy, she knew who it was but can’t remember her name. She always comes, with a little boy and a man. Cora likes the little boy, he is two years younger but he is the best playmate. “He is always being carted off somewhere because of us.” 

“I don’t blame you.” Cora’s Mummy said. “It was just wishful thinking that maybe someone could take over this time.” Cora gave a big yawn which made her Mummy chuckle. “I really need to put this one to bed.” They said more things but Cora didn’t pay attention, she was already half asleep. 

Cora didn’t know how many hours passed but she woke up and couldn’t sleep anymore. She wanted to get some milk because maybe that would help her fall asleep, but she didn’t want to wake her parents up because it was dark outside. Dark was sleepy time. She took her stuffed toy, she could not remember what the toy was, but it was given by another man who is also always at their house. 

She quietly crept down the stairs, opening the bars that Mum and Dad use to lock her in. They think that Cora doesn’t know how to open it, but she does, because she’s smart. She finally made it to the big kitchen. Cora tried to remember where Mummy put the milk. Maybe it’s on the big white thing that makes their food. Her parents always open it and food comes out, so the milk is probably there. 

She opened the big white box and saw a glass bottle of milk. See? She is really a smart girl! 

Cora reached for the milk bottle, but her short arms were not enough. She huffed as she thought of what to do. Mum and Dad would always wave those sticks and the food would fly to their hands. Where does she get the stick? 

Cora tried to reach for the milk again by standing on her tippy toes and jumping up and down. She was finally able to hold the bottle and move it closer to her. She was about to win against the bottle when it fell down with a crash. “Oopsie!” The little girl gasped. 

Mummy will surely get angry. She always gets angry when Dad breaks things. Cora was about to pick the pieces up when she heard a very angry growl. 

Oh, no. She was making too much noise. It woke up. 

Cora did not want her Mummy or Daddy to know that she was the reason why it was awake, so she went to where it was being kept to try and calm it down. She shouldn’t even know about it, or where it was staying. But Cora is a smart girl, so she knew that they kept it in the house. 

She opened the basement door and walked silently so as not to aggravate it more. Cora looked around and it was nowhere to be found. Where was it? It was then that she noticed a silver rounded thing that has chains and a lock. The monster was supposed to be chained in, but it was gone. 

Cora turned around when she heard a noise behind her only to be greeted by a standing wolf with gray fur and green eyes, glaring viciously at her. 

…..

Cora woke up gasping for air. She looked around and found that she was in her four-poster bed at Hogwarts, with the scarlet curtains shut. She exhaled and waited for her heartbeat to slow down. 

She hasn’t dreamed of that night for a while now, maybe for years. It was one that she tried to bury very deep inside her head. She didn’t want to be reminded of that night because of the terrifying encounter with the werewolf and because of the possibility that the rumours about who her birth mother is true. In her memory, the only person she recalled very clearly is her Mum and her dark hair- Emilia Charlton does not have dark hair. Bellatrix Lestrange, however~

Cora tried to sleep but was unable to. So she decided to get an early start. Exams are starting this week and she must retain her current spot as the first rank in their class. At least she gets to keep that. 

She was making her way to the Black Lake where she could practice her incantations when she saw Harry waving his wand at a matchstick in the seventh floor corridor. 

“What are you doing here alone?” Cora asked. “Where are Ron and Hermione? Your other classmates?” 

“Hermione is studying alone at the library, Ron is still asleep.” Harry answered. "The others are just…" He shook his head and frowned.

“Are you practicing for Transfiguration?” Cora asked and the younger boy nodded. “Come on, I know a place.” She tilted her head and gestured for him to come with her. They made it to the bank of the lake and Cora was about to jump to her boulder when Harry stopped her. 

“I don’t think that rock likes anyone to sit on it. It nearly flattened me and Ron to death when we did.” Harry grimaced at the memory. 

“Don’t worry about it. This boulder loves me, apparently.” Cora grinned as she sat on the big, shiny, black rock. “Come on, now.” She nodded at Harry encouragingly. 

Harry stood over the rock and was making a face as he waited for it to move. Surprisingly, it remained still. “Woah!” 

“So~ first year Transfiguration.” Cora said. “You’re probably practicing turning that into a needle?” 

“Yeah, but I can’t do it properly.” Harry frowned. “I did it before in class, and I don’t know why I can’t do it now.” 

“Show me.” Cora said as Harry exhaled and did the spell. The matchstick moved but nothing happened to it. “Oh, Hm. You are pointing at the wrong target. Your wand is confused. Your aim is not centered, but more to the right. Do it again but instead of pointing directly at the match stick, point to the left of it.” 

“Er~ The left?” Harry asked and Cora nodded. He did what the older girl asked him to do and his matchstick turned into a needle. “How did you know that?” 

“I’ve got a good eye especially in Transfiguration.” Cora chuckled. “Come on let’s practice some more. Try the Avifors spell.” 

They practiced a couple of spells in the next hour and Cora corrected Harry’s wand movements and enunciation whenever there was something wrong with his spell. 

“I’m sorry.” Harry suddenly said. “We got you roped in on this mess-” 

“I roped myself in your mess. Remember?” Cora looked at him pointedly. “My curiosity got the better of me.” 

“Curiosity killed the cat.” Harry said with his head hung low. 

“But satisfaction brought it back.” Cora smiled. “It’s not your fault, Harry. I chose to be there as much as you three did.” 

“But the rumours.” Harry shook his head. “I’ve heard all sorts of nasty things about you. They’ve been saying that you put me, Ron, and Hermione into this. They say that you’re a bad influence on us.” 

“They’ll say what they want to say and believe what they want to believe.” Cora said. “I don’t get bothered by it too much. I grew up with people talking about me behind my back.” It wasn’t just her. It was all of them: she was the daughter of an affair, Leo was adopted, Jacob was rumoured to be a squib. They had to wrestle through it all at a young age so of course they would grow up tough. A bit cold-hearted and aloof, yes. But how can one not be? 

“Besides, people in our house already disliked me before this. I’m used to it already.” Cora shrugged and Harry looked at her sadly. “Don’t give me that look, Potter.” She raised her brows at him. “I do not exist to be pitied.” 

“I can’t think how you can bear it, though.” Harry commented. “I studied in the corridors because I can’t stand being looked at like that.” 

“You’re Harry Potter.” Cora said. “Believe me, this would not be the last time that people would put you under the spotlight with their backs turned against you. You should learn how to handle it, how to be thick skinned through it all.” 

They stayed at the edge of the Lake for a bit before going back to the Castle to have lunch and from that day, they would always study together at Cora’s Boulder for the rest of the weekend. For Cora, sitting in front of the lake on top of the boulder relaxed her and made her concentrate on her revisions. For Harry, studying on the boulder gave him freedom away from judgemental eyes and Cora was great at tutoring him. 

The end of the year exams were as she remembered it to be. A little bit stressful and very challenging, it motivated her to study more and do her best. 

Defence Against The Dark Arts was her first exam, it was a mix of multiple choice questions and essays. She was quite relieved that she was able to study every magical creature included in the questions. Transfiguration was performing at least five spells of the ten that they studied throughout the year, five points will be taken for every wrong transformation. Cora was able to do all ten spells under the watchful eye of Professor McGonagall, who was still disappointed at her for the curfew incident. The Professor just gave her a curt nod after the exam, but Cora knew that she would be getting top marks. 

Herbology was a written exam on mandrakes, toadstools, fluxweed, and shrivelfig, and a practical exam on severing charm and incendio duo spell. Potions was a nightmare, they had to make two brews in three hours and they didn't have a choice this time. They had to make a sleeping draught and swelling solution. 

“I am going to fail.” Megumi slid on the wall after their Potions exam. “I am going to fail and my dad is probably going to send me to Japan next year and you won’t see me again-” 

“Get up, will you.” Cora hissed at her friend. “You’re embarrassing-” 

“NO!” Megumi wailed and flailed her legs as Cora and Kenny dashed for the Great Hall. “WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! TRAITORS!” 

History of Magic was an eighty item questionnaire and two ten-point essays about the Medieval Assembly of European Wizards and International Warlock Convention of 1289. Cora finished the exam early, but Binns would not let her out that she almost fell asleep while waiting for others to finish. Their Astronomy exam was just charting the Northern Celestial Hemisphere. 

The last exam of the second years was Charms, the written portion was a theory on Memory Charms and the practical portion was they had to perform five spells that Professor Flitwick dictates. For Cora they were: Engorgement Charm, Shrinking Charm, General Counter-Spell, Freezing Charm, and Tickling Charm. She was able to perform everything properly and even answered the bonus question, which was to perform a full body-bind spell. Cora was a bit worried because of her wand’s aversion to dark spells, but it seems that it trusts her more now. She was able to do the spell correctly. 

The week after the exams was a week for everyone to relax. Gryffindors have slowly eased off on Cora for what happened in April with the dragons and the points lost, not that she particularly cared, anyway. Cora was with Kenny and Megumi in the Common Room after their last exam filling in a survey for the electives they want to take next school year. They can take two of the five electives offered: Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Muggle Studies. 

“What did you take?” Kenny asked. 

“Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. They look the easiest.” Megumi shrugged. “You?” 

“Divination and Muggle Studies.” He responded. 

“What do you need Muggle Studies for?” Megumi asked. “You’re Muggle-born!” 

“Which is why I’m taking it. It’s probably going to be a walk in the park for me.” Kenny shrugged. “Cora?” 

“Ancient Runes and Arithmancy.” Cora answered. “They look the most challenging.” 

“Thank, Merlin, you only signed up for two!” Megumi said. “I thought you were going to check everything-” 

“Why would I do that?” Cora frowned. “I’m not mad.”

Cora saw Harry climb through the portrait hole. She was about to ask him how his exams were when she noticed that he was clutching his head. “You alright, Harry?” 

“Err~ I’ve got a headache. I think I need to rest.” Harry said hurriedly. “I’ll talk to you later, Cora.” He said, dashing up to his dormitory. 

…..

Cora woke up with the same dream again, the one in the house with the werewolf. She didn’t want to believe that You-Know-Who was really the unicorn slayer that she encountered in the forest a week ago but having recurring dreams about her most dreaded childhood memory, one that she learned to bury in her mind, seemed like a good proof. 

Summer was already upon them and she was feeling stuffy after her nightmare. So, she decided to come down to the common room to do a bit of reading. She was about to sit on the armchair beside the window when she stumbled upon something. She quickly realised that it was someone, not something. 

A paralysed first year. He is familiar because she has seen him walking with Harry to classes before, but she can’t remember his name. 

Her first instinct was to call Madam Pomfrey. He may have some kind of condition and may need a healer’s assistance. However, she noticed that there was something amiss about the boy. No, he does not have a medical condition. He was cursed. 

Cora pointed her wand at him. “Finite!” The boy gasped as soon as the body-bind curse was lifted. “Are you alright? What’s your name by the way?” 

“Ne-neville.” The boy stammered. “I wa-was supposed to stop them. But I- I couldn’t. Hermione, she hexed me!” 

“Hermione?” Cora asked, helping the boy- Neville- to a chair. “Hermione Granger?” He nodded. “Who was she with? What exactly is happening, Neville?” 

“Harry, Ron, and Hermione.” Neville answered shakily. “They were sneaking out again. Something about Snape stealing the Stone. The- the something stone-” 

“You mean the Sorcerer’s Stone?” Cora asked, remembering that time after the holidays when the three were very curious about Nicolas Flamel. “Snape is going to steal the Sorcerer’s Stone? What is going on? Urgh! Those three!”

Cora exhaled deeply to think of what to do before turning to Neville. “I need you to come with me, we need to tell Professor McGonagall.” He nodded and followed the second year out of the portrait hole. Neville in his pajamas and Cora in her pink pajamas and night robe. 

They arrived in the first floor corridor when a loud shriek was heard. “STUDENTS! STUDENTS! CHARLTY GOT ANOTHER FIRST YEAR IN TROUBLE-” 

“Shut up, Peeves!” Cora hissed. 

“LITTLE CHARLTY, LITTLE CHARLTY-” The poltergeist started to sing. “LEADING ALL THE FIRSTIES IN-”

“Silencio!” Cora waved her wand at Peeves and he was rendered mute. His eyes widened as he looked at the girl in fear and ran out of the corridor. “That ought to keep him out.” It was an advanced spell, only taught to fifth years. But Cora read about it and had wanted to practice it, Peeves presented himself as the perfect target. 

The two Gryffindors finally made it to their Head of House’s office. “Professor McGonagall! Professor McGonagall! PROFESSOR!” Cora knocked frantically. 

The door was opened by a very angry-looking Professor McGonagall in her tartan night robe. “CHARLTON! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS-”

“Professor! It’s Harry, Ron, and Hermione!” She said urgently. “They are trying to save the Sorcerer’s Stone because they think that Professor Snape is trying to steal it.” 

“What?!” Professor McGonagall seemed suddenly awake. “Are they still on about that? I already told them that-” 

“They left the tower to save it.” Cora blurted out. 

“WHAT?!” Professor McGonagall paled. “Save it?”

“They went a while ago.” Cora said. “I still have no clue what is happening, but Neville saw them leave. He tried to stop them but he was put on a full body-bind-” 

“Beg your pardon?!” This keeps on getting worse. 

“It’s true, Professor.” Neville nodded, his voice trembling a bit. “They were saying something about getting under a trap door-” 

“Trap door?! Those children are going to get themselves killed!” Professor McGonagall exclaimed. 

“KILLED?!” Cora asked. 

“Charlton, I need you to wake Professors Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout and tell them to meet me on the third floor corridor.” McGonagall instructed. “Then, send an owl to Professor Dumbledore that he is needed back here immediately. Bring Longbottom with you.” 

Cora nodded. They hurried to the main staircases leading to the corridors where the other Professors' offices are when Cora saw that she doesn’t need to wake Snape up or send an owl for Professor Dumbledore. Their Headmaster was already back and behind him was their scowling Potions Master, descending the staircases were Professors Flitwick and Sprout. 

“Oh! Albus!” Professor McGonagall said. “The Stone-” 

“It’s Quirrell.” Snape sneered. “He is going for the Stone. Under the orders of the Dark Lord.” 

“Potter, Weasley, and Granger went down the trap door to try and save it!” McGonagall said in alarm. “Charlton and Longbottom told me.” 

Their headmaster turned to the two students. “Well done, you two. We will take it from here. Cora, take Neville back to the Gryffindor Tower.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Cora said, turning around and pulling Neville back to their Common Room.

…..

Cora hurried to the Hospital Wing as soon as she heard that they are now allowed to visit Harry. When she arrived there, Ron and Hermione just left. She waved at the two first years and they returned her greeting. Harry was about to shut his eyes when he saw Cora entering the Hospital Wing. 

“Not another one!” Madam Pomfrey said sternly. “No!” 

“This is the last one, then I promise I'll rest.” Harry gave Madam Pomfrey a pleading look. “Please, Madam Pomfrey.” 

“Five minutes!” Madam Pomfrey said in annoyance. “And would be the last!” She glared at both children before going back to her office. 

Cora smiled back at the beaming Harry. “Heard you almost died. Doesn’t look like it.” She said, sitting down on the chair beside his bed. 

“I can’t say I haven’t been better.” Harry shrugged. “I heard that you told on us, You and Neville.” 

“I heard that you would have gotten killed if the teachers did not make it on time.” Cora said with her brows raised. “You’re welcome.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. He wasn’t exactly sure when he became comfortable to talk to Cora about everything. But he trusts her, very much. “I guess you’d want to know the truth of what happened in the dungeons. Quirrell was not acting alone, he was being instructed by-” 

“You-Know-Who.” Cora completed for him. “I figured you’d say his name so I stepped in.” 

“How did you know?” Harry asked. 

“Snape figured it out before they went down to save you.” Cora said. “He blabbed in front of me and Neville. Poor boy was just so scared that he probably didn’t remember it.” 

“Oh.” Harry said. “So you know everything?” 

“Not everything.” Cora replied. “I don’t want to know the particulars of your dodgy behavior all year. I just wanted to check that you’re really okay.” 

Harry nodded and smiled at her. Even if she didn’t want to know everything, Harry believed that she still deserves an explanation. So he told her everything, from Halloween night, to Quirrell trying to kill him during the first Quidditch match, to everything that happened under the trap door. “Thanks, Cora.” He said, looking down. “For worrying about me.” 

“You’re a little magnet for trouble aren’t you?” Cora snorted. “I have a feeling that this is just the beginning.” 

“Of what?” Harry asked. 

“Nothing.” Cora shook her head. “I should go. Madam Pomfrey has been glaring at me for the past fifteen seconds. I think our time is already up. Sweet Dreams, Harry.” 

“Good Morning, Cora.” 

…..

Cora received her exam results after visiting Harry from the Hospital Wing. The results were: 100% for Defence Against The Dark Arts, 200% for Transfiguration, 98% for Herbology, 99% for Potions, 100% for Astronomy, 100% for History of Magic, and 125% for Charms. Under everything was her rank for the year **#1** **.** There was also a note that she was accepted for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy next term, and a separate piece of Parchment that gave her an evaluation on her special classes with McGonagall. 

Her Transfiguration professor and Head of House commended her for being an excellent student and recommended that she continues their special classes next year. Like last year, she will wait for Cora’s owl of confirmation for the extra classes until 15th of August. 

The night of the feast was really sad for Cora. Unlike last year, when she did not care that much about who won the house cup, she felt very disappointed this year. It was as if Gryffindor pride was instilled in her after she made it to the Quidditch team. She waved at Leo and Jacob who were happily chatting with their housemates and eager to receive their award. 

She sat on the Gryffindor table in front of Megumi and Kenny, who gave her a small smile. Both are also sad about Slytherin’s win. She felt someone sit beside her and glanced at who it is. “Oh, Hmm~ You’re here.” It was a bit surprising to see Harry in the feast when she knew that he should be resting. 

“Can I have some of those grilled beef, please?” Cora asked the Weasley twin who was sitting on her other side. She still can’t tell them apart and they like switching their names to confuse others, so she just didn’t bother. “No tricks!” 

“I’m not doing anything!” He protested. 

Cora glared at him and proceeded to eat her food. They were in the middle of the feast when Professor McGonagall clinked her fork against her goblet, getting the attention of students as Professor Dumbledore rose. “Another year gone. And now, as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus. In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points.” The applause was barely heard from the crowd. Cora sneaked a peek at the teacher’s table and saw that McGonagall’s lips are set on a straight line. Third place, Hufflepuff, with 352 points! In second place, Ravenclaw, with 426 points! And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin House.” A barrage of cheering came from the Slytherin table. “Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award.”

This made the students from the Gryffindor table look up. 

“To Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool intellect when others were in great peril… 50 points.” There were cheers coming from the Gryffindor table and Cora smiled at Hermione. 

“Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess-” Ron looked at Harry and mouthed, 'Me?' Harry nods, and mouthed back, 'You!’ “-that Hogwarts has seen these many years… 50 points.” There was another applause from the Gryffindors and the Weasley twins even stood up and whistled. 

“Third, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house… 60 points.” Immense applause and cheers from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff house followed. 

“We’re tied with Slytherin!” Hermione exclaimed. 

“And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points each… to Cora Charlton and Neville Longbottom.” Neville was gaping at what Dumbledore announced and remained motionless even when his housemates were congratulating him. Cora was beaming at Harry, Kenny, and Megumi. 

“Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of decoration is in order.” Professor Dumbledore clapped and the green and silver decors were replaced by scarlet and gold banners, “Gryffindor wins the House Cup!”

Cora stood up as the whole Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and celebration. Her housemates started congratulating and praising her, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville for a job well done. To her surprise, Professor McGonagall was smiling at her and looking immensely proud. Hagrid was clapping and cheering the loudest in the staff table. The rest of the feast was spent with the Gryffindors gleefully eating their desserts. 

…..

Harry and Cora were standing at Hogsmeade station, looking at the Castle that became their home for the last ten months. 

“It feels strange to be going home, isn’t it?” Cora asked. 

“I’m not going home.” Harry smiled. “Not really.” 

Cora gave one last glance at the castle before boarding the train. Somehow, she agrees with him. 


	12. Castelobruxo

“Philippa Charlton, Minister.” The Minister’s secretary announced. “And her granddaughter, Ms. Cordelia Charlton.” 

“Ah, Madam Charlton!” The Brazilian Minister for Magic, Carlito Montes, greeted. “Ms. Charlton! Welcome to Brazil! Sit, both of you. What would you like? I know the English prefer their tea, but if you prefer to have something a little more local, then do let me know.” 

“I’ll have tea, Minister. Thank you.” Pippa said politely. 

“I’ll have coconut water, please.” Cora smiled. Lucia told her stories of growing up near the coast and drinking fresh from the coconut that her brother would get for her on trees near their house. 

“Very good, Ms. Charlton.” Minister Montes smiled and nodded at his secretary. The secretary nodded back and excused himself. “Not a tiring journey, I hope?” 

“Well, six flooes and three checkpoints and one of them is in the Atlantic!” Pippa said. “But I can’t complain, can I? I’d rather do that than what those poor muggles are suffering from. Ten hours sitting, on what do they call that? An ‘airyplain’?” 

“Airplane-” Minister Montes chuckled. “And, Miss Charlton? I believe it is your first time in South America?” 

“Yes, Minister. I am actually very intrigued by your country, since my governess grew up here.” Cora said. “She started teaching at Castelobruxo when I started Hogwarts, Luciana Realonda?” 

“Sorry, not familiar.” The Minister shook his head. “However, I am glad to know that you have been taught by one of ours. It is said that Castelobruxo is the best Wizarding School-” 

“In this side of the world, of course.” Pippa interjected. “Hogwarts is the Best Wizarding School.” 

There was a tense silence as the two adults looked at each other sharply while smiling. It was broken when the secretary came in with the refreshments. 

“Anyway, I just wanted to make sure that you arrived well and that you have your stay sorted.” Minister Montes said. “Where will you be staying?”

“Oh, yes. We are quite set.” Pippa responded. “We are staying at a friends house, actually. In Mr. Victorio Rodrigues’ house.” The Minister froze. “You know that the Fawleys, my family, are well acquainted with the Rodrigues. You don’t mind, do you, Minister?” 

“Of course.” Minister Montes smiled, a little too forcefully in Cora’s opinion. “This is afterall, a personal tour and not a visit of a Wizengamot member. It shouldn’t matter where you would stay.” 

“Lovely.” Pippa said, sipping her tea. 

They talked some more about Brazil and the Minister’s recommendations on where they should go. Then came the topic of Hogwarts. “I heard that Harry Potter started last year. Have you ever seen him in that rather grand school of yours, Ms. Charlton?” 

“Harry? Yes.” Cora answered. “We belong to the same house and we’re Quidditch teammates.” 

“Fascinating!” Minister Montes said. “And you play Quidditch? I don’t recall David or Juliet playing before. Was Lady Emilia a Quidditch player?” 

“Afraid not.” Pippa responded. “I am proud to say that our Cora worked hard for her skill. She did not inherit it from her parents or from anyone in the family, it did not come easy for her, but she was able to enter the team and give them some wins by diligently practicing.” 

“Did she?” The Minister grinned knowingly. 

There was a knock on the door and the Minister’s Secretary came in. “Mr. Gomes is here, Sir.” 

“Oh! It looks like our time is up.” Minister Montes said. “So sorry, Madam Charlton. I only have an hour for personal visits like this. As you know, I have duties to attend to.” 

“An hour is all we really need, Minister.” Pippa said. “Thank you for welcoming us. We will surely have a grand time here in your country.” 

“I’m sure you will.” Minister Montes agreed. 

“Thank you, Minister.” Cora said politely before stepping out. “I hope to see you around.”

“Oh, and Carlito?” Pippa stopped to turn around and smirk at the Minister. “Good luck on your re-election.” It was the last thing she said before the two left the Montes’ Mansion. 

…..

The Rodrigues are an old Wizarding Family in Brazil much like the Charltons. They are also one of the few remaining pure-blood families in the continent and have deep economic and political ties. They live in a fazenda near Sao Luis in Brazil and much like every Wizarding estates, their magnificent property is seen by non-magic folk (no-maj as they are called in this side of the world) as ruins with a haunted origin. 

Cora and Pippa have been staying with them for over a week now. Cora still can’t tell if she likes them or not. They are polite enough and nice to her and to her Granny, but there is something about them that reminds her of the Malfoys. The father, Senhor Victorio Rodrigues, holds a position in their Ministry much like her Papa. From what she gathered, Senhor Rodrigues is running against the incumbent Minister for Magic for the elections this year. The mother, Senhora Astrid Rodrigues, loves to host parties and guests in their house. They have two children, Elisa, who is two years older than Cora, and Alfonso, a year younger than Cora. Both of them are vain and stuck-up. 

“Pippa, you plan to go to Castelobruxo today. Is that right?” Astrid asked. The Rodrigues’ and the Charltons were having breakfast at the second floor balcony of their big house. “I think we should all go. Victorio and I have been meaning to visit, but we just can’t find the time.” 

“Yes and it will be a perfect opportunity for the children to see the school.” Victorio added. 

“You mean you don’t go to Castelobruxo?” Cora asked the Rodrigues children. Both looked shocked that she inserted herself in a conversation of the adults. “Well?” She waited for their answers which made Astrid’s brow rise. 

“No, we go to Ilvermorny.” Elisa answered for the both of them. “Mother thinks that we should-” 

“Madam Charlton, you said that you have a meeting with Benedita Dourado.” Victorio said. “I didn’t know that you knew each other.” 

“Oh, yes.” Pippa answered. “We have a very slim relationship that spanned for decades. I first met her when I was still a teacher at Hogwarts and Armando Dippet is still the headmaster. I thought that I was going to meet a female version of Armando, you know, very glum and boring, but I was surprised to find that she was more like myself and Albus.” She chuckled. 

“Although we are not really close friends, we found a mirror in each other.” Pippa said. “At least that’s how I see it.” 

They made their way to Castelobruxo after breakfast. Cora was really eager to see the Castle, and even more the Caipora protecting the grounds. Lucia once said that they are the most mischievous creatures that annoyed the living days out of the students, Cora wondered if they were worse than Peeves. 

This would be the first time that Cora would visit another school. She always wondered how the students travel, not everyone goes by train she was sure. They would have to floo from the Rodrigues’ Mansion in Sao Luis to a Floo Network Port in Manaus, where they would be escorted to the school. 

The five stood in front of the Rodrigues’ fireplace. “Say it very clearly, Cordelia.” Senhor Rodrigues instructed her. Granny went ahead and was probably already in the place. 

She nodded and took a handful of floo powder. “Fortaleza Magia.” Cora threw the powder at herself and she spun around before feeling the sensation of passing through people’s fireplaces. She was finally slowing down and she tried to control the spinning so that she would not land on her face out of the fireplace. 

Cora felt herself being pulled by gentle hands. “We need to work on your landing, Darling.” Pippa said and waved her wand to dust Cora off. She was already with an attendant from Castelobruxo, much to Cora’s disappointment, it was not Lucia. 

Fortaleza Magia houses the wizarding community of South America. Its fortified walls served as boundaries between the no-maj world and the wizarding world. Much like Diagon Alley, shops lined the streets and people used their magic freely. The group of five were led to a car that brought them to a dock where a river boat was waiting for them. 

“Ms. Charlton, please.” The attendant said as he led Cora inside the boat. It was a normal white riverboat on the outside, but everything that magic touches is always different on the inside. It is much more grand than the Hogwarts Express. 

The Grand Staircase was made of rosewood and lined with royal blue carpet. On the first floor was a refreshment bar while the second and third floors are the compartments with comfortable seats. They sat on one of the round tables near the refreshments bar. However, Cora wanted to see what was outside. The boat started to move and they journeyed through the Amazon River.

“Careful out there, Darling.” Pippa said. “We don’t want you to fall over-” 

“I won’t!” Cora shouted and ran to the deck. She marvelled at the sight of the river and the rainforest. There were a few magical creatures that she saw like amazonian salamanders, dugbogs, and fire slugs. Others were non-magical animals like macaws, bald uakaris and hoatzins. 

After an hour and a half on the river and Alfonso retching twice, they made it on a wooden dock. “Careful, Senhorita.” An attendant who assisted her said. Cora thanked him as they continued toward the edge of the rainforest where an open roof white Bronco was waiting for them. 

“Cool!” Cora beamed as she jumped on the car. Elisa and Alfonso shared a look. How can a society girl from Britain act like that? The granddaughter of the former Minister for Magic, even. 

They still had to ride for about forty minutes to get to the Castle and Cora kept on gasping at everything she was seeing. Both magical and non-magical. “Sir, Is that an actual jaguar?” She gaped at one jumping from a fallen tree trunk to another. 

“Oh, yes it is!” The attendant beside the driver chuckled. “Good eye, Senhorita!” 

“What are those?” Cora asked as she saw small green colored and red haired spirit beings flying about and cackling. 

“The Caiporas.” The man answered. “They protect the school and watch out for students who roam the grounds during curfew.” Cora laughed quietly as a caipora blew a screaming balloon at Elisa and Senhor Rodrigues. 

The air started to thicken as she saw less trees and more caiporas. They were enveloped by a gray fog and as it cleared, Cora saw an imposing square temple-like edifice made out of gold. 

“Senhoras e senhores, Welcome to Castelobruxo.” 

…..

“The Entrance Steps-” The attendant gestured at the golden steps that they walked on. The first thing that welcomed them inside were the trellis in the entrance hall where a familiar plant is crawling. “Another layer of protection, they are called-” 

“Devil’s Snare.” Cora said quietly as they looked on. 

“Very good, Ms. Charlton.” Someone said from behind them. 

Cora beamed at the familiar person. “Lucia!” She launched herself at her former governess.

“Hello, Cora.” Lucia chuckled. They haven’t seen each other in two years, and Cora noticeably changed. She was taller now, a little higher than Lucia’s five foot two. Her face is less round and more sharp. Her gray eyes have also become more striking. “You have grown!” 

“Of course, I did.” Cora said cheekily. “I’m getting older.” Well, at least Lucia knew that some things don’t change. Cora is still snarky. 

“Madam Charlton.” Lucia did a little bow of courtesy to the woman who sponsored her schooling when she was just a penniless teenager. “I see you have brought friends. Good Day, Senhor Rodrigues, Senhora Rodrigues, Rodrigues Children. I am Professor Realonda, the Charms Mistress at this school.” 

“Pleasure to meet you.” Victorio said, although his tone is implying otherwise. 

Lucia gave them a polite smile. “I was asked to escort you to the Headmistress’ office, Madam Charlton. She… and a guest has been expecting you.”

“Another guest?” Pippa raised her brows. She thought she was the only guest that Bededita is meeting?

“I’m sure you will be delighted with the other person we will be seeing.” Lucia said. Pippa almost scoffed, she doubts it very much. “Please follow me.” 

They walked through the maze-like passages made of gold. Cora has no idea what direction they are going. It was like going through the moving staircases, but at Hogwarts they know which corridor they would end up on. They stopped in front of an oak door with a brass knocker. Lucia knocked three times before they heard someone say ‘Come in!’ from inside. 

“Please.” Lucia gestured for the group to come in. 

They stepped inside the room and where a woman wearing deep blue robes was sitting behind a desk. The woman looked no older than Cora’s Granny, she had curly brown hair and was observing the group with her discerning brown eyes. “Ah, here are our visitors!” Headmistress Benedita Dourado said. 

The man in front of her wore deep purple robes and has long silver hair and beard. His piercing blue eyes were looking at them through his half moon spectacles. 

“Headmistress Dourado.” Cora bowed her head slightly in greeting. “Professor Dumbledore?” Cora asked. Why is her Headmaster here?

“Hello, Cora!” Dumbledore greeted happily. “Would you care for some chocolate almonds?” He grinned. 

“Thank you, Sir.” Cora picked one and ate it. She immediately felt her face burn and steam coming out of her ears. 

“Excellent, isn’t it?!” Dumbledore laughed. “I found that the Caiporas are a match to our very own two mister Weasleys! They sneaked in the Headmistress’ office to replace her treats with these!” 

“Headmistress Dourado.” Pippa shook the other woman’s hand. “Albus, I didn’t know you’d be here.” She greeted him with a brief hug. 

“My dear, Pippa!” Dumbledore said. “I fancied a little vacation outside of England and found Brazil to be the perfect place.” He tilted his head to focus on the people behind the Charltons. 

“Oh, I brought the Rodrigues.” Pippa said. “I hope you don’t mind. They have been such gracious hosts to us.” 

“Of course any alumni of ours are welcome back to our school.” Benedita said. “Even if they decided to send their children elsewhere.” She pursed her lip. The Rodrigues just gave her a tight smile. 

“Cora, would you like a tour of the school?” Lucia asked. “We could bring your new friends with us.” She gestured at Elisa and Alfonso, then to Headmistress Dourado who nodded at her. 

“Sure.” Cora nodded. “Elisa, Alfonso, would you like that?” The two shrugged, which Cora took as a yes. “I guess we should go for a walk. See you all later.” Cora gave them a small smile before following after Lucia. 

…..

“Castelobruxo specialises in Herbology and Magizoology.” Lucia said as they traversed the gardens and greenhouses. “We give very high regard for magical creatures and we work hard to preserve the magical ecology in the Amazon.”

They already passed by a few morning classes. The students who wore bright green robes pass by and greet Lucia a good morning. Based on Cora’s observation, Lucia is one of the teachers that the students are fond of and it seemed that her former governess also really liked teaching. Cora was glad that Lucia was finally able to take off. She always wondered why an intelligent and talented witch like her would settle for being Cora’s governess. She still didn’t know the reason, but that’s not important now is it? The important thing is that Lucia finally found her true calling. 

“Now this is nursery number eighteen.” Lucia pointed at a room that can be seen through a glass wall. Cora can see that one of the students is holding something and the other students are huddling around the student and the creature, but she can’t see what the creature was. “It’s where we-” 

“This is boring.” Alfonso scoffed. “I’m going to find Father and Mother. Eli?” Elisa nodded and followed after him. 

Lucia sighed and shook her head as she looked at their retreating backs. “Anyway-” She smiled at Cora. “Nursery number eighteen houses some of the dragons that we saved from illegal traders-” 

“Dragons?!” Cora’s eyes widened. “I have only seen one once-” 

“Where?” Lucia looked suspiciously at her. “You’ve never seen a dragon before.” 

“In school. Hagrid, our Gamekeeper, loves magical creatures.” Cora said. “He got a dragon egg from a dodgy bloke in a pub- oh, right that was our evil Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher-”

“Wait- wait-” Lucia stopped her. “If the dragon egg is with your Gamekeeper, how were you able to watch the hatching? And evil teacher?” 

“It’s all complicated and I can’t tell you the particulars.” Cora shrugged, remembering that only a handful of people knew about what really happened to Quirrell. “Anyway, I got to watch a Norweigian Ridgeback hatching!” 

Lucia’s eyes widened. Those are really rare and dangerous. “What breed do you have here?” Cora asked. 

“We-well~” Lucia stammered for a bit. “We have a three-week old Peruvian Viper and a month-old Catalonian Fireball. We just recently saved a one-week old Swedish Short Snout some traders were smuggling to Paraguay two days ago.” She pointed at an ice blue baby dragon through the glass. “Her name is Elsa. I would have taken you inside but we don’t have protective equipment right now.” 

They continued the tour. Cora was astounded at what Castelobruxo is doing. They are really committed to taking care of the magical creatures and plants in the Amazon. 

“The thing is, Cora.” Lucia said as they watched a Hippocampus swim around one of the giant indoor conservation aquariums. “The Amazon has been a home for our kind for thousands of years. We have taken care of the creatures, both plants and animals, for generations and in turn they have protected us from any kind of internal and external attacks. It was a give and take relationship. We learned how to respect our home, that’s why the South American colony of magic folk were able to leave peacefully for more than three millennia.” 

They continued walking and saw the Rodrigues family doing some exploring of their own. Lucia let out an audible sigh. 

“Is something the matter, Lucia?” Cora asked. 

“No.” Her former governess smiled. “Not at all. Nothing that you should worry about at least.” 

“Just tell me.” Cora said. “You always tell me anyway.” 

It’s true. Cora was seven when she realised that there were some really nasty things that are being reported in The Daily Prophet. Her Granny and parents would always brush her off when she asks about the news, saying that she was too young to understand, but she did. What she didn’t understand is their insistence on keeping her ignorant and sheltered about what was going on in their community. 

Not Lucia though. She would always answer Cora’s questions about the things she read about the Prophet. She did not want Cora to be in the dark. Unlike her when she was younger, who was too naive to understand what was happening around her. 

“You know that Senhor Rodrigues is running for Minister, right?” Lucia asked and Cora nodded. “One of his political agenda is the commercialisation of magical creatures- selling them to other countries for profit and legalisation of trading. And a lot of businessmen and politicians are rallying behind him, it looks like he would be able to kick Minister Montes out.” 

“Err~ Is that too bad? It might actually help conserve the animals since many people will breed them.” Cora said. She doesn’t really understand why Lucia is upset by it. They are saving and breeding the creatures. Wouldn’t it be good for them to sell it? They could make good money. 

“Cora, our magical environment exists in a delicate balance that we as witches and wizards have the responsibility to maintain.” Lucia said. “I told you earlier, right? We protect it and it protects us. We have to let everything happen naturally or we’ll upset the balance. The magical community in South America has enough resources for people to live good lives, other people are just too greedy that they want more.” 

They stopped walking when they noticed that someone was blocking them. “Oh, Ms. Realonda!” Professor Dumbledore grinned. “I was looking for you. Erm~ Could you kindly point me to where the loo is? I seem to be going around in circles. It was the third time I have passed by this statue.” He gestured at the silver curupira statue beside them. 

“Certainly, Headmaster.” Lucia said. “You just have to walk down the hall and when you see the stone statue of the anaconda, you have to go around it counter clockwise. Don’t turn right, go around it. You will find the restroom on the first corridor to the left.” Dumbledore looked like he was trying hard to remember the instructions. 

“Right.” He nodded and started towards the statue. “Oh, and Cora-” Cora turned around to face her headmaster. “I am glad that you have been talking to the right kind of people.” His said, his blue eyes twinkling with mirth. 


	13. Summer Encounters

People from the Wizarding Society say that Pippa Charlton’s calendar is never empty. Whoever spread that rumour must have been her Granny’s former secretary because they are correct. Not even two days after they got back from their month-long trip to Brazil, and they were already on their next event.

“Happy Birthday, Ms. Shafiq!” Cora handed the woman her parents’ birthday gift. “Papa and Mother send their regards.” 

“You mean David and Emilia are not here?” Cristina Shafiq asked. “Pity.” She shook her head. “Thank you for the greeting and the gift, Cora. You have gotten lovelier since the last time I saw you.” 

Cora smiled at the compliment. Cristina then turned to Cora’s Granny. “Anyway, Pippa. You must tell me about your trip to Brazil, I heard that Astrid Rodrigues commissioned a golden statue of their family to be displayed in their fazendo…” Their conversation got lost in Cora’s hearing range as they moved farther to where the adults are. 

Cristina Shafiq is celebrating her seventy-fifth birthday party and no expense was spared. From the gold-dusted invitations to the ice sculptures being kept solid by their own flurries to the decadent food from different parts of the globe. Cora was sure that her Granny’s head was exploding because this party is much more grand than what she had a few years before. Pippa Charlton had just been upstaged in her own game. 

“You look positively sun-kissed.” Jacob said, giving Cora a hug. “How was Brazil?” 

“Extraordinary.” Cora beamed. “Lucia gave me a tour of Castelobruxo. I was able to see the Amazon’s magical flora and fauna. We also visited some of the historical sites in Caxambu and Teresina. Granny was even able to make time for us to see some muggle tourist sites in Rio de Janeiro.” 

“Lucky you.” A deeper voice said from behind them. “Welcome back, Cee.”

“Hey, Leo.” Cora turned around to give her best friend a hug. 

The changes in their physical appearances are undeniable. No longer the wide-eyed, round faced children, all three of them were taller than last year. The tallest was Leo, who at almost fourteen years old, stands at five feet six inches, he has lost almost all the baby fats in his cheeks and his blonde hair always looked windswept. Jacob, was about an inch shorter than Leo and his pointed face had become more angular. His short dark hair makes him look intimidating but he is in fact the most gentle out of the three. Cora, the smallest at just a little over five feet and two inches, still had high cheekbones and deep, almond shaped eyes but her facial features became softer and more feminine. She uses headbands and ribbons to keep her dark, wavy, shoulder-length hair tidy. 

“The pumpkin fizz tastes better in the last party.” Jacob commented. “But food is better this time around. Is that Marcus?” He waved at Cora’s cousin, who gave the girl a glare. “He’s not very friendly, is he?” 

“He’s still bitter that we won in Quidditch last year.” Cora said, drinking her lemonade. “And he hates that I was one of the reasons why we won the House Cup. Is that Pansy Parkinson? Who let her dress like that?” 

Pansy was wearing an apple green and orange summer robe. “The girl looks like a pumpkin!” Cora made a face and Leo almost spat his bubble juice. “What in Merlin’s name happened to Lucius Malfoy?!” 

The man in question is currently sporting a shiner, which became more noticeable because of his pale face. 

“Got punched in the face yesterday by Arthur Weasley.” Leo chuckled. 

“Arthur Weasley?” Cora asked. 

“Yeah. The Weasleys’ dad.” Leo said. “I was there when it happened. Flourish and Blotts, they had some exchange of words while buying books for next year. Your new best friend, Harry Potter was there too.” 

“Harry?” Cora said. He was probably there with Ron Weasley. “We’re not best friends.” Sure, Cora sent something for his birthday and they’re Quidditch teammates and she may have shared her special spot at the edge of the Black Lake with him but that was the extent of their acquaintanceship. He didn’t even acknowledge her gift, how rude. 

“Anyway, Lord Malfoy was insulting Arthur Weasley for being a muggle lover in front of everyone.” Leo continued. “And I think, Mr. Weasley just… lost it.” 

“Oh, hmm.” Cora’s lips tilted a little. “Good for him.” Her two friends gave her a pointed look which she returned. “I have to go to the restroom-” 

“Yeah, me too.” Leo said. Cora raised her eyebrows at him. “A different restroom, Cora.” The girl just laughed as she dragged Leo to the house. 

They were walking towards the corridor where the restrooms are when they heard two men gossiping. Their voices are not familiar, but the person that they were talking about is. She felt herself being pulled by Leo in an alcove. He gestured for her to be quiet while they listened in. 

“Silas Avery?” One man said. 

“Oh, yes. Him and that Quidditch player. The one from Portree.” The other man replied. “Lyra Langdon. The affair has been going on for a half a year, I hear.” 

“How can that even be called an affair?” The first man asked. “Vanessa Rowle left him for that muggle-born six years ago hadn’t she? They’re marriage is over from what I gather.” 

Leo’s fist clenched at the mention of his mother. Cora gently took his hand but he pulled away from her touch, making the girl frown. 

“But they are still married.” The other man answered. “And he’s been going on about how he’s the morally upright one in the marriage and that she was the one who should be blamed when everyone knew that when she left, he was already seeing that WWN announcer.” 

“I remember that one. How many are there anyway? Women.” The first man asked. 

“More than I can count in my hands.” The other man said. “And those are the ones that people are aware of. I’m sure that there are more.” 

“Oh, poor women.” The first man shook his head. “And his son, what’s his name? Lucas?” 

“Leopold.” The other man corrected. 

“Yes, that one. I’m surprised he’s only got one child.” The first man wondered. “A man getting around like that, bastards are bound to show up soon.” 

“That’s the thing.” The other man said. “You know Mona Leighton from St. Mungo’s, right?” 

“She’s the one who told Anderson about Emilia Charlton being infertile?” The first man said. “Didn’t Pippa Charlton have her removed from St. Mungo’s after that came out? I mean, I would do the same if people start speculating that my son had an affair with that foul woman Bellatrix Black-” 

“Which I think is complete nonsense, by the way.” The other man said. “I am sure that David’s child is not Bellatrix Lestrange’s-” 

“But the girl looks a lot like Bellatrix Black!” The first man insisted. “Especially when she was younger.” 

“She also looks like Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Tonks too, except for the almost black hair, but no one talks about that.” The other man said. “The girl looks like a Black, not Bellatrix Black. People just want a story so they made one. She probably looks like that because the Charltons or the Selwyns are somewhat related to the Blacks, or because they are related to the Flints. Those lot have dark hair too. Anyway, going back to Silas Avery.” 

The first man nodded as the other man continued. “Mona Leighton works for my wife and she told Jodie that Silas Avery is also barren.” 

“What?!” The first man gasped. 

“Yeah. Apparently, pure-blood families are finding it really hard to procreate right now because of the, you know, blood relations.” The other man explained. “Plus, the Sacred Twenty Nines are looking to preserve their bloodlines, so they are limited by a very small pool. Most of them are probably infertile-” 

“Well, except for the Weasleys.” The first man commented. 

“Oh, yes.” The other man said. “I heard Arthur’s got another one coming to Hogwarts this year.” 

“Merlin! That’s probably a dozen of them now.” Both men cackled. They got back to the topic of conversation after their laughter subsided. “So, that boy, Leopold Avery?” 

“Mona Leighton says that he’s adopted.” 

…..

Cora was used to the rumours about Bellatrix Lestrange being her birth mother and she never let it bother her. They have been hearing the same rumours for years and it never bothered them, she wondered what changed with Leo. Why did he suddenly react so much to it?

They didn’t even make it to the loo, they just walked back to the lawn where the party is. Jacob immediately noticed that there was something wrong with Leo, so he pulled Cora aside. 

“What’s going on?” Jacob demanded. 

“It’s nothing.” Cora shook her head. 

“Come on, I’m not that thick.” Jacob rolled his eyes. “I know when you two are hiding something from me and I know when something’s bothering Leo.” 

“Just the same old rumours, Jacob.” Cora said. “And I don’t think he wants to talk about it.” She remembered how he recoiled when she reached for him and felt a bit sad. 

Jacob frowned. “He probably won’t.” A few moments of silence passed between the two. “But you know what would help?” 

“No.” Cora looked at him suspiciously. 

“If we find out the truth for him.” Jacob suggested. 

“What? No!” Cora said adamantly. “We won’t be inserting ourselves in that. That’s between Leo and Silas. We won’t be inserting ourselves in family matters, Jake!” 

“But if we find proof that Silas did not go to Mungo’s for infertility treatments, then it would ease him a bit.” Jacob reasoned. “We both know that those are all rubbish, anyway.” 

“No!” Her mind was set. She wouldn’t do that to Leo. 

“Well, I decided that I will be looking at Silas’ records with or without your help.” Jacob said defiantly. 

“What?!” Cora hissed. “Jake-” 

“Father’s in the board of directors for St. Mungo’s.” Jacob said. “They’ve got a meeting on Wednesday. I’ll come with him and when he’s busy, I’ll sneak in the Fertility Department and peek at their records. Then I’ll use the Memory Replayer to show Leo that his Father has no file there.” 

“That’s-” Cora wanted to smack him in the head. “That’s stupid and dangerous! What if you get caught?!” 

“I told you, I’ll do it with or without your help!” Jacob repeated. 

  
“What would this even accomplish?” Cora groaned. 

“He would be reassured.” Jacob said quietly as he turned his head to their sulking best friend. 

Cora really wanted to say no. This just screams trouble. But she was reminded of Leo looking miserable. “Fine.” She sighed. “Fine, I’ll help you.”

…..

“I always ask you to come with me to the Ministry but you never do.” Cora’s Granny frowned. “How come you want to go with Emilia?” 

It was Wednesday morning and the Charlton women were eating breakfast at the dining hall. 

“Thanks, Paul. I do want to be a Healer, Granny. Think of it as an… early job immersion.” Cora said as he placed the day’s edition of The Daily Prophet beside her. Her brows raised when she saw the front page. Harry was grimacing beside a beaming Gilderoy Lockhart. “Wait, Lockhart’s our new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher?” 

“Yes, Darling.” Pippa said. “I think I’ve told you when we were in Salvador-” 

“I would have remembered, so I don’t think you did.” Cora shrugged. “Oh, well. I mean his books are brilliant. Now we get to see him in action.” 

Emilia wiped the sides of her mouth before clearing her throat. “Cora, we’ll be going now.” 

“Yes, Mother.” Cora nodded and finished her bacon. 

“Darling, your allowance. Here.” Pippa handed her a blue pouch. “Granny added a few extra.” 

“Thanks, Gran.” Cora gave Pippa a kiss on the cheek before following after her mother in the transport den. Unlike her Grandmother, her Mother was a little more traditional, so instead of travelling via car which they usually use whenever they go to London, she would be travelling by Floo. 

“Mind your head, Cora.” Emilia said as the girl went into one of the fireplaces and took a fistful of floo powder. “I will follow after you. But it might take me awhile to find you since the apparition hall is in a different wing than the entrance hall.” 

It was one of the precautions set up by home and building owners during the older years. A wizard cannot usually apparate directly inside a house, they would be able to apparate outside and get in if there are no protective wards set-up. Modern houses would usually allow for the homeowners and their kin or anyone with their permission to apparate directly inside. Both Charltonham and St. Mungo’s are old facilities which limits their access to the wizarding public. One cannot directly apparate or disapparate inside Charltonham and there is a specific place is St. Mungo’s where they can apparate. 

“St. Mungo’s Hospital.” Cora said clearly before throwing the green dust on herself. She felt the spinning sensation again and she closed her eyes to avoid getting vertigo from seeing people’s fireplaces. The spinning finally slowed down and stopped. 

She was still sort of woozy when she stepped out of the fireplace. Cora almost fell if not for the strong arms that caught her. “Careful there, Princess.” She knew the voice, but she didn’t expect to hear it here of all places. 

“What are you doing here, Weasley?” She asked one of the Weasley Twins. Cora immediately straightened and dusted herself off. “And why is there only one of you?” 

“My better half is getting checked by a healer.” The twin said. “Nothing bad, just a general check before we go back to school.” 

“Oh, hm.” Cora observed the twin. It seemed that she came across the calmer one: George Weasley. Not that anyone of them is particularly calm or quiet. 

“Cora?” Her mother, who walked in from the left wing where the apparition hall is, called. Emilia was surprised to see Cora talking to an unfamiliar boy. The girl isn’t really friendly, he must be a good friend from Hogwarts then. 

“Coming, Mother!” Cora said and faced George Weasley. “See you in practice, Weasley.”

…..

“So, what’s the plan?” Cora asked as she and Jacob walked out of the dining hall for hospital staff. He was hungry, so she had to buy him a few cauldron cakes. 

“What plan?” Jacob frowned. 

“How do we get in the Fertility Department?” Cora asked. “You do have a plan, don’t you?” 

“I thought you were doing the planning?” Jacob said. “You’re the smart one!” 

“Oh, Jake.” Cora shook her head. She’s not smart. She’s stupid. Because of course, Jacob would not think this through, of course he’d think she would take the initiative. She pinched the bridge of her nose. 

It was then that she heard the two voices that would solve her problem. 

“If I put this in the triage, then we could just go around and-” 

“No, Fred. We’ve got to make sure that it’s harmless. We don’t want to cause more accidents or be too disruptive, some patients are in need of proper care-” 

“That’s true… you know, we should just do it in a department that-” 

“How about the Fertility Department?” Cora suggested as she appeared in front of the Weasley Twins. 

“BLOODY HELL!” One of them said. “What are you doing here, Charlton?” He must be the one who she didn’t see earlier: Fred Weasley. Jacob looked warily at the mischievous twins, he was terrified of them. Slytherins are the usual victims of their pranks. 

“The Fertility Department?” George Weasley asked curiously. 

“They don’t have many patients there.” Cora explained. “At least not those who are in immediate need of medical attention. There are only a few healers and mediwizards in the wards and the specimens are stored somewhere else. It’ll be a harmless prank-” 

“Since when have you been concerned about our pranking?” Fred Weasley’s eyes narrowed. “You’re planning something.” He looked at Cora then at Jacob. “You and this slimy snake wants to use us for your scheming-” 

“Don’t call him that!” Cora said defensively. She will not stand for someone defaming her friend.

“Well?” George Weasley looked at her pointedly. “If you really want us to help you, Princess-” 

“Will you stop calling me that!” Cora demanded. Jacob noticed one of the twins smirk slightly. “You know what? Never you mind. Let’s go, Jacob.” She turned but was stopped by Jacob. 

“We need you to cause a diversion so we could sneak in the records section.” Jacob said nervously. “Please.” 

“JACOB!” Cora scolded. 

“What? They could help us!” Jacob reasoned. Cora grimaced and looked at the grinning twins. This day was just not working out on her way. “So-” He turned towards the twins. “Will you help us?” 

The Weasleys gave an identical evil look. “One question-” Fred Weasley said. 

“What do we get in return?” George Weasley continued. 

“The satisfaction that you were able to successfully prank the Fertility Department of the oldest Wizarding Hospital in Europe.” Cora suggested. 

“No.” Fred Weasley shook his head. He then turned to his twin and they shared a look. “We’ll agree on one condition.” 

George Weasley stepped closer to Cora. “You’ll owe us a favor, Charlton.” 

“A favor?” Cora frowned. “What kind of favor?” 

“Something that we will benefit from in the years to come.” Fred Weasley answered. 

“We don’t know when that would be exactly.” George Weasley said. 

“We will let you know once the time comes.” Fred Weasley beamed. 

Cora did not like it at all. She felt like she was making a deal with the devil. The Weasley Twins are her teammates, and she is aware that they are trouble. She did not want to get mixed up with the kinds of things they do. 

“Cora-” Jacob knew that there was a high possibility that she would not agree. But they needed the Twins’ help. “Please? For Leo.” 

For Leo. Of course, Cora is doing this for her best and oldest friend. She would do anything for Leo, even a deal with the most delinquent people she knew. “Fine.” She sighed. “I’ll owe you one.” 

“It’s a deal, then!” The twins chorused. 

…..

Cora and George Weasley were outside of the Fertility Department reception. The idea was that they would be separated into two groups: one will cause a distraction and keep the hospital staff busy, while the other group will creep in the records section to check the files. Cora, of course, was chosen to check the files and George Weasley is with her because he can pick locks using a hairpin. That leaves Jacob and Fred Weasley together. 

The two boys walked towards the reception and Jacob started to ask the receptionist from something. They were both holding something in their right hand. Fred Weasley was counting something down in his left hand and when he stopped at one, they dropped the ball that produced a black mist. 

George Weasley dragged Cora through the dark smoke and they were both able to get inside the records room. The records were sealed inside locked cabinets per first letter of the name. Cora was about to go to where ‘A’ is but stopped midway. Of course, Silas Avery’s records would not be there. Pure-bloods would demand something more secure and less obvious after all. 

She marched further into the room, hoping to Merlin that her hunch was correct. She almost let out a sigh of relief when she saw an unlabeled cabinet. “There.” Cora pointed. George Weasley nodded and started to work on picking the lock. About a minute has already passed and Cora was getting impatient. “Not done yet?” 

“Sorry, Princess.” George Weasley said which made her eyes roll. “This one’s a bit more difficult to open.”

Of course, it is. Pure-bloods are cautious like that. The lock finally clicked and the cabinet was opened. Her heart drummed as she looked at the first file, if she was wrong about this cabinet, then they’d have to go back to A. The first file for the 20th century is a woman named Vinda Rosier. This is it. 

Cora started to scan through the names: Althea Greengrass, Christopher Nott, Lycoris Black, Joseph Slughorn, Silas Avery. Cora almost gasped as she took out the file. It was all there, records of when Silas Avery and Vanessa Rowle sought help in conceiving. The last time they went there was 1985, it was noted that the couple still had no success before the date. Cora tried to compose herself and control her heartbeat. 

“Charlton!” George Weasley said from near the door. “I think we need to go.” 

“Right.” Cora answered, trying to sound as normal as possible. “I just have to arrange this back-” 

She stopped when she saw another familiar name: Emilia Charlton. Cora was shaking when she reached for the file. She stopped breathing for a bit when she read what was in it. Emilia Charlton is barren and David Charlton is fully capable of conceiving a child. The Healers couldn’t do anything more for them. 

“CHARLTON!” George Weasley whisper-shouted. “We’re running out of time! Fred’s going to get caught-” 

“I’m done.” Cora said with a leveled voice. She made sure to put everything back where they were, except for the lock, of course. But she was sure that it was not going to be traced back to them. “Let’s go.” 

They hurried outside where it was still sort of chaotic after whatever Jacob and Fred Weasley did. The four met on the corridor outside the Department and were silent until they found an empty alcove. 

Cora turned to the twins. “Thank you, Weasleys. I’ll be sure to return the favor.” 

“Well hold you to that.” Fred Weasley extended his hand for a hand shake and Cora took it. 

George Weasley however, looked a bit bothered. “Charlton, you alright?” 

“Yeah.” Cora nodded. “Why wouldn’t I be? Thank you again, George.” He nodded and followed his twin. 

Once the twins were out of sight. Jacob asked impatiently. “So, what did you find out?” 

“Nothing.” Cora said. “I didn’t see a thing.” 

“Silas has no file?” Jacob said happily. “Then we can tell Leo-” 

“We weren’t able to find the right filing cabinets.” Cora said. “I’m sorry, Jacob” 

“What?” Jacob frowned. “But I thought-” 

“I think they’re keeping them in a more secure location.” Cora said. “In any case, I didn’t see anything about anyone we know there.” She didn’t know why it came easily to her, lying in her friend’s face. But the alternative was to acknowledge the fact that she is not Emilia’s child. 

“That’s too bad then.” Jacob said, disappointed that his plan didn’t work. 

“I also think that it would be best if we don’t tell anyone about this.” Cora said quietly. “Especially Leo. It wouldn’t do anyone any good.” 

Jacob nodded. Cora was right. They didn’t find anything anyway. 

…..

More than three hundred kilometers away, in a small hospital in the outskirts of Swansea was an unconscious woman in the hospital bed. She is beautiful, but had a thin, hollow face, probably the result of not eating for years. She did not look peaceful at all, it was as if even in her very deep sleep, problems are plaguing her. The most distinct characteristic of the woman is her long hair: the lower half is black and the upper half is golden blonde. 

David Charlton sighed as he changed the withering red tulips on her bedside. “Jonathan?” 

“Sir?” Jonathan Bailey asked. 

“Tell the attendants that I want fresh flowers everyday.” David said, displeased. “They are slacking.” 

“Of course.” Jonathan said. “By the way, have you got a plan already on what to do with the Miss?” 

“Not yet.” David said with a strained voice.

“That’s fine, I think.” Jonathan shrugged. “We still have two years anyway." 

“Yes.” David nodded as he fixed the woman’s hair. “Two years.” 


	14. Back to Hogwarts

Cora tried to forget the contents of the files that she saw in St. Mungo’s for the next few days. She believes that what she said to Jacob was true, it was in the best interest of everyone if she forgets about it. 

Before Cora knew it, it was already time to go back to Hogwarts. Same as the previous year, it was her grandmother and Paul who took her to King’s Cross Station. She secured Cupid and her luggage on the train first before saying goodbye to her Granny and to their butler. She got on the train five minutes before it departed. Luckily, she got an empty compartment. She left some of her things there before looking for Kenny and Megumi. 

“Kenny!” Cora called as she saw her friend looking through the compartments. “Over here!” 

“Cora! You look like you had a good time in Brazil!” They shared a hug before she ushered him inside the compartment that she saved. “I think I already searched half the train, but haven’t seen Megumi. You don’t think she overslept and missed it, do you?” 

“Impossible. Her parents wouldn’t let her do that.” Cora said, but there was a doubt on her mind. She has never met Megumi’s parents but they seem to be pretty carefree and liberal. “She’ll find us eventually.” 

“CORA! KENNY!” They heard footsteps from the other side of the corridor. “I almost missed the train!” Megumi laughed and the two shared a look. 

“How was Kyoto?” Cora asked. 

“Same old, same old.” Megumi shrugged. “It’s honestly getting a bit boring there. The cousins are starting to act that they’re all better than me just cause all of them are masters in broomstick flying.” Megumi rolled her eyes. “And cause they can do magic outside of Mahoutokoro. But what about you? You had the most interesting summer out of all of us.” 

Kenny nodded. According to his letters, he was forced to learn polo and take language classes this summer. 

“I think I already told you everything in the letters.” Cora said. She did send them at least three pages each time and they corresponded at least four times this summer. “But before I forget! I’ve got more souvenirs.” She already sent some in her letters, but this one was special. 

Cora took out the miniature Amazonian Salamander toys for them. “If you put this on top of the things that you want guarded, then they will breath fire on anyone if they try to take them.” 

“Cool!” Megumi beamed. “Thank you!” 

“Yeah.” Kenny also smiled at her. “Thanks, Cora!” 

They continued chatting but about thirty minutes into the train ride, they saw Hermione Granger looking through the compartments. “Oh! Hello, Cora!” Hermione and Cora are friendly towards each other since they fought a troll last Halloween. 

“Hi, Hermione.” Cora smiled and opened the compartment door. “Had a great summer?”

“It was good.” Hermione grinned. “By the way, have you seen Harry or Ron?” 

“No.” Cora shook her head. “They aren’t with you?” Those three are usually attached in the hip. 

Hermione shook her head. “Ginny!” She called from Cora’s other side. The little girl with flaming red hair walked to where Hermione and Cora are. “Thank goodness I saw you! Have you got a compartment?” The girl, Ginny, nodded. “Good! Are Ron and Harry with you?” 

“Er-” Ginny, who Cora realised was a first year, shook her head. “They didn’t make it to the platform. We’re not sure what happened, but I’m sure dad will sort it out.” The girl looked at Cora curiously. 

“Oh! Right!” Hermione said. “Ginny, this is Cora Charlton. She’s a year above Ron, Harry, and myself.” 

Ginny’s eyes lit in recognition. “You’re in the Quidditch Team! With Fred and George!” 

Hermione and Cora nodded. “This is Ginny Weasley. Ron’s younger sister.” Hermione said. 

“Oh. Hello.” Cora said, shaking Ginny’s hand and smiling at her. Exactly how many Weasleys are there? 

“I’m in a compartment with Fred, George, and their friends.” Ginny said. “You’re welcome to come if you want to. I’m sure they can make space.” 

Cora saw Hermione grimace. She probably felt awkward with a bunch of fourth years, and it wasn’t like she had any friends there. The twins and Ginny are her friends by extension. “It’s alright. I think Hermione can stay with us.” She gestured at the compartment where Kenny and Megumi are playing exploding snap. “We’re only three here, anyway.” 

“Really?” Hermione asked and Cora nodded. “Thank you. I guess I’ll see you at the feast, Ginny.” 

“Yeah!” Ginny grinned. “Nice to meet you, Cora!” She left with a skip in her step. 

“She’s a really nice girl.” Hermione commented as the two looked at Ginny moving away from them.

They both went in the compartment. “I invited Hermione since Harry and Ron are missing. Hope you don’t mind.” Cora told her friends and they shook their heads. “Hermione, this is Kenny Markham and Megumi Shimizu. Kenny, Megumi, Hermione Granger.” 

Pleasantries were exchanged and small talks were made. As it turns out, Hermione Granger was actually really fun to talk to. She and Cora have read the same books, she is well-versed with muggle stuff like Kenny, and she is very curious about international wizarding communities, so asked Megumi and Cora about their trips abroad. Hermione was also eager to know about classes in third year. 

“Ancient Runes and Arithmancy.” Cora said. “I think they would be very helpful to me.” 

“I think Ancient Runes is fascinating!” Hermione said. “But I also want to take Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies-” 

“Muggle Studies?” Cora confirmed. “But, aren’t you a muggle-born?” 

“I think it will be interesting to learn about muggles from a wizarding perspective.” Hermione said. “I don’t fancy Divination at all, it seems so subjective. However, I am also wondering about the process.” 

“I can’t believe you two are discussing classes!” Megumi frowned. “That’s not even the best part of being a third year.” 

“If it’s not the new subjects, then what?” Hermione asked. 

“Hogsmeade visits!” Megumi answered gleefully. “They have Honeydukes Sweet Shop, Zonko’s Joke Shop, Dervish and Banges. I’m so excited for the first Hogsmeade weekend!” 

It was almost lunch time when Cora noticed something materialising from the sky. At first she thought that she was hallucinating, but it became very clear that a faded light blue car was flying alongside them. 

“Is that a flying car?” Cora pointed out. 

“WHAT?!” Hermione stood up and moved closer to the window. “That’s Ron and Harry!” 

“Pardon me?” Cora said just as the car lurched and bounced uncontrollably. 

“What’s happening?” Hermione asked, alarmed. 

The car swerved sideways and remained tilted. It shook again, and out came Harry barely holding on to the door handles. 

“Is that Harry Potter?” Megumi squeaked. They are all frozen in shock at what they are seeing. “Should we do something?” 

Hermione looked at Cora for help. Cora also didn’t know what they should do, she hasn’t learned any spells that could help them in this situation. Ron, who was in the driver’s seat, reached for Harry’s hand but it kept on slipping. Megumi shrieked as the car leaned on the other side and Harry almost fell. 

Fortunately, Ron was able to pull Harry back to the car. He also gained control of the vehicle and straightened the car back up. The students in Cora’s compartment let out a collective sigh.

Ron and Harry are driving in an enchanted car to Hogwarts. They are just above the Hogwarts Express so they would be able to reach the castle the same time as the other students. Cora just hoped that their punishment wouldn’t be too harsh. 

…..

“Perce!” Cora heard one of the Weasley Twins call as they saw the eldest Weasley in Hogwarts making his way to their group. “Did you see Ron and Harry?” He asked excitedly. 

Percy glared at him in annoyance and addressed his youngest sibling. “Let’s go, Ginny. Hagrid will take you to the boats.” 

Cora was walking with Kenny, Megumi, and Hermione Granger to the carriages when they came across a large man over eleven feet with shaggy black hair and beard, standing at Hogsmeade Station calling for first years. “Hi, Hagrid!” Cora greeted.

“Hello there, Cora, Hermione.” He looked behind them and frowned when he saw no signs of the two boys. Only Kenny and Megumi standing there awkwardly. Hagrid grinned at them and they gave him a polite smile. “Where are Harry and Ron?” 

“Got themselves in trouble again.” Cora shook her head and rolled her eyes. “We saw Harry dangling from a flying car a while ago. We don’t know what happened to them. Even Ron’s siblings have no clue.” 

“Blimey! ‘Snot even the firs’ day back!” Hagrid tutted. 

“You don’t think they’d be expelled, do you?” A very worried Hermione asked. 

“Nah.” Hagrid stopped and seemed to think about it. “Nah, they won’t be expelled. Anyway, I’ll have to escort the firs’ years to the castle now. Come visit me soon with the two troublemakers, yeah?” 

“Of course!” Hermione answered. “See you at feast Hagrid! Oh, and look out for the youngest Weasley, Ginny. Adorable little redhead with freckles. Can’t miss her.” 

They said goodbye to Hagrid and the four of them hopped into one of the carriages. It was already occupied by Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe, the latter being Cora’s rival in academics. Thankfully, the silence in the carriage was broken by Hermione’s chatter. They arrived at Hogwarts and took their seats on the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall without any sign of Harry or Ron. 

A quick look at the teachers table assured her that all of their professors are back and there is a new teacher wearing eye-catching golden robes. Gilderoy Lockhart is sitting beside a very annoyed looking Snape. An observation, which it seems, did not escape the attention of their schoolmates, who aside from talking about Harry and Ron’s flying car adventure, are pointing at Lockhart. 

After everyone has settled down, their Deputy Headmistress (and Head of Gryffindor House), Professor McGonagall led the first years to the hall. Among them is little Ginny Weasley who is timidly walking beside an eccentric looking girl with long dark blonde hair. She was the only one Cora knew this year, and she wouldn’t have known anyone if Hermione did not introduce them.

Once the first years were huddled in front, the sorting hat started singing. Like last year, it sang about the four houses and their dominant qualities. However, this year it also sang about the dangers lurking about in the halls of the school and how students should be careful. Cora thought about what happened last school year and how You-Know-Who almost returned. She peeked at the teacher’s table and saw that Professor McGonagall looked tense. Probably because two of her students are still missing. After the sorting hat finished its song, McGonagall stood up and started to call on the names of the first years. 

In all honesty, the sorting ceremony was boring. She realized that it only becomes interesting if you know the student being sorted. They were nearing the end of the student list when Cora heard Ginny Weasley being called. 

“Weasley, Ginevra.” Professor McGonagall read from the scroll where the register was written. 

A few seconds after the hat was placed atop Ginny’s head, the hat shouted Gryffindor. The Weasleys, Hermione, and Lee Jordan all stood up and cheered as Ginny sprinted towards them.

After a sumptuous feast, where Cora had her fill of sweets, the Gryffindors made their way back to their tower. Cora, Kenny, and Megumi just caught up with Chris, Geoff, and Porchey near the Grand Staircase. They were all telling stories about their summers when they arrived at the corridor leading to their Common Room. Harry and Ron were already standing in front of The Fat Lady’s portrait. Probably waiting for someone who knew the password. 

“There you are! Where have you been?!” Hermione charged towards the two Gryffindor boys. “We thought you were going to be expelled!” 

“Yeah, not today apparently.” Harry said.

Hermione was about to say some more before Ron interrupted her. “Skip the lecture. What’s the password?” 

“It’s ‘wattlebird’.” Cora said from behind Hermione where she was standing beside her classmates. The Weasley Twins and the other fourth years were also behind the third years. Ginny came with the other first years, led by Percy and the rest of the prefects. 

“Brilliant! Inspired!” Lee Jordan said as he patted the two boys on the back. The portrait swung open and the group climbed through the portrait hole. “Coming to the school flying a car and crashing to the Whomping Willow l heard.” 

“You should’ve told us.” One of the twins said. “We would’ve come with you!” Cora saw Ron’s ears reddened. They all said their good nights and went up their dormitories. The girl’s room was exactly as it looked like for the past two years, only this year it was three flights up. All of Cora’s things are also at the foot of her bed, the second one from the door. 

Cora made small talk with her roommates before retiring for the night, looking forward to the new school year.

…..

“Time tables!” Kenny announced as he gave the scrolls to her and Megumi. 

“We’ve got free morning period!” Megumi said happily as she ate her porridge. “We won’t see Lockhart until Thursday, though.” Her smile quickly faded. 

Cora scanned her time table and saw that Professor McGonagall marked their lessons to be during Wednesday afternoons before dinner, there was a note there that they could adjust it depending on Cora’s availability. Speaking of which, Oliver Wood was already making his way towards her.

“Cora!” Oliver called. “Hope you continued flying during the summer because I devised a new training program for us. Are you free on Thursday after dinner?” Cora nodded. “Good! We’ll have our first meeting at the common room- Alicia!” He made a gesture in his hand signalling to wait for him. “I’ll see you then.” He told Cora before walking towards Alicia Spinnet.

Cora turned to her friends only to see Kenny staring at Oliver. “What?” She asked. 

“What do you mean ‘what’?” Kenny asked. Cora tilted her head towards Oliver. “Nothing.” He said and looked down.

“Alright.” Cora shrugged. “You just decided to be weird today, I get it.” She felt someone sit beside her. “You look well rested.” She commented looking at Harry. “Have you got your schedule?” 

“Hermione’s getting it.” Harry gestured at the girl walking towards the staff table. 

On his other side, Ron Weasley was trying to wrap spellotape around his wand. “Say it, I’m doomed.”

“You’re doomed.” Harry agreed as he looked at Ron and his wand. 

There was a shuffling beside her, then a click and a flash of light. A very giddy first year boy was grinning at Harry. “Hi, Harry!” He beamed. “I’m Colin Creevey. I’m in Gryffindor too.” 

Suddenly, an owl swooped down and fell face-flat on the cereals in front of Ron. There was another flash from the camera that Colin Creevey was holding.

“Bloody bird’s a menace!” Ron exclaimed. The bird stood up and Ron’s face paled. “Oh no!” 

“Look, everyone! Weasley’s got himself a howler.” An Irish boy in Harry’s year laughed. 

"You'd better open it, Ron. It'll be worse if you don't. My Gran sent me one once, and I ignored it and - it was horrible.” Neville Longbottom, a round faced, accident prone boy, said. Cora knew Neville from last year when she saved him from the body-bind curse that Hermione put him in. 

Ron opened the envelope with a shaking hand, and it formed itself to a talking mouth. The menacing voice of a very angry woman shrieked. “RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR, I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER IS NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT’S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE’LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!” 

Then, with a very gentle voice the howler turned to Ginny Weasley. “Oh and Ginny dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud.” It turned to Ron again and burst into flames. 

Cora gave Ron a sympathetic look. It was only the morning of the first day back and it looks like things are not shaping to be good for the youngest Weasley boy. 

The first day of classes fell on a Tuesday, which means that they have free first period before Herbology with Slytherins. Cora was glad to see Leo and Jacob again, she didn’t see them on the train ride and hasn’t spoken to any one of them since she and Jacob snooped around in St. Mungo’s. 

“Good Morning and welcome to Greenhouse Five, Third Years!” Professor Sprout said as the class greeted her back. “Now, before we proceed with the discussion of your plan of study for this term, please hand over your homework. Cora, Leo, please collect your housemates’ homeworks.” 

Cora vaguely heard Jacob exclaiming “Oh no!” from the Slytherin table. They began with the discussion once the assignments were placed on Professor Sprout’s desk. After Herbology, the Gryffindors and Slytherins were walking to the Great Hall for lunch. They were in separate groups per house with the exception of Cora, Leo, and Jacob. 

“How many classes do we have together?” Leo asked Cora. She felt her heart getting heavy as she looked at him, she really wanted to tell him about what she saw in St. Mungo’s but she did not want to break his heart. During the past few days, Cora kept on telling herself that she was doing it to protect him. But it all felt wrong, especially when she is also hiding it for her own selfish reasons. 

“Gryffindor and Slytherin have Herbology and Defence Against The Dark Arts together.” Cora said. “Then, We have Ancient Runes and Arithmancy.” 

“I still can’t believe that you two left me to take Care of Magical Creatures and Divination by myself!” Jacob huffed. 

“We told you to take the same electives as us.” Leo said pointedly. 

“But Ancient Runes is hard!” Jacob reasoned. “How do you expect me to study a different language when I barely pass in English subjects? And I don’t like arithmetic!” 

“It’s Arithmancy, Jake.” Leo said. “Predicting things using numbers. It’s not exactly arithmetic-” 

“I still don’t like it!” Jacob huffed.

They were near the Great Hall when the Weasley Twins appeared out of nowhere. “Hey, Princess!” One of them said. Cora was about to retort when something was flung towards her. “Catch!” He said before running, his twin following him. 

“WEASLEY!” Cora screamed just as the enchanted Quaffle started to cry uncontrollably like an infant. 

It was a good thing that their next subject is Charms and Professor Flitwick was able to stop the Quaffle from crying. It was not only irritating but also embarrassing. The shrill cries of the ball were disruptive to everyone at the Gryffindor table. Cora tried to leave it in an old classroom, but the Quaffle started to roll after her, crying and calling her ‘Mummy’ throughout lunch. 

“What happened to you? You look terrible!” Cora said, trying to dust Harry’s clothes. “Is Neville okay?” The boy in question looked properly terrified. 

Classes just ended and the Gryffindors came back to the common room to rest before dinner. 

“We had Lockhart this afternoon.” Harry rolled his eyes. “He set pixies on us, then abandoned the class. They hung Neville in a chandelier-” 

“Did you go to the Hospital Wing, Neville?” Cora asked and the boy nodded. “What do you mean he set pixies on you?” 

“I think he got too excited with his first class.” Ron said. “He brought cornish pixies, then they started to go mad. He left me, Harry, and Hermione to deal with the mess.” 

The portrait hole opened and the fourth years crawled in. Cora marched towards them and flung the now quiet Quaffle to the first Weasley Twin she saw. 

“Oy!” He said. “This is not mine. George!” The twin, who Cora now realised was Fred Weasley, passed the ball to George.

George Weasley gave an exaggerated gasp and turned to Cora. “You killed the baby!” Cora frowned at him before stomping back to where Harry and the others are. 

Wednesday was her very first elective class, Ancient Runes. It was a relief that she had Leo with her in class. He was much better at reading runes than her. They only tried a few symbols but he was very good at it. Cora would just have to try harder to be at par with him. 

That day was also Cora’s first special class with Professor McGonagall. The first month would be a review of everything they studied last year, the fundamentals (which McGonagall really wanted her to fully grasp), switching spells, and vanishing spells. McGonagall also told Cora that they will start with Conjuration in October. 

Potions is still a nightmare. She stood up for thirty minutes while Snape quizzed her again in front of third year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Cora answered everything correctly again, but in usual Snape behavior, she was never awarded house points. 

Cora never knew what she should expect for their first Defence Against the Dark Arts class. However, she did not expect this. 

“I thought we’d start today with a little pop quiz. Nothing to worry about-just to check how well you’ve read my books, how much you’ve taken in.” Lockhart said after introducing himself. Of course, Cora, Leo, and Jacob already knew him. He is always invited to society parties. But they did not know him at this level. 

**_1) What is Gilderoy Lockhart’s favorite color?_ **

**_2) What is Gilderoy Lockhart’s secret ambition?_ **

It went on until the 54th question which was **_‘_** **_When is Gilderoy Lockhart’s birthday? And what would he want his gift to be?_ ** **_’_**

Cora was not able to answer any single thing in their first quiz. It was her very first zero in any exam in all her life. She was visibly sour and grumpy after their Defence class that she was not able to fully appreciate the Introduction to Arithmancy lecture that Professor Vector gave. Leo tried to cheer her up, but she was still upset even after dinner. 

The only thing that lifted her spirits up is the upcoming Quidditch season. Oliver started to discuss the new training program that he created. 

“I will be booking the pitch four times a week.” Oliver said. “I just want to confirm your schedules, would Monday, Wednesday, Friday evenings, and Sunday mornings be alright?” 

Cora immediately spoke up. “I can’t do Wednesdays. I have a thing with McGonagall on Wednesdays.” 

“Right.” Oliver said. “Anyone else?” He looked at the others. “Okay, let’s see.” He opened his notebook and scratched something before writing on top of it. “Monday, Tuesday, Friday-” 

“I have N.E.W.T. study hall on Tuesdays.” Alicia said. 

“Thursdays, then?” Oliver looked around for any reactions, no one said anything. “Right, then. Mondays, Thursdays, Fridays, and Sunday mornings. We will divide training sessions to two days in the stadium and two days on the training grounds. We will be practicing a lot of plays, especially with you three-” He gestured at the Chasers, “-and I don’t want anyone to see.” 

The team talked some more about specifics of their practice before Oliver dismissed them. 

“We will win this year.” Oliver said. “I believe in this team. We will get that Cup with our names on it.” 

…..

The Gryffindor Quidditch team members were either cranky or half asleep. Their first practice was seven A.M. on a Sunday morning, and Oliver already asked them to do fifty laps around the pitch. After ‘warming up’, they were asked to go back to the changing rooms to discuss tactics. Wood took almost thirty minutes to explain the first board. 

“So, Is that clear?” asked their captain. “Any questions?” 

“I have a question, Oliver,” said George Weasley. Harry pointed out which is which to Cora when they got to the pitch this morning. “Why couldn’t you have told us all this yesterday when we were awake?”

Wood glared at him. “Now, listen here, you lot. We should’ve won the Quidditch Cup last year. We’re easily the best team. But unfortunately- owing to circumstances beyond our control-“ Harry and Cora grimaced. They missed the match against Ravenclaw last year because they were serving game suspension. “So this year, we train harder than ever before.” He said with conviction. “Okay, let’s go and put our new theories into practice!” Oliver picked his broom up and led the team back to the pitch. 

Hermione and Ron had been sitting in the stands waiting for Harry to no one’s surprise.

“Aren’t you finished yet?” asked Ron disbelievingly as he saw the team marching out from the changing rooms. 

“Haven’t even started,” said Harry. “Wood’s been teaching us new moves.” 

“What’s that funny clicking noise?” Fred Weasley asked as the team positioned themselves on the field. “Who’s that?” 

It was followed by someone shouting. “Look this way, Harry! This way!” It was that first year who was sort of stalking Harry to take photographs of him.

“No idea.” Harry answered but Cora can already see his cheeks reddening from embarrassment. 

“What’s going on?” said Wood, frowning, as he skimmed through the air toward them. “Why’s that first year taking pictures? I don’t like it. He could be a Slytherin spy, trying to find out about our new training program.”

“He’s in Gryffindor.” Harry informed Wood. 

“And the Slytherins don’t need a spy, Oliver.” George Weasley was looking at seven people in emerald green robes carrying broomsticks marching to the pitch. “Because they’re here in person.”

“I don’t believe it!” exclaimed Wood. He flew down with the rest of the Gryffindor Team following him. “Where do you think you’re going, Flint?”

“Quidditch practice,” answered Marcus. 

“I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today,” retorted Oliver. 

“Easy Wood, I’ve got a note.” Marcus said, handing a piece of parchment to Oliver. 

“ _ ‘I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker’ _ ,” read Wood. “You’ve got a new seeker, who?” From behind the six large figures, a pale faced boy with silver blonde hair walked out and smirked at the Gryffindors. 

“Draco?” Cora narrowed her eyes at the younger boy. 

“That’s right,” said Draco arrogantly. “And that’s not all that’s new this year.” He said adjusting his broomstick.

“Those are the new Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones!” Ron said from beside Harry. Cora didn’t even notice Ron and Hermione coming down from the stands. She was busy glaring at the Slytherins. “Where did you get those?”

“A gift from Draco’s father,” answered Marcus. 

“You see Weasley, unlike some, my father can afford the best,” Draco boasted.

“At least no one in the Gryffindor Team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent,” Hermione said. 

The smirk disappeared on Draco’s face and he looked at Hermione menacingly. “No one asked your opinion. You filthy little mudblood!” He spat. 

A few things simultaneously happened at that moment. Marcus had to step in front of Draco to stop Fred and George from jumping at him. Cora hissed “Draco! How dare you!” in shock, and Ron took out his wand yelling, “You’ll pay for that one, Malfoy! Eat slugs!”

A jet of green light appeared at the wrong end of Ron’s wand and he was sent flying backwards to the ground. The Gryffindors all sprinted towards Ron. They can hear the Slytherins sniggering behind them. 

“Ron! Are you alright?” asked Hermione. “Say something!” The panic was obvious in her voice. Ron opened his mouth and out came a slug.

“Let’s take him to Hagrid’s,” Harry said, helping Ron up as the redhead spewed out another slug. “He’ll know what to do.”

“Wow! Can you turn him around Harry?” Cora heard from somewhere near them. 

“No, Colin! Get out of the way!” Harry slightly shoved Colin Creevey as the three ran to the gamekeeper’s hut. 


	15. Mysterious Mrs. Norris

The special classes with McGonagall are really going well. It was the second week of October and Cora was ready to start practicing Conjuration. They had just finished discussing ‘Inanimatus Conjurus’ the theory behind conjuring lifeless objects.

“Ready, Charlton?” Professor McGonagall asked. 

“Yes, Professor.” Cora said and McGonagall nodded for her to continue. 

Cora pointed at the empty space in the middle of the office. “Lapis Conjurus!” A stone as big as her fist appeared. 

McGonagall nodded in approval. “Evanesco!” Cora pointed her wand at the stone and it faded slowly. 

Cora took a deep breath before pointing at the space in front of her. “Cartallum Conjurus!” A wooden basket appeared where the stone was a while ago. McGonagall lifted the basket to inspect it and gave her approval. Cora vanished the basket again and just like the stone, the basket vanished very slowly. She actually thought that it wouldn’t disappear. 

“Your vanishing needs a little more work.” McGonagall commented. “Let’s see if you can conjure a bigger object now. Say a chair?” 

“Sella Conjurus!” Cora said and a wooden stool materialised in front of them. It looked similar to the one the students sit at when they are being sorted. It disappeared part by part again when she uttered the vanishment spell. 

McGonagall asked her to conjure and vanished a few more objects, like a small study table, a parchment and a walking stick. All easily appeared, but slowly disappeared. 

“It seems that you prefer Conjuration more than Vanishment.” McGonagall concluded. “I think we should revise that. Read the chapter on Vanishing Theory again and we will discuss before practicing again next week.” 

“Alright, Professor.” Cora said as she fixed her things. “Thank you, I’ll see you next week.” She left McGonagall’s office to go to the Great Hall for dinner. 

After dinner, most of the Gryffindor third years went back to their Tower. Some unfortunate ones, like Porchey and Cormac, had to serve detention. Porchey for not turning in his Potions essay for the second time, and Cormac for sleeping in Care of Magical Creatures (he blamed it on Professor Kettleburn being dull). 

Percy Weasley marched in the Common Room and pinned something on the bulletin board. Megumi, being one of the curious ones, immediately read what it said. 

“First Hogsmeade visit is the week before Halloween!” She announced to Cora and Kenny who were doing their Astronomy homework. “Excellent! We can buy Halloween Candies!” 

“I am mostly excited about the Shrieking Shack.” Kenny said. “They say violent spirits haunt that house. We will go, right?” Cora nodded and Megumi shook her head. 

“Hey, Princess.” George Weasley said as he sat on the sofa beside theirs. Cora is getting better at differentiating them now. She noticed that even if they look the same, their posture and mannerisms are different, there was also something dissimilar about their eyes but she can’t pinpoint what it is exactly. He was followed by Fred Weasley and their usual posse: Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, and Irene Baker. “Excited for your first Hogsmeade weekend?”

Cora scowled at him and he just grinned at her. The twins tried to pull a prank on her again this morning, by charming her quills to dance. They are really getting on her nerves. She shut her book forcefully, then turned to her friends. “I’m going up.” She gave him one last glare before leaving for her dormitory. 

“Stop frowning!” He shouted. “It’s very un-princess like.” 

…..

“Third years!” Professor McGonagall called. “Third years, gather round, please!”

Cora and her classmates huddled to where their Deputy Headmistress instructed them to go. 

“I would just like to remind you that Hogsmeade visits are a privilege.” McGonagall said. “If your behavior reflect poorly on the school, then we could suspend that privilege or even ban you from going to the village again.” She gave them a sharp look. “Now, please stand in a queue so that I can inspect your permission forms.” 

McGonagall let them go after collecting their forms. Cora, Kenny, and Megumi were joined by Porchey, Chris, and Geoff in walking to the village. On the way, they talked about the shops that they were most excited to go to. 

“Honeydukes, of course!” Cora said. 

“That was not what I was expecting.” Geoff commented. “No offense but I thought that it would be something like Gladrags or the Hairdresser’s place-” 

“Hey!” Cora protested and her classmates laughed. 

They finally got to the village and decided that they should visit Honeydukes first since Cora, Porchey, Chris and Megumi all wanted to go there. Cora had four baskets full of treats after going around the shop twice.

“Why don’t you just buy the whole shop?” Chris gaped at Cora’s purchase, which was packed on a small pouch that she placed inside her bag. 

“Because they’re not selling.” Cora shrugged. “It would be rude to just offer to buy someone’s shop like that, Chris."

Chris shook his head, he wasn’t even sure if she was serious. 

They went to Dervish and Banges and Dominic Maestro’s next. Kenny bought some wizarding souvenirs for his brother and Geoff shopped for a new violin. Geoff recently became a part of the Hogwarts Orchestra and his parents gave him some galleons for his birthday in November. 

The six were glad that they decided to head early at The Three Broomsticks because it was packed for lunch. Thankfully, magic allowed the pub to expand to accommodate everyone. The food, however, took a little more time to prepare. 

Then they went to The Shrieking Shack after lunch. 

“It’s really unnerving.” Megumi shuddered, looking at the old decrepit house. 

“The most haunted building in Britain.” Kenny whistled. 

“Should we move closer?” Geoff asked. 

“No!” Porchey shook his head profusely. “Are you mad? What if the spirits get angry?” 

“I’m sure they won’t.” Cora said. “Papa said that it’s a bit dirty inside but it's the safest place in Hogsmeade.” 

“Inside?” Kenny’s brows furrowed. “No one ever goes in there because of the violent ghosts.” 

“No, I’m sure my father told me that before.” Cora frowned. It was a long time ago, but she vaguely remembered hearing it from him. Her friends looked at each other and shrugged. 

They went to Zonko’s Joke Shop next. Cora reckoned that Porchey needs a laugh after going to the Shrieking Shack. She was not that interested in Zonko’s products, but she did have a great time seeing Marcus and Graham Montague being attacked by the Nose-Biting teacups. 

They also visited the Post Office where Cora was immediately recognised by the attendants. 

“Hello, Miss Charlton.” One of the owl trainers smiled. 

“Hi, Lewis!” Cora waved at him.

“So, it’s true!” Geoff said. “You do own the Post Office!” 

Cora rolled her eyes. “No, I do not own anything. My family are wardens of the post office-” 

“Same thing.” The boy waved his hand dismissively. 

“Profits still go to the Ministry of Magic, you know.” Cora said. “My Granny just makes sure that it runs smoothly. She is still a waged employee of the government.” 

It was almost dark when they went back to The Three Broomsticks. They decided to have one last round of butterbeer to celebrate the success of their first Hogsmeade outing. Cora waved at the table where the Slytherins are gathered, and Leo and Jacob waved back at her. Nerys Orpington was scowling at her though. For what reason, she doesn’t know. 

“A toast.” Kenny raised his tankard. “To the first of the many Hogsmeade weekends and to us making it to third year.” 

“Hear, hear!” They all chorused and laughed. 

“Third Year is going to be our best!” Chris declared. “I have a great feeling about the rest of the year!” 

…..

“A party?!” Cora asked eagerly. 

“A Death Day Party.” Harry corrected. “I don’t think that it’s similar to the parties that you attend, Cora.”

“A Death Day party?” an excited Hermione asked. “I bet there aren’t many living people who can say they’ve been to one of those- It’ll be fascinating!” 

“Why would anyone want to celebrate the day they died?” a grumpy Ron asked, looking up from his half done Potions essay. “Sounds dead depressing to me.”

“Still, it’s a party.” Cora pointed out. “And you promised Nick, Harry. A promise is a promise.” 

So there they were, four young Gryffindors who have traded treacle tarts, pumpkin pasties, unlimited chocolate frogs, and countless other sweet treats for an evening at the dungeons. It was Cora’s third Hogwarts Halloween Feast (even if she wasn't able to get to the Great Hall last year because of the troll incident), so she didn’t mind missing it again this year to satisfy her curiosity at what happens at a death day party. 

Cora, Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to the dungeons a little past seven. “Is that supposed to be music?” Ron whispered. A sound of nails scraping through a blackboard was heard above minor chords and dissonant sounds. 

“My dear friends,” A grief-stricken Sir Nicholas greeted them. He was standing on a door decorated by black curtains. “Welcome, welcome. So pleased that you could come.” The dungeon was full of hundreds of floating ghosts. Most of them on the dance floor waltzing to the sound of the thirty musical saws played by the orchestra on the raised podium. 

Harry suggested that they should look around. They said hi to the Fat Friar, the jolly house ghost of Hufflepuff, who was having a conversation with a ghost knight who has an arrow sticking out his head. 

“Oh, no,” said Hermione. “Turn back, turn back, I don’t want to talk to Moaning Myrtle-”

“Who?” asked Harry as they stopped.

“She haunts one of the toilets in the girls’ bathroom on the first floor.” Cora informed the boys.

“Did you just say she haunts a toilet?” confirmed Harry. 

Cora nodded. “It’s been out-of-order for ages. I once made a mistake of going there because I was in a rush to go to Potions class. It was awful trying to pee there with her wailing at you.” Harry made a face. 

“Look, food!” said Ron cheerfully. He dragged his friends to a table where there were an assortment of fish, cakes, chicken, and cheese. But they all lost their appetite when they saw that all of them were rotten and smelled bad. “Can we move? I feel sick.” Ron told them. But before they could move out of the way, Peeves the Poltergeist descended in front of them. 

“Hello, Peeves.” Harry greeted the little troublemaker. 

“Heard you talking about poor Myrtle.” Peeves shook his head at Cora. “So rude that you was talking about poor Myrtle.”

“Oh, no! Peeves! Please don’t tell her that we’ve been talking about her. She’s a little emotional and I think she might get upset.” Hermione pleaded. 

“OY! MYR-” Peeves stopped and his eyes widened at something behind the four. He suddenly glided away from them. 

“What happened-” 

“Cassiopeia?” A gaunt, scratchy voice asked. “Why are you in Gryffindor robes?” The four turned around and saw a very curious Bloody Baron looking at Cora. “Oh! Sorry. I thought you were someone I knew. What year is it again?” 

“Nineteen ninety-two.” Cora answered. 

“Right, right.” The Baron floated away from them mumbling about something. Nearly Headless Nick glided past The Bloody Baron and stopped in front of Cora’s group. 

“Enjoying ourselves?” He asked. 

“Of course.” Cora answered politely and Harry and Hermione nodded. She elbowed Ron, and the boy coughed before giving a weak nod. 

“I’m so glad you four made it. I’ve some of the most esteemed ghosts here. The Wailing Widow even came all the way from Kent.” The music then changed into something more menacing. “Oh! I think it’s nearly time for my speech-” He stopped when the sound of hooves and horses neighing were heard. “Oh, here we go.” 

The crowd of ghosts started to clap and Harry clapped with them, but stopped when Cora held his hands together at the sight of Nick’s frown. The herd of headless ghosts, perched atop ghost horses, was led by a knight holding his bearded head. The head started to talk. “Nick! Great Turnout! How are you? Head still hanging in there?” 

“Hello, Patrick.” Sir Nicholas greeted stiffly. 

“Livings!” Sir Patrick exclaimed, feigning surprise and dropping his head when he saw the four young, alive, students. Sir Nicholas rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t mind him!” Sir Patrick’s head shouted from the floor. “He’s still upset that we won’t let him join the Headless Hunt.” 

“If I could ask for everyone’s attention!” Sir Nicholas started to float towards the podium. “It’s time for my speech.” The orchestra went back to being gloomy. “My late lamented, lords, ladies, and gentlemen-” Before Sir Nicholas could even finish the first sentence of his speech, Sir Patrick and the rest of the Headless Hunt started to play head hockey which caught the attention of the crowd. 

“I can’t stand more of this.” Ron whispered.

“Let’s go.” Harry turned to the door and Ron and Hermione was about to follow him when Cora pulled him back. “What?” 

“We should let Sir Nicholas know. It’s rude to just leave someone’s party.” Cora reasoned. 

“He wouldn’t even notice-” 

“Harry Potter! It’s not right to leave just like that. Besides, look at him-” Cora turned her attention to Sir Nicholas, who was sulking on a corner. “Poor Sir Nicholas was casted aside on his Death Day. How would you feel?” 

“He’s a ghost though-” Ron stopped at Cora’s glare. 

“If you guys don’t want to say a proper goodbye. Then you can stay here.” Cora glared at them and sharply turned around to march towards Sir Nicholas. The three shrugged then followed her. 

After saying their goodbyes, which surprisingly, Sir Nicholas reacted well to, the four left the dungeon. They had hoped that they could still sneak some food from the Halloween feast to their dorms since they haven’t had anything proper for dinner. 

“Did you hear that?” Harry suddenly asked. 

“Hear what?” Hermione replied. 

Harry stopped then gestured for them to keep quiet. “That… voice.” 

“Voice? What voice?” Hermione asked again and Ron and Cora looked at each other and shrugged. 

“Hang on, shut up for a minute. Listen-” He said urgently. Then he sprinted towards another corridor and turned to his friends. “Come on! It’s moving. I think it’s going to kill-” 

The three ran after him. “What is he talking about? Kill?!” asked a very alarmed Ron. 

“Wait, Harry!” Cora called.”Not so fast!” 

They stopped in a corridor and Harry inspected a line of spiders scrambling to move out. “Strange… I’ve never seen spiders act this way.” 

“I don’t like spiders.” Ron said. “Wait, what’s that?” He pointed at something in the wall. 

‘The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware.’ 

It was in red ink, and Cora didn’t even want to think about what was really used to write it. 

“Oh no!” Cora gasped as she saw what was beside it. It was Mrs. Norris, the cat of Filch, the grumpy and old Hogwarts caretaker. The cat was hanging by her tail, fur standing up, and red eyes wide open. “It’s Mrs. Norris. We’ve got to get a teacher.” Harry stepped closer to Mrs. Norris to examine what happened to the cat, when they suddenly heard footsteps and chattering. 

The Halloween feast has ended and attendees from the Great Hall started to fill the corridor. She heard collective gasps and whispers. 

“Enemies of the heir, beware.” Someone recited from the back. Cora knew that it was Draco Malfoy. “You’ll be next Mudbloods.” 

“What’s going on here? What’s going on? Make way! Make way!” The rough voice of Filch was heard from somewhere in the crowd. He pushed past the students and stood in front of Harry, Cora, Ron, and Hermione. 

Filch looked at Harry with contempt. “Potter! What are you-” he seemed to notice his cat which everyone was pointing at. “Mrs... Mrs. Norris…? Mrs. Norris?” Filch turned to Harry and walked towards him. “I’m gonna kill ya. I’M GONNA KILL YA!”

“Argus!” The voice of their headmaster was heard from the back. There was a scuffle as students parted to make way for him and the rest of the faculty. “Argus, I-” Dumbledore stopped when he noticed the writing on the wall. Behind him, Snape’s eyebrows raised and Hagrid paled. 

Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at each other and seemed to have a silent conversation before he addressed the crowd. “Prefects! Please escort the students to your common rooms.” Cora and the three second years turned around to find Percy or one of the other prefects but was stopped by their headmaster. “Everyone, except- you four.”

Once the students have left. Dumbledore spoke again. “She’s not dead, Argus. She has been petrified.”

“Ha! I thought so! So unlucky I wasn’t there. I would’ve known the countercurse to spare her.” Lockhart said and Cora very much doubted it. 

Dumbledore tilted his head and raised his eyebrows at Lockhart. “But how she was petrified, I cannot say.” 

“Ask him!” Filch pointed at Harry. “He’s the one that’s done it!”

“That’s not true, Sir. I swear! I never touched Mrs. Norris.” Harry tried to explain. 

“Rubbish!”

“If I may, Headmaster.” The cold voice of the potions master resonated in the corridor. “Perhaps Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, the circumstances are suspicious. I, for one, don't recall seeing any of them at dinner.”

“We have been at Sir Nicholas’ Death Day party at the dungeons, Professor. Ask any of the ghosts in there, they can vouch for us.” Cora answered for their group. “We were heading back to the feast when Harry said-” she stopped when she saw the look of alarm in Harry’s face. 

“Yes, Miss Charlton?” urged Snape. 

“When I said I wasn’t hungry,” Harry supplied. “We decided not to attend the feast. We were heading back to the Common Room when we found Mrs. Norris.”

“Innocent until proven guilty, Severus,” said Professor Dumbledore. 

“My cat has been petrified. I wanna see some punishment!” Filch was shaking and looking at the four students with rage. 

“We will be able to cure her, Argus. As I understand it, Madam Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrake.” Dumbledore explained. “When matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs. Norris. You may go.” He told the four students and they scrambled towards the Gryffindor Common Room. 

“Do you reckon I should have told them?” Harry asked as soon as they climbed through the portrait hole. “Dumbledore and the others, I mean?”

“Are you mad?” asked Ron. 

“No, Harry. Even in the wizarding world, hearing voices isn’t a good sign.” Hermione shook her head. “I’m going to retire for the night.” 

“Don’t think too much about it, Harry.” Cora assured her best friend. “Maybe it’s just a prank gone wrong. You heard Professor Dumbledore, they will be able to cure Mrs. Norris.” She smiled at them gently. “You two should go to bed as well.” Cora said as she trudged up the third year girl’s dormitory. 

She was not able to sleep properly that night. Cora could not forget the worried glances of their teachers at each other. Whatever that Chamber of Secrets thing is, she was sure that it was something terrible. 

…..

“Now, I need a werewolf.” Lockhart said. “Who would like to volunteer? Don’t be shy now.” He looked around to see the uninterested faces of his Gryffindor-Slytherin class. “Right! Hatton!” 

Maynard Hatton is one of Leo and Jacob’s housemates who always looks like he smelled a stink bomb. He stood up and scowled as he walked to the platform where Lockhart was lecturing. Their brilliant Defence Against The Dark Arts professor has now resorted to doing role plays of how he defeated the dark creatures that he wrote about. Last week, Jacob and Katie had to play hinkypunks and jump around the room using one leg. It was really painful to watch. 

Cora zoned out for the rest of the class and instead thought about what happened last Saturday. Everyone in school was talking about it. Harry Potter is in the middle of a controversy yet again after the incident with the petrified (not dead, fortunately) Mrs. Norris. She tried speaking to Harry yesterday but he was missing the whole day. He probably locked himself in his dormitory.

They were finally released from the torture that was Defence Against The Dark Arts. The class was walking to the Great Hall for lunch when she heard someone whisper-shout her name. 

“Psst! Cora!” 

She rolled her eyes. They’re really not as subtle as they think they are. “You guys go ahead.” She told Kenny and Megumi. “I have to take care of this.” She tilted her head to where Harry, Hermione, and Ron were ‘hiding’. 

Kenny and Megumi looked at the second years warily before nodding at Cora. “See you later.” Megumi said and they left. 

“Come out of there.” Cora sighed, facing them. “Everyone can see you.” 

“I thought it was just imagining that Markham and Shimizu were looking straight at us.” Ron frowned as they moved from behind the tapestry. 

“What is it?” Cora asked. 

The three looked at each other before Harry spoke. “If we ask for your help, would you be willing to do it with no questions asked?" 

“No.” Cora scowled. 

“Oh, come on, Cora!” Harry whined. “Please, just this time-” 

“No!” Cora widened her eyes at them. “The last time you three cooked up a plan, you came face to face with You-Know-Who-” 

“But this is important!” Harry said before lowering his voice. “Lives of hundreds of muggle-borns may be at stake-” 

“What in the name of Merlin are you on about?!” Cora hissed.

“We can’t tell you everything.” Harry said. “But-” 

“You spill it all or you get nothing from me, Potter.” Cora said firmly. 

The three shared a look again before Harry sighed. “It all started in the summer, when a house-elf showed up in my bedroom in Surrey-” 

“Pardon me?” Cora made a face.

“His name is Dobby and he tried to stop me from going back to Hogwarts by keeping the letters you all sent.” Harry continued. “He thought that by making it seem like no one cared about me, I wouldn’t want to go back to school. He also tried to get me expelled by using magic, luckily, I got off with a warning from the Ministry.” 

“That explains why you never even thanked me for your birthday gift.” Cora said. “I thought you were just being rude.” 

Harry glared at her. “Anyway, it got worse from there. Ron and I weren’t able to get through the barrier at Platform 9 ¾. Then you know what happened last Saturday, right?” Cora nodded. “Hermione asked Binns about the Chamber of Secrets being opened by the Heir of Slytherin and it has something to do with all the pure blood rubbish-” 

“What Harry is trying to say-” Hermione interrupted her best friend’s ramblings. “Is that we think that Malfoy is the Heir of Slytherin who opened the Chamber of Secrets to harm the muggle-borns. But we need proof before we go to the teachers, so we need your help.” 

“Draco?” Cora laughed a little. “He’s all talk. He can’t even buy his school things without his parents-” 

“I have a feeling that he has something to do with it.” Harry insisted. 

“Not to be rude or anything, but you do remember the last time that you accused someone of doing something, right?” Cora said. “I know you mean well, Harry, but maybe we need to leave this to the teachers-” 

“I’m sure of it this time.” Harry said firmly. “Malfoy has something to do with this. I’m sure that Dobby is their house-elf too. Please, Cora.”

“If I agree to help you on this.” Cora can already see the three’s eyes twinkling. “What do I need to do?” 

“Well, I’m going to need your help to brew a Polyjuice Potion.” Hermione replied. “We already know how to get the ingredients-” 

“Polyjuice Potion!” Cora gasped. “You three have gone mad! Not even adults can brew that potion what makes you think that-” 

“You and Hermione are the best students in your years.” Ron interjected. “Maybe the best students in Hogwarts. You two will surely figure it out if you work together.” 

“Flattery won’t make me say ‘Yes’, Ron.” Cora rolled her eyes and Ron huffed. “So, what? You are going to use the Polyjuice to change into a teacher and intimidate Draco?” 

“Well, we could also do that.” Hermione said. “But we were thinking along the lines of changing into Crabbe and Goyle-” 

Cora groaned. They have lost it, all three of them. And she will too if she continues being friends with Harry Potter. 

“Please, Cora.” Harry sincerely pleaded, his green eyes boring to her gray ones. “It would be really difficult to do this without your help.” 

“Merlin bless us.” Cora sighed. “Fine. I’ll help you.” The three elated Gryffindors started to thank her, but she held her hands up. “You already thought of a way to get the ingredients?” She confirmed and they nodded. “I’ll take care of the equipment. You guys meet me at Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom next Friday with the ingredients. We start brewing then.” 

Cora was leaving for the Great Hall when Harry called her. “Cora, thank you! Really, you have no idea how much help you would be-” 

“Just make it worth it this time, Potter.” She said before leaving the beaming boy. What has she gotten herself into?


	16. Parseltongue

“Slytherin have better brooms than us.” Oliver Wood began his pre-match pep talk. “No point denying it. But we’ve got better people on our brooms! We have trained harder than they have. We’ve been flying all weathers-” 

“Too true.” George Weasley nodded. “I haven’t been properly dry since August.”

“-And we are going to make them rue the day that they let that little bit of slime, Malfoy, into their team!” Oliver said so intensely that Cora was afraid that he would pop a vein. “It’ll be up to you, Harry. Show them that a seeker has to have something more than a rich father. Catch that snitch before Malfoy or die trying, Harry. Because we have got to win this game, We’ve got to!” 

“So, no pressure, mate!” Fred Weasley said, patting Harry’s shoulders. 

The team was marching toward the field and Cora turned to Harry. They nodded at each other before flying out to the pitch. 

“Welcome to the first Quidditch game of the year!” Lee Jordan announced. “Today’s game will be Slytherin versus Gryffindor!” Cheers for Gryffindor were heard all around the pitch. Most Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were on Gryffindors’ side, but Slytherins made their cheers heard as well. 

“For Slytherin: We have Flint, Pucey, Higgs, Derrick, Bole, Bletchley, and Malfoy!” Cora narrowed her eyes at her cousin then at Draco. “And For Gryffindor! We have Wood, Johnson, Spinnet, Charlton, Weasley, Weasley, and Potter!” 

“On my whistle.” Cora gave her attention to Madam Hooch. “Three… Two… One…” 

The six chasers scrambled for the quaffle and it landed on the hands of Angelina. She passed it to Spinnet who passed it to Cora, who was able to get through Bletchley’s defense. “Goal!” said Lee Jordan. “Cora Charlton showing tremendous improvement from last year and scoring fast for Gryffindor - THAT WAS A FOUL! YOU EVIL GIT-“

“Jordan!” scolded Professor McGonagall. 

Marcus tried to kick Cora out of her broom. Madam Hooch blew her whistle at him and Cora flew in front of the hoops to take a penalty shot. “And, penalty score by Charlton! Gryffindor leads twenty-zero! Slytherin Captain Flint gets the quaffle, passes it to Higgs, intercepted by Spinnet, taken away by Pucey, Flint scores!” 

There was a boo from the Gryffindor crowd and cheer from the Slytherin side. “Charlton takes the quaffle, passes it to Spinnet, back to Charlton, who was almost hit by a bludger but was saved by Weasley. I think that was Fred.” Fred Weasley gave Jordan a thumbs up. “Charlton to Johnson. Johnson intercepted by Bletchley! Bletchley passed to Higgs, Higgs to Flint, Flint to Pucey, a great attempt to get the quaffle by Angelina Johnson, but Pucey scores!” 

Cora looked for the quaffle, Alicia was being double teamed by Pucey and Marcus. She zoomed past them and was almost attacked by a bludger, luckily she was able to evade it. By the time she looked at where her teammates were, Pucey had just scored. “Weasley!” She called the twin nearest her: Fred Weasley. “Aim on Higgs next!” He nodded and Cora flew under Higgs. The other chaser was distracted by the bludger sent his way and he dropped the quaffle. Cora caught it and passed it to Angelina who scored. That was the last score of the Gryffindor team before Slytherin had a scoring streak. 

“Another goal for Slytherin!” Lee Jordan said with less energy. “They lead Gryffindor, ninety to thirty.” Cora passed the quaffle to Angelina who passed to Alicia who almost scored if not for the bludger that whizzed past her and flew towards Harry. 

“Alright there, Scarhead?” Cora heard Draco jeer. She looked at where Harry was and saw that George Weasley whacked the bludger towards Pucey, but it stopped in midair then turned towards Harry again. She had no time to check what was happening because Alicia called for her and threw the quaffle at her. She threw it to Angelina who was not able to score because a bludger hit her. Their score was thirty to a hundred now, with Slytherin leading. She suddenly heard a whistle from Madam Hooch. 

Cora flew down towards Oliver followed by Alicia and Angelina. Harry and the twins all made it down but they were still being followed by the bludger. “We’re being flattened. Fred, George, where were you when that bludger stopped Angelina from scoring?” 

“We were twenty feet above her, trying to stop another bludger from murdering Harry, Oliver.” George replied angrily. “Something’s wrong. That bludger hasn’t gone for anyone but him. The Slytherins probably did something to it.” 

“That’s impossible. We were the last ones to use those bludgers during practice, they’ve been with Madam Hooch since.” Oliver said. 

“Listen, guys.” Harry started. “I’ll deal with the bludger, you help the others. If you keep hovering around me, I won’t be able to catch the snitch.” 

“Don’t be thick, Harry.” Fred countered. “It’ll take your head off.”

“This is insane, Oliver.” Cora shook her head. “You saw that bludger was out for Harry’s blood, right? Can’t we ask for an inquiry?”

“No!” Harry said forcefully. “Then we’ll have to forfeit! We’re not losing to Slytherin just because of a crazy bludger. Come on, Oliver, tell them to leave me alone!” 

“This is your fault!” George glared at Oliver. “‘Get the snitch or die trying’, what a stupid thing to tell him-”

“Are you ready to resume the game?” Madam Hooch asked. 

“Right. Fred, George, you heard him. Leave Harry alone, he’ll deal with the bludger.” Wood instructed.

They resumed the game and before Pucey was able to score, Fred sent a bludger his way. Angelina caught the quaffle, passed it to Cora, who was able to evade both Higgs and Marcus, then passed it to Alicia who scored. There was an uproar in the crowd and she knew that the snitch was already somewhere in sight. No matter, she has to focus on the game. Marcus almost scored if not for Oliver’s save. 

He threw the quaffle to Angelina who threw it to Alicia, Cora was the one nearest the Slytherin goal posts. Alicia passed her the quaffle and she was about to score when she almost got hit by the bludger going for Harry. It was a good thing that George was near her and was able to hit it with his bat. Cora scored again and just as she was about to go after Marcus when she heard the whistle of Madam Hooch letting her know that the game had just ended. 

There were cheers from the Gryffindor stands which means that they have won. Harry caught the snitch! She was trying to locate him but saw that until now, the bludger was still going for him. The rest of the Gryffindor team flew down as the Weasley Twins caught the rogue bludger and tried to wrestle it to a box. Cora was immediately by Harry’s side. “Are you okay?” 

“No.” Harry hissed in pain. “I think- I think my arm is broken.” 

“Not to worry, Harry. I will fix that arm of yours straight away.” Lockhart said as he took his wand out. 

“No, not you.” Harry shook his head. 

“Oh, poor boy doesn’t know what he’s saying. Now, this- won’t hurt a bit.” Lockhart pushed Harry’s sleeves up and pointed his wand at his broken arm. “Brackium Emendo!” There was a flash of blue light. Lockhart lifted Harry’s arm up and Cora’s eyes narrowed as she saw his arm wiggle around like a rubber. 

“Ah, yes, well, ha, that can sometimes happen.” said Lockhart. “But-uh, the point is, uh… You can no longer feel any pain, and, heh-” He bended Harry’s arm and it folded easily. “Very clearly, the bones are not broken.”

“Broken?” Hagrid said sharply. “There’s no bones left!” Harry’s eyes widened as he threw a look at Cora. 

“Much more flexible, though.” Lockhart commented as he let go of Harry’s arm and it dangled freely again. 

Cora shook her head and asked Ron and Hermione to help her bring Harry to the Hospital Wing. Clearly, their Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor has no clue what he is doing. Madam Pomfrey would not be happy at all when she sees what he’s done. 

…..

“I had been with him at a few parties.” Cora said as she crushed the lacewing flies in a mortar. “I always thought that he was just vain and arrogant but pretty brilliant because of his books. But now I can see that he really is an idiot.” 

Cora, Hermione, and Ron were at Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom before breakfast. It was the Monday after the Quidditch game and they had wanted to check on the Polyjuice Potion and start with the second step. Cora has been going on all morning about how incompetent Lockhart is, it was actually getting on Hermione’s nerves. Not to mention, Ron is enjoying hearing the character assassination of Lockhart too much.

“I’m sure that he was just having a bad day last time. It happens to all of us.” Hermione retorted, reading the instructions from the Advanced Potions Making book. “And Professor Lockhart is admirable, really-” 

“You only say that because he told you that you’re the best student in class.” Ron snorted. 

“Well, Lockhart’s not wrong in that.” Cora shrugged. “Still, removing all of the bones in Harry’s forearm-“

They heard someone entering the bathroom and they all quickly scrambled to hide the materials. Cora started transfiguring some of the equipment, Hermione stowed the ingredients to an empty stall, and Ron hid behind another empty stall (Merlin knows what would happen if Percy Weasley sees him in a girl’s bathroom again). 

“It’s just me-” A familiar voice said near the bathroom’s entrance. 

“Harry!” Hermione exclaimed. “You gave us such a fright! Come in. How’s your arm?” 

“Better now.” Harry answered as Ron came out of a stall and Cora tapped the mortar again to change it back to its actual appearance. 

“We would have been there when you were discharged. But we had to check on the Polyjuice Potion.” Ron said and sat cross-legged beside Hermione. He and Harry have been sneaking in and out of the Potions storage room during the past month using the Twins’ dungbombs and Dr. Filibuster’s fireworks to get the ingredients that they need to brew the potion. Cora anonymously bought new cauldrons from Ceridwen’s and had them mailed through a school owl. 

“Last night,” Harry started telling them. “Colin Creevey was attacked.” 

Cora grimaced. “We know. Megumi heard McGonagall and Flitwick talking about it during breakfast. That’s why we decided to check on the potion, we figured that we can stop Draco as soon as we get a confession out of thim.” She was skeptical at Ron’s theory at first, but as weeks went on, he was able to convince her. “I mean, he must’ve been angry after his loss yesterday. That’s why he attacked Colin.” 

“There’s something else,” said Harry. “Dobby visited me last night and told me that ‘History is repeating itself’.” 

“You mean, the Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?” Hermione asked. 

“Of course. Don’t you see? Lucius Malfoy must have opened it when he was at school here. And now he’s taught Draco how to do it.” Ron concluded. The three looked at Cora. 

“What? Why are you looking at me?” Cora asked. 

“Isn’t your family close to the Malfoys?” Hermione said with a conniving glint in her eyes. “And your Granny used to be a teacher before.” 

Cora sighed knowing what the other girl is hinting. “Fine, I’ll go ask her during the Holidays.” The three grinned in triumph. “Can’t promise that I’d get something, though. I may be close to my grandmother but she is very tight lipped about a lot of things.” Like the actual cause of Aunt Juliet’s death, for example or how to get to the Hogwarts kitchens. “I wish Dobby would’ve told you what kind of monster it is in the Chamber, so that the others could be warned. It could help.” 

“Yeah, well. He’s done a lot of help for us actually.” Ron said sarcastically. “He stopped us from getting on the train and almost had Harry murdered by a lunatic ball. You know what, Harry? If he’s not going to stop saving your life, he might end up killing you.” 

….

“Gather ‘round, gather ‘round!” Lockhart announced as he stepped on stage that was set up in the Great Hall. Cora stood with the other third years between the second and sixth year students. 

“Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me?” He clapped his hands when he heard murmurs of agreement. “Excellent! Now, In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Duelling Club to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves, as I myself have done on countless occasions- for full details, see my published works.” 

He took off his cape and flung it. The girls near the stage scrambled for the cape, but Angelina and Alicia caught it. 

“Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape.” Lockhart waved his hand to where their scowling potions master is. Snape is wearing his usual black garb, his hair in need of a great scrub, and was glaring at the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. “He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now, I don’t want any of you youngsters to worry- you’ll still have your Potions master when I’m through with him, never fear.” 

“Wouldn’t it be good if they finished each other off?” Cora heard Ron whisper to his friends. 

Lockhart and Snape then turned to each other and bowed, tilted his head in Snape’s case. They raised their wands in front of them like swords. “We are holding our wands in the accepted combative position. Now, on the count of three we will be casting spells at each other with no intention to kill. One, two, th-” 

Snape pointed his wand at Lockhart and yelled. “Expelliarmus!” There was a flash of red light and Lockhart flew from his position and landed on his arse on the floor. While most of the girls looked at him in concern, the Slytherins laughed. 

“Do you think he’s alright?” Hermione asked worriedly. 

“Who cares?” Harry and Ron both said. 

“An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape.” Lockhart said as he pulled himself up and fixed his hair. “But if you don’t mind me saying, it was pretty obvious- ah- what you were about to do. And if I had wanted to stop you, it would have been only too easy.”

“Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor.” Snape snarled. 

“An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape! Ah… Let’s have a volunteer pair! Um, Potter, Weasley, how about you?” Lockhart pointed at Harry and Ron. 

“Weasley’s wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We’ll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own house? Malfoy, perhaps?” Snape tilted his head and gestured for Draco to come up. 

Harry came up the stage to face the smirking face of Draco Malfoy. “Wands at the ready.” Instructed Lockhart and the two students mimicked the accepted combative position. “On the count of three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent- only to disarm. We don’t want any accidents here. One, two-”

“Everte statum!” Draco cried not letting Lockhart finish counting. Harry spun around and fell with a thud. 

Harry immediately stood up and pointed at Draco. “Rictusempra!” The silver haired boy somersaulted a couple of times before landing in front of Snape. Snape pulled him up and whispered something in his ear. 

“I said disarm only!” Lockhart reminded them. 

“Serpensortia!” Draco yelled. The end of his wand exploded and a black serpent shot out of it, earning screams and gasps from the crowd.” 

“Don’t move, Potter. I’ll get rid of it for you.” Snape said smugly as he walked towards the snake. 

Before he could even point his wand at the snake, a loud hissing sound was heard. Cora thought that it was from the snake, but was shocked to see that Harry was opening his mouth. Harry started to walk towards the snake and the snake turned, facing a second year Hufflepuff boy. Harry continued hissing at the snake, his eyes narrowing, and the snake continued to move towards the other boy. 

“Vipera Evanesca.” Cora pointed her wand at the serpent and it slowly disappeared. She just started conjuring and vanishing spells for living things and was relieved that McGonagall was able to touch up on snake vanishment on their latest lesson. 

The hall was silent, everyone was looking at Harry either in shock or fear. “What are you playing at?” Cora heard the shaking voice of the Hufflepuff boy. 

Cora sprung into action pulling Harry from the stage and dragging him out of the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione following behind them. No one dared to say something until they arrived at the Gryffindor Common Room, where Cora pushed Harry into an armchair. 

“You’re Parselmouth!” Ron exclaimed. “Why didn’t you tell us?” 

“I’m a what?” asked a very confused Harry. 

“Parselmouth. You can talk to snakes.” Hermione explained. 

“I know.” Harry nodded. “I mean, I accidentally set a python on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once. Uh, once! But, so what? I bet loads of people here can do it.”

“No, they can’t. It’s not a very common gift, Harry. This is bad.” Hermione shook her head. “I heard you speaking Parseltongue, snake language. The whole hall did.”

“I was only trying to stop the snake from attacking Justin!” Harry insisted. “But- I didn’t realize- how can I speak a language without knowing I can?”

“I don’t know, but it sounded like you were egging the snake on or something.” Cora finally spoke, suddenly realizing the gravity of the situation. “Harry, listen to me. There’s a reason the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent. Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth. He could talk to snakes, too.”

“Exactly!” Ron exclaimed. “Now the whole school’s gonna think you’re his great- great-great grandson, or something.”

“But I’m not-” Harry shook his head. “I can’t be.”

Hermione gave Harry a sympathetic look. “He lived a thousand years ago. For all we know, you could be.” 

…..

“I knew I could find you here.” Cora sat down beside Harry. He was staring out the window of the tower that was overlooking the Black Lake. It was late at night or very early in the morning but something was bothering Cora so she decided to go to the common room to read for a bit. “Still thinking about what happened earlier?” 

Harry nodded weakly. “What if I am a Slytherin, Cora? What if Hermione’s right?”

“So what if you’re a Slytherin?” Cora shrugged. 

“But Slytherins are bad, they’re... Sorry.” He said looking down. “It’s just- It’s just that during sorting. I was almost placed in Slytherin. The Sorting Hat said that Slytherin would help me be great and it- it kept me thinking.”

“Does it really matter if you are a descendant of Slytherin or not?” Cora sighed as she turned to her younger friend. “No matter whose blood runs in your veins, no matter what house you’re in, the important thing is that you are a good person who makes the right choices for the sake of the people around you. And you are, Harry. I’ve never seen anyone who is as fearless or self-sacrificing as you are. Even if the things you do are a bit stupid.” Harry smiled and rolled his eyes. “Besides, I think the Sorting Hat has gone loopy. We sort of argued during my sorting. Don’t mind what it said too much.”

They were silent for a while, just looking at the lake. Something moved from under the water and two big tentacles shot up. “Did you know that there was this myth that the Giant Squid is actually Godric Gryffindor?” She chuckled. 

“What?” Harry laughed. 

“Yeah. They say he would transform back to his human form every eleven in the evening and take a walk in the grounds-” 

“Who even thinks about these things?” 

Cora shrugged. “You’ll be alright, Harry.” 

“Thanks, Cora.” Harry gave a small smile. “You know, it’s really nice that I have someone else to talk to. I mean other than Ron and Hermione.” 

“I actually do not like it that you sometimes turn me into a sap.” She rolled her eyes at him and he laughed. “I am not usually good at talking to other people. But I think that with you, it’s different.” 

They sat in silence for a few minutes again. “I should go to sleep. It’s almost two.” 

“Sweet Dreams, Cora.” He grinned and looked back outside. 

“Good Morning, Harry.” She stood up and mussed up Harry’s hair before leaving for her dormitory. 


	17. Expectations of Many

“Cora Charlton! She is always with Potter and his friends!” 

“Yeah, she is one of the Sacred ones, you know, the purebloods? Maybe she’s the one who’s making him attack them.” 

“Yeah! She’s a Selwyn! That family who supported You-Know-Who.” 

“I hear her uncle is in Azkaban for murdering muggle-borns and blood traitors.”

News about Justin Finch-Fletchley, the Hufflepuff boy who was almost attacked by the snake at dueling club, and Nearly Headless Nick’s attack travelled fast around Hogwarts. Many of their schoolmates believe that Harry is the Heir of Slytherin and his friends are accomplices. Even Peeves made a song about it. It doesn’t help that Cora’s family are some of the oldest wizarding purebloods in existence. 

“What?!” Cora snarled at the group of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors who were obviously talking about her. “What are you looking at?” 

“Make way for the Heir of Slytherin! Seriously Dark Wizard coming through-” Cora felt herself being hauled by George Weasley to walk with them. Beside her is Harry and on Harry’s other side is the other twin, Fred. 

“It’s not a laughing matter!” Percy Weasley, the oldest Weasley in school, scolded them as the group walked past him. 

“Out of the way, Percy!” Fred said urgently. “Harry’s in a hurry.” 

“Yeah, he’s off to the Chamber of Secrets to have tea with his fanged servant.” George chuckled. 

Cora sighed in relief when she saw Hermione and Ron sitting on the Gryffindor table. “It’s mental out there! They really believe that Harry is behind the attacks.” 

“Well, they wouldn’t for long.” Hermione said. “The Polyjuice Potion is almost complete. We’ll be getting the truth out of Draco Malfoy any day now. How about you Cora? Ready to go back home?” 

Cora nodded. The plan was to investigate at home or snoop around the Ministry for information on the Malfoys and any involvement they might have in these incidents. “I will owl you as soon as I get something.” 

“Hey, Cora, Granger.” Kenny greeted and took a seat beside them. He looked up and saw that Harry was also sitting in front of them and gulped. 

“Oh, come off it, Kenny.” Cora huffed. “You don’t believe that the rumors about Harry being behind the attacks are true, do you?” He didn’t respond. 

“Come on, Markham.” Ron said. “His best friend right there is a muggle-born.” He pointed at Hermione. 

“Hello, Youngins!” Megumi sat beside Harry. “Hello, Heir of Slytherin!” She grinned and Cora glared at her. “What? Don’t tell me you’re affected by that Potter. No one in their right mind would believe that-”

“Exactly!” Ron affirmed.

Cora sighed at the still sulking Harry and picked up her goblet. She almost dropped it when somewhere near her thumb a lip appeared and the goblet started to sing. 

‘We wish you a merry Christmas, We wish you a merry Christmas, We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year! Good tidings we bring to you and your kin. We Wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!’

Cora scowled at the goblet and put it down. Merlin! She just wanted to drink bubble juice! 

“Happy Christmas, Princess!” Someone sniggered from behind her.

“Go away, Gingerhead!” Cora glared. George Weasley just raised his thumbs up and continued to walk with his brother to the dungeons to set-up their ‘Christmas Gift’ for the Slytherins. 

…..

December 24th has always been the only day for the Charltons to act like a proper family. It was the only day when Cora’s parents weren’t avoiding each other, the day when her Granny isn’t saying something snide about the two other adults, the only day of the year that her parents give her the time of the day. December 24th is a special day for Cora’s family. 

That’s why it was a big shock when she found out that her Papa invited friends at the chalet to celebrate her birthday. She can’t deny that the Averys are good friends of the family, but this is still the day for the Charltons, not even extended family (The Flints and The Fawleys) are invited. 

“Happy Birthday, Cordelia!” Silas Avery gave her a quick hug. Behind him is Leo who gave Cora a small smile as his own greeting. Silas took a goblet from the refreshments that Tilly, the older of the Charlton’s house elves was serving. 

Celebrating Cora’s birthday and Christmas Day at the Charltons’ chalet in St. Moritz has been sort of a tradition for the family for as long as Cora can remember. The only time that they didn’t was last year when she and henr Granny went to a holiday in Monaco and her seventh birthday that they celebrated in Istanbul. 

“Tilly, show the Averys where they would be staying.” David told the house-elf. 

“Of course, Master.” Tilly snapped her fingers and the tray of refreshments that she was holding disappeared. “If the Master Avery and Young Master Avery could please follow Tilly, Tilly would show the Master and Young Master to the quarters.” 

Once they were gone, Cora turned to her father. “Papa?” David looked at her and raised his brows for her to continue. “I was just wondering why the Averys are here.” 

“What do you mean, Cora?” David asked. 

“I mean, December 24th has always just been us.” Cora said carefully. “Granny doesn’t even throw a dinner party-” 

“It’s the Averys, Cora.” David said. “I hoped that you would have been much happier.” She gave him a questioning look. “You and Leo are very close, aren’t you?” 

“We’re friends, Yes.” Cora nodded. “But I just didn’t think that it would warrant an invite in the chalet.” 

“It’s good to be with the Averys at this time, Cora.” David faced her. “I have been hearing a lot of talks from the school. It seems that your choice of new acquaintance is not doing you any good. Harry Potter-” 

“-is not doing anything wrong.” Cora interjected. She would have faltered with the glare that her father has sent her before, but not this time. Not about this. “He’s just trying to go to school and be a normal student, Papa. But it seems that bad luck is following him.” 

“In any case.” David said. “I thought that having Leo here on your birthday would make you rethink about the people you associate with.” 

“You never had a problem with my friends before.” Cora commented. “Why is this suddenly an issue?” 

“I don’t like Harry Potter.” David sneered. “He is reckless, arrogant, and stupid. So much like his father. If you insist on being around him, then you may just end up like-” He suddenly stopped. 

“Like?” Cora asked. “Like who? Like what?” 

“No one.” David answered. “Being around Harry Potter has never resulted in anything good for anyone. That boy brings pain and destruction to everyone around him.” 

“He does not!” Cora said. “If you want me to remind you, Papa. Harry Potter saved the school last year when he stopped Professor Quirrell from-” 

“Which he should have never been a part of!” David said. “Harry Potter should have let the adults handle that. It was not any of his business what that Professor was planning to do-” 

“But it was!” Cora exclaimed. 

“And why is that, Cora?” Her father raised her brows. “Tell me why Harry Potter inserted himself in that situation when your teachers could have handled it. It was one stuttering teacher against the most brilliant Hogwarts Professors. Surely they could have handled it.” 

Cora backed up and straightened. He knows. Her father knows exactly what happened in the dungeons. He knows about how You-Know-Who almost returned. 

“I am telling you, Cora.” David turned away from her. “Being friends with Harry Potter would just bring you danger.” 

“Thank you for that assessment, Papa.” Cora said coldly. “Since you are insisting that I become closer to Leo, I shall help him get settled in. See you at dinner.” 

Cora left so abruptly, not letting David say anything more. She continued to the first floor to the room where she knew Leo would stay. She knocked thrice and waited for him to respond. When she didn’t get any, she knocked again. 

“Hey, Cora.” Leo said with a small smile as he opened his door. “I was just unpacking.” 

He called her Cora. Something must have happened. “I can help you.” She offered. 

“No.” He shook his head. “I’m good.” 

“Are you sure?” Cora asked with a frown. “I can-” 

“Cora, please.” Leo sighed. 

“Fine, then.” Cora answered coldly. He hasn’t even greeted her a ‘Happy Birthday’. “I’ll see you later.” 

Instead of thinking about how everyone is trying to make her birthday the worst for her, she decided to start on her assignment. Not in school or with McGonagall, but the one that she promised three second year Gryffindors she would find out about. Cora walked to the other side of the floor and knocked on the wooden door of her Granny’s room. 

“Come in!” Pippa shouted from inside. Cora smiled her most charming smile as she sat in one of the blue velvet arm chairs. “Oh! The birthday girl!” Pippa gave Cora a kiss on each cheek. “What can I do for you, Darling? I heard something downstairs. Are the Averys here?” 

“Yeah, they arrived a couple of minutes ago.” Cora answered and Pippa curled her lips. 

As much as the older woman liked having people attend her parties, she felt that this was not the day for that. It was supposed to be the day for their family and their family only. “If you’re here to ask me why your father asked them to come, then all I can say is that I don’t know. I have no idea what goes on the head of that son of mine.” 

“Actually, Granny.” Cora said. “I was wondering if you could tell me about the Chamber of Secrets. Specifically the time when it was opened before.” She had imagined what her grandmother’s reaction would be once she asked. She thought that Granny would be angry or dismissive. But not this. 

Granny paled and her eyes were faltering a bit. She was scared. “Why would you ask me about that?” 

“I figured you would know since you were a Hogwarts teacher for decades-” 

“It opened when I was in my first year of teaching.” Granny said shakily. “I can’t say anything more, only that a girl died. So please, Cora be careful once you come back. I don’t know how it has been opened again because the person who did last time was-” She shook her head. “Go back to your room, Cora.” 

“Granny, who opened the Chamber of Secrets before?” Cora asked. 

“Back to your room.” Pippa said with finality, then she turned around and looked out to the snowy landscape. 

Cora knew that she shouldn’t push further. Her grandmother knew who the real culprit is, but would never tell her. This is exactly how she acted when Cora asks about how Aunt Juliet died. She went back to her room and sighed as she laid on the bed. One thing was clear for sure: It is not Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy and her parents knew each other from school, they went to hogwarts about thirty years ago. She sighed as she laid on her bed. The polyjuice potion would be useless. 

She decided to work on her homework until six when she had to prepare for dinner. She wore the elegant dress robe that her Papa bought her. They usually don’t dress up as fancy as this during her birthdays, but she reckoned it’s because they had visitors. 

At seven, someone knocked at her door. She was expecting it to be Kelpy telling her that dinner is ready. To her surprise, it was Leo, who was wearing dress robes as well. “I am here to escort you to dinner.” He said flatly. 

“Oh, Hm.” Cora said. “Well, then let’s go?” She stepped out of her room and he offered his arm to her. 

The walk to the dining hall was very awkward to say the least. Leo was stiff as a stone and wouldn’t even talk to her. When they got there, they were welcomed by their fathers gushing. 

“Oh, would you look at that!” Silas said. “A very handsome couple!” 

“Indeed! You two suit each other.” David said. Cora tried not to scowl. What in Merlin are those two on? She looked at the goblets in their hands. It was probably the firewhisky. 

They all ate silently with the exception of David and Silas who kept talking about politics and business. Cora noticed that Pippa’s goblet gets refilled by Tilly everytime it almost gets empty. She probably instructed it a while ago to survive this dinner. Emilia was as usual, silent. They all sat in front of the fireplace in the sitting room after dinner, the adults were having drinks (or tea for Emilia) while the two fourteen-year-olds were having hot chocolate. It seems that the opening of her presents would be delayed, probably as a courtesy to their visitors. Cora was about to announce that she will be returning to her quarters when Silas Avery beat her to speaking. 

“Leo?” He looked at his son pointedly. “Aren’t you supposed to give Cora your birthday gift?” 

Leo nodded and took something inside his robes. “Cora. Happy Birthday.” It was black velvet box. He opened it and Cora gasped at what was inside. 

It was a necklace with eight emeralds and six diamonds around the crystal chain. Hanging in the middle was a pendant with a teardrop emerald and diamond side by side. It was the necklace which she remembered Vanessa Avery and Catherine Avery (nee Travers) wore on occasion, the Avery Emerald Necklace. 

“For me?” Cora asked Leo and he nodded stiffly. “What-” 

“Here, let me.” Leo said, walking behind her. He placed her hair on the side then clasped the crystal chains around her neck. It was a bit heavy and uncomfortable, but Cora was sure that it’s pretty. “Happy Birthday, Cora.”

Cora looked at the people in the sitting room, from the pleased faces of David and Silas, to the blank face of Emilia, to the surprised face of Pippa. She then turned to Leo, he was avoiding her gaze. She knew what this was all about. But, she never thought it would happen to her because she thought that they had all do away with this tradition after how badly their parents’ marriages turned out. Besides it was too early. She just turned fourteen. 

But there was no denying it. It might happen sooner than expected. She was sure that in less than a year, her engagement to Leopold Avery will be announced. 

…..

Things had turned sour after that night. Leo kept on avoiding Cora, who was seeking him out to find out what he knew and how long he knew about their betrothal. Granny and Papa got into a huge fight because the old woman would never allow her granddaughter in a political marriage and Papa insisted that it wasn’t. 

Well, it’s true. It wasn’t… yet. 

Their fathers are probably preparing them for when they would announce it, so that it won’t be that much of a shock to both Leo and Cora. Cora didn’t even know what her mother felt about all of this. Emilia Charlton, was, as usual, stone-faced and silent. 

She didn’t even know how to feel about it. Was she happy? She doesn’t know. Was she sad? Definitely not. Cora was relieved that at least it was a friend. If it were say, Theo Nott or Draco Malfoy, she would have been heavily opposed to the idea. 

The Charltons and Averys went back to Britain on the twenty-seventh. The air was just too thick and tense in Switzerland after Christmas Eve that they all needed to go their separate ways. 

It was the day after their return that Emilia gave them the sad news. It happened in St. Mungo’s that morning. Armando Dippet took his last breath. 

The funeral was simple and short. It was held in the snow filled grounds of Charltonham. It was cold but the sun was up, the family eagle owls were released to give honor to the oldest living member of the Charlton family. A lot of the pure-blood wizarding families and Ministry officials were there. The whole Hogwarts staff was also there to give their respects. 

“Charlton, I offer my condolences.” Professor McGonagall said as she took the girl’s hand and gave her a small smile. 

“Dear Cora.” Professor Dumbledore gave her a pat on the shoulder. “He lived a full and great life. I hope you know that.” Cora nodded. 

It was bound to happen, Great-uncle Armando was already on the last cusp of his life. Three hundred years was more than enough for a wizard to do everything they wanted to do. A lot of people approached her after that. The Minister for Magic recalled that it was Armando who gave him the inspiration to go to politics. Newt Scamander, who was turning one hundred in a few years, was also there with his wife Porpentina. He said that although Headmaster Dippet expelled him, he never held a grudge against the man and that it was because of this that he was able to fulfill his life-long dream of being a magizoologist. Bathilda Bagshot was also there with a balding but pleasant man named Elphias Doge and this very rude old woman, Muriel Prewett. 

“Hey, Cora.” She heard a familiar voice call after her. It was Jacob. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah. I’m fine, Jacob.” Cora assured him. “He was old. It was time.” 

Jacob was about to say something more when he was interrupted by a man with short gray hair neatly parted and a narrow toothbrush mustache. “Cordelia, my condolences.” He said as he offered his hand. 

“Mr. Crouch.” Cora shook his hand. She noticed that beside him was a whimpering house-elf with bright brown eyes looking around her fearfully. Cora can never think of a time when the elf was not with him. “Is your elf okay?” 

“Yes.” Mr. Crouch said. “She’s just naturally anxious. Anyway, I think I should offer your parents my regards. I’ll see you later.” The elf followed him but not without staring at Cora first. 

“He’s really weird. And so is his elf.” Jacob commented. “It’s a bit unnerving to see teachers here, isn’t it? I almost hid at your house when I saw the top of Professor Snape’s greasy hair from the first floor.” 

“I never thought that I would ever see him set foot in my house.” Cora tutted. “By the way, the-” 

“Ms. Charlton?” Cora turned around to see a kind looking witch approaching them. “Hi, My name is Abigail. I am one of the trainee healers taking care of your great-uncle. He asked me to give this to you once he’s gone.” She was holding a piece of envelope. It was addressed to ‘Juliet’. 

“Sorry, Ma’am.” Cora said. “But I don’t think that it’s for me. Juliet Charlton is my aunt, you see. She died fourteen years ago due to dragonpox. Maybe you should hand it to my Granny-” 

“He said to give it to you.” The woman, Abigail, insisted. “He wrote this a couple of weeks ago. I think Headmaster Dippet already knew that he was about to go. He told me to give it to the brown haired girl who visited him last year. You were the only one who visited him for the past decade. Please, it was the last thing he asked of me. He told me that it is important that I give it to you.” She lowered her voice so that only the two of them could hear. “He said that it was a matter of life and death.” 

Cora’s eyes widened as she took the envelope from the woman. “Thank you, Ms. Abigail.” She said as the woman bowed a little to her and walked away. 

“What was that?” Jacob frowned. 

“Jacob, I think I need to sneak off for a bit.” Cora said, looking at the envelope curiously. “Do you mind covering for me?” 

“No, but-” He started but was cut-off by Cora who was already making her way to the barn. 

“Thank you!” 

It was an awfully long walk to the house, so the barn was the safest place she could go to. Zeus, Odin, Jupiter, and Cupid are also all there, so they can alert her if someone is coming. Cora checked around again and when she was sure that there was no one else around her. She opened the envelope, and read what was written on the piece of parchment inside it. 

_**Dearest Juliet,** _

_**I am afraid that my time is soon coming to an end. I will never forget the kindness that you have shown this old man in my last days. I worry about you, my dear child. You and your friends find too much appeal in endangering yourselves. I hope that you will listen to my advice this time not only for your sake, but for the sake of the little one.** _

_**Because of your blood status and the influence that your family holds, I am sure that you will be hunted down by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to be one of his followers. You must hide. Albus is gathering people, people who are willing to fight against You-Know-Who. I am sure that he would help protect you, bring your husband as well and your friends, Parker and Elliot-** _

Cora stopped reading when the owls started hooting. “Cue? What’s the matter?” Her owl started to cause some ruckus and the other owls followed suit. “What’s going on with you lot?”

“Owls. I never liked them.” A hoarse voice spat. 

Cora looked up to see a man standing in front of her. She didn’t even know where he came from. He can’t have apparated, no one can apparate inside Charltonham, not even Charltons. The man was pale, freckled and his hair was straw colored. There were dark circles around his bloodshot eyes. He was wearing fine clothes but it was obvious that he was very thin. 

“Can I help you, Sir?” Cora asked, narrowing her eyes at the intruder. 

“You are very polite too.” The man said scratchily. “So much like her-”

“Beg your pardon?” Cora said, moving back a bit. Cupid flew in front of her, cawing at the man. 

“I can’t believe how much you’ve grown.” The man continued. “You must be, what? Thirteen now?” 

“Fourteen-” Cora answered, not exactly sure why she is still talking to the man and not running to the adults for help. The three eagle owls were still flying about the barn. 

“Ah, Fourteen.” The man said. “I was fourteen when I met the woman that I would marry. Her name was-” 

“Cordelia?” She heard from behind her. Cupid flew and stood on her shoulders on high alert. 

“Mr. Crouch?” Cora turned around and faced the man who just entered the barn. 

“Who were you talking to, Cordelia?” Mr. Crouch frowned. 

“There was a man. I don’t know who he was.” Cora said. “He was probably here to pay respects to Great-Uncle-” 

“What are you talking about?” Mr. Crouch asked. “When I came in, you were talking alone.” 

“What? No.” Cora shook her head. “There was another man here. He was pale, had fair hair, a bit gaunt, but I can definitely identify him if I see him-” 

There was a flash of something behind her head and a loud thud. She turned around and lost all the color on her face. There, on Cora’s feet was the oldest of the family’s eagle owls, Jupiter. His wings were outstretched, but he was lifeless as a stone and as cold as ice. 


	18. Hagrid's Secret

“Is Lockhart the smarmiest bloke you’ve ever met or what?” Ron complained to Cora and Harry. It was a few weeks after the start of term and they were going back to the common room after visiting Hermione at the Hospital Wing. Ron was talking about the get well card that Hermione received from their Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor which she places under her pillow when she sleeps. 

Cora came back to Hogwarts the day before term started and was surprised to find that Hermione had transformed into a cat-person. Not a cat. But a cat-person. She was literally Hermione with a furry face, whiskers, and tail. Apparently, it was a cat’s hair that she got from Millicent Bulstrode’s robes. 

She was glad to be back to Hogwarts especially after what happened during the funeral. No one can explain what happened to Jupiter. Mr. Crouch insisted that the owl just dropped dead on its own, which was possible since he was already a bit old. He has been with the family since before Cora was born. He was replaced by another eagle owl, a female one this time, Juno.

She told her friends about what she found out about the first time the Chamber of Secrets was opened. It was in the first year of her Granny teaching, which made it impossible for Lucius Malfoy to have done it. Harry and Ron also told her that it was the same thing that Malfoy said when they were pretending to be Crabbe and Goyle. They’ve reached a dead end in their investigation. 

“Yuck!” Ron said as they stopped at the flooded first floor. 

“Looks like Moaning Myrtle’s flooded the bathroom again.” Cora commented. The three, being the nosy lot that they were, decided to go to Myrtle’s bathroom to check what was wrong. When they got in, Myrtle was floating gloomily above the stalls. 

“Who’s there?” Myrtle asked but stopped when she saw that it was the three familiar Gryffindors. “Come to throw something else at me?”

“Why would I throw something at you?” Harry asked. 

“Don’t ask me!” Myrtle pouted. “Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it’s funny to throw a book at me.”

“But, it can’t hurt if someone throws something at you. I mean, it’ll just go right through you.” Ron reasoned. 

“Sure!” Myrtle shrieked. “Let’s all throw books at Myrtle because she can’t feel it! Ten points if you get through her stomach! Fifty points if it goes through her head!”

“But, who threw it at you, anyway?” said Harry.

“I don’t know, I didn’t see them. I was just sitting in the u-bend thinking about death - aah - and it fell through the top of my head.” Myrtle wailed and dived into a toilet. 

“Look, there.” Cora pointed at a black leather bound book. 

Harry took it and inspected the cover. “T.M. Riddle? Do you know a T.M. Riddle?” He looked at his friends. They both shook their heads. 

…..

Hermione was finally discharged from the Hospital Wing. By Valentine’s day, she was back to her usual fur-less and tail-free self. Things got back to normal at Hogwarts. They overheard Professor Sprout telling Filch that the Mandrakes were about to be ready. Once everyone who was petrified is healed, they would be able to finally identify who attacked them. 

“Why d’you reckon the attacks stopped?” asked Ron, pieces of pancakes and sausages flying from his mouth. 

“Maybe they’re secretly a romantic and wanted us to celebrate Valentine's Day first.” Cora shrugged as she took a bite of her waffles. She was wearing a red headband with a big bejeweled heart on her head. 

“How did you even fix your hair?” Harry asked. “Weren’t you tired from Quidditch Practice last night?” 

“Oh! Don’t be such a grump, Harry!” Cora giggled. It was Valentine’s Day and the Great Hall was decorated with pink drapes and pink flowers on the wall. The ceiling was also vomiting heart-shaped confettis. 

“You okay, Megumi?” Hermione asked the girl who was sulking beside Cora. 

“Don’t mind her too much.” Kenny replied, taking a bacon. “She’s just upset because Professor Trelawney, our divination teacher, predicted that she would be having a bad Valentine’s Day.” 

Lockhart walked to the teachers table and declared. “Happy Valentine’s Day! And may I thank the forty-six people who so far sent me cards! I took the liberty of arranging all of this for you-” He gestured around the hall. “And the surprise does not end there!” From behind Lockhart marched a dozen dwarfs wearing golden wings and carrying harps. “My friendly card-carrying cupids! They will be revolving around the school today and delivering your Valentines-” 

“At least Lockhart and I agree with something.” Cora said with a smile.

…..

_**‘You're better than the best, I'm lucky just to linger in your light** _   
_**Cooler than the flip side of my pillow, that's right** _   
_**Completely unaware, Nothing can compare to where you send me,** _   
_**Lets me know that it's okay, yeah it's okay** _   
_**And the moments where my good times start to fade** _

_**You make me smile like the sun, Fall out of bed, sing like a bird** _   
_**Dizzy in my head, spin like a record, Crazy on a Sunday night** _   
_**You make me dance like a fool, Forget how to breathe** _   
_**Shine like gold, buzz like a bee** _   
_**Just the thought of you can drive me wild** _   
_**Oh, you make me smile.’** _

Cora clapped and thanked the frowning cupid as he muttered a forced ‘You’re Welcome, Happy Valentine’s Day’ to her. She was at the courtyard with Kenny, Megumi, Porchey, Harry, Ron, and Hermione enjoying the warm Sunday afternoon. 

“Just how many will you receive?” Ron asked. “That was probably the fifth-” 

“Sixth.” Cora corrected. 

“Why?” Ron frowned. As if he can’t understand why the Cora is receiving Valentine’s messages. 

“Why not?” Cora glared at him. 

“But, You’re Cora.” Ron replied as if to explain his confusion. 

“Don’t mind him too much, Charlton.” Fred Weasley said as the fourth year Gryffindors passed by them. “He’s just being a git because no one bothered to send him messages.” 

“How about you then, Fred?” Ron challenged. 

“We’ve got four each. Ain’t that right, Georgie boy?” Fred asked. 

George nodded. “By the way, nice headband, Princess.” He sniggered, which Cora returned with a glare. 

“Oy, you! ‘Arry Potter!” A dwarf caught up with them. “I’ve got a musical message to deliver to ‘Arry Potter in person.” Harry tried to evade the dwarf and the next thing they knew, the two were already wrestling each other. 

“What’s going on here?” Percy Weasley suddenly appeared, behind him were first year Gryffindors and second year Slytherins.

The dwarf was finally able to keep Harry on the ground. He then started to sing about Harry’s green eyes and hair as black as blackboard. Because of the scuffle, Harry’s things spilled from his bag, he frantically tried to get all of his things back with the help of his friends when they heard someone ask from behind them. 

“What’s this?” Draco asked, holding up the black leather bound book that Harry, Cora and Ron found in Myrtle's bathroom: T.M. Riddle’s diary. 

“Give it back, Malfoy!” Harry said. 

“I’ll hand it over once I’ve taken a look-” Malfoy was not able to finish his sentence when Harry hit him with the Disarming Spell. 

“Harry! No magic in the corridors! I will have to report you for that.” Percy said sternly. Cora glanced at Harry, but it seemed that he did not care about the five points that were ducked from them. He just shrugged at Percy and led his friends to the direction of their next class. 

…..

“It was Hagrid. Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago.” Harry declared. 

“Harry, think carefully about what you’re saying.” Cora sighed. It was the Tuesday after Valentine’s day and she was pulled by the three second years after her Double Charms with the Ravenclaws to discuss what Harry discovered. Apparently, T.M. Riddle or Tom Riddle left an enchanted diary which showed Harry what happened fifty years ago. “Are you really going to believe this Tom Riddle person? We don’t even know who he was.” 

“Yeah, he sounds like a dirty, rotten snitch to me.” Ron commented. 

“The monster had killed somebody, Ron. What would any of us have done?” asked Harry. 

“Look. Hagrid’s our friend.” Hermione tried to reason. “Why don’t we just go and ask him about it?”

“That’ll be a cheerful visit! ‘Hello, Hagrid! Tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?’” Ron rolled his eyes. 

“Mad and hairy? Yeh wouldn’ be talking about me now, would ya?” Someone chuckled from behind them. The four turned around to see Hagrid smiling warmly. 

“No!” They said in unison and Hagrid looked at them suspiciously. 

“W- what’s that you’ve got, Hagrid?” Harry pointed at the sprinkling pot that Hagrid was carrying. 

“Oh, It’s a- Flesh-Eatin’ Slug Repellent. For the Mandrakes, yeh know. Now, accordin’ to Professor Sprout, they’ve still got a bit o’ growing up ter do. But, once their acne clears up, we’ll be able ter chop ‘em up and stew ‘em, and then we’ll get those people down at the hospital un-petrified.” Hagrid explained. “In the meantime, though, you four had best be lookin’ after yourselves. All right?” They nodded as Hagrid walked to the direction of the greenhouses. He greeted a panting Neville Longbottom as he charged towards the group. 

“Harry!” Neville said in alarm. “I don’t know who did it, but you’d better come! Come on!” All five of them sprinted towards where Neville was leading them, which turned out to be the second year boys dormitories. 

“What in the name of Merlin happened here?” Cora gaped at Harry’s unmade bed, books strewn about, and pillow feathers on the floor. 

“It had to be a Gryffindor. Nobody else knows our password- unless it wasn’t a student.” Hermione concluded. 

“Whoever it was, they must have been looking for something.” Ron said. 

“And they found it.” Harry turned to his friends after inspecting his ransacked bed and trunk. “Tom Riddle’s diary is gone.”

…..

The second match of the season for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team was against Hufflepuff. They were in the changing rooms and Oliver was giving his pre-match pep talk. 

“Alright, listen up.” Oliver said as the rest of the team stood up. “We play our game, Hufflepuff doesn’t stand a chance. We’re stronger, quicker and smarter.”

“And not to mention, they’re dead scared that Harry will petrify them if they fly anywhere near him.” Fred Weasley added. 

“Well, that too. Professor McGonagall-” Oliver greeted their Head of House. 

“This match has been cancelled.” McGonagall informed them and the team looked at each other, taken aback by the news. 

“We can’t cancel Quidditch-” Wood shook his head. 

“Silence, Wood.” Professor McGonagall looked at her team’s captain sternly. “You and your teammates will go to Gryffindor Tower, now. Potter-” She looked at Harry. “We will find Mr. Weasley. There’s something the both of you have to see.”

They found Ron waiting outside the changing rooms ready to attack Harry and McGonagall with a thousand questions. The two were led by Professor McGonagall to the opposite direction of where the rest of the team is going. Harry gave Cora one last look and she gave him a reassuring nod. Hopefully, this is not something bad. 

“In you go, Princess.” George Weasley said. He waited for Cora to climb in the portrait hole first before going in. 

“What happened?” Kenny said. 

“Why was the match cancelled?” Geoff asked. “Is it true that it’s because Hermione Granger got attacked?” 

“Where’s Harry Potter? Why are there only six of you?” Porchey looked behind her. 

“McGonagall also didn’t tell us why it was cancelled.” Cora said, walking to the couch where Chris and Megumi are sitting. She was followed by the three boys and they huddled together. “I am as clueless as all of you. I didn’t even hear the news about Hermione.”

It makes sense if it’s true. It’s probably why Harry and Ron were asked by McGonagall to go with her and why Hermione was missing. 

After a few minutes, the news about Hermione Granger was confirmed by Eloise Midgen, a first year Gryffindor who just came back from the Hospital Wing after getting her rash potion from Madam Pomfrey. 

Harry, Ron, and McGonagall arrived at the Gryffindor Common Room after a while. The boys sat between the couch where Cora was and the couch where the Weasleys and the Gryffindor Quidditch team were gathered. 

“Is it true?” Cora asked Harry. “Hermione?” Harry gave her a sad nod. 

“Could I have your attention please?” Professor McGonagall addressed her students, “Because of recent events, these new rules will be put into effect immediately. ‘All students will return to their house common rooms by six o’clock every evening. All students will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No exceptions.’ I should tell you this: unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught, it is likely the school will be closed.” After she awkwardly climbed out of the portrait hole, the murmurs and conversations started. 

“That’s two Gryffindors down, not counting a Gryffindor ghost, a Hufflepuff, and a Ravenclaw. Oh, and don’t forget, Filch’s cat.” Lee Jordan said loudly. “Why are there no attacks on Slytherin? Isn’t it obvious? The Heir of Slytherin must have come from them.” Nods and chatters of agreement were heard.

Percy Weasley suddenly stood up and left the common room for the dorms. “That other girl who was attacked? Penelope Clearwater? She’s a prefect.” George explained. “He didn’t think that someone would dare to attack a prefect.” 

Harry dragged Cora and Ron to a corner as the chattering ensued. “We’ve got to talk to Hagrid. I can’t believe it’s him, but if he did set the monster loose last time, he’ll know how to get inside the Chamber of Secrets, and that’s a start.”

“But you heard McGonagall! We’re not allowed to leave the tower except for class.” Ron tried to reason. 

Harry looked at Cora and Ron. “I think it’s time to get my Dad’s old cloak out again.” 

…..

They waited for the sun to set before making their way to Hagrid’s. The three were huddled under the invisibility cloak and it became obvious that they had grown a lot during the past year. It had easily fit the four of them last year. But now, even without Hermione, they had to squeeze in a bit to accommodate everyone. Cora knocked on Hagrid’s wooden door and they heard Fang bark. 

“Who’s there?” Hagrid opened the door holding a crossbow pointing directly at them. “Hello? Hello?”

Harry took off the cloak and the three looked at Hagrid fearfully. “What’s that for?”

“Oh, nothin’, nothin’. I- I was expecting, ah-” Hagrid stepped aside to let them in. “It doesn’t matter- come on in. I just made a pot o’ tea.” The three took their seats on Hagrid's couch and Cora fondly greeted Fang. Hagrid was pouring tea with his hand shaking badly. 

“Hagrid, are you okay?” asked Harry and Hagrid nodded. “Did you hear about Hermione?” 

“Oh, yeah. I heard about that, all righ’.” Hagrid said, his voice breaking a bit.

“Look, we have to ask you something. Do you know who’s opened the Chamber of Secrets?” Harry said getting straight to the point. 

“What you had to understand about that is-” Hagrid was interrupted by a knock on the door. “Quick under the cloak. Don’t say a word. Be quiet, you lot.” He pointed behind his couch where the three hid under the cloak. He opened the door and greeted, “Professor Dumbledore, sir!” 

“Good evening, Hagrid. I wonder, could we…?” Dumbledore asked. He peeked around Hagrid’s hut. It can just be Cora’s imagination, but he definitely smiled when he glanced at where the three of them are hiding. Behind him is a familiar stout man with thinning grey hair holding a green bowler hat. 

“That’s Cornelius Fudge!” Cora whispered to the two boys. “The Minister of Magic.”

“Bad business, Hagrid. Very bad business.” Fudge shook his head. “Had to come, three attacks on muggle-borns. Things have gone far enough. The Ministry’s got to act.” 

“Oh, but I never-” Hagrid said insistently. “You know I would never, Professor!” He looked at Dumbledore. 

“I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence.” Dumbledore said. 

“Albus look, Hagrid’s record is against him. I’ve got to take him in.” Fudge explained. 

“Take me? Take me where? Not Azkaban Prison?!” Hagrid asked exasperatedly. 

Cora froze. Azkaban Prison. It’s where her Uncle Apollo is. It is a fortress somewhere in the middle of the North Sea, for criminals and supporters of You-Know-Who. It is heavily guarded by some of the most fearful creatures to exist, Dementors. Big, cloaked figures who will suck the life and happiness out of a person. 

“I’m afraid we have no choice, Hagrid.” Fudge said glumly. They were interrupted when another figure entered Hagrid’s hut, wearing a sleek black cloak, his long silver blonde hair hanging neatly around his face. 

“Already here, Fudge? Good.” Lucius Malfoy nodded at the Minister. 

“What’re yeh doin’ here? Get outta my house!” Hagrid told Malfoy as Fang growled at him. 

“Believe me, I take absolutely no pleasure being inside your-” Malfoy looked around in disgust.”You call this a house? No. I simply called at the school, and was told the headmaster was here.” 

“Well, what exactly is it that you want with me?” asked Dumbledore. 

“The other governors and I have decided it’s time for you to step aside. This is an order of suspension. You’ll find all twelve signatures on it.” Cora frowned. Twelve signatures? That means that her Papa signed it too. 

“I’m afraid we feel you’ve rather…” Malfoy paused, seemingly thinking of the right phrase, “-lost your touch. Well, what, with all these attacks, there’ll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts. I can only imagine what an awful loss that would be to the school.”

“Yeh can’ take Professor Dumbledore away.” Hagrid protestested. “Take him away, an’ the Muggle-borns won' stand a chance! You mark my words, there’ll be killin’s next!”

“You think so?” Malfoy smirked. 

“Calm yourself, Hagrid.” Dumbledore said. “If the governors desire my removal, I will, of course, step aside. However, you will find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it.” Cora was sure that their headmaster looked at where the three young Gryffindors were hiding and winked. 

“Admirable sentiments. Shall we, Fudge?” said Malfoy. 

“Come, Hagrid.” The Minister stopped when Hagrid paused and looked around. “Well?”

Hagrid cleared his throat. “If, uh, if anybody was looking for some stuff, then all they’d have ter do would be ter follow the spiders. Yup! That would lead ‘em right! That’s all I have ter say.” He started to follow Fudge but paused again. “Oh, and someone’ll need ter feed Fang while I’m away.” They continued walking towards the castle.

Cora, Harry, and Ron waited for a few moments before they pulled the cloak and moved from where they were hiding. “Come on!” Harry took the lamp and rushed outside. 

“What?!” Ron squeaked. 

“You heard what Hagrid said: ‘Follow the spiders’.” Harry said and Cora nodded as she pulled Ron and Fang with them. 

“They’re headed to the Forbidden Forest!” Ron reasoned, his voice breaking for a bit. “Why spiders! Why couldn’t it be ‘follow the butterflies?’” 

…..

Cora shivered. The last time that she was here, she had come face to face with You-Know-Who. Just as Hagrid said, the three have been following the spiders. And from the small critters that they saw in the Castle and Hagrid’s hut, they seem to become bigger and plentier as they venture deeper into the Dark Forest. The spiders seemed to be going into a rather large pit. 

There was a crack and sounds of movement. “Who is it?” A terrifying voice asked. “Hagrid, is that you?” 

“Don’t panic.” Cora whispered at the two younger boys. “We’re friends of Hagrid.” She shouted. Another large crack was heard and more shuffling. Then there were sticks, hairy sticks coming out from the pit. It took a second for Cora to realize that those are not sticks, those are legs. 

Standing in front of them is an acromantula: a giant spider. Cora heard Ron whimpering beside her. 

“And you?” Harry asked as the acromantula studied the three and the boarhound. “You-you’re Aragog, aren’t you?” 

“Yes. Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before.” replied Aragog. 

“He’s in trouble.” Harry explained with a shaky voice. ”Up at the school, there have been attacks. They think it’s Hagrid, they sent him to Azkaban. They think he opened the Chamber of Secrets, like before.” 

“That’s a lie!” Aragog said angrily. “Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets.”

“Then you’re not the monster.” Harry answered. 

“No! The monster was born in the castle. I came to Hagrid from a distant land, in the pocket of a traveler.” Aragog explained. 

Ron started to whimper louder and tugged Harry in his sleeve. Harry shushed him and turned to Aragog again. “ But if you’re not the monster, then- then what did kill that girl fifty years ago?”

“We do not speak of it!” Aragog growled. “It is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others.”

“But have you seen it?” asked Harry. 

“I never saw any part of the castle but the box in which Hagrid kept me. The girl was discovered in a bathroom. When I was accused, Hagrid brought me here.” replied Aragog. 

“Harry!” Ron whined. The three looked around them and noticed that they are being surrounded by acromantulas and all kinds of spiders. And most of them are bigger than the three students.

“Well, thank you.” Harry gulped. “We’ll just…go.”

“Go?” Aragog laughed. “I think not. My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Good-bye, friend of Hagrid.”

“Can we panic now?” Ron asked Cora. Cora was breathing fast, looking around them. “Know any spells?”

“I can think of some.” Cora said. There must have been hundreds of them. “Protego!” She pointed at Harry which deflected the acromantula that almost got to him. It got violently thrown on the side. “But we can’t battle all of them on our own.” There must have been hundreds of acromantulas. The four formed a circle with their backs on each other as the creatures closed in on them. “Incendio!” Flame shot out of her wand which made the acromantulas falter for a bit. 

Suddenly, she heard the rev of an engine and was blinded by a light coming from something speeding towards them. A battered light blue Ford Anglia was rushing towards them, but suddenly stopped as it reached where Cora and her friends were. The car doors opened as if it was asking them to get in. “Let’s go!” Harry said and they all ran to the car. Harry and Ron were in front and Cora and Fang at the back seat. 

“Baubillious!” Cora cried as one of the spiders almost attacked Harry. “Go!” She yelled at Ron who was driving. They backed up until they got out of the pit, all of them screaming and Fang was whining. 

When they finally got rid of the giant spiders, Ron sighed in relief. “Glad we’re out of there-” Hairy acromantula legs suddenly grabbed him from the broken car window. “Ah- Aaaah!” 

“Arania Exhumai!” Harry pointed his wand at the acromantula and it produced a white light. The acromantula let go of Ron and cowered away from them. 

“Thanks for that.” Ron breathed. 

“Don’t mention it.” Harry said. They looked forward again and saw hundreds of spiders coming out of the pit and towards them. 

“Get us out of here!” Harry instructed. “Now! Come on! Come on! Move faster!” The three shrieked as Ron maneuvered the car to face the direction of the castle. “Go on! Go! Get us in the air.”

“The flying gear’s jammed!” Ron cried. 

“Come on! Pull!” Harry yelled. 

“Locomotor!” Cora pointed at the gear stick from the back seat. Thankfully, the spell was able to make the flying gear work and they sighed in relief as the car continued to fly until it landed beside Hagrid’s Hut. When the car was almost at the Castle grounds, it kicked them out and drove itself back to the Forbidden Forest. 

“Follow the spiders! Follow the spiders!” Ron yelled angrily. “If Hagrid ever gets out of Azkaban, I’ll kill him! I mean, what was the point of sending us in there? What have we found out?” 

“We know one thing.” Harry said as he caught his breath. “Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago. He was innocent.”


	19. The True Heir

“This is the worst year ever.” Megumi groaned. “Hogsmeade visits are cancelled, and we’ve still got exams-” 

“Students are literally being attacked and frozen, Megumi.” Cora snapped. “Can’t you at least show that you care about what’s happening to our school mates?” 

“Someone’s irritable.” Megumi rolled her eyes. 

“Cora is right, though.” Kenny said. “You could show a little more empathy. Also, I think she’s hungry. She hasn’t eaten anything since last night.” He jumped as Porchey sat beside them. Kenny has been on edge ever since Hermione and Penelope Clearwater’s attack. He was too afraid that he would be the next, seeing as he is a muggle-born. 

Aside from missing breakfast this morning for waking up late because she was up studying last night, Cora was also irritated because of the ruckus the Weasley Twins are causing in the common room. “Could you keep it down?” She hollered at them. 

“Oh, don’t be such a spoilsport, Charlton!” Fred Weasley shouted back. The Easter Break was not as much of a break to them as they were all holed up in their dormitories. The best that anyone could do was study and sleep. This caused most of the students to be restless. The Weasley Twins seemed to cope by being as loud as ever. 

Cora just rolled her eyes and went back to revising on her notes about nocturnal beasts. Merlin knows that it’s the only way she would learn about Dark Creatures, seeing as their useless Professor is not teaching them anything. 

Harry and Ron arrived from their morning classes. Cora agreed that she would go with the two boys to visit Hermione in the Hospital Wing. “That’s my cue.” She told her friends. “See you guys later.” 

The three Gryffindors trudged to the Hospital Wing. Hermione was kept on a curtained partition between Penelope Clearwater and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Cora conjured fresh sunflowers to put on Hermione’s bedside. They told petrified-Hermione what was happening in the school, then the conversation shifted to Hagrid. 

“We have got to get him out of there!” Cora said as she paced beside Hermione’s bed. “We’ve got to!” 

“You do realize, Cora, that we’re three underage students. How are we supposed to get Hagrid out of Azkaban?” Ron asked. 

“We could tell McGonagall! She would believe us as long as we show her proof.” Cora said. 

“And what? Feed her to the acromantula?” Ron retorted. “Let her know that we went to the Forbidden Forest after curfew with all the attacks going on? They’ll expel us!” 

“Ron! Our friend is in Azkaban!” Cora hissed. 

“Why are you so afraid of Azkaban, Cora?” Harry asked. “I mean, I know that it’s a prison. But you seem to be really terrified of it.” 

“My Uncle Apollo is in Azkaban.” Cora stopped pacing and looked at each of her friends’ eyes. “He’s locked up in there because he was in the inner circle of You-Know-Who. He murdered muggle-borns, muggles, and people who fought against their cause. He’s there with others like him.” 

She paused and sat down. “There’s this famous prisoner there. His name is Sirius Black, one of the biggest supporters of You-Know-Who. He killed twelve muggles and a wizard in rage after You-Know-Who fell. Mass murderers, Harry. Our innocent friend is being kept there with mass murderers. Not to mention Dementors-” both Cora and Ron shuddered. 

“Demen- what?” a confused Harry asked. 

“Dementors.” Ron answered. “Big cloaked figures that guard Azkaban. They suck the happiness out of anyone, literally. Dad went once to Azkaban for business, took him weeks to be back to his old self. If Hagrid stays there long then-” 

“He might turn mad.” Cora sighed. The three friends looked at each other worriedly. 

Harry held one of Hermione’s ice cold hands. “Wish you were here Hermione. We need you- now, more than ever.” He felt something in her fingers that were wrapped around Hermione’s. “Wait-” 

There was something crumpled that Hermione was clutching in her hands. It was a torn page from an old book. "Of the many fearsome beasts that roam our land, none is more deadly than the basilisk. Capable of living for hundreds of years, instant death awaits any who meet this giant serpent’s eye. Spiders flee before it."

Harry looked at Ron and Cora. “This is it. The monster in the Chamber of Secrets is a basilisk. That’s why I can hear it speak. It’s a snake!”

“But if it kills by looking people in the eye, why is it no one’s dead?” Ron asked. 

“Because no one did look it in the eye.” Cora realized, she stood up and paced again. “Not directly, at least. Colin Creevey saw it through his camera. Finch-Fletchley must have seen the basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick. Nick was the one who looked at it directly, but he’s a ghost he couldn’t die again.” She looked at their friend and her forehead scrunched. “And Hermione…had the mirror. She knew that it might come around and attack her so she used the mirror to deflect it.” 

“And Mrs. Norris?” Ron remembered. “I’m pretty sure she didn’t have a camera or a mirror, Cora.”

“The water.” Cora answered. “There was water on the floor that night. She only saw the basilisk’s reflection. Read the passage again, Harry. It all fits!”

“But how’s a basilisk been getting around?” Ron wondered. “A dirty great snake- someone would have seen it.”

“Hermione’s answered that, too.” Harry pointed at something on the page that he was holding.

“Pipes? It’s using the plumbing!” Ron exclaimed. 

“Remember what Aragog said, about that girl fifty years ago?” Cora asked and the two nodded. “She died in a bathroom? What if she never left?” 

“Moaning Myrtle.” Ron and Harry said at the same time. 

Cora, Harry, and Ron all decided to meet up at the common room at nine. They are going to Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom to see if they can find out more about the Heir of Slytherin from her. But they needed the teachers to be done patrolling first. By eight-thirty, she was silently creeping down the stairs of the girl’s dormitories. 

She was a bit early so Ron and Harry were still not in the common room when she got there. Cora was just looking past the grounds, admiring the Black Lake, when she heard a noise from the portrait hole. She turned around to see a flash of something red. 

Cora followed the sound and was surprised to see that it was the youngest Weasley. “Ginny Weasley?” she asked.

Ginny opened the portrait hole and climbed out, not paying her mind. “Ginny? Where are you going?” Still no answer. 

Ginny was not even looking at Cora. Her footsteps are too calculated, the pace was steady. It was as if she was in a trance. Sleepwalking. Ginny Weasley is sleepwalking.

“Ginny! It’s past curfew! It’s dangerous! Come back here!” Cora ordered.

She tried to pull the girl back to the common room but Ginny just shrugged her away and continued walking. She has two choices, leave Ginny alone and tell the teachers, or follow the girl. 

She decided to follow Ginny in case the younger girl encounters trouble. If they get caught, she would just explain to a teacher that Ginny was sleepwalking. They passed through the familiar corridors leading to Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom. “Wait- Ginny! Are we going to Myrtle’s bathroom?” Of course, the girl didn’t answer. 

Cora lost sight of the other girl when they made it to Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom.

"Ginny? Ginny Weasley! Where are you?” She heard a splash of something behind her. Cora turned around and Ginny Weasley was pointing her wand at her. There was a jet of red light, then everything faded to black.

…..

A loud shrieking sound. That’s what woke her up. They were wails of agony. 

Cora opened her eyes only to see a big, scaly, snake head swaying above her. She suddenly sat up and it made her head spin. Her heart was beating erratically, her head was pounding and her hands were shaking. 

“You are awake. Good.” Cora heard from behind her. She looked up to see a boy older than her, probably as old as Percy. He was wearing Slytherin Robes. She’s never seen him around school, who is he? But that’s when she noticed. His uniform is different from hers. “How are you, Dear Cordelia?” 

Beside her was an unconscious Ginny Weasley. The big snake stopped swaying and was about to fall. Before it hit them, Cora immediately used herself as a cover to protect Ginny. It was then that she’d noticed how cold the other girl’s skin was. “Ginny?” Cora whispered as she tried to shake the younger girl awake. 

“You’re so loyal, Cordelia.” The older boy muttered. Cora was so confused at who he was and why he was there. “I wonder if you would also-” 

“Get away from them.” Cora turned and saw that Harry was limping to where she and Ginny are. He was holding a sword that fell from his hands as he collapsed near them. Cora caught him before he fell on the wet tiles. She still doesn’t get what is happening, but she knows that this older boy is vile, and she has to help Harry and Ginny. 

“Remarkable isn’t it, how quickly the venom of the basilisk penetrates the body?” The older boy asked.

“I’d guess you have little more than a minute to live. You’ll be with your dear mudblood mother soon, Harry.” Harry took Ginny’s hand. “Funny, the damage a silly little book can do… especially in the hands of a silly, little, girl.” 

Harry weakly reached from beside him and handed Cora a yellow bone. “Stab the book.” He croaked, pointing at the leather bound book that Ginny was holding. 

“What?” Cora whispered. 

“Stab the book or He returns.” Harry wheezed. Cora has still no clue what is happening but she trusts Harry. She took the leather book from Ginny’s cold hands. 

“What are you doing?” The older boy asked in panic. Cora looked at him in the eye and pierced the book with the bone that Harry handed her. “STOP! NO!” The boy yelled. 

To both her horror and astonishment, blood poured from the book. She looked up to see that the boy was coming apart, he was slowly disintegrating starting from where his heart should be. Cora stabbed the book again and pushed the bone deeper until the boy was nothing more than fragments of ashes. 

Cora was gasping and shaking when the boy exploded. She was lightheaded, so lightheaded and tired. Her hands were cold and her heart was beating so fast. Ginny’s eyes suddenly opened. She was panting and looking around, having no clue where she was. Cora helped her sit up. 

“Ginny.” Harry called the girl. 

She looked from Harry who was in front of her to Cora who was beside her. “Harry, Cora. It was me- but I swear, I didn’t mean to! Riddle made me, and-” Ginny stopped when she saw that Harry was bleeding. “Harry, you’re hurt!”

“Don’t worry, Ginny.” He smiled gently at the younger girl. “You need to get yourselves out. Follow the Chamber, and you’ll find Ron.” 

Cora saw something red fly above them and landed between her and Harry. It was a phoenix. It tilted its head at Cora and screeched at her in greeting before facing Harry. 

“You were brilliant, Fawkes.” Harry smiled at the bird. “I just wasn’t quick enough.” The phoenix looked at Harry then gently laid its head beside Harry’s wound. Cora realized that it was crying. “Of course! Phoenix tears have healing powers. Thanks!” Harry smiled at Fawkes. He turned towards Ginny and took Cora’s hand. “It’s alright. It’s over. It’s just a memory.”

…..

Someone was shaking the bed. Someone was shaking his bed and calling his name. 

“Percy! Perce! PERCY!” 

Percy Weasley woke up to find two identical faces looking at him. “Fred? George?” He asked groggily as he reached for his horn-rimmed glasses. “What are you two doing here?” 

“We’ve got to go!” Fred said urgently. “Ron went to the Chamber of Secrets-” 

“WHAT?!” Percy exclaimed. Beside his bed, Oliver Wood groaned and threw a pillow at him. 

“He’s gone with Harry to save Ginny and Cora Charlton.” George added. 

“What? What is going on?” Percy was fully awake now. 

“Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas overheard them. Ginny was taken to the Chamber of Secrets with Cora-” George said. 

“-So Ron and Harry went to Lockhart to tell him about what they know.” Fred continued. “We have to go get McGonagall, Perce-” 

“-She might not listen to us. But she would listen to you. You’re a prefect, right?” George pulled Percy up. 

“Slow down! Slow down!” Percy tried to put his socks on. “We can’t go to Headmistress’ McGonagall’s office. It’s after curfew! It’s against the rules.”

“Rules!” Fred said angrily. “Your brother and sister are in trouble-”

“-and they’re possibly in a secret chamber with a murderous monster!” George dragged Percy to the stairs. The three Weasleys were sprinting to the Headmistress’ Office. They were already in front of the Stairwell Gargoyle when they saw five figures running towards them and a red bird flying alongside the five. Percy gave a sigh of relief and a smile when he saw two redheads among the group. His smile turned into a frown however, when he saw the state that the five are in. 

Professor Lockhart is definitely not himself. He was swirling about and pointing at the statues around the Gargoyle Corridor. Ronald was battered and bruised, but looked better than his friend, Harry Potter who, aside from being bruised and dirty was also wounded. Ginny was pale and her eyes were a bit glassy. Cora Charlton looked the worst. She was as pale as a ghost and her eyes were drooping. Her lips were almost white and she was shaking so much. Ronald and Harry were supporting her on either side, she looked like she was about to pass out. 

“Percy! Fred! George!” Ginny cried as she ran towards her brothers. The youngest Weasley gave each of her brothers a hug. 

“Ron? What happened?” Percy asked. The Gargoyle suddenly moved and after a few turns, Headmistress McGonagall came out, behind him, much to Percy’s surprise, were his parents and Professor Dumbledore. “Mum? Dad?” 

Cora Charlton moved forward and grasped Dumbledore’s arm. “Professor, the Chamber.” She choked out. “It’s there. Harry, he saved us. We-” Her eyes rolled at the back of her head and before she could even fall, one of the twins caught her.

Percy looked at his brother who was holding Charlton. Thank goodness George had fast reflexes! Those Quidditch practices sure come in handy.

“What are you all doing here?” McGonagall asked, her voice shaking. She was panting and clasping her chest. “Mr. Weasley-” she looked at George. “If you could please help me bring Ms. Charlton to the Hospital Wing. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley-” she was looking at Percy and Fred- “I would need your help as well with Professor Lockhart. I think the headmaster would want to speak with you, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Weasley.” She looked at Harry, Ron, and Ginny. “Come along, now.” 

The six of them walked to the Hospital Wing. Fred and Percy dragged Lockhart who seemed to be fascinated in everything that he saw in the corridors. 

They got to the Hospital Wing and were shocked to see the ever composed Transfiguration Professor frantic at getting Madam Pomfrey to tend to Charlton. Eventually everything was settled once Charlton was deposited to a bed and Lockhart was sedated. 

The Hospital Wing matron slipped a vial of blood replenishing potion at the side of Charlton's lips and she regained a little bit of color in her face.

“Thank you so much for your help, Gentlemen. I can take it from here, you may go now.” Professor McGonagall seemed calm, but Percy can still hear panic in her voice. She must have been very concerned that four of her students went missing last night. 

“Alright, Professor.” Percy turned to leave but noticed the only one of his brothers moved from their place.

“George?” George was staring at Charlton who was pale and lifeless in the hospital bed. He must have been in shock seeing his Quidditch teammate like that.

It seemed that Professor McGonagall also noticed his brother who was frozen in his place.

Percy cleared his throat. “George?” He said a little loudly. 

That seemed to catch George’s attention. “Huh?” He looked at Percy. 

“We can go now. Professor McGonagall will take care of everything.” Percy explained. 

“Oh. Okay, Alright.” George said as he quietly crept out of the Hospital Wing. “Professor.” Percy nodded one last time to his Head of House before leading his brothers back to the Gryffindor Tower. 

…..

The atmosphere was tense in the Headmaster’s Office. It was a few hours after Harry Potter, Cora Charlton, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Gilderoy Lockhart emerged from the Chamber of Secrets, they had all been sent to the Hospital Wing and are now resting.

After hearing the news about what happened to the school, the Charltons demanded to see the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress. 

“A basilisk?” Emilia Charlton narrowed her eyes at her former Professors. “In the castle?” 

“Yes.” Professor Dumbledore nodded. “It has been hidden by the Salazar Slytherin in the Chamber of Secrets for centuries-” 

“And why did it only surface now?” She asked, cutting Dumbledore off. 

“It was called upon by its master, the Heir of Slytherin.” Dumbledore said solemnly. 

“But the Heir of Slytherin.” Pippa said quietly. “The last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, it was opened by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Is he- is he back?” She trembled for a bit. 

“Almost.” Dumbledore answered and Pippa gasped. “Thankfully Cora was able to stop him-” 

“Cora?” David frowned. “Cora stopped the Dark Lord?” 

Dumbledore took out an old and battered notebook. It had a hole in the middle as if it was pierced by something. “This used to be the diary of a young Voldemort. He was using this to try and come back. Cora destroyed the Diary, delaying his return-” 

“He is still out there, isn’t he?” Pippa asked and Dumbledore nodded. 

“And Harry Potter?” David asked. “How does he fit in all of this?” 

“Harry was only supposed to warn Gilderoy Lockhart about the monster, but saw that he was about to flee.” Dumbledore recounted. “Distressed that his friends are held captive in the Chamber, he and Ron Weasley, the brother of Ginny Weasley, the other student who was brought in the Chamber, decided to go down and save the two. Harry was the one who fought off the monster.” 

“And where were all the other teachers at this part of the narrative, Dumbledore?" Emilia spat. “How did those children get down there? Why would you let someone like Gilderoy Lockhart deal with the monster? When all of us know what a fool he really is-” 

“The students wouldn’t have been-” 

“I am not finished yet, Professor.” Emilia interrupted. “And you think I don’t know about what really happened last year? That it was just a simple case of theft? That it was the Dark Lord trying to return to power by using the Sorcerer’s Stone?” 

“We do not take you for a fool, Lady Charlton.” Dumbledore answered. “But you must understand that there are some circumstances that are beyond our control. Lord Voldemort is agitated, especially after Harry Potter-” 

“Of course it’s that boy.” David sneered. “How many more lives have to be sacrificed for the sake of that child?” 

“David!” Pippa chastised. “He is a boy. You don’t understand-” 

“I understand plenty, Mother.” David said, glaring at her. “I won’t let Cordelia be another pawn on whatever game Dumbledore, The Dark Lord, and Potter are playing. Not this time.” 

“David and I agreed, Pippa.” Emilia added. “Cora will be transferred to Beauxbatons next school year.” 

“What?!” Pippa stood up. “That is preposterous! I will not allow you to do this. You have been absent in Cordelia’s life for the past decade, and you suddenly want to make a decision for her now? That child will remain in Hogwarts-” 

“You want me to act like a mother, now I am acting like one.” Emilia said squarely. “Our decision is final. This for her safety.” 

“You know that this is not what She would have wanted, David.” Dumbledore said pointedly. “Are you sure you want to do this?” 

“I would never let Cora end up like Her.” David said, not even shocked that Dumbledore knew who Cora’s mother really is. “This is the only way, Dumbledore.” 

“Very well.” Dumbledore said. Both Pippa and McGonagall started to protest. “Pippa, I think that you should discuss this as a family. Minerva, as much as we care about the child, we can’t go against her parents’ wishes.” 

“This is not over.” Pippa snarled at her son and daughter-in-law. “I am going to the Hospital Wing. To look after my granddaughter.” She stomped out of the Headmaster’s Office. 

Dumbledore sighed as soon as his old friend was gone. “Is there no other way? Do you really have to transfer the child?” 

“I want to keep her away from Potter.” David said. “If pulling her out of Hogwarts is the only way, then so be it.” 

“I respect your decision, then.” Dumbledore nodded. “But know that Hogwarts’ Doors would always be open to welcome her back.” 


	20. The Goodbye Hogwarts

“Mother? Granny?” Cora looked up from the Witch Weekly copy that she was reading. “Have you spoken to Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall? How about Madam Pomfrey? When will I be discharged?” 

Cora has been awake for a few hours but is still resting in the Hospital Wing. Harry caught her up on what actually happened to them. The older boy in the Chamber of Secrets with them was Tom Marvolo Riddle, the younger version of You-Know-Who. He tried to come back through his diary by using Ginny Weasley and controlling her into attacking the muggle-borns. Cora was able to stop him from being back in the flesh by stabbing the diary. 

Ginny got a hold of the diary because Lucius Malfoy slipped it with her books during that commotion the day they shopped for school books at Flourish and Blotts. Dobby, who was the Malfoy’s house elf, tried to warn Harry of the scheme. Lucius Malfoy was furious but Harry was able to free Dobby before he was punished by his former master. Dobby has now declared himself a free house elf. Cora still can’t wrap her head around the idea. But it was good that he was able to escape the Malfoys’ abusive clutches. 

Pippa took Cora’s hand and sighed. “You need to stay here for a bit and do more healing, Darling.” 

“Alright, then.” Cora nodded. “But I can go to the feast, right? Harry said that there would be a feast once everyone petrified is healed. I can go to that, right? Please tell them to let me go for the feast. And Hagrid! Has either of you heard news if they already released Hagrid from Azkaban?” 

“Slow down, Cora.” Emilia said, sitting on the stool beside her hospital bed. “Your friend Hagrid will be released soon. They are just finalizing the paperwork at the Ministry.” Cora frowned when she heard this. 

“As for the feast-” Emilia took a deep breath before continuing. “You will be allowed to attend the feast. You should go and thank your professors and housemates, enjoy the last weeks of school with your friends. And we want you to say goodbye.” 

“What?!” Cora choked. 

“It will be your last year at Hogwarts, Darling.” Pippa said gently. “You will be transferred to Beauxbatons next term-” 

“No! Granny, no! Mother! You can’t do this!” Cora scrambled to stand up and almost fell. 

“Cordelia, please.” Pippa tried to calm Cora down.

“Granny! I won’t! I won’t transfer! I’m staying here at Hogwarts-” 

“We already talked to Madame Maxime, Beauxbatons’ Headmistress. You will be going to France for school next year, and that is final.” Emilia said with a tone that does not allow for any argument. 

It was over. She was never coming back to Hogwarts. Cora would have to say goodbye. 

…..

Kenny, Megumi, and Porchey were all there when she was discharged from the Hospital Wing. The feast was held the night after their little adventure in the Chamber of Secrets. It was unlike any other feast that Cora has been before. Apparently, the news about what happened to the Chamber only reached the other students that night and the feast came as a surprise to them. So they all went to the Great Hall in their pajamas.

The students found out that it was the memory of You-Know-Who that opened the Chamber of Secrets, but none of them knew about Ginny Weasley’s involvement. Cora suspects that Dumbledore was trying to protect the younger girl and Lucius Malfoy was trying to protect himself. In any case, she found out that as soon as she was taken to the Chamber, her Papa rallied the other Governors to get Dumbledore reinstated.

“Cora!” Chris grinned as he saw his friends walking to the Gryffindor Table. Geoff made space for the four to sit. “Glad to have you back!”

Cora sat between Porchey and Harry after talking to her other classmates. “Hey, Princess.” George Weasley was sitting in front of her. 

“Hey, Gingerhead.” Cora smiled at him. “I heard you brought me to the Hospital Wing.” 

“We can’t have our Princess unwell, can we?” He chuckled. “The Pauper had to do something-” 

“I don’t think you’re a Pauper, Weasley.” Cora said sincerely. “Thank you, George.” 

“You’re very welcome, Cora.” 

They were interrupted by Neville Longbottom’s announcement of Hermione’s arrival. She looked very healthy and lively. She gave Cora and Harry a hug once she reached them. Ron and Hermione were about to hug, but then they stopped and settled for an awkward pat on the shoulder. 

“Uhh-um… Welcome back, Hermione.” Ron smiled. Cora and Harry just looked at each other and shrugged. 

“It’s good to be back!” Hermione exclaimed and sat between Harry and Ron. “Congratulations! I had no doubt that you could solve it.”

“Well, we had loads of help from you.” Harry said. “We couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Could I have your attention, please.” They heard Professor McGonagall from the staff table. 

“Before we begin the feast, let us have a round of applause for Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey, whose Mandrake juice has been so successfully administered to all who had been petrified.” Dumbledore said, he started clapping his hands and everyone followed, recognizing the great job of their Herbology Professor and School Matron. “Also, in light of the recent events, as a school treat, all exams have been canceled.” There were cheers and hollers around the Great Hall. 

“Oh, no!” Hermione and Cora both whispered.

The entrance to the Great Hall opened. The crowd was silent as all eleven feet of Hagrid walked down the aisle. “Sorry I’m late! The owl that delivered my release papers got all lost and confused.” He rolled his eyes. “Some ruddy bird called Errol.” 

Cora chuckled as Ron blushed in embarrassment beside her. A shadow was casted over them as Hagrid stopped in front of the four. “And I’d just like to say that if it hadn’t been for you, Harry, and Cora, and Ron, and Hermione, o’ course, I would- uh- I’d still be you-know-where, so I- I’d just like to say ‘thanks’.”

Harry stood up and hugged Hagrid. “Well, there’s no Hogwarts without you, Hagrid.” Hagrid looked like he was about to burst to tears. 

Cora smiled as everyone in the room clapped and cheered. Hogwarts is safe again. At least she can leave in peace, knowing that her friends would be out of harm’s way even if she wouldn’t be there to help protect them. 

…..

The rest of the term passed by in a blur. They no longer had Defense Against The Dark Arts classes. Cora was enjoying her extra Transfiguration classes with Professor McGonagall. Lucius Malfoy has been sacked as a school governor.

Upon investigating, it was found that eight Governors did not agree to Dumbledore’s removal, but they were coerced by Lucius. This led a motion for Lord Malfoy to be sacked. Draco no longer struts about the Castle as if he owns the place.

Everything was good until the last day before term ended. The day she had to say goodbye. Cora knew that it was inevitable. She was going to transfer no matter what. She just wanted to have more time to celebrate and have fun with her friends before she delivers the news. 

“Leaving?” Kenny frowned. It was a good morning so they were had breakfast at the courtyard. “What do you mean leaving?” 

“My parents decided that it would be best if I transfer to Beauxbatons.” Cora said looking at the blank faces of her friends. “I tried to tell them that I won’t go, but my pleas were ignored-” 

“Cora Charlton not winning an argument?” Geoff said. “Impossible!” 

“Well, you haven’t heard my Mother.” Cora responded. “She is a woman of very few words. But when she decides on something, she never falters. Arguing with her would be like arguing with a rock. Oh, Porchey!” 

Cora was shocked to see the boy cry. “You were the first person who treated me nicely.” He said. “I’m just sad.” 

“You can still owl me, you know?” Cora patted him on the back. “It might take a while, but I will respond. I promise.” 

“I would miss you nagging for me to do my homework.” Megumi said, hugging Cora. “Kenny would be the only one next term.” 

“I’m sure Chris would not mind giving Kenny a hand in that department.” Cora tilted her head at Chris, who gave Cora a salute. Megumi groaned and they all laughed. 

“I am going to miss you lot.” Cora said. “You all have made Hogwarts bearable, and if I must admit, fun.” 

“We’re going to miss you too, Cora.” Kenny said sadly as she was engulfed in a group hug. 

The next that she told were her three second year friends. She sent Harry a message through Cupid that he, Ron, and Hermione should meet her in the Black Lake. When the three got there, she was sitting on her boulder. 

Harry, being familiar with the stone, climbed effortlessly and sat down beside Cora. It was Ron and Hermione’s first time there and truthfully, Ron was still a bit terrified of his encounters with the rock last year. Cora assured him that he was welcome to sit there, though, and that it wouldn’t try to throw him to the Black Lake. 

“You three still have five years of schooling to go through.” Cora said as soon as they were all settled. “Please stop getting involved in trouble. I won’t be here anymore to save your arses-” 

“What?!” Harry’s eyes widened. “What are you talking about, Cora?” 

“My parents have already talked to the Headmistress of Beauxbatons. I will be transferring there next term.” Cora announced. 

"WHAT?! Also, What's a Beauxbatons?"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" 

"Wait. You speak French?" 

Cora and Hermione glared at Ron's last question. "It's a valid question!" Ron rolled his eyes. 

"Anyway-" Cora took a deep breath. "Yes, Ronald. _Je parle français._ And I am dead serious. Beauxbatons is another Wizarding School in France, Harry. I wanted to tell everyone earlier, but I was afraid that we'll all be sulky and sad. I just wanted to enjoy the last weeks with you without any of us having to think about the next term." 

“Is it because of us?” Harry asked. “Because we always get you in trouble?” 

“I would never regret any of it, Harry.” Cora said and Harry moved closer to give her a hug. “Even if I am given a chance for a do-over, I would never change a single thing. But, please. Please stay away from danger from now on.” 

They stayed near the Black Lake until before twelve, then they returned to the Castle to have lunch. Cora soon found herself inside Professor McGonagall’s Office.

“Your final end of year results, Charlton.” Professor McGonagall said, handing her a piece of parchment. “98% in Defence Against The Dark Arts, 97% in Potions, 100% for the rest of your subjects. Congratulations on maintaining your rank despite everything that happened this year.” 

“Thank you, Professor McGonagall.” Cora gave her a sad smile. “For tolerating me for the past three years and for everything you’ve taught me in our lessons. I would also like to apologise for some things that I’ve done that may have put you in a difficult position.”

Cora recounted many instances: her flying practices in her first year, the redo of the Quidditch tryouts during second year, the dragon incident, this year’s halloween, and the Chamber. 

“I wouldn’t say that I was just tolerating you, Charlton.” Professor McGonagall said. “I am only telling you because you are no longer going to be my student next year, but I wouldn’t say that I don’t enjoy our classes. You were the very first student that I have taken under my wing. You were the only one that I allowed to be.” 

This surprised Cora. She knew that her skills in Transfiguration are far too advanced from her classmates, but she never would have thought that she was the very first student that McGonagall gave special classes too. 

“I have also spoken to your parents and told them of a great opportunity this summer at Uagadou School of Magic.” McGonagall gave her an envelope. It was an invitation for a six-week learning programme in Uganda. “Uagadou has the best Transfiguration Department in the eleven wizarding schools. And although you will no longer be a student at Hogwarts next year, I can think of no one who can represent our school.” 

“Wow, Professor. This is- Wow.” Cora was grateful that she was still given this opportunity. “Thank you.” 

“You deserve it, Cora.” McGonagall said kindly. “Now, I don’t know who the other students would be and which school they would come from. But I would like to remind you that although you would be going independently, they would still know that you were trained at Hogwarts. So, I expect you to be on your best behavior. Think of it as a last favour to your old school.” 

“Of course, Professor.” Cora nodded. “Thank you again, for everything.” 

McGonagall nodded and gave her a slight smile. “Good luck, Charlton.” 

…..

“Wood!” Cora called her soon-to-be former Quidditch Captain. They were at the Hogsmeade station loading their trunks and cages aboard the train.

“Charlton!” Wood grinned at her. “Stopping by to wish me a nice summer? You have a nice summer, as well. I have been devising our Quidditch training plan for next year-” 

“Wood. I just came by to thank you for being a great Quidditch Captain and to let you know that I am grateful to have been your teammate even if it was only for a year and one game.” Cora said. 

Wood looked as if someone slapped him. “What are you talking about?” 

“My parents are transferring me to Beauxbatons. I won’t be back in Hogwarts next year.” Cora informed him. 

“What?! But you and Angelina are great together. And Alicia is graduating.” Oliver reasoned. “How are we going to win the cup if you’re not there?” 

“Wood, you’d be winning the cup even without me. Angelina is a talented chaser, plus you have Katie Bell. I am sure that they can work it out.” Cora assured him. “And you are an amazing team captain, I’m sure you would be able to think of plays that your new chaser could fit into.” 

“But- but- you’re a part of the team!” exclaimed Wood. 

“I would have loved to continue being a part of the team, Oliver. It’s just… out of my hands anymore.” Cora sighed. 

Wood nodded in understanding. “You were an exceptional and hardworking member of the team, Cora. I am also honoured to have been your captain.” He held out his hand and she shook it. 

“I’m sure you’d win the cup next year.” Cora gave him two thumbs up. “I’m betting on it.”

“I hope you’re right, Charlton. I hope you’re right.” Wood said, giving her a somber smile. 

Cora got a compartment with Kenny, Megumi, Porchey, Chris, and Geoff. She decided to spend the remaining time with her friends having fun, eating all the sweets that they could binge, swapping chocolate frog cards, and playing the most ridiculous muggle and wizarding games that they could think of. 

She went outside to look for Harry’s compartment during mid-afternoon. Cora spent a few minutes with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny Weasley before going back to her compartment and on the way she bumped into the most annoying redhead in the school. 

“Hey, Princess.” George Weasley grinned, but there was something amiss about his smile. It wasn’t the one that Cora was used to seeing. “I heard you’re not returning to Hogwarts next year.” 

“That’s right.” Cora nodded. “One less person for you to torment.” 

“Was I really that bad?” George asked. “I mean. You weren’t… hurt or anything by what I’ve done, were you?” 

He looked really apologetic and it made Cora feel guilty. Most of the pranks that the twins do to her are harmless anyway. “No, not hurt. Just annoyed.” 

“Yeah, you did kill the baby quaffle that I made for you.” George chuckled. 

“Well maybe do something a little less annoying and more endearing next time.” Cora suggested. “A miniature puffskein, maybe? They’re awfully cute.” 

George looked like he was thinking deeply about something before grinning again. “Well, then. See you around, I guess?” 

“See you in a few years, Gingerhead.” Cora smiled at him one last time before going back to her compartment. 

They got to the platform and said their goodbyes. Granny and Paul were already waiting for Cora on the platform, but she was stopped by a tug on her sleeves.

“So-” Cora sighed. “This is goodbye.” 

“I don’t think it is.” Harry said. 

“I’ll keep in touch.” Cora hugged her friend one last time. 

“I know you will.” He nodded as they made their way hand in hand back to the muggle world. 


	21. New Friends and Reunions

When she was younger, Cora used to hate overseas trips. Not the trip itself, but all of the nonsense that comes with it. She just didn’t understand why they can’t just floo directly to the place or why her Granny or Grandfather cannot just take her and apparate. They had to go through ministries, have themselves cleared, declare everything they are bringing, and fill in a lot of forms. 

Grandfather Robert would explain everything to her. The rules in place for international magical travel, the International Statute of Secrecy, and International Magical Office of Law. “There is a Charter that we should adhere with to protect us and our fellow magicfolk, Cora.” He used to say. 

Cora never cared about it that much, how could she? She was probably seven or eight. Her only concern was to get to the place so that she could start exploring. As she was growing up, she quickly understood what Grandfather meant. 

“Your papers, Miss?” A consul of Uganda in Gibraltar asked, giving her a polite smile. 

“Here you are, sir.” Cora handed out her travel documents: which included papers signed by her parents, an authorisation letter from her Papa’s office, approved by the Minister for Magic, health clearances from St. Mungo’s, and the recommendation letter from Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. 

“Please.” The consul said, gesturing at the fireplace behind him. 

Cora took a handful of floo powder and made sure that she was holding her trunk securely beside her. Since this was an official academic visit, she would be flooing straight to the school. “Uagadou School of Magic.” She uttered as clearly as she could. She then felt the familiar and uncomfortable sensation of passing through different fireplaces. She braced herself as she slowed down to a stop. Cora exhaled before stepping out of the fireplace. 

“Here’s our third apprentice.” Someone said. “You are right on time!” Cora turned around to face a tall, burly man, wearing silver robes. “Ms. Cordelia Charlton, am I correct?” 

“Yes, Sir.” She confirmed. 

“Excellent!” He beamed at her. “The other two apprentices are here as well.” He gestured at two boys who were sitting on the couch beside a fireplace. They both look older than Cora. “My name is Babajide Akingbade, I am the Deputy Headteacher and Professor for Transfigurations here at Uagadou. Now, we are only missing-” 

Before he could finish his sentence the fire in the hearth turned green and out stumbled a tall and pretty girl, coughing out ashes. She pointed the wand at herself and removed the soot off her clothes. “I hate Trans-Atlantic Flooing!” She exclaimed. 

“You must be, Ms. Seo?” Professor Akingbade asked and the girl nodded. “Perfect! I have all of my apprentices.” He then turned towards all of them. “Welcome to Uagadou.” 

Cora used to think that the Hogwarts Castle was huge, but it is nothing compared to Uagadou. Now she felt stupid for getting lost inside her former school because the Uagadou Edifice is probably ten times as big as Hogwarts. That might mean that her chances of getting lost in the next six weeks would be infinite. 

“This is one of the three Dining Halls.” Professor Akingbade gestured at a hall about five times as big as the Great Hall. Instead of having long tables, it has thousands of individual round tables which could fit six students. “Feel free to ask our friendly and helpful house-elves for anything you want to eat. I just have to remind you that they are only in on Mondays to Fridays from 6 AM to 3 PM, then from 7PM to 10PM, and on weekends from 8 AM to 8 PM-” 

“Sorry, Sir.” Cora interrupted. “You mean, house-elves are not here round the clock?” 

“No, Ms. Charlton. They have break times and day-offs.” The Professor informed her. “In times when house-elves are not around, we expect you all to take care of yourselves.”

Cora nodded. She can also see that they are roaming freely in the school grounds, unlike in Hogwarts where they were hidden and instructed to be discrete. 

They were then led to a grand ivory staircase that ends on the first floor landing with three, big, golden doors. “The middle door will take you to the classrooms and laboratories, the left will take you to your dormitories, and the right will take you to the teachers’ offices. Your things have already been brought up and here are the keys to your rooms. “ Professor Akingbade gave them one golden key each. “Our lessons will start tomorrow, so for now you can wander around the school and the grounds.” 

“What time will dinner be served, Sir?” One of the boys asked. 

“Oh, you will know when dinner will be served Mr. Krayev.” Professor Akingbade said with a smile. “We will see you later.” 

“Hi! My name is Stephanie Seo. I’m from Ilvermorny.” The late one introduced herself to the three of them. 

“Andrew Ogada.” One of the boys said. “I’m from… well… here, Uagadou.” He grinned. 

“Nikolai Krayev from Koldovstoretz.” The other boy said. “And you’re Dumbledore’s student, aren’t you?” He gave Cora a sharp look. 

“You’re from Hogwarts?” Andrew Ogada asked. 

“No, she’s Dumbledore’s student.” Nikolai answered. “My Highmaster said that she wasn’t supposed to be here because she is no longer technically a Hogwarts student. Apparently, Dumbledore insisted that she be allowed back in the program.” 

The three older students turned to Cora. “Well, maybe I am that good.” Cora shrugged. She honestly doesn't get what the big deal is. 

The girls and boys dormitory are on different wings of the building. She hasn’t seen the whole Edifice yet, but she heard rumours that the castle is floating above the clouds. She was most excited to see that. Cora was unpacking when someone knocked on her door. She opened it and was surprised to see Stephanie saunter in her room as if it was her own and sit on her bed. 

“You’re the wonder kid from Hogwarts.” Stephanie narrowed her eyes at Cora playfully then giggled. “You look very young.” 

“I am not young!” Cora rolled her eyes. “I’m fourteen!” 

“Yeah.” Stephanie said. “You’re young. The three of us are already in our last year in school. I wonder what Dumbledore saw in you.” 

“I told you, I’m that good in Transfiguration.” Cora said pointedly. 

“Well, I’ll find out in the next six weeks, won’t I?” Stephanie grinned. Cora waited for her to leave the room, but she stayed and chatted with Cora. Well, she asked Cora about Hogwarts and the magical community in Britain with Cora giving her short, one word answers.

Cora soon found out how they would know that it was meal time. It was when a voice boomed throughout the walls of the building. A very bubbly Stephanie dragged her to where Andrew and Nikolai are. The two older boys are still looking at her suspiciously.

“What are you two on about?” Cora frowned sitting beside them after getting a plate of lasagna from the dinner queue. Students are coming back from classes and are looking at the three other students curiously. 

“Nothing.” Nikolai replied. “Just trying to figure it out.” 

Cora shook her head and rolled her eyes. Really, she just came here to study. No matter, she would not be here for long anyway. She just has to endure these six weeks with them, then she would never have to see them again. 

…..

  
Albus Dumbledore removed his pointed hat and tipped his head towards one of the gargoyles watching over the entrance of the old estate. The gargoyle looked at its partner across it, then back to Dumbledore. It nodded its head and the twenty feet high wrought iron gate opened, allowing the wizard to walk in. It was late in the night or early in the day, Dumbledore cannot be sure but he very much needed to be in Charltonham. 

Dumbledore admired the flower beds that lined the front of the palatial house. And it was not just him, it looks like the fireflies also find them attractive. His former colleague and good friend seemed to be doing a spectacular job as the mistress of the Charltons’ ancestral estate. 

He stood in front of the ironwood door and rapped at the golden eagle knocker. After a few minutes, the door was opened by a woman with shoulder length blonde hair, the light from her wand illuminated her blue eyes. 

“Albus!” Pippa relaxed her stance and lowered his wand. “Come in, please. He is waiting in the study.” She led her old friend to where David was waiting. 

“Dumbledore.” David greeted curtly. 

“Can I offer you anything to drink, Albus?” Pippa asked, fixing herself a glass of scotch. 

“A goblet of sherry would be lovely.” Dumbledore grinned. Pippa waved her hand and a bottle of fortified wine appeared. She gave another wave and a goblet appeared in her hand. She poured a serving for her friend and sat in front of him and beside David. There was a moment of tense silence between the three as Dumbledore swirled the liquid in his glass and took one gulp. “This is very nice. Jerez?” 

“No.” Pippa said. “El Puerto-”

“Stop with the act, Dumbledore.” David said sharply. “I know why you’re here and the answer is ‘No’.”

“David, please.” Pippa said. “Won’t you listen to what Albus wanted to say?” 

“Cora almost died under your care, in the school that was supposed to be the safest place in the world.” David sneered. “Mother, tell me why you still insist for the girl to be-” 

“Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban.” Dumbledore said, suddenly turning serious. “I received an urgent owl from Amelia Bones. The Prophet will be distributing earlier tomorrow morning to warn everyone.” 

He was answered by silence in the room. The blood drained from Pippa’s face, there was a tick on David’s jaw, the only indicator that he heard him. 

“Escaped Azkaban?” Pippa breathed. “How did he- how?” She gave a shaky exhale. “That’s not possible.” She shook her head. 

“I am afraid, my Dear Pippa, that it is true.” Dumbledore said solemnly. “Fudge is even going to alert the muggle Prime Minister, seeing as Black is a danger to both magic and non-magic folk.” 

“All the more reason for us to send Cora abroad.” David quipped. “She will be safe in France-” 

“Sirius Black was able to evade the dementors and escape the North Sea. Do you really think sending her off to a foreign country, in a school less secure than ours, would be able to stop him?” Dumbledore raised his brows at the other man. 

“I already told you.” David said in a steely tone. “If the Potter boy is there, then Cora would have to stay away. I don’t want him anywhere near her.” 

“Even if it is the only way to keep Cora safe?” Dumbledore asked. “The Department of Magical Law Enforcement will be putting all of their efforts and resources into catching Black and making sure that he doesn’t harm Harry Potter. Aurors have been watching over the boy, and dementors will be patrolling the school entrances and neighboring villages to make sure that Black does not come anywhere near the school. The most logical way to keep Cordelia safe is to send her to Hogwarts and keep her near Harry Potter, at least until Black is captured.” 

“John Dawlish and Kingsley Shacklebolt are already on the case.” Dumbledore replied. “And Moody’s protege, Nymphadora Tonks, will also be assigned as Harry’s protection detail. I can ask Mr. Shacklebolt and Ms. Tonks to keep an eye out for her.” 

“I have made up my mind.” David shook his head. “Cora will be staying at Beauxbatons and you wouldn’t be able to persuade me to bring her back to Hogwarts.” 

“David!” Pippa said. “This is Sirius Black we are talking about. Albus is right. The safest place for her would be Hogwarts.” 

David sighed as he thought about what his mother and former Headmaster said. Dementors and Aurors? He already slipped past them once. Safest place? There was a monster inside the castle that lived there for thousands of years without anyone knowing. 

“I still am not convinced that this is the best option.” David said. 

“Would you be more inclined to let Cora back to the school if I tell you that Hogwarts’ new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor also agreed to help?” Dumbledore asked. 

“And who is it this time, Dumbledore?” David snorted. “Another fraud? A Death Eater, perhaps?” 

“Remus Lupin.” Dumbledore announced. 

“Fine.” David stood up and glared at his mother. “You win, Mother. Cora gets to go back to Hogwarts. But I will tell you this, if anything happens to that girl. If she ends up just like Juliet… her blood is on your hands. Both of you.” He said before leaving. 

The tension was high at the Charltonham Dining Hall the next day. David, Pippa and Emilia were all eating breakfast. No one has uttered a single word for the past fifteen minutes, not even Paul braved to go to the Dining Hall for he was afraid to get caught up in the situation. 

Pippa was almost done eating when she heard the noise of the cutlery. She turned in front of her, to her daughter-in-law, only to see Emilia glaring at both of them. 

“What am I in this house?” Emilia asked. “What am I really? I didn’t even know that Cora would be enrolled back to Hogwarts. I found out because of a house-elf! A house-elf knew before I did!” 

“Emilia, please-” 

“No, David.” Emilia snarled. “We talked about this. We decided that Cora will be transferred to Beauxbatons. We agreed that it was for her safety. Why is she going back to Hogwarts and why was I not consulted?” 

“Why should we ask you?” Pippa spat. “I didn’t think you would care about it given the way you treat Cora. You don’t care about her at all.” 

“How dare you?” Emilia stood up. “Twelve years ago, you begged me, you pleaded for me to take that girl in. And I did. I treated her a lot better than anyone in my situation would have. I even named her my heir even if her very existence is a mockery against me! And now that I made a decision, a decision that we discussed by the way-” She glared at David, “-for her sake, to keep her safe. You just overturn that without even asking me.” 

“Emilia, you don’t understand.” David sighed. “Sirius Black has-” 

“He escaped from Azkaban to find Harry Potter.” Emilia said. “I am sure that finding and killing Harry Potter would be the top of Sirius Black’s priorities. He wouldn’t care about the daughter of his cousin when the person who finished off his master is right there!” 

“Sirius Black would surely go after Cora and with the protection from both the Ministry and Dumbledore, she would be better protected at Hogwarts.” David said.

“Why are you so certain that Black would go after Cora?” Emilia asked, looking from her husband to her mother-in-law. “Why would he go after her, David? Pippa?”

The two remained silent. “Unbelievable.” Emilia scoffed. “Have it your way, then.” 

…..

“Ebublio!” Cora snickered as Andrew was trapped in a large bubble. He tried to poke one side of the bubble but nothing happened. “You won’t be able to do anything, Drew! It’s physically impossible to penetrate the bubble.” 

Stephanie and Nikolai were on either side of Cora, laughing. Andrew pointed his wand at Cora and an orange light hit Cora before she felt her head expanding. In a few seconds, a pumpkin replaced Cora’s head. “You did non-verbal spells again! That’s not fair!” It was Andrew’s turn to laugh. 

“What did I tell you four about Transfiguring each other on the grounds?” A stern voice asked them. 

“Oh, come on, Professor.” Nikolai, or Nik as he prefers to be called. “We were just having a laugh.” 

Professor Akingbade shook his head. He untransfigured Cora’s head back to her own and removed the bubble from around Andrew. “I would just like to remind you that your evaluation papers and certificates are with the school secretary. You may drop by the administration office this afternoon to get them. I hope that you are all set for your departure tomorrow morning?” 

The four nodded. “Good.” Professor Akingbade smiled at them. “In all my fifty years of being the instructor in the program, you are probably the most talented group that I have ever taught. I expect great things.” He said, looking at each one of them. “From all of you.” 

Cora could not believe that it has already been six weeks. It seemed only yesterday that she was in front of her empty trunk, contemplating on what she should bring to Uganda. It will all be over tomorrow. 

“Cora, you okay?” Nik asked, noting the younger girl’s faraway look. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I was just thinking.” Cora smiled. 

He has to admit, he has been wary of Cora when he first met her. She was four years younger than all them, got in the programme by the recommendation of arguably the most powerful sorcerer of this generation, and her family is known to be one of the most influential in Europe. He thought that she got here because her family paid off Dumbledore and Uagadou. But he was wrong. 

Cora is every bit as diligent and persevering as the three of them, maybe even more. The girl would stay in the classroom after sessions with Professor Akingbade to practice by herself and to make sure that she is not left behind by her much older coursemates. There are a lot of times when she can be a bit snobbish and vain, but she is also kind and considerate. 

“It’s kind of sad.” Stephanie said. 

“Yeah, I never thought that I would enjoy this summer as much as I did.” Andrew agreed. “This was definitely how I pictured my last summer before graduating.” Stephanie and Nik agreed. All three of them are graduating after this year. 

“Well, I still have four more years of learning, so.” Cora shrugged. 

“I really think they should let you skip Transfiguration.” Andrew commented. “I was nothing like you when I was in fourth year. How were you able to summon a real fire-breathing dragon twice my size?” 

“I told you I was good.” Cora smirked, not wanting to admit that it was after three weeks of painstaking practice. “Besides, it’s not even a real dragon.” 

“You’re fourteen!” Andrew said. “When I was fourteen, I could only ‘Draconifors’ a dragon the size of my head.” 

“Maybe when you’re our age, you would be able to summon a real one.” Nik commented and the younger girl shrugged. 

After getting their certificates, the four spent the rest of the afternoon in the hanging gardens. It was near nightfall when they decided to get back inside the school. Stephanie stopped them before going in though. 

“Hey guys, before you go, I want to give you something.” She took out three beaded bracelets from her pouch. She gave the red one to Cora, the green one to Nik, and the blue one to Andrew. “My grandma made them. They give protection against any dark creature, the catch is, they can only be used once. I hope this gives you something to remember me by.” 

“Thanks, Steph.” Cora said, genuinely touched. “Really, this means a lot.”

“Awee, Stephy!” Andrew pouted jokingly. 

“Stop that!” Stephanie rolled her eyes jokingly and pushed Andrew. 

“Thank you, Stephanie.” Nik said before taking a deep breath. “You all will keep in touch, right?” 

“Of course.” Stephanie nodded. 

“Yes.” Andrew seconded. 

“Definitely.” Cora grinned. 

She only thought about getting through the program with flying colors and impressing the Professors in Uagadou this summer. She definitely did not expect that she would form a deep bond with three people and gain appreciation for a school that used to just be a name to her. 

…..

It was her first night at Charltonham and the Charltons are having dinner silently. She would have loved to tell them all about her summer, but it seems that dinner is not a great time. Maybe she will stay at her Granny’s quarters tonight to tell her all about Uagadou and her new friends. 

Her Papa looked very tired and bothered. It was possible that it was because of the escape of Sirius Black. Everyone in the Ministry, especially high ranking officials, are worrying about it. That and the preparation for next year’s Quidditch World Cup must have taken a toll on him. 

“Cora.” Her Papa cleared his throat. “We want to talk to you about something.” 

The girl trained her attention to him. “It’s about Beauxbatons.” David said, Cora frowned at the mention of her new school. 

A few days before she left for Uagadou, Madam Beaufort, a couturier in one of the most expensive robe shops in Paris came to their house to have her fitted for her Beauxbatons school robes. She saw that the robes had arrived probably about a few weeks ago and was already in her walk-in wardrobe. 

“We have decided to withdraw your registration at Beauxbatons and readmit you to Hogwarts.” David said which left the girl gaping. 

“Are you serious?” Cora asked, she didn’t see the flinch of her Granny or the tightening of the jaw of her Papa. “I’m going back to Hogwarts?” 

David nodded and Cora smiled, the first genuine smile the adults saw from her that summer. 

“Thank you. I- how about my school stuff?” Cora asked. She was so behind on homework, she was sure of it. She had them all noted in case Megumi and Porchey needed a reminder over the summer, but she had no books. 

“I already bought them for you yesterday, Darling.” Pippa said. “Paul will bring them to your room after dinner.” 

Cora was ecstatic. She is coming to Hogwarts for fourth year! She’s not transferring to Beauxbatons! She will be with her friends again. She was going to go back to the place she called home for three years, back to the school that she loves. 

…..

A few days after she returned and subsequently found out that she would be going back to Hogwarts, Cora found herself roaming on the estate’s grounds. She sneaked out this morning after a rather tense breakfast. Cora was worried, the adults had been acting unusually.

It looks like the paranoia of having a mad serial killer on the loose got to them. Whenever Cora asks about Sirius Black (updates from the Ministry’s search, why the muggles were informed, who he was before the murders), they would either ignore her or snap at her. They have also been stricter towards her. She’s not even allowed to send owls to her friends, which meant that no one knew that she was going back to Hogwarts this year. 

She was walking to their broomshed, depositing her Nimbus Two Thousand back to its place, when a hysterical Kelpy appeared with a pop in front of her. 

“YOUNG MISS!” The house elf shrieked. “Kelpy has been looking all over for you!” 

“Calm down, Kelpy-” Cora rolled her eyes. “I was just flying for a bit, trying to relax. The house has been so stuffy-” 

“FLYING! ALONE! WITHOUT KELPY KNOWING!” Kelpy cried. “If the master or mistress knew! It will be the end for Kelpy! Master will present clothes to Kelpy!” The house elf paced in front of her. “The young miss must go inside! Master will-” 

“Alright, alright!” Cora shook her head. “Merlin! A girl can’t even get a breath of fresh air around here.”

For the rest of the day, Cora was heavily guarded by the Charlton’s house elf. She was even accompanied when going to the loo, just to make sure she doesn’t slink out again. Cora was sure that she would be mad if it goes on. That night, before her mind was engulfed by sleep, her last thought was that she wouldn’t mind being stuck in the house if only someone would explain to her what’s going on. 

…..

Cora watched on as Mrs. Weasley kissed and hugged all of the children, even Hermione, and Harry. “I’ve made sandwiches for you all. Here you are Ron- no, they’re not corned beef-” she said when she saw Ron about to ask, “Fred? Where’s Fred? Here you are, dear.”

It was September first and she was on her way back to Hogwarts. She just said goodbye to her parents, Grandmother, and Paul on the platform and was supposed to search for her friends, but was stopped when she heard the voice of the woman. Cora had never talked to the Mrs. Weasley, but the older woman did send a cake and a knitted sweater for Cora through her husband and Cora’s Granny as a thank you for helping Ginny at the Chamber of Secrets last year. 

She wanted to say ‘Hi’ to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but she figured that she didn’t want to interrupt on a family moment. She could always talk to them on the train ride or during the feast. 

Cora turned around to load her trunk and Cupid’s cage to the compartment for the baggages. She was having a bit of an issue in loading her trunk when she felt someone behind her. 

“Let me help you with that.” The familiar voice made her smile. Her back was to him, so he probably didn’t know that it was her. 

“I never knew that you could be this much of a gentleman.” Cora said which made the other person freeze. 

“CHARLTON?!” 

Cora smirked at the shocked face of George Weasley. “Surprise, Weasley.” 


	22. A Familiar Face

“You’re real, right?” George asked suspiciously as he took in Cora Charlton. She didn’t change that much, her face still held those aristocratic features that demands the attention of everyone in the room. But she grew out her hair which now falls below her shoulders in soft waves. She also got a fringe. “I mean, you are Charlton? You’re not Fred or Lee, are you? Because if you are, then-” 

“Why in the name of Merlin would Fred or Lee use my face to try and play tricks on you?” Cora asked, frowning a bit. 

“I don’t know. Why would you tell us that you’d be transferring then turn up on the train to school?” George narrowed his eyes at her. “Unless- Oh this is genius! You’re a genius! That is the most elaborate prank-” 

“It’s not a prank, Weasley.” Cora rolled her eyes.The sound of the engine and the steam puffing out signalled that the Hogwarts Express is going to leave soon. “I was really supposed to go to Beauxbatons this year. I even had new school robes fitted. But I guess my parents saw reason.” 

“Ron! Ron! Oh for goodness sake!” They heard Mrs. Weasley call urgently.The train slowly started to move when they noticed that she was holding something. “Don’t lose him!” She shouted as she passed Ron’s rat through one of the train windows. 

“Thank you for helping me with my trunk.” Cora smiled at George. “I have to say ‘Hi’ to your brother and his friends. I guess I’ll see you around, Weasley.” She said before turning towards Harry’s group. 

“Who even forgets their pet? I think we need to check your head for flobberworms, Ron.” Cora said in greeting. The three third years and Ginny Weasley gaped at her. 

“Co-Cora?” Harry sputtered. “What are you doing here?!” 

“I was expecting a warmer welcome, Potter.” Cora snorted. “You don’t seem that happy to see me.” 

“Who wouldn’t be surprised?” Harry asked. “You were all dramatic on the last day of class. And how come you didn’t mention it in your letters?” 

“If you didn’t notice, I haven’t been exactly writing for the past few weeks.” Cora pointed out. “I’ve been banned from sending any communications to anyone. Couldn’t think of a reason, though.” They started to search for an empty compartment, while Cora was peeking through the compartments for any sign of her friends. “Weasley was the first one to see me this morning.” 

“Which Weasley?” Hermione asked. 

“George.” Cora answered. “He helped me with my trunk.” 

“He must be thrilled.” Ginny commented quietly that only Hermione heard. 

“Yikes, Ron. He looks a little worse for wear.” Cora commented after she had taken a good look at the rat. “How old is he again?” 

“Old.” Ron answered. “He was Percy’s at first. Scabbers had been with the family for twelve years.” 

“That’s an unusually long life.” Cora noted then turned to Harry to ask the question she’s been itching to ask. “Anyway, Harry. Did you really blow up your aunt? I heard from my Granny.” 

“I didn't mean to blow her up.” Harry replied. “I just… I lost control.” 

“Brilliant!” Ron laughed and Ginny giggled behind him. 

“Honestly, Ron, it's not funny,” Hermione chastised. “Harry was lucky not to be expelled.”

“I think I was lucky not to be arrested, actually.” Harry corrected. 

“I still think it was brilliant,” said Ron. 

“Come on.” Hermione tilted her head at a compartment with a shabby looking man sleeping beside the window. “Everywhere else is full.” 

“Who do you think that is?” Ron wondered as the five of them piled inside the compartment. They have never seen any adult on the train before except for the trolley lady. Even the attendants who help them with their trunks on the station seem to vanish once the train moves. 

“Professor R.J. Lupin.” Hermione answered. Harry took a seat beside the Professor. Cora was beside him, nearest to the compartment door. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were all on the other side. 

“Do you know everything?” Ron asked Hermione with an accusing tone. “How is it she knows everything?”

“It's on his suitcase, Ronald.” Hermione pointed at the suitcase on top of them. 

“Oh.” Ron said upon seeing the suitcase label. “Cora? What is it?” 

Cora was looking at the sleeping man. “He just looks kind of… familiar.” She shook her head.

“Do you think he’s really asleep?” Harry asked. The four other students nodded. “I have to tell you something… er- in private.” He looked at Ginny. 

“Go away, Ginny.” Ron dismissed his sister. 

“Oh, that’s nice.” Ginny rolled her eyes but left the compartment, leaving only Harry, Ron, Cora, Hermione and the sleeping professor. 

“Don’t you need me to go too?” Cora asked. 

“No.” Harry shook his head. “I want you to know. “ 

“Oh, great. I am now a member of the daredevil crew. Excellent.” Cora rolled her eyes. 

After closing the compartment door, Harry started telling them about what he had found out since dinner. He had overheard Ron’s parents talking about him last night when he went down to look for Scabbers’ (Ron’s rat) tonic. Apparently, Black has been murmuring ‘He’s at Hogwarts, He’s at Hogwarts’ in his sleep days before he got out of Azkaban and they believe that he wanted to finish Harry off for You-Know-Who. Harry also said that he has been warned by Mr. Weasley not to seek out Black, no matter what he hears. When he finished, Ron looked shell-shocked, Hermione was a little bit pale, and Cora looked… puzzled. 

“You mean Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban to come after you?” Ron gulped and Harry nodded. 

“But they’ll catch Black won’t they?” Hermione asked worriedly. “I mean everyone’s looking for him, even the muggles have been warned.” 

“Sure,” said Ron. “Except no one’s ever escaped out of Azkaban before and he’s a murderous raving lunatic-” 

“It’s strange, though.” Cora commented. “Why only now? I mean, Black would have known that Harry is already in his third year. He could have had many chances to off Harry before, when he was younger and didn’t know magic-” 

“Thanks, Core.” Harry said sarcastically. 

“It just- some of it doesn’t make sense. Think about it.” Cora started to explain. “How did he know that Harry was at Hogwarts? For all Black knew, you could have been studying in another school-”

“Our faces were featured in the Prophet after the incident in the Chamber of Secrets.” Ron reasoned. “Maybe he’s seen copy of the Prophet and saw Harry there-” 

“As far as I know Azkaban prisoners are not given the privilege of anything, even newspapers. And It’s not like it was the first time that Harry was in the Prophet, Ron.” Cora responded. “Lockhart had taken a picture with him last summer announcing that he'd be our new Defence teacher at Hogwarts, remember? And that was the front page. Something about this is just… odd.” She also doesn’t understand why she is saying these things. It’s as if she was trying to defend Black. “Anyway, that’s just my opinion.” 

“The main point is that you have to be careful this year, Harry.” Hermione said. “Ron’s dad is right. Don’t go looking for trouble-” 

“I don’t look for trouble.” Harry defended. “Trouble usually finds me.” 

“How thick do they think Harry is for him to look for someone who wants to kill him?” Ron asked, he now looked as frightened as Hermione. “What’s that noise?” He asked as they heard a sort of whistle inside the compartment. “It’s coming from your things, Harry.” 

They were finally able to locate the thing that was making a lot of sound. It was the sneakoscope that Ron got Harry for his birthday. It was supposed to make noises if someone untrustworthy is near it. 

“It’s a very cheap one.” Ron explained. “It started going off when I was putting it on Errol’s leg.” 

“Were you doing something untrustworthy then?” Hermione raised her eyebrows. 

“Well, I wasn’t supposed to be using Errol for long journeys,” said Ron. Errol is the Weasley’s forgetful and accident-prone owl. The first time Cora saw him was when he crashed in front of them at breakfast on the first day of last school year, the last she heard of him was when he got lost delivering Hagrid’s release form. Cora imagined how arduous it was for the poor owl to fly from Egypt to Surrey and back. “But how would I give Harry his present?” 

“Yeah, it was fortunate that Hedwig showed up.” Hermione said. “I had no idea how to give Harry his present, I was almost tempted to use the owl service in Paris.” 

“Oh, you went to Paris, Hermione?” Cora asked curiously. “Were you able to go to Place Cachée?” 

“Well, I’ve read about it. Unfortunately, I wasn’t able to find which statue it was exactly when we were at Montmartre.” Hermione frowned a bit. 

“Maybe we could go next time.” Cora suggested and the younger girl nodded eagerly. 

“How about you? How was your summer with the Transfiguration geniuses?” Harry asked. 

“I heard from Harry that you spent six weeks in Uagadou and that you were in a Transfiguration learning program.” Hermione’s eyes twinkled. “How was it? Is Uagadou really huge? I read that it’s the biggest of all the wizarding schools.” 

“Yeah, it made Hogwarts look like a cottage.” Cora said. She then started to tell them about her summer, her new friends, and the things she learned in Uagadou. It was almost twelve when she decided to go and search the train for her friends. “I’m off to give Kenny and Megumi a heart attack. Hopefully, Porchey, Geoff, and Chris are going to be there as well. I’ll see you three at the feast.” 

Cora was checking the compartments for her classmates when she narrowly missed a hex sent by Graham Montague to Fred Weasley. 

“Watch it, Montague!” Cora called angrily after him. 

“Charlton!” Fred Weasley grinned. “I thought George was seeing things. You’re really back! See you at the feast!” He said, running away as soon as he saw Montague on his tail. There was another hex sent to the redhead’s way that narrowly missed Cora’s ear. 

“MONTAGUE!” Cora was about to give him an earful but he quickly disappeared after Fred Weasley. Cora took out the protection bracelet that Stephanie gave her on their last day at Uagadou and wrapped it around her wrist. It would protect her from any accidental jinx that Montague might send her way. Just in case, she thought. 

She soon found the compartment she was looking for. Kenny, Chris, and Geoff were discussing a muggle film called ‘Jurassic Park’ which was apparently all the rave this summer, Megumi was quietly reading a new edition of a manga, and Porchey was looking outside glumly. 

“I wish Cora was here.” Porchey sighed. “Do you think she’s on the train to her new school?” 

“Well, I am on the train to school.” Cora said, beaming at her stumped classmates. “But I don’t think Beauxbatons go on trains. I heard they ride carriages pulled by Abraxan horses.”

“What the hell, Cora?!” Kenny ran to her and engulfed her in a hug. Cora chuckled at his reaction. “We thought you transferred? What happened?” 

“I don’t know, actually.” Cora replied, sitting beside Porchey. “Papa just told me after I came back from Uganda that the transfer won’t happen and that I would attend Hogwarts, which I would have told you-” she said when she saw Megumi about to rebut, “-if I was allowed to send letters.” 

Then came the very long recollection of the rest of their summer. The trolley lady passed by a few minutes after Cora arrived and the now fourth years were able to buy their stash of sweets and pastries. The lunch lady also arrived to deliver a very hearty lunch, compliments of Madam Pippa Charlton, of course. 

It started raining by mid-afternoon. So instead of the rolling hills and green mountains that they were used to seeing while travelling to school, all they saw were gray skies and blurry landscapes. They started playing a very interesting muggle game called ‘Uno’ that Chris brought. Megumi was nearly winning when the train suddenly slowed down. They were all in their school robes in the insistence of Cora, because she knew that there might be more people in the changing rooms the nearer they are to the school. 

“We’re early.” Geoff said. “That’s strange. We still have about half an hour. Did they change to faster engines this summer?” 

“I don’t think we’re there yet.” Megumi said, looking outside. The windows were full of mist so she can’t really see anything clearly. The train lurched and suddenly halted. 

Cora opened the compartment door to see if any prefects are patrolling nearby. Then, she suddenly remembered that there was a teacher in Harry’s compartment. “I have to go and check on something. I will probably have news once I get back.” She told her friends and left for the compartment she previously occupied. 

The lights flickered on and off and she bumped into someone who exited their compartment. It was then that she saw the familiar shade of red hair. 

“Ginny? Where are you going?” 

“Hey, Cora.” The younger girl said. “To Ron’s. You?” 

“I am going to their compartment too. There’s a teacher with them, maybe they know what’s going on.” Cora said just as the lights completely went out. She started to feel cold and thought that it was probably because of the heating system. That’s impossible though, as the Hogwarts Express’ temperature is also modified by magic, just like Hogwarts. But it can be cold at Hogwarts as well, she reasoned to herself, remembering the blizzard two years ago. 

The two girls finally reached the compartment in question. They stumbled inside and it was so dark that they had no idea that there was another person in the compartment with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the new professor. 

“Who’s that?” Cora asked. 

“Who’s that? Cora?” That was unmistakably Harry’s voice. 

“I’m here too.” 

“Ginny? What are you doing here?” 

“I was trying to look for Ron- Ow!” 

“Come in, sit down-” Cora heard Hermione say. 

“Ouch! Cora, that was my head!”

“Sorry, Ron! Ginny, here-” 

“Not, here! I’m here.” Harry protested. 

“Ouch!” Neville Longbottom cried. 

“Quiet!” It seemed that their commotion woke their new professor up. “Stay where you are!” He said in a hoarse voice. As the light on the tip of his wand illuminated the compartment. Cora thought she saw something flicker in their new teacher’s eyes when he looked at her, but it’s probably just the light. Or rather, the lack of light.

Before Professor Lupin could even stand up, their compartment door suddenly clicked open and Cora suddenly felt the temperature drop around her. It’s not just cold. She felt like ice was seeping directly in her bones. Then she felt hopeless, as if she had no reason to smile or get up anymore. A big, cloaked figure was standing in their compartment door. A dementor, a guard of Azkaban. She felt someone trembling beside her, and heard someone whimpering near the car door. 

The dementor looked around the compartment, then stopped. It was a few moments later when it stepped forward, that Cora realized that it was directly looking at her and was gliding towards where she was. She felt her eyes rolling, her head feeling light and there was a searing pain in her temples.

She was back at the Chamber with Tom Riddle sneering at her, then she was standing at the Dark Forest and in front of her was the cloaked You-Know-Who gliding forward after drinking unicorn blood, there a flash of something, and dark, so much darkness that she couldn’t see, it felt hard to breathe, the walls are closing in on her, someone was growling, a big creature with long snout. 

It was cold, so cold. She felt drained, like all her energy got sucked out of her. Then, she felt something shaking in her wrist. She was suddenly dropped by the dementor as if it was burned. The dementor was no longer in front of her, but was holding Harry. Beside her, Ginny was convulsing and Ron's arms were around her. 

“No one is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go!” Professor Lupin yelled. The dementor continued what it was doing and Harry looked so pale and weak. Lupin muttered something and a silvery light was emitted from his wand. It seemed to startle the dementor. It moved away from Harry and eventually went out of the compartment. 

Cora looked around her: Harry had passed out on the floor, Neville looked like he was going to be sick anytime, Hermione was very pale and her hands were shaking, Ginny was sobbing and being comforted by a very shaken looking Ron. The train was moving again and the lights were all on. She immediately dropped and shook Harry.

“Harry! Harry!” She slapped his face when he didn’t wake up. Harry suddenly opened his eyes and looked around, his gaze was still hazy. “Are you alright?” Cora asked as she handed him his glasses. 

“Thank you.” Harry breathed. “What happened? What was that… thing? Where is it now? Who screamed?” Someone screamed? Cora didn’t remember someone screaming. Could it possibly be her?

“No one screamed, Harry-” Ron said nervously. 

“But I heard it.” Harry insisted. There was a loud snap that startled everyone in the compartment. 

It was Professor Lupin, breaking off a chocolate bar. He distributed it to everyone in the compartment.

“It was a dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban. It's gone now.” He explained. “It was searching the train for Sirius Black. Now, If you'll excuse me, I need to have a little word with the driver.” 

He stood up and walked out of the compartment, he stopped and turned around smiling at them kindly. “That’s chocolate.” Lupin pointed at what they were each holding. “Eat it, you’ll feel better.”

“I don’t get it.” Harry straightened and took a seat. “What happened?” 

“That thing- the- dementor- it came in- and- and-” Neville looked at Cora. 

“The dementor opened the compartment and sort of went after Cora. She was pale as a ghost and her eyes were rolling on the back of her head, then it suddenly sort of recoiled from her.” Ron explained.

Cora glanced at her wrist, she was sure that it was because of the protection bracelet that Stephanie gave her. “Then it came after you. Well, you sort of went rigid. We thought maybe you were having a fit or something-” 

“And then Professor Lupin stepped towards the dementor,” continued Hermione. “He said something like ‘No one in this compartment is hiding Sirius Black’, then he produced the silvery light again. The dementor turned around and sort of glided away.” 

“It was horrible.” Neville shuddered. “I felt as if I’d never be cheerful again.” 

“But did any of you-” Harry looked around the compartment, settling his eyes on Cora. “You know, pass out?” 

“No.” Ron shook his head. “Ginny was shaking like mad though.” 

Professor Lupin came back and all of them went back to their seats. He sort of paused again at the compartment door before sitting beside Harry and Cora. “We will be arriving at Hogwarts in ten minutes. Are you alright, Cordelia, Harry?”

Both of them nodded, not even thinking about how their new professor knew their names. 

…..

Cora was not able to make her way back to her compartment. Professor Lupin told them that the teachers were already informed and that Madame Pomfrey insisted on seeing them as soon as they got to the castle. 

“Firs’ years! Firs’ years! This way!” Hagrid grinned when he saw Harry, Cora, Hermione, and Ron disembark the train. “Alright you lot?”

They waved at him but didn’t stop to chat because of the mass of people walking in different directions. The four hurriedly stepped inside a carriage. 

It already stopped raining when they got to the Castle. But as soon as they stepped down, they heard someone hiss at their direction. 

“Potter! Potter!” Draco Malfoy spat. “Is it true you fainted?” Behind him, Theo Nott imitated someone passing out. “Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually fainted?” The rest of the Slytherins: Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson sniggered. 

“Shove off, Malfoy.” Ron pulled Harry towards the Gryffindors and the two girls followed behind them. 

“Charlton! Potter! Granger!” Professor McGonagall called. “There’s no need to look worried. I just want a word in my office. Move along there, Weasley.”

They were led by Professor McGonagall to her office where Madam Pomfrey was waiting for them. 

“Oh, it’s you.” The school matron said in disapproval when she saw Harry. “I suppose you were doing something dangerous again.” She paused when she saw Cora. 

“It was a dementor, Poppy.” Professor McGonagall explained. 

“Setting dementors around the school!” Madam Pomfrey muttered angrily. “You won’t be the last ones to be attacked, believe me.” She said as she waved her wand at Cora.

She then shone a light on her eyes, then gave her a vial of the blood replenishing potion. Once the school matron was finally satisfied with the color of her face, she worked on Harry. “Terrible things, they  
are, and the effect they have on people who are already delicate-” 

“I am not delicate!” Harry protested. 

“Of course, you’re not.” Madam Pomfrey said dismissively. 

“What do they need?” Professor McGonagall asked. “Do they need to stay the night in the Hospital Wing-” 

“I’m fine!” Harry stood up, his eyes widening. 

“Well, they should have some chocolate, at least.” Madam Pomfrey said. 

“Professor Lupin already gave us some on the way here.” Cora said. “He gave it to everyone in the compartment.” 

“So we’ve finally got a Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher that knows his remedies.” The matron nodded in approval. 

“Are you sure that you two are all right?” Professor McGonagall asked and they both nodded. “Very well, kindly wait for me outside while I talk to Ms. Granger.” 

The two went outside with Madam Pomfrey who left for the Hospital Wing. They waited for a few minutes and Hermione emerged from the office followed by Professor McGonagall, who led them to the Great Hall. 

“Oh, we’ve missed the sorting!” Hermione said as the three students made their way to the Gryffindor table where the new students are already sitting. 

“What happened to you?” Megumi said as Cora sat between her and Harry. Her friends were also waiting for her answer. “You said you were going to come back, we heard that you got attacked by a dementor!” 

“Yeah, it took a fancy at me and Harry. But we’re fine.” Cora shrugged. 

The Great Hall quieted down when their headmaster, Professor Dumbledore stood at the podium.

“Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now, I'd like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor Lupin, who's kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.” 

Dumbledore waved his hand towards where the scruffy looking professor was sitting, looking a little out of place beside all of the teachers wearing their best robes. “Good luck, Professor.”

Professor Lupin stood up and bowed a little. There were only a few enthusiastic claps among the crowd, everyone from Cora’s compartment was among them. 

“As to our second appointment,” Dumbledore continued. “Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Kettleburn, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other than our very own Rubeus Hagrid.”

Dumbledore looked at Hagrid, who was blushing beside Professor McGonagall. McGonagall elbowed him and he stood up, moving the teachers’ table with him. There were cheers and hollers from the hall, the most loud was from the Gryffindor table, of course. 

“We should have known!” Ron exclaimed as he clapped eagerly. “Who else would assign us a biting book?” 

“Finally, on a more disquieting note,” they all settled down again as Dumbledore spoke. “At the request of the Ministry of Magic Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban until such a time as Sirius Black is captured.” 

There were murmurs among the students, Cora and Harry looked at each other worriedly. “The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities, a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures. They'll not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way.Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times-” Dumbledore extinguished the fire on the candle beside him, “-if one only remembers to turn on the light." He waved his hand and the candle was lit again. "Well I think that’s all of importance. Let the feast begin!” 

Around them, the golden plates and goblets were filled with food. It was the first feast where Cora actually felt really hungry. She used to save a lot of room for dessert but everything looked appetising that moment. She supposed it was because she was too exhausted after that encounter with the dementor. 

“Potter! Potter! Potter!” Draco Malfoy kept on hissing from the Slytherin table. Harry glared at him, but Malfoy thought that it would be a good opportunity to taunt Harry again. “Whhhoooo-” 

“Stop obsessing over Harry, will you?” Cora sneered at Draco. 

“Obsessing? I’m not obsessing!” Draco spat. 

“Then, shut up and let us eat! For Merlin’s sake.” Cora hissed then went back to eating. 

“That little git.” George Weasley, who sat in front of her, beside Porchey, commented. “He wasn’t so cocky when the Dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn’t he, Fred?”

“Nearly wet himself.” Fred Weasley nodded and glared at Malfoy.

“I wasn’t too happy myself-” George shook his head. “They’re horrible things, those Dementors-” 

“They sort of freeze your insides, don’t they?” Fred said. Cora was on her third chicken leg when Fred asked her. “Charlton, is it true that the dementor tried to attack you too on the train?” 

Cora put the chicken leg down and nodded. “Yeah, not sure why it did though. It just sort of, lunged at me.” 

“How are you feeling? Are you alright?” George asked. 

“Yeah, it was weird.” Cora shook her head. She silently shuddered at the memory of the grey and brown werewolf that she saw when the dementor pounced at her. 

“Harry was saved by the new Defense teacher, wasn't he?” Fred asked. 

“Professor Lupin? Yeah.” Cora looked at their new Professor and it seemed that he had felt her gaze. He looked back at her, tipped his head and gave her a small smile.

“Do any of you think that he’s a bit familiar? I really think that I’ve seen him before, but I can’t place where.” The three other Weasleys near her shook their heads. “Anyway, I really think he’s going to be better than the three before him.” 

“Yeah, he was able to help us against the dementor.” Harry piped up. “So that’s a start.” 

“Are you eating that?” Ron pointed at a half eaten yorkshire pudding slice in Hermione’s plate. She shook her head and Ron immediately grabbed the food.

Dessert was one of the things that Cora looked forward to during Hogwarts feasts. She had her fill of pumpkin pie, treacle tart, and chocolate pudding. Cora already felt her eyes getting heavy when Dumbledore announced that it was time for bed. 

Before going back to the tower, Cora, Ron, Harry, and Hermione decided to congratulate Hagrid. The students who were rushing out of the Great Hall looked confused when the four went the opposite direction, to the teachers’ table.

“Congratulations, Hagrid!” Hermione called out when they reached the new Professor. 

“All down ter yeh four.” Hagrid said, his eyes tearing up a bit. “I can’t believe it. He went straight down to me hut, Dumbledore, after Professor Kettleburn has said that he’s had enough. It’s what I’d always wanted.” 

“You deserve it, Hagrid.” Harry patted Hagrid’s arm. 

“What are you four still doing here?” Professor McGonagall asked sternly. “Off to bed! Now! Oh- and Ms. Charlton?” Cora looked at her Transfiguration Professor. “I want to talk to you tomorrow after class.” 

The four ran after the throng of students going back to the Gryffindor Tower. They were near the corridor where The Fat Lady is when they were stopped by Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. 

“Charlton?” asked a surprised Oliver. “I thought you were going to transfer?” 

“Parents changed their mind.” Cora shrugged. “How was your summer, Wood?” 

“Same old, same old. But the school year seems to be off to a good start now that my dream team is back.” Wood said enthusiastically. “See you at the first practice!” He said, his eyes burning with determination. 

“He’s planning Quidditch season domination, I am telling you.” Harry groaned beside her. “He’s going to be unbearable this year.” 

They reached the common room and said good night and she said good night to her younger friends. Cora climbed up the girl’s dormitories. She chatted a bit with her roommates about their summers, and Katie, Natalie, and Anjali were all particularly interested about Uagadou.

By eleven, they have all changed and ready to retire to bed. Cora settled in her usual bed, the one between Megumi and Katie’s, the second one to the dormitory door. She sighed in relief before closing her eyes and letting sleep overtake her, at least now everything is back to the way it was supposed to be.


	23. Concerned Individuals

The next morning, Cora volunteered to get the fourth years’ timetables from Professor McGonagall. She walked to the Gryffindor table, not missing the jeers from Draco Malfoy’s group at the Slytherin table. One very active participant was Pansy Parkinson. 

“Shut it, Pugface!” Cora hissed at Pansy who stood from the Slytherin table and was about to charge at her. Adrian Pucey held her back. 

“Ten points from Gryffindor for name-calling and provoking another student, Charlton. Go back to your table.” Professor Snape sharply pointed at the Gryffindor table.

Cora gave him a forced smile and walked to where her friends are. She was scowling when she sat beside Fred Weasley. 

“Losing points on the first day and it’s not even lunch time!” Fred said gleefully. “Welcome back to Hogwarts, Charlton! Anyway, we’ll see how happy they’ll look after our first Quidditch match. Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game of the season remember?”

Cora and Harry nodded. They will definitely crush Slytherin to a pulp this year. 

“So, I traded Muggle Studies for Ancient Runes this year.” Kenny beamed. “I guess that means that we’ll be classmates.” 

“Actually, I traded Ancient Runes and Arithmancy for Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures.” Cora grimaced at her friend. “Sorry, Kenny.” 

The only letter that she was allowed to send last summer was the one she sent to Professor McGonagall confirming that she will still be having the extra Transfiguration lessons and asking if she could switch her electives. Muggle Studies just seemed appealing to her after the whole Chamber fiasco and she had wanted to take Care of Magical Creatures ever since she visited Castelobruxo. Hopefully, she’d be taking these two subjects until O.W.L. year. They needed at least two years in that subject to take an O.W.L. exam for it. 

“At least we’ve got free first period.” Chris commented, eating his porridge. 

“We have Double Potions with Slytherins this afternoon, though.” Natalie frowned. 

“Where are Cormac and Josh?” Megumi asked, looking around the table. 

“Still sleeping.” Geoff scowled. “Josh almost hexed me when I tried to wake them up. Figured I should just let them miss breakfast.” 

Their very first class is History of Magic and in true Binns style, almost half the class was asleep. Josh turned up late, but Cormac was still missing until lunch. Fortunately, he attended the class of that one teacher who would surely have his head if he was not around. 

“Give me the ingredients and procedures for the Wit-Sharpening Potion, Fairborne.” Snape said. It was their first afternoon of classes and they were subjected to the torture that is Double Potions with Slytherins. 

_Wit-Sharpening potion? But they did homework on Skele-Gro!_

Natalie looked like a deer caught in headlights. She stood up but was not able to answer the question. 

“Pity.” Snape tutted. “Porchester? Any input?” 

Porchey just looked at him fearfully and shook his head. “How about you, Bell?” 

“I don’t know, Sir.” Katie said in a small voice. 

“First day of class and no one knows the answer to my questions.” Snape snarled. “Five points from Gryffindor-” 

“If I may, Sir.” Cora interrupted. “I don’t think it’s fair that you would expect us to know about Wit-Sharpening Potion when you specifically assigned us to study on Skele-Gro.” 

“It’s called Advanced Learning, Charlton.” Snape said. “You are all near your fifth year and I expect you to know more that what is assigned to you-” 

“Yet you only asked the questions to Gryffindors.” Cora seethed. The fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherins are all holding their breath as the tension in the room increased. “How about the students from your house, Sir? I get that you want us to study beyond what you have assigned. But do you think that punishing us and showing blatant bias would encourage us to learn? You are a teacher, Professor. So teach-” 

“ENOUGH!” Snape boomed. Cora felt Kenny flinch beside her. “Twenty points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a teacher and detention this weekend.” 

It was like cold water was poured at Cora. The things she said may be true, but they are out of line. She was sure that Snape was seething, in her experience old people hate it when younger people call them out, especially old men. 

The class ended with Snape no longer asking anyone any questions about the lesson, which as it turns out was really about Skele-Gro. Cora was one of the last people who left the classroom. Before she went, she heard Snape say. 

“You are just like him, arrogant and entitled. I am sure that you will suffer the same fate.” 

Cora didn’t even want to think about what the grease monster said. She went straight to Professor McGonagall’s office. 

“Tea, Charlton?” McGonagall asked. Cora nodded and the older witch brandished her wand and a cup of tea floated towards Cora. 

“Professor, before we start, I have a confession to make.” Cora said and the older witch nodded for her to continue. “I sort of said some disrespectful things during class to-” 

“Professor Snape?” McGonagall completed, sipping her tea. 

“Word travels fast, then.” Cora commented looking down. 

“I didn’t hear it from anyone, Charlton. I just had a feeling. It was bound to happen sooner or later.” McGonagall said. “Severus has always been rather… intolerant of Gryffindors. His poor treatment of the students would surely make someone say something.” 

“Does the Headmaster know?” Cora asked. “About Professor Snape’s attitude towards the students.” Professor McGonagall nodded. “And you know too. How come he’s still here, then? Why are you letting him bully students?” 

“It’s rather a complicated matter.” McGonagall explained. “He is the best Potions Master and Professor Dumbledore needs him to be here.” 

“Why?” Cora frowned. 

“It’s about something that you really shouldn’t concern yourself with.” McGonagall sighed. “In the meantime, I will talk to Professor Snape to clear things up so that this wouldn’t affect your evaluation and grades in any way.” 

“Thank you, Professor.” Cora said gratefully.   
“Now, back to the real reason why I asked you here.” Professor McGonagall took out some books and pamphlets. “We have received an impressive review on your performance in Uagadou. A ten feet dragon, is that right?” 

Cora smiled smugly. 

“Well, I actually wanted to talk to you about another opportunity.” McGonagall gave her a pamphlet. 

“O.W.L.s?” Cora asked, opening the pamphlet. 

“I talked to the Headmaster and we both agreed that you are highly eligible to take the Ordinary Wizarding Levels for Transfiguration by the end of this year.” Professor McGonagall said. “Should you succeed on getting an Outstanding or Exceeds Expectations, you will be moving up to N.E.W.T. level Transfiguration classes next year.” 

Cora gulped as she read the contents of the guide. “Do you really think that I am ready, Professor?” McGonagall nodded. “I trust your judgement on this. If your evaluation shows that I can, then I would take the O.W.L. for Transfiguration at the end of the year.” 

…..

“Does it hurt terribly, Draco?” Pansy Parkinson asked in that annoying voice of hers. It was only the second day of class but Cora has already had enough of the Slytherins. 

“It comes and it goes.” Draco said loudly, showing everyone his arm with a cast. “Still, I consider myself lucky. Madam Pomfrey said another minute and I could've lost my arm. I couldn't possibly do homework for weeks.” 

“Listen to the idiot blabbing.” Ron scowled. “He's really laying it on thick, isn't he?”

“Lucius Malfoy is furious.” Cora said. It was the morning of their second day and the Gryffindors’ are really having a rather unpleasant breakfast. Harry, Ron, and Hermione filled Cora in on what happened yesterday in their first Care of Magical Creatures class. Then, she received an owl from her Grandmother this morning. Lucius Malfoy is asking for a Wizengamot inquiry about the incident. “I’m sure Dumbledore will not let Hagrid get sacked, but Lucius is not taking this lightly.”

“He’s been sighted! He’s been sighted!” A classmate of Harry dashed to where the other third years are. 

“Who?” Ron asked. 

“Sirius Black!” The classmate answered. 

“Dufftown?!” Hermione said. “That’s not far from here.” 

Cora looked at Harry worriedly. It looks like what she told him in his first year was right. He really is a magnet for danger. 

…..

“I was reading last year’s class records and noticed that Professor Lockhart’s methods are somewhat… unorthodox.” Professor Lupin said. “Although I do not want to repeat everything that you have studied last year, I did identify some creatures that you may take interest in.” 

It was the second day of classes and their last lesson for the day is Defence Against The Dark Arts with Slytherins. Professor Lupin asked them to put away their books and follow him to an old classroom in the Charms Corridor. An old grandfather clock was shaking violently in front of them. 

“Nothing to worry about, there’s a boggart in there.” Professor Lupin said and Cora heard a distinct whimper from Jacob. “Boggarts are particularly fond of inhabiting dark, confined spaces, such as in wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, and the cupboards under sinks and desks. Now, from what you have learned last year can anybody tell me what a boggart is?”

Cora looked around and raised her hand when she saw the blank faces of her classmates. 

“Yes, Cora?” Professor Lupin nodded. 

“A Boggart is a shape-shifting non-being that takes on the form of its observer's worst fear.” Cora answered. “Because of their shape-shifting ability, no one knows what a Boggart looks like when it is alone, as it changes instantly upon encountering someone.” 

“Correct! Five points to Gryffindor.” Professor Lupin said. “We also have a huge advantage against a boggart because it doesn’t know what form it should take because there are so many of us. Now a simple spell can be used to repel a boggart. Repeat after me: Riddikulus!” 

“Riddikulus!” The class chorused. 

“Very good.” Professor Lupin nodded. “The incantation is easy enough, but what really finishes off a boggart is the force of the mind. It requires a simple thing, really: laughter. Who wants to help me demonstrate?” 

“Yes, Geoff.” Lupin nodded at Geoff who looked like he regretted volunteering. “Step up, here please.” He led Geoff in front of the grandfather clock. “Now, Geoff. What scares you the most?” 

“Inferi.” Geoff croaked. 

“Interesting.” Professor Lupin said. “Let’s see shall, we? If you could all please make space so that the boggart would only see Geoff.” The class parted which left Geoff in the middle of the classroom. “I will be here to guide you. Wand at the ready.” 

  
Geoff nodded and steeled himself to face his greatest fear. “Three, two, one.” 

Professor Lupin waved his wand and the grandfather clock’s body opened. Gaunt, skeletal beings emerged from the wardrobe and trained their grisly eyes at Geoff. 

“Think of something funny.” Lupin said. “Remember your spell.” 

“Riddikulus!” Geoff cried and the inferi’s hands and feet were slathered with grease, they started to slip on the floor and bump against each other, earning laughs and claps from the class. 

“Fantastic!” Professor Lupin chuckled. “Now, I want everyone to form a line and we’ll face each of your fears.” 

Cora stood in the middle of the line. She and Leo smiled at each other as she fell in line after him. Things between them had been awkward. They haven’t really talked to each other properly throughout the summer, and Cora felt herself slowly drifting away from him and Jacob. What transpired during Christmas actually started another strain on their friendship, and her closeness to the Gryffindors, especially Harry, who seemed to be the number one enemy of all Slytherins, added to it. 

One by one, their classmates started to face their fears: Katie’s was a banshee, Natalie’s was an acromantula, Anjali’s was a manticore, Maynard Hatton’s was a bloody mummy, Gertrude Meads’ was a smaller version of the giant squid, Nerys Orpington’s was a flock of bats. It started to get really confused, and Professor Lupin encouraged them to continue. Damon Gosforth’s was a lot of snakes, Jacob’s was Sir Chamberlain (of all people), and to her surprise, Leo’s boggart was Silas Avery wearing a sinister smile. 

Cora was still laughing at a tap dancing Silas Avery when Leo walked past her and she suddenly found herself in front of a big werewolf with light brown and gray fur. The creature snarled and charged towards her. 

Before she could even raise her wand, Professor Lupin was suddenly standing in front of her, and instead of a werewolf, the boggart had changed to a white, silvery orb. “Riddikulus!” He yelled and the orb changed to a balloon, wheezing around the room before exploding into a wisp of smoke. 

“Excellent!” Professor Lupin said. “Let me see, five points for every person who faced off with the boggart. Homework, kindly read the chapter on Erklings and summarize it for me. To be handed on Monday. Class dismissed!” 

Cora was nailed on her spot. “Cora?” Kenny pulled her towards the door. She wanted to ask Professor Lupin why he stopped her in facing the boggart. She had it, she was about to ward it off. When she turned around to talk to their teacher, she saw that he was looking at his reflection on the grandfather clock, his face crestfallen and eyes regretful. 

…..

Cora thought about what happened with the boggart in class and Professor Lupin’s demeanor until the next week, especially because the teacher seemed to be avoiding her in their next two Defence classes. 

By the end of their second week in school, Snape sent word to her through a note given by a Ravenclaw second year. She was going to serve detention at the dungeons, scrubbing the gunk off of the cauldron that the sixth years used to make cheese-based potions, without magic. Filch said that he would know. Cora didn’t want to irritate any of the staff further, so she diligently followed his instructions. 

She cleaned a particularly nasty brass cauldron which had putrid smell and stiff melted cheese on the bottom. Cora was successful in scrubbing the residue off, but most of the melted cheese got to her robes and her hands smelled horrible. She decided to take a break and go to the bathroom first to wash her hands and robes, just so the smell wouldn’t stick. She was walking back to the classroom where she was washing the cauldrons when she bumped into someone. 

“Weasley!” Cora called, her eyes widening at her housemate. He probably put something again in the Slytherins’ or Snape’s store rooms. “So, whose is it?” 

“Whose is what, Charlton?” George Weasley asked, trying to look like he had no idea what Cora was talking about. 

“Whose cupboard did you put dungbombs in?” She asked. 

“Bole, and I put stink pellets not dungbombs. I’m not that evil, you know?” He grinned. “And they were supposed to reek after midnight. But I’m already smelling something foul-” 

“That’s me.” Cora grimaced. “I got detention for talking back to Snape. He’s got me scrubbing cheese off of the cauldrons.” George cringed. “Disgusting, I know! I was trying to take out some of the cheese in my sleeves.” Cora raised her arm to show it to him. “But I wasn’t able to take the smell out.” 

“You mean you’re not using magic?” asked George. 

“We’re not supposed to-” Cora declared, she looked a little unsure when she saw George frowning. “Right, I don’t want to get into another argument with another staff and Filch-” 

“Come on.” He pulled her by her sleeve. “Show me where you’re doing detention.” 

They got to the classroom and Cora pointed at the cauldrons piled neatly on one side. “Those are done, but I’ve still got a couple-” 

“Motus.” He pointed his wand at the brush and it started to scrub the cauldron by itself. He pulled his sleeves and used the levitation charm on the basin with soap and water so that it’s floating above the cauldron being cleaned. “Infundo.” He flicked his wand and the basin tilted to pour soap on the cauldron. “You just have to pour the soap every minute or so and drain the cauldron-” 

“I’m not getting in trouble for this am I?” Cora asked. 

“If you do the spells separately, they wouldn’t know.” George replied. “If you’re a regular in detention and one of Molly Weasley’s children, you are bound to know about these kinds of spells.” He sat opposite Cora and took care of the cauldron cleaning.

“Thank you, Weasley.” Cora remembered that time about a year ago in St. Mungo’s. He will surely ask for another favour after this. “What do you want?” 

“What?” George frowned. 

“What do you want in exchange for this?” Cora asked. 

“Your silence.” George grinned again, his brown eyes twinkling. Their proximity made Cora notice his eyes. It was warm and brown, like chocolate. “About the stink pellets.” 

“That’s it?” Cora narrowed her eyes at him. “Is there another catch?”

“No, Charlton.” George sighed. “That’s really it. No tricks, no catch.” 

“Thank you, then.” Cora nodded and smiled.

“How’s fourth year treating you?” He asked. 

Cora gestured at her still wet robes and looked at him pointedly and he snorted. “Right. Fifth year is going to be worse, believe me. Teachers wouldn’t stop talking about O.W.L.s this and career options that. Defence Against The Dark Arts seems interesting this year though. Looks like we finally have a teacher in that subject who knows what they’re doing.” 

Cora’s face fell at the mention of the teacher. She remembered what happened in their first class and how Lupin seemed to ignore her after that. 

“Charlton?” George asked worriedly. “I thought I lost you there. You okay?” 

“Yeah. I’m alright.” She bit her lip. Cora thought about telling Weasley about it. But why would he care, right? It seemed a little bit too personal, they barely know each other. 

It seemed that he was waiting for her to say something. Maybe he’s just being polite, asking her if she’s okay. Cora didn’t want to tell anyone about her concern, because it seemed shallow, but the warmth in George Weasley’s gaze urged her to speak about what was bothering her. 

In the end, she decided to just tell him about it. “Thing is, I think… I think Lupin doesn’t like me.” Cora looked at George with uncertainty, when he seemed interested, she continued. “During our first Defence Against The Dark Arts class, he stopped me from facing a boggart. And now, he’s kind of cold towards me. I think he sees something wrong with me.” She frowned. 

“Well,” George spoke. “Did you ever do anything to upset him? Did you try to pull a prank? Or forgot to turn in an assignment? Or cause a ruckus in class?” 

Cora shook her head. The only thing she could think about was that night on the train, but she didn’t do anything that night that can be considered as a violation. “Not that I can think of.” 

“Then it wasn’t you.” George said. “Lupin seems to be a reasonable bloke. I’m sure there’s nothing wrong with you-” He stopped talking when they heard a noise in the corridor. He flicked his wand and the basin with soap dropped to the floor, the brush also stopped moving by itself, and he hid behind a cupboard. George gestured for Cora to pick up the cleaning brush. 

Seconds later, Mr. Filch, the sunken faced and irritable caretaker shuffled inside the classroom. Behind him was a dust-colored cat with red eyes, Mrs. Norris. “Are you almost done?” he croaked. 

Cora nodded. “I just have one more left, Mr. Filch.” 

Filch trudged to where the clean cauldrons were. “Professor Snape said that you may go once they are all done. Make sure that you put away all of the cleaning equipment properly.” He scowled at Cora then left muttering. 

By half past eight, all of the cauldrons have been cleaned and cheese free. Cora and George left the underground classroom after putting away the cleaning supplies. They had just climbed up the Dungeon Staircase to the main hall when they saw Professor McGonagall dashing towards them. 

“Charlton!” McGonagall called. “Weasley?” She looked at the older student questioningly. “What are you doing here?” 

“Weasley was just passing by when he saw me, Professor.” Cora lied. “I was in the dungeons, for detention.” 

“Right. Right! I was informed by Professor Snape.” McGonagall answered looking from Cora to George. “Go back to your common room now. It’s almost curfew.” The two nodded and walked past McGonagall after bidding her a good night. 

They climbed through the portrait hole five minutes before curfew. As expected, a lot of Gryffindors are still not ready for bed and lounging about the common room. 

Fred Weasley sat with Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, and other fifth years around one of the low tables beside the fireplace. “Georgie!” He greeted his twin happily. “Hello, Charlton!” 

“Hello, Other Weasley!” Cora beamed at him. “Anyway, thanks again for helping me out, Weasley.” She marched to the couch where Harry was sitting. “Scoot!” Harry rolled his eyes as he made room for his best friend. 

“How was detention?” asked Harry. 

“Urgh-” Cora gagged. “Snape is the worst. It’s a good thing Weasley was passing by though, he helped me.” Harry was about to ask how George helped her but was cut off by Cora who snatched the scroll in front of him. “What are you working on?” 

“Transfiguration essay about Animagus.” Harry replied. “You’re proofreading, right?” 

Cora nodded. “You’re really rubbish at Transfiguration, Harry-” she stopped at Harry’s glare. “Well, this paragraph is wrong. And this statement.” She started marking all of the mistakes in his essay. “This doesn’t make sense. Also, this-” 

“That’s more than half my essay!” Harry protested. 

“Would you rather McGonagall make these corrections?” Cora glared back. Harry just rolled his eyes and continued on his other work, which looks like the homework assigned by Lupin. “There.” She placed the essay back in front of him. “You’ve got tomorrow to work on those.” She smirked at him. “Nighty, night, Potter!” Cora said as she happily skipped to the girls’ dormitories. 

* * *

A/N: I am following the story in the book here. Harry didn't face a boggart during their first Defence Against The Dark Arts class. :) 


	24. Security Breach

As days passed, Cora realised that George Weasley was right. Professor Lupin really was not that kind of person who would dislike anyone for no reason. In fact, it seems that he is not that kind of person who would dislike anyone at all. He has been really pleasant and polite to everyone in the school, even Filch, even Draco Malfoy who never ran out of reasons to belittle him. When he could not criticise his teaching prowess, Draco would comment on his shabby robes or worn boots. 

It didn’t matter, though, it became evident that everyone else had great respect for the new teacher. Defence Against The Dark Arts easily became everyone’s favourite subject. Although Cora still favoured Transfiguration, Defence Against The Dark Arts is now in a very close second. The week after her detention in the dungeons, Professor Lupin started to call on her to participate in the practical lessons.

However, one thing that everyone noticed is that Professor Lupin is also very sickly, just like Professor Maguire. He would take days off and Professor McGonagall or Snape would take over the class or they would have a free period. 

Snape still likes bullying them: Cora and Porchey in particular. He even ducked points off of her one day just because she didn’t tie her hair. Something about it getting in the way of brewing the solutions properly. She could say the same for that ugly head of his. 

The Fourth Years started summoning in Charms class. From light things like feathers and sheets of parchment, they can now summon bigger and heavier things such as books or in Megumi’s case, her suitcase that has all of her Manga serials. In Herbology, they finally stopped extracting Bubotuber pus and moved on to Wiggentree, the main component of Wiggenweld potion and a type of tree similar to Cora’s wand material. 

Cora noticed something unusual about Hermione by October. She looked a bit out of it in the past weeks and Cora would literally see her everywhere. There was that one time when she saw Hermione both in the library and in the Common Room. Cora left the library first, she was sure of it, but she saw Hermione in the Gryffindor Common Room when she got there. When she asked about the library, the younger girl told her that she stayed in the Common Room the whole time. Harry and Ron confirmed it. 

The Gryffindor Quidditch team’s first meeting occurred on the first Wednesday of October. The air was already chilly but it didn’t stop their captain, Oliver Wood, from having the meeting in the changing rooms at the edge of the Quidditch pitch. 

“This is my last chance to win the Quidditch cup.” Oliver said at the start of the meeting. “After this year, I will graduate and I will never get a shot at it. Gryffindor has not won for seven years now and we’ve had the worst luck these past years: suspensions, the cup getting cancelled last year.” 

He paused before looking around the room for a dramatic effect. “But we’ve got the BEST RUDDY TEAM IN THE SCHOOL!” 

“We have three superb chasers.” He pointed at Cora, Katie (who officially became Alicia Spinnet’s replacement), and Angelina Johnson. “Two unbeatable beaters-” 

“Stop it, Oliver. You’re embarrassing us!” The Weasley twins said together, pretending to blush at his comment. 

“And a seeker who has never failed to win us a match!” Oliver looked at Harry. “And me-” 

“We think you’re good too, Oliver.” George commented. 

“Yeah, a spanking good Keeper.” Fred added. 

“The point is,” Oliver continued. “We should have won that cup for the last two years. Ever since Harry joined the team. And this year is the final year that we could finally see our names in that thing!” 

“Oliver, this year’s our year!” Fred said with conviction. 

“We’ll do it, Oliver.” Angelina nodded. 

“Definitely.” Harry agreed. 

The Gryffindor Quidditch team left the changing rooms that day full of conviction and positivity. And for the next few weeks, they trained harder than they had ever before. Training sessions were three times a week, and Cora can even feel pain in places she didn’t think she would feel pain before.

The announcement for the first Hogsmeade weekend was posted one evening after a gruelling Quidditch training. Cora and Harry plopped beside Ron and Hermione who were discussing which shop they should go first.

“End of October, Halloween.” Ron informed them. 

“I’m sure you can go next time, Harry.” Hermione said. “They’re going to catch Black soon, I’m sure of that. He’s been sighted once already.” She was of course talking about Sirius Black’s sighting at Dufftown, just a few towns over from Hogsmeade Village.

“Black is not thick enough to try anything in Hogsmeade.” Ron said. “Maybe you could ask McGonagall to let you go-”

“Ron! Harry’s supposed to stay inside the school-” Hermione scolded. Ron was about to retort when something big, furry, and Ginger landed beside them. 

“Does he have to eat that in front of us?” Ron said in disgust. Crookshanks, Hermione’s new cat, was chewing on what looked like a big spider, it’s leg dangling from his mouth. 

“Clever, Crookshanks.” Hermione cooed. “Did you catch that all by yourself?” 

Ron and Harry were talking about their latest Astronomy homework when Crookshanks suddenly lunged at Ron’s bag. Harry, who looked half asleep a while ago, was instantly awake and pulled Cora out of the way as the vicious cat chased Scabbers throughout the common room. 

“CATCH THAT CAT!” Ron yelled as George Weasley dove for the cat but missed and fell. Cora helped him up and when she looked at where Hermione and Ron are, the two were already glaring at each other. 

“Look at him! He’s skin and bone!” Ron yelled, clutching Scabbers. “You keep that cat away from him!” 

“Crookshanks doesn’t know what he’s doing! He’s a cat, cats chase rats!” Hermione defended. Cora could already hear her voice cracking. 

“There’s something funny about that animal. It heard me say that Scabbers is in my bag!” Ron insisted. 

“That’s rubbish-” 

“Whatever! That cat’s got it for Scabbers! And he was here first and he was ill!” Ron said as he stormed off to the boys’ dormitories. Cora caught George Weasley’s eye and they both shook their heads.

…..

Friday before the first Hogsmeade weekend, Cora found herself wandering near the Black Lake. It was late in the afternoon so most of the students are already inside, but Cora wanted some time away from the Castle to relax. 

She sat at her boulder at the edge of the lake when she heard someone whimpering near her. Cora went down from the boulder and tried to follow the noise. There were light weeping noises at first, but as she got closer she heard louder whines. She finally found the source of the noise. 

It was a black stray dog hiding against the roots of a large tree. Its limbs are long but it looked very thin and weak, and was moaning in pain. It laid on its side and upon inspection, she saw that it had a large gash on its right hind leg. Blood was running from its leg to the ground. Cora felt pity towards the poor thing. She tried to approach the dog but it snarled. 

“It’s okay, It’s okay.” Cora tried to calm the dog down as she walked slowly towards it. “Shhh~ It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.” It observed Cora then seemed to realise that she really didn’t mean any harm. “There you go.” She said as she squatted near its leg, assessing the damage. 

It whined when she tried to move its leg. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” She took a deep breath and tried to soothe the dog and herself by stroking its head. The dog seemed to welcome her touches as it was more calm than it was before. “We have to fix your leg.” Cora said, she took out her wand and pointed it at the dog’s leg. “Femoris Emendo!” There was a loud cracking sound and a blue light was emitted from Cora’s wand. The dog howled in pain as his bones snapped back. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay-” Cora repeatedly said as she soothed the crying dog. “It’s all good now. Ferula.” A bandage wrapped around the dog’s leg. “See! No more pain.” She smiled as the dog’s whines eventually ceased. It was able to stand up and limp around Cora. She just realised how big the dog is. It was either a gigantic dog or a small horse. “Careful not to put too much strain on it.” Then she giggled, realising that it didn’t understand what she said. 

Cora was finally able to take a real look at the dog. It was skin and bones, and its black mane was thinning. It probably didn’t have that much to eat for the past weeks. “Oh, you poor thing. You must be very hungry.” The dog whined and she chuckled, taking out three pumpkin pasties wrapped in kitchen paper. “Here you can have them.” She said putting the pastry down. “I think they’re from the finely baked batch. I can just get more once I find out where the kitchens are. Maybe I can ask George Weasley where it is. He’s a nice guy, George-” 

The dog tilted its head on the side. “Sorry, I keep on talking. Just pretend that you can understand me, yeah? Oh, you’ve already finished it! I don’t have any more. I’ve got a chocolate frog, though.” She took out the chocolate frog box and opened it. The enchanted frog leaped, right to the waiting mouth of the dog.

“My name is Cora, by the way.” She introduced herself with a smile. “Cordelia. But my friends and family call me Cora-” the dog suddenly straightened up. It moved closer to Cora, it’s gray eyes boring on her own. They were just sitting on the forest floor staring at each other. She’s not sure if she was imagining it, but she saw a drop of tear fall from the dog’s eyes. 

However, a snap of a twig broke their trance and heavy footsteps padded to where Cora is. She stood up and took out her wand, ready to defend herself against her would be attacker. 

“Cora!”

“Hagrid!” She sighed in relief as she put her wand down. “I thought you were-” 

“What’re yeh doin’ here? And at this hour?!” Hagrid seemed to be really upset. There was some shuffling behind her and when she looked around, she figured that the dog had already vanished, probably back to the Dark Forest. “Let’s go! Yeh shouldn’t be roaming outside with Sirius Black on the loose! I’ll bring yeh up to the Castle.” 

…..

“Where should we go first?” Cora asked as she walked between Ron and Hermione. They were walking with other schoolmates to Hogsmeade Village. She agreed to accompany the two third years for the whole morning of their first Hogsmeade visit and just meet with her fourth year friends at The Three Broomsticks for lunch. 

Things had seemed to mellow down between Ron and Hermione. Cora reckoned that to keep the peace between the two, they only needed to separate Crookshanks and Scabbers and not mention the two pets in any conversation. Easier said than done. But really, it’s better than them fighting and Harry getting caught up in the middle. 

“Hey, you lot!” Fred Weasley greeted as he fell into step beside them. George flanked their other side. “Excited for your first Hogsmeade visit, Ickle Ronniekins?” 

“Would you stop calling me that?” Ron said, annoyed. “Yeah, can’t wait to get something from Zonko’s and Honeydukes-” 

“And we will visit the Shrieking Shack, of course!” Hermione said. “The most haunted building in Britain! It’s going to be a waste not to see it in person.” 

“Out of my way!” Someone snapped behind them. They parted into two groups and saw that it was Greasyhead who stomped in front of the crowd. 

“Does Snape usually chaperone during Hogsmeade visits?” Ron asked in disgust. 

“No.” George answered. “Snape usually doesn’t go, and Sinistra too.” He looked around and frowned when he saw more teachers. “Even Vector and Burbage are here. Blimey! How are we supposed to enjoy it if they are all here?” 

“It can’t be helped. You know they are here for the safety of the students.” Hermione explained. “In case Black shows up.” 

“They’ve got this place crawling with dementors already.” Cora commented. 

“Maybe Snape’s hair can scare the dementors off- Hey, Lee!” Fred waved his hands at the group of fifth years who were standing outside The Three Broomsticks. “Come on, George!” He pulled his twin and Cora, Hermione, and Ron bade the twins goodbye. 

“Right.” Cora nodded as she marched towards Honeydukes. “We go here first.” 

She opened the door and went inside the sweets shop. The sweet scent of sugar filled Cora’s nostrils. She grinned as she took one shopping basket and started to grab all the treats that she wanted: jelly slugs, acid pops, Bertie Bott’s, licorice wands, chocolate frogs, were only some of them. 

When she was finished with her haul, she took another basket for Harry. She was on the shelf where the treacle fudge was when she heard a crash and someone apologising. Cora peeked on the other side of the shelf to see that it was a pink haired witch who bumped at one of the displays. 

The witch waved her wand and the displays arranged themselves. She seemed to have felt someone’s eyes on her, so she lifted her head- her eyes meeting Cora’s. She looked startled for a bit but was able to compose herself. Then, her hair started to change from pink to black. 

“You’re Tonks!” Cora exclaimed. “Do you remember me? We met at The Leaky Cauldron about three years ago. I was with my Granny and you were with your Mum.” 

“Oh! Right, er~ Hi!” The witch replied awkwardly. 

“You really should be more careful.” Cora said. “I’ll see you around!” She walked to the counter where Ron and Hermione were already waiting for her. 

“I think that amount of sweets is bad for you.” Hermione commented as soon as Cora reached them. 

“They’re not all for me. These are for Harry.” Cora raised one of the baskets she was holding. “Besides, I need sweets to sustain me.” 

“Let the girl live, Hermione.” Ron rolled his eyes. 

The witch working on the register was looking at Cora weirdly. “You seem very familiar.” She told Cora.

“You probably saw me before. I went here around the same time last year as well.” Cora shrugged.

They went to Zonko’s Joke Shop next, the ‘Palace of Dreams’ as Fred Weasley phrased to Ron. She made sure to buy everything that she thinks is interesting. Cora is not really into pranks, and she has no clue what to do with everything she bought. But she reckons that Harry might like some of the things that she bought, so she can just give them to him as a Halloween present. 

She decided to step out of the joke shop after paying, one of the attendants asked her again where he saw her from. _The Hogsmeade villagers have turned strange today,_ she thought. 

Cora then said goodbye to the two third years to meet up with her classmates at The Three Broomsticks. Cora spent the better part of the afternoon lounging about the pub, just drinking butterbeer and swapping stories with her friends. 

By five, Hogwarts students started trekking back to the Castle for the Halloween feast. Cora asked Megumi to save her a seat in the Gryffindor table and she went with Hermione and Ron to the Common Room to give Harry the treats and joke stuff she bought for him. They went to the feast together and sat beside Cora’s fourth year friends. 

The Halloween feast was, as always, excellent. Cora sampled every sweet that she can get her hands on. Megumi ate like a bottomless pit. Kenny even had second servings. Harry looked happier than he had when they arrived. Cora supposed that being left out in Hogsmeade put him in a sour mood earlier, but now that he was able to enjoy good food and loud conversations, Harry’s temperament was better. 

The last part of the feast was entertainment provided by the ghosts. Sir Nicholas, the Gryffindor House Ghost, even reenacted how he died and how he nearly got his head cut off. By the end of the night, everyone had such a good time that they didn’t even get annoyed when Draco dropped by their table to mock Harry. 

Cora and her friends walked back to the Gryffindor tower with the rest of their housemates. By the time that they got to the corridor where the portrait of The Fat Lady is, Megumi bumped into someone as she was laughing about a ridiculous story that Chris was telling them. 

“Sorry, Jordan!” Megumi said as the person in front of her turned around. Lee Jordan accepted her apology then tried to stand in tiptoe to get a glimpse of what was happening in the corridor. “What’s going on?” 

“Neville’s probably forgot the password again.” Ron grumbled. 

“Hey!” Someone protested beside them. It was Neville. 

“Oh, you’re there.” Ron said, frowning. He tried to peer in front of them, but like Jordan, he also was not able to see what the hold up is about. 

“Excuse me! Let me through!” Percy Weasley tried to wrestle his way past the students. “I’m Head Boy! Get back all of you!” It seemed that Percy was finally able to get in front of the crowd. “Someone get Professor Dumbledore. Now!”

Cora and her group were able to push their way past their housemates, with the Weasley Twins and Lee Jordan leading them. Cora gasped and held Kenny’s sleeve when she saw what had happened. The Fat Lady was missing, her portrait was ripped and some of the canvas was even on the floor. 

“Make way. The headmaster's here.” They heard Mr. Filch grunt. “Come on, move.” Cora felt herself being pushed to the side as the crowd parted for Professor Dumbledore. 

Their Headmaster was touching the portrait, surveying how much damage was done. Behind him were Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape. “Mr. Filch? Round up the ghosts.” Dumbledore instructed. “Tell them to search every painting in the castle to find the Fat Lady.” 

“Oh! There’s no need for ghosts, your Headship!” Peeves the Poltergeist appeared above them. “Ashamed of what happened she is. She’s a horrible mess.”

“What do you mean, Peeves?” Dumbledore asked. Aside from The Bloody Baron, Peeves seemed to only listen to Dumbledore. 

“The poor thing is right there!” Peeves pointed at another painting. One with the clearing as a background. A pair of dark eyes were peeking behind a cow. The professors and students started to move to the portrait where The Fat Lady is hiding. 

“Mind where you're going! Slow down!” Percy Weasley yelled while being trampled on by the throng of curious students. “You listen! I'm Head Boy! Come back here!”

“Dear lady, who did this to you?” Dumbledore asked the whimpering Fat Lady. 

“Eyes like the devil, he's got, and a soul as dark as his name.” The Fat Lady weeped. “It's him, Headmaster. The one they all talk about. He's here, somewhere in the castle! Sirius Black!” 

Gasps and murmurs started on the corridor. Harry glanced at Cora, Ron, and Hermione worriedly. 

“Secure the castle, Mr. Filch. The rest of you, to the Great Hall.” Dumbledore said as the students moved in panic towards the Great Hall.

…..

“Harry! Harry! Cora!” Lupin called. “There you both are! Follow me!” He ushered the two students to the Great Hall and their housemates rushed behind them.

“The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search on the castle.” Professor Dumbledore announced as the students from all the houses gathered in the Great Hall. There was a loud thud Cora turned around to see that Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had locked the doors. 

“I’m afraid you would all have to spend the night here. The prefects would stand guard in every entrance. I am leaving the Head Boy and Head Girl in charge.” Dumbledore started to move to one of the exits, but stopped. “Oh! And you’ll be needing this.” He waved his hand and the four long tables were replaced by purple sleeping bags. “Sleep well.” He left with all the teachers behind him. 

“Everyone to their sleeping bags!” Percy Weasley yelled. “Come on, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes.” 

The Hall was filled with murmurs and conversations, mostly of concern, but some of them are speculation of how black was able to infiltrate the castle. 

“Honestly, am I the only one here who read ‘Hogwarts, A History’?” Hermione complained. She, Cora, Kenny, Megumi, Harry, and Ron were huddled on what used to be the middle of the Gryffindor table. “The castle is protected by more than walls, you know. You can’t just apparate in here. I don’t think any disguise would fool those dementors and they are stationed at every entrance in the grounds. Filch knows every secret passage in and out of the castle, which means that-” 

“Black is much more dangerous than anyone could have ever thought.” Harry finished for her. They all gave each other worried looks, except for Cora who was looking around the hall. 

“But Dumbledore left us. Look-” Cora commented as her eyes circled around the Great Hall again. “All the teachers did. Not even one of them was left here in case something happens. He’s left Percy Weasley in charge. Why would he leave us here and take all of the proper adults with him? I mean even if they went to search the castle for Black-” 

“What are you thinking, Cora?” Kenny asked. 

“Something is stopping Black from attacking us here in the Great Hall.” Cora said. “Not the Head Boy or Head Girl, not the prefects, or the house ghosts. There must be something in here that he’s afraid of-” 

“The lights are going out now!” Percy shouted. The twins rolled their eyes. “I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking.” 

Cora shrugged and proceeded to her sleeping bag between Harry and Hermione’s. If there really is something in the Great Hall that would stop Black, then she needed to know what it is. Because it just might help them save Harry’s life. 

…..

The next few days had been incredibly weird. Talks about Black and his little adventure in the castle had not died down. Harry is always on edge because not only is he thinking about a mass murderer going after him, he also had to worry about one of the teachers tailing them wherever he or his friends go. 

The Fat Lady was replaced by Sir Cadogan, a portrait of a medieval knight who kept on changing the password or challenging the students to duels. The Gryffindors complained to Percy, but he told them that Cadogan was the only portrait brave enough to volunteer to watch the entrance to the tower after what happened to The Fat Lady. 

“You two understand why I don’t like you practicing Quidditch in the evenings.” Professor McGonagall asked them to stay after class one morning. After finding out that they knew that Black might be after Harry, she tried to persuade them to limit the Quidditch practices. “It is very exposed and you are out on the field with only your team members-” 

“What does it have to do with me?” Cora asked. 

“We believe that Black might be after Potter’s close friends as well to get to him, Charlton.” McGonagall said. Harry looked at Cora with concern, but was adamant that they should continue training. 

“The first match is on Saturday, Professor!” Harry insisted. “I’ve got to train. Maybe a teacher can accompany us.” Cora nodded at Harry’s suggestion. 

McGonagall seemed to think of it for a bit. “Very well.” She sighed. “Madam Hooch would be supervising during your late night practices. I will be informing Wood that this would be the only way for you two to continue training.” 

The weather was awful in the days leading up to their first match. It had been raining steadily over the past few days, but it didn’t break the Gryffindor Quidditch team’s determination. They still trained harder than they’ve ever had and Madam Hooch has been overseeing their sessions. 

Oliver Wood called them back to the changing rooms on their last day of practice. “We’re not playing Slytherin!” He grunted. “Flint’s just informed me. We’ll be playing Hufflepuff instead. 

“Why?” Cora frowned. 

“Flint says Malfoy’s arm is still injured.” Oliver responded. “But it’s obvious that they just don’t want to play in this weather-” 

“There’s nothing wrong with Malfoy’s arm! He’s faking it!” Harry protested. 

“I know that but we can’t prove it.” Wood sighed. “We’ve been practicing moves assuming that we would be playing Slytherin, and instead it’s Hufflepuff. They’ve got a new captain, their seeker, Cedric Diggory-” 

The girls suddenly giggled. “What?” asked an irritated Oliver. 

“Well… Diggory has become more good looking since the last match against Hufflepuff. He’s gotten quite tall too.” Angelina said. 

“He’s also got great hair.” Katie giggled. 

“He’s one of those strong and silent types, isn’t he? ” Cora added and looked at her co-chasers who nodded. “Like those mysterious and brooding male leads in Witch Weekly’s romance short stories-” 

“He’s only silent because he’s too thick to string two words together.” George said, obviously irritated. “I don’t know why you’re worried, Oliver. The last time we played them, Harry caught the snitch not even five minutes into the game-” 

“Those are completely different circumstances!” Oliver shouted, his face reddening a bit. “Diggory’s put together a strong team this year. He’s an excellent seeker! I was afraid you would take it like this! Slytherin is trying to wrong-foot us! We must not relax! We must keep our focus! WE MUST WIN!” 

“Oliver, calm down!” Fred said, a little alarmed. “We’re taking Hufflepuff very seriously. Seriously.” 

…..

Harry was already on the Gryffindor table eating toast when Cora got to the Great Hall with the rest of the team. It was the morning of the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff Quidditch match and a storm was surging outside, she can hear that howl of the wind and the splatter of rain. After eating, they ran to the changing rooms with their umbrellas above their heads, fighting and losing against the wild wind. 

Many of their schoolmates still turned up even with the bad weather. Quidditch really is a popular sport. Even Ravenclaws and Slytherins were there to support their bets. While at the waiting room, the team waited for Oliver’s usual pre-match pep talk, but he was silent the whole time. When it was time for them to go to the field, he just gestured for them to follow him. 

The Hufflepuff Quidditch team walked out of their changing rooms led by their handsome captain, fifth year Cedric Diggory. Oliver and Diggory shook each other's hands before Madam Hooch instructed the players to mount their brooms. Cora nodded at Harry and gave him a reassuring smile, then she took off when she heard the whistle. 

She was able to grab the quaffle before any of the other chasers had the chance. “We start off our game with Cora Charlton, the Gryffindor Princess as Weasley calls her, carrying the quaffle. Charlton passes to Bell, former reserve and now officially one of the Chasers of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, Bell to Johnson. Johnson scores! Great Job, Angelina!” Lee’s voice was barely heard above the strong wind and rain. 

Cora gave a high five to Angelina and Katie. “Preece to MacAvoy. MacAvoy tries to score. Saved by Oliver Wood!” Cora tried to move higher to see where her teammates were. She can’t even hear the bludgers because of the rain. 

She was able to spot Angelina who was being double teamed by Applebee and Preece. “Angelina, here!” She flew by her teammate who passed her the quaffle. She looked at her sides to see if Katie was nearby. But when she saw that she was alone with the three Hufflepuff chasers on her tail, she quickly swerved down and shot the quaffle on the left hoop. 

“Another goal for Gryffindor! That was by Charlton!” Lee announced. “Potter almost hit by a bludger, but he was able to swerve.” 

Cora was drenched with rain water. It was good that she kept her hair in pigtails, but because of her fringe, water was flowing to her eyes. She was flying towards one of the Hufflepuff chasers to try and steal the quaffle, when she bumped into someone. “Sorry!” It was Cedric Diggory. He said it’s okay and told her to be careful. 

She was rushing past the stands when she heard a whoosh near her. A player in scarlet and gold robe holding a bat was suddenly beside her. “Charlton almost got hit by a bludger sent by O’Flaherty. Saved by, I’m pretty sure, Fred Weasley.” Lee said in the megaphone. 

Cora was able to score one more time before she heard a whistle and Angelina shouted for her to fly down. The team huddled under a large umbrella. Oliver had apparently called for time-out. 

“What’s the score?” Harry asked, wiping his glasses on his robes. 

“We’re fifty points up.” Oliver answered. “But unless we get the snitch, we would be playing until night.” 

“I’ve got no chance with these on.” Harry waved his glasses impatiently. 

The answer to their predicament came in the form of a third year Gryffindor with bushy hair, who was dashing to where the team is. “Harry, give me your glasses! Quick!” Hermione said urgently. She pointed her wand and performed the ‘Impervius’ spell so that Harry’s glasses could repel water. 

Cora thought she would have to stop Oliver from proposing to Hermione when she saw the look on his face. “Brilliant! Okay team, let’s go for it!” She flew up again, going after Applebee who now has the quaffle. She heard Oliver saying something to Harry, which probably means that the snitch has been sighted. 

The rain got harsher and there was a loud clap of thunder. The lightning that struck seemed to part the skies in half. She was about to take the quaffle from under MacAvoy when she heard the whistle signalling that the game had ended. Harry finally caught the snitch. 

Cora forgot about the quaffle and was looking wildly at the pitch for any sign of her friend. But what she saw was a confused Cedric Diggory holding the snitch and her very shocked teammates. She looked around again and counted the number of red robes. There were five, plus her, which makes it six. Who was missing? 

Her question was answered by gasps and screams. She looked at the stands and saw the crowd pointing at something accelerating to the ground. Upon its descent, Cora realised that it was not something but rather someone. It was Harry. 

Dumbledore stood up from his place at the teachers’ stand and pointed at Harry’s falling form. Cora remained floating above the stands, frozen and confused at what was happening. Harry’s fall slowed down until he fell on the field with a soft thud. Cora was only able to get her senses back when she saw her teammates flying down to check on their seeker. She was gasping for breath when she descended to the field.

“Out of our way! Out of our way!” McGonagall said urgently as she and Professor Dumbledore checked on Harry. Dumbledore conjured a stretcher and placed Harry there levitating him to, she assumed, the Hospital Wing. 

The rest of the team and some of their friends followed. But Cora remained where she was standing. She looked down and saw Harry’s glasses discarded on the field. She picked it up and muttered the mending charm to fix the broken pieces. 

“Cora?” Someone called softly from behind her. She looked up and saw that it was George Weasley, behind him was Fred. Both are waiting for her in the now empty pitch. “They’re bringing Harry to the infirmary. Let’s go?” Cora took a deep breath and nodded. 

She followed the twins to the Hospital Wing and saw that Ron, Hermione, Angelina, Katie, and the rest of the third year Gryffindor boys were gathered around Harry’s bed. 

“What really happened?” Cora asked them for an explanation. “I was flying near MacAvoy when I saw Diggory holding the snitch and looking around. Then he was just falling down.” She tilted her head towards an unconscious Harry. 

Hermione then launched on the story about the dementors going near the field and attacking Harry. He fell off his broom because he fainted again from their encounter. Cora can remember the rest of it clearly, Dumbledore’s rescue and going to the Hospital Wing. 

“He looks a bit peaky, doesn't he?” Ron commented. 

“Peaky? What do you expect?” Fred asked. “He fell over 100 feet.”

“Yeah, Ron,” said George. “Let's walk you off the astronomy tower and see what you look like.” 

“Probably a right sight better than he normally does.” Harry spoke. Everyone let out a breath of relief. Cora handed him his glasses and helped him sit up. “What happened?” 

“You fell off your broom.” Katie replied shakily. “We thought you died.” 

“Really?” Harry looked around. “I meant the match, who won? We didn’t- lose, did we?” No one replied. Cora caught George’s worried eyes, then she gave him a small nod. 

“Diggory caught the snitch just as you fell.” George replied. “He probably didn’t even know what had happened. He tried to call it off, wanted a rematch. But even Wood admits that they won fair and square.” 

“Where’s Wood?” Harry asked, realising that their captain was not there. 

“Still in the showers.” Fred answered. “We think he’s trying to drown himself.” Harry put his head down between his knees and grabbed his hair. “C’mon, Harry, you’ve never missed the Snitch before.” 

But no matter what the twins said, it didn’t lift Harry’s spirits up. A few minutes later, Madam Pomfrey shooed the team and the Gryffindor boys. She only allowed Cora, Hermione, and Ron to remain. After a few encouraging words and wishes of speedy recovery, the four were left alone. 

“Dumbledore was furious.” Hermione said, recounting what happened in the stands. “Dementors aren’t supposed to be on the grounds. He slowed down your fall then sent them straight off.” 

“Then he magicked you to a stretcher and walked up to the Hospital Wing with you floating on it.” Ron continued. He paused then shared a look with Hermione. “There's something else you should know too. When you fell, your broom sort of blew into the Whomping Willow. Well, you know the Whomping Willow. It doesn’t like to get hit.” He said as he showed the pieces of twigs that he was holding earlier, which Cora now recognised as Harry’s beloved Nimbus Two Thousand. 


	25. Accidental Revelations

"Jus' like yer normal cats, Kneazles also have different breeds." Hagrid said. It was a cold Friday morning and Care of Magical Creatures is Cora's first class for the day.

A few weeks has passed since the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match and Harry's fall. He was kept in the Hospital Wing that day until the next day and Cora, Hermione, and Ron only left him to eat or sleep. Everything seemed fine after, Harry was up and about the next Monday and true to his word, Dumbledore did send the dementors off.

"Kneazles also breed with regular cats an' can have up ter eight kittens every litter." Hagrid continued as dozens of the said animal roamed about the room. He decided to have this class inside the Castle as it was too cold outside. "An' they are very smart. They have the ability ter detect suspicious and distrustful people."

Cora looked at the kneazles that surrounded her and Jacob. She stroked the fur of a ginger, squished-face one, it reminded her of Hermione's cat, Crookshanks. Jacob on the other hand, had to divide his attention between three kneazles. Some of their classmates were not too lucky, however. Darrel Turner, one of their Hufflepuff classmates, was almost clawed in the face by one. 

"Assignment fer next week: List the twelve most common breeds of Kneazles and give the descriptions and distinct qualities of each. Class dismissed!" Hagrid announced.

"I'm probably going to do my Christmas shopping next week." Jacob said as the two fixed their bags and moved out of the classroom. "Olivia always wanted those biting teacups in Zonko's! Maybe I should give it to her as a present."

"I don't think that a biting teacup is appropriate to give to a six-year-old, Jacob." Cora said. Olivia Yaxley is Jacob's much younger sister. "Maybe some sweets from Honeydukes? Or those enchanted soft toys in Dervish and Banges."

"Or, Dr. Filibuster fireworks!" Jacob's eyes lit up. "Livie would love that!"

"Err~" Cora was thinking of another way to phrase her argument, that none of the things Jacob is saying is safe for his sister when she was interrupted by Hagrid.

"Can I speak ter yeh fer a moment, Cora?" Hagrid asked.

"Sure." Cora shrugged. "See you later, Jacob." She told her friend and turned towards her teacher. "Did I do something wrong in class, Professor?"

"Err~ no." Hagrid shook his head. "Cora, I jus' wanted ter ask. Have yeh noticed anything odd? Anything err~ unusual happening ter yeh lately?"

"No. Nothing out of the ordinary." Cora wanted to say that this was actually the oddest thing that happened to her this week. "Why?"

"Nothin'." Hagrid shook his head. "Nothin' at all."

"Alright." Cora nodded. "Is that all, Hagrid?" He nodded and she grinned at him. "If that's all then, I'll get going now. Binns might not care about his students but I care about the subject. See you later, Hagrid!"

.....

Lessons with McGonagall have alternated to Human Transformation to O.W.L. topics. Cora was even impressed at how much she already knew about the lessons that would be covered in the Transfiguration O.W.L.

McGonagall was right, she was ready to take the exam. 

For the last Thursday of the term and their last lesson before everyone goes home for the holidays, McGonagall asked Cora to practice the spell on hair transformation after a gruelling hour of her quizzing Cora on possible questions for the written O.W.L.

"You know the spell. You have already performed it a couple of times." McGonagall said. "Just don't lose your focus and try."

Cora nodded, hoping to Merlin that she doesn't mess up her hair. She pointed her wand at the tip of her hair. "Crinus Muto." Nothing happened.

"Again." McGonagall instructed. "Don't be afraid. I'm here, aren't I? I'm not going to let anything happen to your hair."

"Right." Cora took a deep breath. "Crinus Muto." She said more clearly this time. The tip of her wand lit up and a strand of her hair changed to light brown.

"Focus more. Think clearly of the colour that you would like your hair to change to." McGonagall said.

"Crinus Muto." Cora said and seconds later she heard McGonagall gasp.

"Professor? Did I- did I do it?' She stood up and walked to the wall where a small circular mirror is. "Oh!" She was able to do the spell perfectly. From its natural wavy black her hair is now honey blonde and straighter. "I actually did it." She chuckled. "Look Professor, I did it!"

"Ye-yeah- Very Good, Charlton." McGonagall cleared her throat and waved her wand to bring Cora's hair to its real appearance. "I think that would be enough lesson for the day. For the Holidays, I want you to read this and answer the questions on this booklet." She gave Cora a book on cross-species Transfiguration and an O.W.L. mock exam questionnaire. "We will discuss your answers after you return from the holidays. That is all, you are dismissed."

"Thank you, Professor. Merry Christmas!" Cora grinned and placed the books in her bag.

"Happy Christmas, Charlton." McGonagall greeted her with a smile.

.....

Her last class for the term was Muggle Studies. Cora did not expect that she would actually be enjoying the subject. Last year, the third years studied about the daily lives of muggles, readings for this were given to her last summer and she was asked to write a comprehensive essay on what she had learned before classes started. For fourth year, they are studying muggle history and the important events that shaped Muggle Britain. It also helps that Professor Burbage is a very joyful witch and she seems to really be passionate about teaching her students about the life of non-magic folk.

She was on her way to dinner when she was stopped by an almost six feet of red hair and grin.

"What do you want, Weasley?" Cora narrowed her eyes at George Weasley.

"Well, it's Hogsmeade day tomorrow." He smiled and moved closer to her. "So I was just wondering if-"

"Cora!" She heard someone call.

"Sorry, can you hold that thought?" Cora told George, she turned around. "Yes, Leo?"

"Can I talk to you?" Her former best friend asked, eyeing George Weasley who straightened his posture as soon as he saw the Slytherin boy walking towards them.

"About what?" Cora frowned. He never talked to her, not in public, not in private, not when she went to Uagadou, or was about to transfer to Beauxbatons. He didn't even welcome her back to Hogwarts.

"I was hoping we could do it in private." Leo answered, looking pointedly at George. "It's sort of important."

Cora sighed and turned to George. "Sorry, Weasley. Can we table this discussion for another time?" Then she turned to Leo who was sort of staring at George Weasley. "What is it?"

Leo grabbed her hand and intertwined it with his before dragging her to an old classroom. "What is going on between you and George Weasley?"

"What?" Cora frowned. "He was supposed to ask me something but you oh so kindly interrupted it, so I wouldn't know now, would I?"

Leo seemed to be thinking about something before shaking his head. "They're announcing our engagement."

"Oh." Cora took a sharp breath. She almost forgot about that. "When?"

"Christmas." Leo answered. "That's why your father is throwing a party."

She had wondered about that. Christmas was always spent only with family, usually in their chalet in St. Moritz. But last year, the Averys were invited on her fourteenth birthday. It was also when Leo gave her the Averys' heirloom as a 'present'. She received a message last week through Zeus, one of the family owls, that her birthday and Christmas would be spent at home and they would be hosting a ball.

They both knew what was about to happen and they also figured that it would happen soon. However, things that happened last year: The Chamber, her almost transfer to Beauxbatons, the program at Uagadou, Quidditch training, and O.W.L. revisions made her forget about it.

"We're marrying each other then." Cora said.

"Not soon, but yeah." Leo nodded. "You seem to be taking this calmly. I thought that you would have been against this."

"It's because I always knew that this is one thing that I would have no control over." Cora looked down and smiled bitterly. "My parents were arranged, my grandparents too, your parents, Jacob's parents, almost everyone we know."

"So, that's it?" Leo asked. "You won't even try to get a true chance at romance-"

"What is that even? Romance?" Cora spat. "All my life, I've seen my parents despise each other, my grandparents share friendship and mutual respect but that's it. Have you ever seen your parents be romantic? Or in love? Any of our parents or grandparents for that matter?"

"No, never." Leo breathed out.

"Face it, Leo." Cora said. "Love and Romance. That's not for pure-bloods. The best we can do is to try to be considerate of each other, which I hope wouldn't be too difficult since we used to be best friends-"

She stopped at the guilt etched in his features. "What's going on, Leo?" Cora narrowed her eyes at him. "What did you do?"

"It's not-" Leo sighed. "It's not that bad if you think about it, but- I- I'm seeing someone."

"Oh." Cora kept her face straight, but she was seething on the inside. Seeing someone? When he knew that their parents would be announcing their betrothal soon? "What do you plan on doing, then?"

"I really like her, Cee. I don't want what we have to end." Leo said. "I told you because I didn't want you to be blindsided-"

"So, you want me to just? What? Let this go on?" Cora asked her brows raising.

"I would figure out a way to get us out of this situation." Leo promised. "Not just for me, but also for you-"

"I told you, I have already resigned myself to the fact that I have no choice regarding this matter." Cora said.

"You only say that now, Cee." Leo shook his head. "But you'll see. You'll thank me one day when you find the right person for you, after I fix this."

Cora wanted to tell him that there would be no fixing of this situation, they are stuck. Their parents would never let them out of this, the only way would lead to disownment and a whole lot of embarrassment for them and their families. But she didn't have the heart to say it to her hopeful best friend.

"I promise, Cee. I'll give you your freedom." Leo smiled at her, the first genuine one she saw since last year.

"Who is it, by the way?" Cora asked. "The girl you're seeing."

"It's Nerys." Leo answered. "Nerys Orpington."

.....

The next day, Cora went to Hogsmeade with her classmates and promised to have a butterbeer with Ron and Hermione before they go back to Hogwarts. Cora first went to Honeydukes while Kenny and Geoff went to Zonko's and Megumi and Chris went to Dervish and Banges. They all agreed to meet at the Three Broomsticks after an hour.

She was stocking up on her supplies of jelly slugs for the holidays when a pack of sugar quills was dropped on her basket. "They're really good. I noticed that you didn't have any on your haul." George Weasley grinned from behind her.

Cora forgot that he was supposed to tell her something yesterday. She went back to the Tower after talking to Leo and just ate her leftover sweets before sleeping. She was upset about what Leo told her. Him continuing to see Orpington after the announcement that they are engaged would just be humiliating.

"What were you saying yesterday?" Cora asked. "I didn't get the chance to talk to you again, I wasn't feeling very well."

"Oh, that?" George grinned. "Nothing. We're here now, anyway."

Cora picked up the packet of sugar quills. "I don't really like sugar quills."

"Not like sugar quills?!" George said in an exaggerated voice. "The Shame! The Horror-"

"No, really, Weasley." Cora rolled her eyes and was about to put it back on the shelf when George Weasley's hand reached for hers. Her heartbeat started to pick up because of shock.

"Have you ever tried sugar quills, Charlton?" He asked.

"No, I didn't want it to upset my stomach." Cora breathed, George Weasley was still holding the back of her hand. She realised that his hands are really warm, just like his eyes. "My friend Jacob got sick when he finished a whole pack when we were eight."

"You should try it at least." George said. "You might be surprised."

Cora nodded dumbly and placed the sugar quills back to her basket. George Weasley was still beside her when she was about to pay at the register, but he stopped her when she took out her coin pouch. "Let me handle this." He said.

"What?" Cora's brows furrowed. "Why?"

"Think of it as an early Christmas present." George beamed at her and paid for all her purchase.

They left after the witch behind the register asked again where she saw Cora from. She doesn't get all these people from Hogsmeade. Of course they saw her from the past school trips!

"No really, why are you doing this, Weasley?" Cora looked at George suspiciously. "Are you planning on playing a trick on me or something?"

"Have I not proven that I can do nice things, Charlton?" George asked. "I helped you before."

"Yes, which makes me more suspicious." Cora narrowed her eyes at him and scrunched her nose. "What are you up to?"

"I promise you, nothing bad." George answered. "At least I hope you don't think it's bad. Oh, we're here! Fancy a butterbeer?" He said when they stopped in front of The Three Broomsticks.

"Sure." Cora was not going to buy anything more anyway and it's where she was supposed to meet up with her friends. It was also too cold to stay out because it already started snowing, so a warm glass of buttterbeer might be nice.

"Let me get this too." George said. "You can just look for an empty table."

Cora nodded. She saw available seats on the corner of the pub and sat there. A few minutes later, she saw George Weasley making his way to the table with two butterbeers in hand.

"Here you go." He said, putting a tankard down for her. "I asked Madam Rosmerta for freshly made ones."

"Oh, she always looks at me funny, Madam Rosmerta." Cora said. "It's as if she's scared of me. Maybe she thinks I'm ugly."

"You're not ugly." George frowned. "You're the very opposite of ugly, you're actually very-"

"I know!" Cora gulped her butterbeer angrily. "I just don't get it. Most people find my face pleasant. Madam Primpernelle even asked me once to be the face of her advertisements in The Daily Prophet, only Mother didn't like it." She rolled her eyes.

George chuckled.

"What?" Cora narrowed her eyes at him.

"I didn't know that you can talk this much, you're usually silent." He commented with a smile.

"I didn't know that you can listen this much, you're usually loud." She pointed out.

"Touché." George said and drank his butterbeer.

"Why are you alone, anyway?" Cora asked. "Where's Other Weasley?"

"Other Weasley thought that I might want to do this by myself." George replied.

"Do what?" Cora asked, genuinely curious. What was he trying to do? Setting off fireworks at the Slytherin's table? Causing mayhem at the post office?

George was about to answer when the door near their table opened and in came Leo with Nerys Orpington. They were laughing and Leo even pulled a chair for her to sit on. He never did that with Cora.

She suddenly felt angry. Why must he do this to her? Does he not realise what impact it would do to her once the engagement news breaks? She would be, what? The literal evil witch that's keeping Leopold Avery and Nerys Orpington apart?

Cora wanted to march to where he is and slap him.

"Charlton, you okay?" George asked, noting the scowl on Cora's face.

"I didn't know that it feels this awful." Cora said. 

"What?" George said, looking at her.

"Jealousy." Cora answered, looking at Leo and Orpington.

"Yeah." George said. "Neither did I." He said quietly.

By lunch time, most of Cora's friends are already in the Three Broomsticks for lunch. She had to say goodbye and thank Weasley for the butterbeer and sweets. Cora and her friends visited Gladrags and Spintwitches for a bit of window shopping before she went back to The Three Broomsticks for the promised meeting with Hermione and Ron. She was walking towards the pub when she was pulled by Hermione urgently.

"Stay close." Someone said beside her. Cora turned to where the voice was but didn't see anyone.

"Harry?" Cora asked, her eyes widening.

"Yeah." She can hear the smile from his reply. He's probably proud of himself for pulling this off.

"How?" Cora whispered.

"Later." Invisible-Harry answered.

They got inside The Three Broomsticks and Hermione turned to Ron. "Look who it is." She said. "Madam Rosmerta- Ron fancies her."

"Shut up." Ron said, blushing a little. "I'll get the drinks, shall I?"

The pub was a bit crowded and noisy, so it would be difficult for anyone to recognise Harry. But just to be cautious, they chose a small table in the farthest corner of the room. Beside them was a fireplace and a well decorated Christmas tree.

"So?" Cora turned to Harry. "I'm waiting for an explanation."

Harry launched into a story about how George and Fred Weasley gave him a map of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, The Marauders Map. It helped him get to the village by going through a secret passage from the Castle to Honeydukes.

"He won't keep it. He'll turn it over to Professor McGonagall. Aren't you?" Hermione said sternly.

"If I hand it in. I would have to tell them where I got it." Harry replied. "I'm not going about to get Fred and George into trouble by telling the teachers they stole it from Filch."

"But what about Sirius Black?" Hermione hissed. "He can be using the seven passages to get in the Castle! The teachers have to know."

"Look-" Harry started to rationalise. "There are seven secret passages to the castle, right? Filch already knows four of them. One's already caved in. One leads to the Shrieking Shack, so you can't get out of it. And the one I just came through was- well- it was really hard to see the entrance. So he would have to know about it already to use it. I hardly think that Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs have got anything to do with Sirius Black."

"Wait." Cora paused and looked at Harry. "What did you say? Who?"

"Sirius Bla-"

"Not that! The code names." Cora furrowed her brows. "Could you repeat them?"

"Oh! Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs?" Harry asked. "Why? Do any of them ring a bell?"

"Yeah." Cora nodded. "I think- I think I heard them somewhere, or read about them." Ron arrived with four tankards of Butterbeer and he placed it in front of each of them.

"Merry Christmas!" They said as they all raised their tankards for a toast. They were drinking the warm beverage when a gust of cold wind drifted past them. Cora turned her head to where the breeze came from and pushed Harry's head down the table in alarm.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron muttered. "Not again!"

Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid, and The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, just entered the pub and took a seat on the table next to theirs. Hermione levitated the Christmas tree so that it was in front of them, hiding them from the group's view.

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" Madam Rosmerta, who walked towards the group, asked as she served their drinks.

"What else, my dear, but Sirius Black!" Fudge answered. "Did you hear what happened at the school on Halloween?"

"I did hear a rumor-"

"Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?" Professor McGonagall asked agitatedly.

"Do you think that Black is still in the area, Minister?" Rosmerta asked quietly. "Dementors are roaming around the village. Nobody's going to come to a pub where they're gonna get scared out of their wits."

"You know it's for your own safety." Fudge sighed. "We all know what Black is capable of."

"I still can't believe it." Rosmerta commented. "I remember him when he was at Hogwarts. If you told me that Sirius Black would come over to the Dark Side, I would have said that you had too much mead!"

"You don't even know half of it Rosmerta." Fudge shook his head. "The worst he did isn't widely known."

"Worse than murdering all those people?" Rosmerta squeaked.

"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," said Professor McGonagall. "Do you remember who his best friend was?"

"Of course!" Rosmerta replied, she shuffled a bit and sat beside Professor Flitwick. "Never saw one without the other, did you? You could have mistaken them for brothers. They used to make me laugh a lot whenever I have them here. Sirius Black and James Potter!"

There was a thump under their table, possibly Harry who was too shocked with the information. Ron kicked him a little to remind him to be quiet.

"Ah~ yes. Potter and Black, the ring leaders to their little group." Professor Flitwick added. "Both are exceptionally bright, of course. I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers-"

"Fred an' George Weasley could give 'em a run for their money." Hagrid chuckled.

"Potter and Black were inseparable! Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. He was the best man when James married Lily. They even named Black as Harry Potter's godfather!" Fudge said exasperatedly. "Harry has no idea of course. You can imagine how it would torment him."

"Now years ago, when Harry Potter's parents realised they were marked for death-" Professor McGonagall recalled. "You remember? They went into hiding. Professor Dumbledore told them that their best chance is a Fidelius Charm."

"It is a very complicated charm that involves hiding a secret inside a single, living soul." Flitwick explained. "The information is hidden inside the chosen person, the Secret-Keeper as they are called. The only way to get that information is if the Secret-Keeper divulges it."

"So Black was the Potter's Secret-Keeper?" Rosmerta asked.

"Of course James insisted that Black would rather die than tell anyone where they were hiding. And not even one week after the Fidelius Charm was performed, You-Know-Who found the Potters." Professor McGonagall responded. "Professor Dumbledore had his doubts because he knew that there was a traitor in their midst. Someone was secretly feeding information to You-Know-Who-"

"Filthy, stikin' turncoat!" Hagrid yelled. "I met him! Must've been the last ter see him before he killed all those people! It was me that rescued Harry after James an' Lily was killed! Jus' got him outta the ruins, the poor little thing, had a great slash in his forehead an' his parents were dead. Sirius Black turned up in that flyin' motorbike he used to ride. He was all white and shakin'. An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" He growled, people turned their attention to the table where noise was.

"I think you need to keep your voice down, Hagrid!" Flitwick said. But Hagrid was having none of it, he was already drunk to care.

"I thought he was upset about James an' Lily! It turns out it was You-Know-Who he cared about!" Hagrid continued. "He even tried ter get Harry, told me about how they were gonna take care of Harry because he's the godfather. But I told him I had orders from Dumbledore an' he gave me his motorbike, said that I needed it more. I shoulda known that there was somethin' fishy then. What if I had given Harry ter him, eh?" He sniffled. "An' Jul-"

"Hagrid!" Professor McGonagall hissed, stopping him from saying anymore. "I think you need to calm yourself."

A long silence followed after Hagrid's rant. Cora placed her butterbeer on the table and realised that her hands were shaking.

"But he didn't get away, did he?" Madam Rosmerta tried to start the conversation again. "The Ministry caught up with him the next day."

"It was not actually us who found him. It was poor Peter Pettigrew." Fudge said solemnly.

"Peter Pettigrew?" Rosmerta said. "I remember him, little lump of a boy. Always trailing after Sirius Black and James Potter, he worshipped them like heroes."

"As it turned out, he was the real hero." Fudge declared. "He went after Black when he found out what he did to James and Lily. Eyewitnesses, muggles whose memories were wiped of course, told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. But Black, being the better dueler, destroyed Pettigrew- blew him up to smithereens." He shook his head. "I was on the scene when Black was arrested. It still gives me nightmares sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, bodies everywhere, muggles screaming. And Black was standing there laughing on what was left of Pettigrew. A finger! A finger and nothing else."

They all looked solemnly at the table, thinking about the tragedy that was once a group of tight-knit friends.

"There you have it, Rosmerta." Fudge said after a long bout of silence. "Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Enforcement Squad, and Pettigrew was given Order of Merlin, First Class. It gave a little comfort to his poor mother. Black has been in Azkaban ever since."

"It's true that he's mad, then?" Rosmerta asked quietly.

"I wish I could say that it was." Fudge said. "I saw him on my last visit to Azkaban and it unnerved me how normal he seemed. You would have thought he was merely bored. He asked me if I finished my newspaper and said he'd missed doing the crossword puzzle. I was astounded to see how little effect the dementors seemed to have on him. His cell is one of the most heavily guarded in Azkaban, dementors were outside his gate day and night."

"But what do you think his plan is, Minister?" Rosmerta said. "Not to rejoin You-Know-Who?"

"We believe that it is his eventual plan. You-Know-Who without any allies is one thing, but if he comes back with his most devoted servant." Fudge slammed his goblet at the table. "I shudder to think at how quickly he'll rise again."

"Well, Minister." Professor McGonagall said. "If you are dining with the headmaster, then we better get back."

There were sounds of chairs scraping and shuffling. The professors and the Minister said their goodbyes to Madam Rosmerta and left for the Castle.


	26. Three Christmas Eves

**The Tale of Two Sisters**

It was snowing heavily in the morning of the 24th of December, 1993. If it were a normal Christmas Eve, Emilia Selwyn-Charlton would have been visiting Godric’s Hollow before dawn. If it were a normal Christmas Eve, she would have been in Switzerland at eight in the morning and celebrating the birthday of her foster daughter. 

Cordelia Adele Charlton. The daughter of a Black and a Charlton. The child born of an illicit affair. 

Emilia remembered the night that David and Robert brought the girl to Charltonham. It was 1st of November, 1981, the day after the Dark Lord’s fall. The news quickly spread to the magical community that You-Know-Who was defeated by the one-year-old Harry Potter, who was orphaned in the process. You-Know-Who’s followers were hiding one-by-one, some, like Lucius Malfoy and Silas Avery, pleaded to be under the influence of the Imperius Curse. The more loyal ones, like the Black Family did more sinister things. Sirius Black went on a killing spree: thirteen muggles and that boy, Peter Pettigrew. His cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange destroyed half of the Ministry. 

David, fearing for the safety of the child, who would highly likely be a target since she is the daughter of You-Know-Who’s most trusted Lieutenant, brought Cordelia back to Charltonham. 

One look at the girl and Emilia knew, she had their hair color, their sharp features, and that glint in their eyes. That girl is a Black. 

_Cordelia was crying and shrieking like a banshee when they arrived at Charltonham. She was asking for her parents, the parents in question (Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange) were being pursued by senior aurors to be brought to Azkaban. Emilia watched in disgust as Pippa tried to pacify the child._

_“Oh, Robert!” Pippa said. “What do we do?”_

_“MUMMY! MUMMY! I WANT MY MUMMY!” Cordelia cried, she hiccuped, then continued. “I WANT DADDY! WHERE ARE THEY? BRING THEM OUT NOW!”_

_“An orphanage would be an option.” Robert suggested._

_“Are you out of your mind, Father?” David, who has been silent from the moment he carried the girl to the study, spoke. “That girl is a Charlton. She is our flesh and blood, would you really let the only Charlton heir to grow up in an orphanage?”_

_It was then that Emilia really observed the little girl. Although she inherited most of the Blacks’ features, there are subtle Charlton traits. Ice-cold dread settled in her stomach. She had known that David had been going somewhere for the past couple of years, she thought that they were just occasional shallow trysts with random witches or even muggles. She didn’t know that his betrayal ran this deep._

_It was like a knife to her heart. A child. He had a child with his first love. It was one thing that Emilia could never give to him._

_She had always loved David, and she knew that he would never return her feelings but she thought that he was decent enough to respect her. She was wrong as it turns out._

_“Then, what do you suppose we do? I cannot have that child in my midst. I would not be known as the protector of a criminal’s daughter!” Robert said, he placed a silencing charm on Cordelia, who was still crying her lungs out. Her face was red, she was coughing uncontrollably and she looked like she was about to pass out._

_“I’ll take responsibility of the child.” David sighed. “Father, she is the only one who could continue the Charlton bloodline. If it is okay with Emilia, then Cordelia would be declared our daughter-”_

_“I don’t think she could have any objections.” Robert said sharply. “Seeing as she could not even bear you an heir-”_

_“Father, please.” David said. “Let my wife speak.”_

_All three Charltons turned to her. Emilia was at a loss for words. What did they want her to say? If she did not accept the child, Emilia would be sentencing her to an impoverished life in an orphanage, not knowing about her father and her family’s legacy. If she accepted the child, then Emilia would be tormented by her husband’s infidelity for life._

_She looked at Cordelia again, the poor girl was still crying, her eyes were battered and Emilia was sure that her voice would be hoarse. If she really thought about the situation, this poor girl was really not at fault. She was also a victim of circumstance, she should not be punished for this._

_“I would name her as my child.” Emilia said coldly. David was about to thank her, but she stopped him. “But that is the only thing I will do, do not expect me to give her the love of a mother, because I could not even bear to look at her.”_

_David’s face fell. It looked like he was about to say something, but Robert stopped him and glared._

_“That should not be a problem.” Pippa said, still trying to soothe Cordelia. “I would be the one to take care of her, after all I am missing a daughter.”_

_She was of course talking about the apple of her eyes, her youngest child, Juliet. Juliet died about three years ago due to dragon pox. It broke Pippa’s heart. She didn’t even get to visit Juliet before she died because her dragon pox was so severe. The poor girl had to be put in solitary confinement and they would be getting updates from Albus Dumbledore about her condition. Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts, is the only one who could visit Juliet since being a half-giant gave him immunity to the disease. He would give Dumbledore updates and Dumbledore would then relay it to Pippa, his friend and old colleague. It went on for months until young Juliet’s untimely death in November of 1978._

_“It’s settled, then.” Robert said sternly. He waved his wand and they heard the girl’s voice again._

_“I WANT MY UNCLES AND MY AUNT!” Cordelia yelled. “WHERE IS HA-”_

_“Obliviate.” Robert pointed his wand at the girl. She went a little loopy for a bit before her eyes rolled at the back of her head and she collapsed, still being held by her Grandmother. “The girl knows too much. She might start saying nonsense if I didn’t erase her memory.” He turned to David and Emilia. “What would you be naming the girl?”_

_“We shouldn’t change her name.” David said in a steely tone. “It’s what her mother would have wanted. Cordelia Adele Charlton, that would be her name.”_

Emilia was so lost in thought that she didn’t notice that she was already at her destination. Two identical graves stood at the left-most corner of the graveyard at Godric’s Hollow. Engraved in the epitaph in the middle of the markers is: ‘Partners in Life, Partners in Death’. She placed a purple hyacinth in each of the tombstones. 

“I’m sorry.” Emilia said solemnly. “No amount of atonement will bring the two of you back. What Apollo did was unforgivable, but I just want to apologise again for what my brother has done.” 

She turned to leave but was surprised to find another witch making her way to the tombstones. The short, plump, kind-looking witch was carrying two baskets of sunflowers. Her flaming red hair in contrast to the white snow and drab landscape. 

“Molly.” Emilia dipped her head in polite greeting and walked past the other witch. 

“Emilia.” Molly called and the other witch turned around to face her again. “Thank you, for the flowers. I realized that I have never expressed my gratitude to you. You have never missed a year. They would have liked it.” She gestured at the graves of her twin brothers: Fabian and Gideon Prewett. 

Emilia gave Molly a small smile. “You have a good Christmas, Molly.” 

“Merry Christmas to you too, Emilia.” Molly nodded. 

  
**The Engagement and The Secret**

Cora took a deep breath as she clasped the Avery Emerald Necklace in her neck. She was wearing an emerald off-shoulder dress robe with sheer sleeves and her hair was up in a dutch braid bun. Pippa’s hairdresser and stylist enchanted her hair and her clothes so that they would sparkle. She looked perfect for her fifteenth birthday. However, she felt something heavy in her chest. It was as if the Avery necklace weighed a ton more than it looked like. 

There was a knock on her door and Pippa went in. Cora turned to her grandmother who gave her a small smile. “You look magnificent, Darling.” 

“Thank you, Granny.” Cora breathed out. She had difficulties in breathing since she woke up this morning. A fine way to celebrate one’s birthday, really. 

“I’m sorry, Cora.” Pippa said sadly. “I’m sorry that Granny has failed you-” 

“What are you talking about, Granny?” Cora frowned. 

“I tried, Cora. I really tried to stop this. I failed Juliet and I failed you and I just-” Pippa started to tear up. “I’m sorry.” 

“Granny, it’s not your fault.” Cora assured. “I always knew that I would end up like this. Everyone in our family did-” 

“Please don’t say that, my sweet Cora.” Pippa said. “I wanted you to have a different fate than me, to have a choice in who you spend the rest of your life with-” 

“But none of us had a choice, Granny.” Cora sighed and gave Pippa a defeated smile. “Not you, not Mother, not Aunt Juliet, especially not me.” 

Pippa wanted to answer back. She wanted to tell Cora that she was wrong, about Juliet at least. Juliet made sure that she had a choice, that it was her will that is going to prevail. Juliet married the man she loved even if it meant losing her family and everything she worked hard for. It was something that Pippa just found out recently. 

She was made aware of it two years ago by Albus Dumbledore when he felt that it was time that Pippa knew the whole truth about Juliet’s ‘death’ and disappearance. Albus said that he also has no idea where Juliet has been for the past twelve years, but that if they find Juliet, she would be able to clear up the missing narrative of what really happened the night of You-Know-Who’s demise. 

But she would never reveal the truth about Juliet to Cora. Not now, not when her grandchild had this engagement to deal with. Not today. She would not confuse the girl further on the night of her birthday. 

There was a pop and Tilly appeared in front of them, bowing lightly. “Master David wanted to know if the Young Miss is ready.” 

“Yes, I’ll be down in a minute.” Cora said. “Thank you, Tilly.” 

“Tilly shall inform, Master David.” She bowed again before disappearing. 

“They’re waiting for me now.” Cora smiled at Pippa. “Oh, Granny. It’s not your fault. Please don’t blame yourself.” She gave the older woman a hug. “It’s going to be alright, Granny. I’m going to be alright.” 

Cora broke away from her Grandmother and gave her a small smile. “Let’s go.” 

They made their way to the Charlton ballroom where hundreds of pure-blood families, Ministry officials, and businessmen gathered. Cora internally rolled her eyes, don’t they have better things to do tonight? It’s literally Christmas Eve, time to celebrate with family and friends. 

But she knew that there was an unspoken rule in the Wizarding Society: one never declines an invite to Charltonham, no matter the day, no matter the time. 

“Cordelia!” Silas greeted her with a brief hug. He was huddled in front of the ballroom with David, Emilia, and Leo. “Finally the Avery Necklace found another worthy owner! You look as radiant as my mother when she wore it.” 

“Thank you, Lord Avery.” Cora said, but something got stuck on her throat. “Excuse me for a moment.” She took a goblet of gillywater and drank it in one go. 

“You alright, Cora?” Leo asked. 

She nodded. “Yeah, just thirsty.” 

“Well, David.” Silas smiled, then said giddily. “I think it’s time to announce our surprise.” 

David nodded and waved his wand. “Can I get everyone’s attention, please?” The murmurs and chatters stopped as everyone in the room turned to the two families in front.

He spoke again once he was sure that everyone was looking at them. “Many of you know that it is a very special day for my family. Today, we celebrate the fifteenth birthday of our Cora.” He turned to her and smiled. “Cordelia Charlton, the girl who keeps our name alive, our only successor.” He stopped again as Cora confidently stepped forward and gave everyone her practiced smile. 

“However, that is not the only occasion that we are commemorating today.” David paused and nodded at Silas who stepped forward.

“We would like to let everyone know that the Most Noble and Pure Houses of Avery and Charlton are finally going to be joined through the engagement of our children, Leopold and Cordelia.” Silas said proudly. 

There were loud cheers and applause from the crowd as Leo stepped beside Cora and took her hand in his. It didn’t even come as a surprise to anyone. Not when Silas has been telling everyone already since October. 

“Of course, the wedding would not be for the next five or six years.” Silas said with a chuckle, which everyone mimicked. 

“Thank you and we hope that everyone can give their well wishes to the young couple. That is all and may you all enjoy the rest of the night.” David waved his wand again, and his voice stopped projecting throughout the whole room. He took a glass of what looked like a very strong brand of firewhisky and drank it in one gulp. 

Leo let go of her hand and Cora felt the room closing in on her. She suddenly felt lightheaded and wanted to leave. She excused herself and made her way to the bathroom. The well-wishers intercepted her of course. She just wanted to get out of the place and get some time alone, but she cannot simply rush out of the room. She must face them head on with the poise and grace of a well-mannered pure-blood lady. She would never let them see how her stomach is actually churning from the announcement nor did she want to see pity in some of her fellow pure-blood children’s eyes. No, she was not raised to be pitied. 

Cora finally made it out of the hall after half an hour of saying ‘thank you’s and smiling. She was about to go to the bathroom when she bumped against someone wearing silver dress robes. 

“Are you happy now, Charlton?” Nerys Orpington spat. “Are you happy that everything went your way again and you were able to manipulate Silas Avery to make Leo affianced to you?” 

Cora wanted to say that although this is not what she would have preferred, they all just have to accept it because there is no running away from it. It has always been this way for centuries. She also wanted to add that it was probably the other way around. She was sure that it was Silas Avery who manipulated her family to have this engagement possible. 

But the other girl really pissed Cora off with her verbal attack. So Cora figured that Nerys didn’t deserve an explanation, especially not from her. 

“You’re asking if I am happy, Orpington?” Cora narrowed her eyes at Nerys and moved closer to her, Nerys stepped backwards and was startled when her back was met by the wall. “Very.” Cora said with a smirk and left the other girl sputtering as she went to the bathroom. 

Cora spent a good fifteen minutes in the bathroom hurling the lobster that she had for dinner. It’s not as if she was really upset or disgusted by the arrangement, she did not understand what was happening to her. After brushing her teeth and fixing her dress robes and face, she made her way back to the ballroom. 

However, she saw a very dodgy Jonathan Bailey marching towards the second floor. Cora had limited interactions with Mister Bailey, but she knew that like Paul, he was also a wizard-born and he takes care of the muggle side of things for her Papa. She was curious at what he was doing upstairs, so she followed him.

Jonathan made sure that no one is following him, before carefully going inside David’s study. He didn’t know Charltonham as well as Cora does, though. The girl knows which statues and tapestries to hide so that no one would see her. _But what exactly did Jonathan Bailey need from her Father’s study?_

Cora knew that she would not be able to come inside without Mister Bailey knowing, so she called in her only option. “Kelpy!”

There was a loud pop and the house-elf appeared beside her. “What does the Young Miss want from Kelpy?” 

“I need you to do me a favour.” Cora said carefully. “I need to sneak in Papa’s study. But there is a man in there, so we have to be very silent about it.” She placed her forefinger in her lips to demonstrate to Kelpy. The house-elf nodded eagerly. “I need you to apparate me beside the bookcase where the Charlton family registry is. That should be big enough to cover me. Can you do that for me, please?” 

“Of course, Kelpy can!” Kelpy eagerly nodded. “Kelpy will do anything the Young Miss asks so long as the Young Miss will not be harmed.” 

“Alright, then.” Cora nodded. “Remember, carefully and silently.” 

Kelpy grinned and snapped her fingers. Cora felt herself being snuck into a vortex and then being spit out with a loud whoosh. 

“Who’s there?” Jonathan Bailey asked, looking around the room. 

Cora hid behind the bookcase and hoped that her poofy dress wouldn’t be seen. She should have known that Kelpy would not really be careful and silent. She placed her hand on her mouth to stop herself from making more noise. 

“Hello? Hello? Are you still there?” She heard from the loud receiver of the telephone. The main study in Charltonham is the only place in the house where there is a telephone. Her grandfather made sure that it was installed if he had to call the Muggle Prime Minister for emergencies when he was still Minister for Magic. 

Cora was not taught by her Papa on how to use the telephone, but she learned it from Professor Burbage during the start of the year. 

“Yes.” Jonathan went back to the telephone after making sure that the noise was nothing. “Yes, this is Jonathan Bailey calling for Mister David Charlton.” He paused as Cora heard muffled voices from the receiver. “We just wanted to make sure that you have received the payment we have wired for this month.” Another pause. “Yes, this is for the payment for the care of Miss Juliet Charlton.” 

Cora almost gasped out loud. It was good that she had her hand over her mouth. Juliet Charlton? As in her Aunt Juliet? Aunt Juliet who was supposed to have already died before she was even born? 

“Yes, you are very welcome. We just want to make sure that Miss Charlton has everything that she needs.” Jonathan said. There was another pause before Jonathan spoke again. “Change of bank details? Alright then, let me just take note of that.” 

“Alright.” Jonathan said. “Saint Agnes’ Home 582 Hammond Avenue, Swansea, Wales. And the new bank account number, if you please.” There was a very hard scratch on the paper before Jonathan asked. “I’m sorry. I lost you there, could you please repeat the new account number?” Someone spoke on the receiver again. “Right, right. I have it now. Thank you again. We will be wiring the payment at the same time next month. Alright! Happy Christmas to you too.” 

Jonathan folded the piece of paper and placed it inside his coat pocket, then he left the room. Not noticing that a fifteen-year-old girl wearing huge dress robes is hiding behind one of the book cases and eavesdropping on his conversation. 

Once he was gone, Cora stalked to where he previously was standing. She inspected the notepad where he wrote the details of whoever or whatever facility he called. It was good that Jonathan Bailey wrote heavily. Cora took a lead quill and sketched above the topmost note. The complete details of the hospital appeared, traced from the heavy penmanship of Mister Bailey. Cora grinned triumphantly and made her way to the ballroom. Aside from Kelpy, there was another person in this house whom she can trust and can help her. 

“Lucia!” Cora called. Her former governess was sipping her champagne alone, content to just observing the guests. 

“Cora!” Lucia said, putting her glass down on a tray and striding to where the girl is. “I was looking for you. Is it really okay for you to marry Leo Avery-” 

“I need your help urgently. No time to explain.” Cora said, dragging Lucia outside. 

“What? Where are you taking me?” Lucia frowned. “Cora-” 

“Cora? Lucia?” Pippa asked, looking curiously at the two. “Where are you going?” 

Cora contemplated on telling her Granny about this, but she is not sure what exactly ‘this’ is. She wanted to see it for herself first. 

“I just wanted to show Lucia something.” Cora smiled at her grandmother. “We won’t be long.” 

“You can go, but please make sure that you are here in time for the countdown.” Pippa reminded her. 

“Of course, Granny.” Cora gave Pippa a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you later!”

Cora pulled Lucia to an empty space near Paul’s quarters. She was sure that Paul was still at the ballroom. She saw him talking to some of David’s Ministry staffers a while ago. 

“What is this really about, Cora?” Lucia gave her a stern look. 

“I need your help to apparate to Wales.” Cora said. 

“What?” Lucia frowned. “You are not about to run away are you? Because I am sure that Pippa would-” 

“No, just for a bit. I just want to check on something.” Cora answered. “Please, Lucia. This is really important. You know I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t really important, right?” 

Lucia thought about it for a second. Cora has that determined look in her face, she seemed to really care about whatever it is that is in Wales. 

“Just a few minutes, I promise.” Cora raised her hand in some sort of a vow. “And you will be with me the whole time.” 

Lucia sighed. “Fine. But when I say we have to get out of there, you will listen to me, alright?” Cora nodded enthusiastically. “We have to apparate outside Charltonham, so we need to dress warmly-” 

“We can also go outside through Paul’s quarters, so that no one would see us.” Cora suggested and the two went inside the butler’s apartment. 

Once inside, Lucia waved her wand to transfigure their dress robes to winter gear and their heeled shoes to boots. The two crept carefully out of the property and made their way out through the Gargoyle gates. The Gargoyles knew that the two were up to something, but they didn’t pay much attention to them. After all, their job was to keep Charltonham safe and make sure that no one unauthorised gets in. No one said anything about the harm that a Charlton may face outside their gates. 

Lucia read the address in the note that Cora gave her and tried to concentrate. It is very difficult to apparate to a place that one hasn’t been to before, but not impossible. Especially for Lucia, who was a very talented witch. “Are you ready?” She asked Cora and the girl nodded. 

Cora took Lucia’s hand and felt herself being forced into a tight tube before feeling her insides being expanded again. She opened her eyes and saw that they were in front of a white manor. The sign in front says, ‘Saint Agnes Home for Special Care and Rehabilitation’.

“I think we’re here.” Cora said. She marched inside and was followed by Lucia. 

There was minimum lighting in the lobby. Cora gathered that it was because there are only a few people visiting as it was Christmas Eve. She approached the bored looking woman in the reception with a winning smile. “Hello, my name is Georgina Charlton and I am here to visit a cousin of mine. Her name is Juliet Charlton.” 

The woman narrowed her eyes at Cora before saying. “There is no Juliet Charlton here, maybe you are mistaken-” 

“Confundo.” Lucia said, pointing her wand at the woman. 

“Right.” The woman smiled at them then gestured to the right wing. “You have to go straight then go up to the highest floor through the stairs then from there, Miss Juliet Charlton is on the fifth room on the left from the lobby.” 

“Thank you.” Cora gave the woman a polite smile before going to the direction she pointed. 

“Cora!” Lucia hissed after wiping the woman in the reception’s memories. “Juliet Charlton? Isn’t she your-” 

“Aunt that was supposed to be dead for fifteen years now.” Cora finished for her. “I told you it was important.” 

They made their way to the room in silence and Lucia found that it was locked. Of course. However, when it was Cora who turned the knob, it easily opened.

It was a very simple room. It had one bed, a drawer on each side, and a divan under the huge window facing the sea. Cora tiptoed to the bed where she saw a woman sleeping peacefully. She looked gaunt and thin, the top half of her hair is blonde while the bottom was magically dyed dark brown. 

Cora stared at her face again. She aged compared to her portraits and photographs at home, but there was no denying it. This is her Aunt Juliet. 

“What happened to her?” Cora asked Lucia. 

Lucia pointed her wand at the woman and said a spell that Cora has never heard of before. “She seemed to be in some sort of stasis, a magical comatose. It’s to heal her brain. It’s received damage from too much Memory Charm.” 

“For how long now?” Cora asked. 

“I can’t be sure.” Lucia said. “But probably about five years or more.” 

Cora walked to her Aunt’s bedside table. She was still trying to process what she just saw. Her Aunt Juliet is really alive, but she has been in comatose for years because of brain damage. Someone has been constantly erasing her memories. _But why? And why is her Papa keeping her here and letting everyone think that she’s dead?_

She picked up the photo frame on Juliet’s bedside and almost dropped it in shock. The photo was of her when she was about two or three. She can’t remember much from when she was younger but she was quite sure that it was her, she had seen her photos that Granny took when she was a toddler. She was not alone in the photo, though. A younger and brunette Aunt Juliet was standing very close beside the man who was holding Cora. Little Cora was laughing as she reached for the man’s dark wavy hair and he was also laughing as he tried to evade the little girl’s pudgy hands. Aunt Juliet kissed the top of Little Cora’s head and fixed the man’s hair with a chuckle. They all looked really happy. 

Cora stared at the photo. She had no memory of both Aunt Juliet and the man. _Who is he exactly? And why was Cora with them?_

**A Very Marauder Christmas**

A shriek came from the second floor of a cobblestone cottage in Godric’s Hollow. James Potter stood up and glimpsed at the gate past the small but well-cultivated garden where he was expecting their friend to show up. 

“Where the bloody hell is he?” He said impatiently. It was already nine in the evening and families are already getting ready for the midnight mass. “At this rate, Padfoot is going to lose all of his hair before seeing his son! Do you want me to get that?” He pointed at the basin of water that Lily Potter was levitating. 

“For goodness sake, James!” Lily rolled her eyes. “Can you sit down! Your pacing is making me dizzy.” 

“Hey Lils, do you think that you would be as bad as Juliet is once we have James Junior?” James sat down on the couch and grinned at her. 

“You’re not naming my baby James Junior.” Lily narrowed her eyes at her husband. “And you know Juliet doesn’t like another man to go in there.”

“I am naming our son James Junior.” He responded stubbornly. “If she is a daughter, she’d be named Jamie Lee, for James and Lily-” there was another growl of pain. “Merlin! That sounds like a tiger lunging for its prey.” 

“She is trying to push out your best friend’s child.” Lily said. “I’m sure that baby inherited Sirius’ large head.” 

“So will ours.” James grinned. “Hey, Moony!” He called at their other friend who was busy cooking.

Since Juliet did not want any man except for her husband in the room, Remus thought that he should make himself useful by making food. He was not sure when Juliet would finish labor, but he was certain that everyone would be hungry by that time.

“What?” Remus yelled from the kitchen. 

“Two sickles says that Sirius would be crying once he sees his son.” James chuckled. 

“You’re on. I’m betting he won’t even make it past the labor.” Remus sniggered. 

“Lily. I really think I should bring that up.” James said, taking control of the basin. Lily was about to fire back when there was another cry but this time it was not just a woman’s voice there was also a man’s. “I better go and save Padfoot.” 

“You’re not even going to try and stop him?” Remus asked Lily with a raised brow. 

“No. It’s his death wish.” Lily snorted. “It’s not me who Juliet is going to rip into shreds.” 

James crept up the stairs to the master bedroom of the Charlton-Black cottage where wails of pain can be heard. He opened the bedroom door to deliver the warm water, but froze at what he saw. 

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT?” He yelled in surprise. 

“WHAT- ARE- YOU- DOING- HERE?!” A red faced and sweaty Juliet panted. She was grabbing Sirius’ hair and looking wildly at James. “GET- HIM- OUT!” She growled. 

“Get out, Potter! Get out!” Dorcas Meadowes said as she left Juliet’s side. She grabbed control of the basin and pushed James out of the room. 

A pale-faced James made his way down to where his wife and other best friend were waiting. “What happened to you, Prongs? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Remus chortled. 

“Worse, Moony, worse.” James stammered and sat down on the couch. “I’ve seen a woman giving birth.” 

“Men are so faint-hearted.” Lily rolled her eyes. 

They heard the sound of the gate opening. Remus peeked outside to see their other best friend, Peter Pettigrew scurrying in. “I’ve got it! I’ve got it!” Peter squeaked as he raised the canister full of potion vials. 

“What took you so long, Wormtail?” Remus asked disapprovingly. “Juliet’s been in there for three hours now, we’re not even sure if the cries we're hearing are hers or Padfoot’s.” 

“There were a lot of people in St. Mungo’s!” Peter defended himself. “It is Christmas Eve. They were all getting potions for stomach ache or an anti-tetanus, I’ve seen a lot of detached hands today. What happened to him?” He pointed at the still pasty James. 

“He went into the birthing room.” Remus explained. 

“Thought we’re not allowed in there?” Peter asked. 

“Which is why I will be delivering this-” Lily said as she snatched the canister from Peter’s hands. She ascended to the second floor and entered the bedroom where her best friend is in labor. 

“SIRIUS- BLACK- YOU- PIG!” Juliet screamed out. “NEXT- TIME- YOU- WANT- A- SHAG- YOU- WILL- PUSH- YOUR- SPAWN- OUT- OF- THAT- UNBELIEVABLY- ARGH!” 

“Madam Pomfrey?” Lily called out to their former school matron. “Peter has just arrived with the pain reducing and healing potions. Where should I put these?” 

“To Meadowes, please. Thank you, Evans.” Poppy Pomfrey responded. She was in front of Juliet’s outstretched legs while Sirius and Dorcas were on Juliet’s either side. Lily passed the canister to their friend who flicked her wand to open the container and took out a clear potion. Dorcas’ hands were shaking when she placed the vial on Juliet’s lips. 

“Oh~ a push a little more there, Juliet. I can see the head now.” Poppy encouraged. Juliet groaned again, then screamed. “A little further, you can do it love.” 

There was another scream of pain and Lily looked at her sweating best friend. She was already red from pushing and crying. On her left side, Sirius was also red. Lily suspects that it’s because of how hard Juliet was squeezing his hand, which is now white from lack of blood, or because he can’t bear to hear his wife’s cries of pain, or quite possibly both. 

“One more, one more.” Poppy said then Juliet gasped. “There you go.” 

Something pink, bloody, and wrinkly was in Madam Pomfrey’s hands. It was squirming at first, then it started to wail. “Wow, this one’s got strong lungs.” The matron started to clean the thing up with the water that James brought a while ago. “Pass me that cloth, will you, Lily?” Poppy instructed. Lily gave her the white cloth and she wrapped the squirming thing with it. 

Juliet was still gasping for breath when Poppy walked to where she is and handed her the squirming bundle, which Lily realized is a baby. “Congratulations, Mum and Dad.” Poppy smiled at Juliet and Sirius. 

Juliet looked at the bundle and it was like she was born again. Lily had never seen her best friend glow like that. She was about to move closer when someone sobbed loudly. Lily’s eyes widened when she saw Sirius Black looking adoringly at the white bundle and weeping loudly. 

Sirius kissed both Juliet and the baby’s forehead. “You were great, Love.” He whispered to Juliet. “And you were too, my little lion.” He told the baby. 

Dorcas was also smiling and wiping the tears in her eyes. Poppy cleared her throat, sniffling a little. “We should get Juliet cleaned up. You should also get some rest.” She told Juliet. 

A little later, when everything in the room was cleaned up and the new mother was sleeping soundly, Sirius Black descended the stairs to the living room where his three best friends were waiting. 

“It’s done? She’s finally given birth?” Peter stood up when he saw the four figures. Sirius was not looking at them, but at the small white bundle in his arms. 

“Yes, both mum and baby are very healthy.” Dorcas replied. “Juliet is resting now.” 

“Well? Where is he? Where is Padfoot Junior?” James eagerly asked, already recovered from the shock of seeing someone giving birth. “Let me see the little guy.”

“Girl-” Sirius said looking up with misty eyes. “It’s a girl and she is perfect.” He walked to where his friends are and the three all crowded around him. They can already see the tufts of dark hair from the top of her head. “Uncle Prongs, Uncle Moony, and Uncle Wormtail…” He said as the baby blinked her striking grey eyes, that she got from her father, and looked at the faces in front of her. 

“I’d like you to meet Cordelia Adele Black. The daughter of a Black and a Charlton. The first Marauder Baby.” 

* * *

Author's Note: I'm not sure if anyone caught on the truth about Cora's parents. LOL! I wanted to keep the mystery that's why it's been written like that. There were scattered clues here and there but the biggest one was the chapter [**The Old and The New**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328131/chapters/61541227) and the parallels between Cora and her parents. 


	27. Party Crasher

Cora locked herself up in her room for the next two weeks of the Winter Holidays. Pippa thought that she was just upset with her engagement, while David and Emilia reckoned that she was just concentrating on her work, especially because she would be taking Transfiguration O.W.L. before the school year ends. 

She was actually trying to figure out the mystery that is her Aunt Juliet’s situation. It was very fortunate that Lucia is still very fond of Cora. The older witch agreed to keep what she saw in Saint Agnes’ Home a secret between the two of them. 

Same as the years before, Cora got back to Hogwarts the day before term two started. She met Kenny and Megumi on the train back to school. Both of them knew that she was going to get engaged. She told them on the train ride to King’s Cross before the holidays, but she asked them not to think or talk about it too much because she doesn’t as well and both respected her wishes. 

She wasn’t that lucky with the other students though, because most of her schoolmates read The Daily Prophet. They probably saw the huge engagement announcement that Silas Avery insisted on putting there. It didn’t help that Leo and Orpington were not really trying to be subtle about their relationship, so most of the Hogwarts students either think that she’s an evil hag keeping two lovers apart or pity her for having a fiance who likes another girl. She would actually rather it be the first.

“Can I borrow you for a moment?” Harry asked Cora as soon as he saw the fourth years climb through the portrait hole. 

“What?” Cora raised her brows. “No, ‘Happy Birthday’ or ‘Merry Christmas’?” 

“Happy Birthday, Merry Christmas, and Congratulations on your engagement, Cora.” Harry rolled his eyes. Cora told him of the news when she sent her Christmas gift to him. He felt sorry for her at first, but after a long letter from Cora explaining that she really didn’t mind, he started to treat the announcement as shallow as she does. “Can I borrow you for a moment?” 

Cora made a face and told her friends that she would join them later. She and Harry walked to where Ron was already waiting. 

“Congratulations on-” The redheaded boy started to say, but he was stopped by Cora holding her hand up. 

“Save it.” Cora said, sitting beside him. “Is this about Hermione and the Firebolt?” 

The two idiot boys nodded. 

“Could you two lay off on her for a bit?” Cora snapped at the two boys. “Hermione means well. She’s just looking out for you, Harry. She could be right-”

“You and Hermione are both mental.” Ron said. “Black is the most wanted person in Britain. You think he can just walk in Quality Quidditch Supplies and buy a Firebolt? Where would he even get the money?” 

“The Blacks are an old noble pure-blood family Ron. Who do you think all that money was passed on to after everyone in their family died?” Cora scoffed. “There are only three Blacks in existence that I know of: Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius Black, and Narcissa Malfoy-” 

“Narcissa Malfoy?” Harry asked. 

“Draco Malfoy’s mother.” Cora replied. “She never shuts up about being a Black in all those parties that I see her at. I don’t know how exactly they are related but they are.” 

“You mean, the Malfoys could be helping Black?” Harry asked and Cora nodded. “That’s why Draco Malfoy knew a lot about Black. You reckon Malfoy knows where he is hiding-” 

“We are not going to do this, Harry.” Cora said irritably. “You are not going to try and get yourself murdered by looking for Black. The point is, with his relation with the Malfoys, one could take a guess why he is still at large. You saw Lucius Malfoy’s reach. If they really are colluding, then they really might be able to harm you if we are not careful.” 

Cora also made sure to reach out to Hermione and console her. She must be feeling really bad right now, because really she is just trying to help. Cora remembered Halloween two years ago when she first got acquainted with Hermione, she was crying in the bathroom because the boys were mocking her for trying to help them. It is exactly the same as the situation they are in now. 

Hermione also told Cora about Hagrid’s predicament. Lucius Malfoy had asked for an inquiry on Buckbeak the Hippogriff’s attack against Draco. Hagrid was given a chance to stand in trial and defend Buckbeak and Hermione is helping him right now with his arguments. 

Cora promised to help, so the girls went to Hagrid’s that afternoon so that Cora could ask him more about what happened that day and Buckbeak’s behavior before and after that day. She said that her knowing all the facts is very important to build a compelling case. Hagrid was a lot grateful, of course. But he was still pessimistic that the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures and Lucius Malfoy would let Buckbeak off. 

When Cora got to her dormitory that night, there was a package wrapped in red paper and gold ribbon addressed to her. She opened it and inside was the most beautiful gold box that she had ever seen. It was adorned with rubies and flowers were engraved in the sides. She lifted the lid of the box and a small porcelain figure of a blonde woman and a black haired man appeared. Soft melody started to drift from the box and the couple started to waltz. 

It was Alexander, one of her favourite musical pieces. Lion Heart by Claudia Smith Alexander, a musician witch during renaissance, Mother used to sing this to her a lot when she was younger. Cora smiled, seeing the dancing couple and listening to the music did give her comfort and lifted her spirits. She did not know who it came from but she wanted to thank them, at least the music box cheered her up, even just for a moment. 

However, it made her suspicious since there was no note on who it was from, so she surrendered it to Professor McGonagall for proper checking.

The Ravenclaw-Slytherin match happened a week after the start of term. Cora was not able to watch the game because she was catching up on homework. She has been a bit left behind especially on Astronomy and Herbology. According to Katie, Slytherin narrowly won against Ravenclaw, which means that Gryffindor has a chance for second place if they win on the second match. 

Oliver added two more training sessions every week, which means that Cora’s schedule is packed. She has Quidditch practice on Monday, Wednesday, Friday, Saturday Afternoon, and Sunday Mornings, O.W.L. review on Tuesdays, and lessons with McGonagall on Thursdays. It was almost as packed as Hermione’s schedule, who was still taking all electives this term. 

The Quidditch Team got to the common room one night and Hermione was in one corner, all of her books, arithmancy charts, rune dictionaries, and mountains of notes laid out in front of her. 

“How is she doing it?” Ron muttered to her, thinking that she knows Hermione’s secret because they spend loads of time together working on Buckbeak’s trial. 

“Doing what?” Cora asked. 

“Going to all her classes!” Ron said. “I heard her talking to Vector, the Arithmancy professor, about yesterday’s lesson, but Hermione could not have attended that because she was with me and Harry in Care of Magical Creatures. And Ernie Macmillan said she’s never missed a Muggle Studies Class, but that’s the same time as our Divination and she has never missed a class with us either.” 

It was very unusual, but Cora had no time to analyse Hermione’s weird time table because she had a lot on her plate as well. “I don’t know, maybe she’s going back in time to attend all her lessons.” She answered sarcastically and left it at that. 

Cora turned to Kenny to ask if he had a spare parchment because she ran out of space for her Charms essay when she saw him staring at Oliver Wood. 

“Kenny!” Cora called him. “Kenny! Kenny! Kenneth Markham!” She snapped her fingers in front of him and it finally got his attention. “Can I have your parchment? I’ll give you one of mine tomorrow, I just don’t have the energy to get one from the dormitory right now.” 

“Ye- yeah.” Kenny answered shakily. “Sure.” 

_Well, that was odd._

Harry and Hermione made up after the Firebolt was returned to Harry during the first week of February. Cora also received her music box back. The items are officially jinx-free. Cora is still puzzled about who sent her the present, but her curiosity was quickly put aside by the impending Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match. It would dictate their fate in this year’s race for the Quidditch Cup. Cora was very focused at training because they had to be at least forty points up before Harry catches the snitch for them to get to second place. 

Just when she thought that everything would be good with her friends, Hermione and Ron had a huge falling-out a week before the game. Scabbers went missing and Ron saw the blood trails of his rat in the dormitory, near ginger cat hair. No one can deny that it was Crookshanks who ate him. 

Cora talked to Hermione about it, but the girl was still insisting that it was not Crookshanks’ fault and that Ron probably just lost Scabbers. Ron had become gloomy and the only way that Harry and Cora could think of to cheer him up is to let him have a go with the Firebolt. So, they brought Ron to the last practice before the match and Harry let him ride the Firebolt around the pitch after practice. It seemed to have cheered him up and by the time they got back to the tower, his mood was a bit better. 

…..

“What is taking you so long?” An irritated Cora burst into the third year Gryffindor boys dormitory.

“Blimey! Why did you suddenly enter?” Seamus Finnigan (she finally learned the names of the two other boys in Harry’s year, the other was Dean Thomas) complained. “What if we were naked?” 

“Why? Do the five of you run around the dormitory without trousers on?” Cora looked around at the blushing faces of the boys. 

“No, but-”

“I wouldn’t have come in if he was already down.” She narrowed her eyes at Harry. “The team is already at the Great Hall. Wood asked me to wait for you and I really want to eat my breakfast properly today. What are you even doing that’s taking so much-” then she realised that they were all huddled around the Firebolt. “Five minutes or I will transfigure that new broom of yours to a shovel.” Harry and Ron blanched. They both know that she could do it. 

“You wouldn’t-” 

“Five minutes and you should be in the Great Hall, Potter! FIVE!” Cora yelled as she stomped out of the boys’ dormitory. 

Cora immediately searched for a group of people wearing scarlet Quidditch robes as soon as she got to the Great Hall. She found her teammates sitting near the front, eating their breakfast. But her temper flared as soon as she saw the fifth years flanking them. 

She marched to where Irene Baker was seated, giggling at something that George Weasley said. “Move, will you?” Cora said to the fifth year girl. 

“Pardon-” 

“MOVE!” She snapped. Baker raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Cora then transferred beside Angelina Johnson. Even their other teammates were shocked at how testy Cora is that morning. George gulped and passed her a toast with ham and bacon. Cora exhaled as soon as she took a bite, then faced Baker. “Sorry. I get really irritable when I’m hungry.” The older girl nodded but didn’t say anything more. 

“Hey-” George Weasley said quietly. “You’re probably feeling a bit of pressure, but it’s going to be fine. You just have to relax, Charlton.” He patted her back twice and Cora felt something lurch in her stomach. It’s probably her anxiety because of the game. “Where’s Harry, by the way?” He asked. 

“Oh, he’s with the Firebolt Protection Squad.” She answered after chewing her toast. 

“The what?” George’s question was answered by the murmurs and gasps of awe around them. The third year Gryffindor boys just entered the Great Hall. 

Wood asked Harry to put the Firebolt label up in the middle of the table, so now it looked like they were doing a sort of weird breakfast ritual with it. “Oh, you’re already eating. Good.” Harry noted. “She turns into a real brat when she’s hungry.” Harry explained to their other teammates. 

…..

“Wood, Davies. Shake hands.” Madam Hooch said as the two captains faced each other. Cora looked at the Ravenclaw team behind Roger Davies. She has never played Ravenclaw before since she got suspended in second year and Quidditch was cancelled last year. 

“Mount your brooms. On my whistle- three- two-one-” 

Cora kicked off into the air and flew to where the quaffle was released. The Ravenclaw chasers are big and they tried to use their size to get the quaffle, but Cora used her speed. She was able to take possession of the quaffle and passed it to Katie. 

“They’re off.” Lee Jordan started to comment. “The big excitement for this match is the new Firebolt that Gryffindor seeker Harry Potter is flying. According to Which Broomstick, the Firebolt is going to be the top pick for this year’s World Cup-” 

“Jordan can we get on with announcing what is happening in the match, please.” Professor McGonagall chastised. 

“Right. Sorry, Professor!” Lee said. “Katie Bell in possession for Gryffindor, and the first goal of the game from Bell!” 

Davies was able to take possession of the quaffle but Wood intercepted their shot. Angelina took the quaffle and passed it to Katie who passed it to Cora who was waiting near the goal post. Cora aimed at the left goal post but Grant Page was able to kick it off.

“The Firebolt also has a built in autobrake-” 

“Jordan!” 

“Sorry! Right. Charlton misses the shot and Ravenclaw is now in possession. But Bell steals!” 

Katie took the quaffle and after seeing that Angelina was being double teamed by two chasers, passed it to Cora, who scored another goal. Burrow took the ball but Katie was able to steal it again, she gave it to Cora who passed to Angelina who scored. They went at it for a bit, with Gryffindor stealing the quaffle and Ravenclaw trying and failing to score because of Wood’s intense guard on the goal posts. 

The score was seventy to zero when Katie, who was being chased by Davies, passed the quaffle to Cora. She was able to evade a bludger which she thinks was dispatched by Inglebee to Harry and saw George Weasley angrily swaying his bat and sending the bludger back to Inglebee. Cora was able to score again, which ups their score to eighty. 

“Gryffindor leads by eighty points to zero, and look at that Firebolt go! Potter’s really putting it through its paces now, see it turn- Chang’s Comet is just no match for it, the Firebolt’s precision- balance is really noticeable in these long-”

“JORDAN! ARE YOU BEING PAID TO ADVERTISE FIREBOLTS? GET ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!” Professor McGonagall was apparently having none of it.

Then Ravenclaw changed their tactics. The Gryffindor chasers are heavily relying on each other to pass the quaffle, none of the scores were because of a fast break. So the Ravenclaw chasers and beaters did their best to keep the three apart. George and Fred also had a hard time because the team was too scattered and the Ravenclaws kept tailing the chasers. 

“WHY DIDN’T YOU FLING THE BLUDGER TO STRETTON?” Oliver asked Fred Weasley angrily. 

“I can’t, Oliver! He’s too near Katie, it might hit her.” Fred reasoned. 

Cora peeked at the scoreboard, it’s eighty to thirty. They need to score because they would be in big trouble if Ravenclaw catches up on them further. 

“HARRY THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE A GENTLEMAN! KNOCK HER OF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!” Oliver yelled. He was able to stop Davies from scoring. 

There was a flash of something white and silvery near the stands but Cora was not able to see what it was. She was able to swipe the quaffle from Burrow when she heard Madam Hooch’s whistle. Cora looked at where everyone was looking and gave a sigh of relief when she saw that it was Harry who was holding the snitch. She flew down and launched herself to Harry who was beaming and glowing with pride. The cheers and screams from the Gryffindor stands were deafening. Ron was dashing towards the field, with the rest of the Gryffindors behind him.

“Harry! Ruddy Brilliant!” Hagrid bellowed. “You were excellent, Cora!” He gave her a high five. All Gryffindors and some of the teachers were all down on the pitch to congratulate the team. Even McGonagall and Lupin commended her for a game well played. 

“Charlton.” Someone tapped her shoulder. “You’re on for the party, right?” George Weasley breathed in her ear. Cora felt her pulse falter because of the adrenaline. She nodded and beamed at him. 

…..

The music was loud in the Gryffindor Common Room, all of their housemates were there, even Hermione who was mostly missing during the match appeared to congratulate Harry and Cora. Her and Ron were still ignoring each other, so she stayed in one side of the common room to read her Muggle Studies book. 

Harry was on a chair beside the fireplace and Cora was sitting on its armrest. They were enjoying a glass of pumpkin fizz while watching Geoff and Porchey perform a rap version of ‘Beat Back Those Bludgers, Boys, and Chuck That Quaffle Here’ (the Puddlemere United theme song) when George and Fred Weasley climbed through the portrait hole carrying baskets of sweets and more butterbeer. The Gryffindors and the portraits cheered as the twins distributed the treats. 

“How did you do that?” Angelina asked as George threw a peppermint toad towards her. 

“They’ve got that map memorized, haven’t they?” Cora whispered to Harry, looking at the twins in amazement. “That’s the only way they would have given it to you.” 

“Well they did have it for five years.” Harry replied. 

“Charlton! Catch!” Fred hollered as he propelled a pack of sugar quills to her. 

“How come you gave her a whole pack?” Ron complained from the floor. 

“Win us a match and we’ll give you one.” Fred said. 

“How come Harry doesn’t-” Ron was ignored and his two older brothers turned away from him to join the other fifth years. “So, Harry.” He addressed his best friend instead. “You’ve sorted out your dementor problem, then. I saw that thing you produced with your wand.” Cora looked at the two boys questioningly. “It’s similar to what Lupin did before when you were attacked on the train.” 

“Oh.” Cora beamed. “That’s great then, Harry-” 

“Except those aren’t dementors. It was Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.” Harry sighed. “I saw them being told off by McGonagall just after the match.” 

“That arrogant tosser!” Cora hissed in annoyance. “Really. Harry, we have to crush them next match. Show those little snakes-” 

“What are you three sitting there for?” Katie said, pulling Cora to the middle of the room. “We should be dancing!” The other Gryffindors raised their bottles of drinks up in agreement. A familiar beat of drums started to play from the phonograph. 

“I know this song!” Cora exclaimed. “Harry, Ron! Come on!” She started to jump up and down and started to sing. “ _Move your body like a hairy troll, Learning to rock and roll, Spin around like a crazy elf, Dancin' by himself_ -” 

Harry was shaking his head at first and backing up to the wall when he was pushed by Oliver Wood who hollered. “Here’s to the Gryffindor Quidditch Team’s master seeker!” 

“WO-HOOO!” Cora cheered. “ _Oh! Can you dance like a hippogriff? Na na na ma ma ny na na ny na, Flyin' off from a cliff, Na na na ma ma ny na na ny na!_ ” She ended up dancing in the middle of a circle made with the other fourth years. 

The party went on for a few hours. The Weasley twins brought food from the kitchens for dinner. Most of their housemates were hungry from all of the dancing and singing that Cora was not able to get some food for herself. She was sustained by the sweets that the twins were constantly giving her, though, so she was able to get through the rest of the night. 

It was almost ten when Professor McGonagall came to the tower to halt the celebration and ordered the students to go back to their dormitories. Cora, like the other Gryffindors, was a bit disappointed but she knew that they had to stop. It was late, and they still had school work to do tomorrow. She didn’t even bother washing up properly. She was so tired that she just changed into her silk pajamas and collapsed on her bed. 

Cora was not sure what time it was when she woke up with a grumbling stomach. She tried to just sleep it off, but it didn’t work. She was fully awake when she made it to the Gryffindor Common Room, hoping that there were some leftovers that could ward off her hunger. She was surprised to find another person hunched on one of the tables. 

“Weasley?” She asked and she was able to confirm that it was, in fact George Weasley when he lifted his head. “Are you doing homework?” 

“Don’t act too surprised.” George chuckled. “I’m still a student, you know.” 

“Where’s your other half?” She asked. 

“Snoring the butterbeer and chocolates off.” He snorted. “What are you doing up?” 

“Woke up hungry.” Cora replied and plopped herself on the couch beside him. She noticed that he moved a bit away from her. “You don’t happen to have any more food, have you?” George shook his head and gave her an apologetic smile. Her stomach growled loudly. “Sorry. Urgh! What am I going to do? I can’t sleep if I’m hungry.” 

George sighed. “Come on.” He stood up and shook the sleeve of her light pink dressing gown. 

“Where are we going?” Cora asked. 

“To the place that would help you with your little problem.” George answered and led her through the portrait hole. Sir Cadogan was still fully awake, challenging them again to a duel.

George seemed to know perfectly where he was going. He didn’t even stop to think about the directions. They got to the Entrance Hall with no teacher or Filch in sight. Cora followed him down the marble staircase leading to a well-lit corridor lined with pictures of food. “Are we at the-” She wasn’t able to finish her question because George stopped in front of a large portrait of a gigantic silver fruit bowl. He raised his hands and tickled the giant pear and a green handle took its place. 

George turned the knob and gestured for her to go inside. She stepped in and saw hundreds of house-elves preparing food. “Is this why we’ve always got something to eat in the Great Hall?” Cora asked George in astonishment. 

“Well, you can’t really produce food out of thin air.” George said. “First exception to Gamp’s law.” Cora balked at how he knew about it, she didn’t think that he would be paying this much attention in class. “Hello, Rocky!” 

“Master Weasley!” One of the house-elves wheezed. “What can Rocky get for Master Weasley?’ 

“My dear friend here has not had dinner. Do you have some-” George looked at her asking what she wanted. 

“-meat pies and treacle tart, please.” Cora supplied. 

“Some meat pies and treacle tart? Thank you, Rocky!” George gave the house-elf one of his charming smiles. 

“Rocky will get some for Master Weasley and Master Weasley’s dear friend!” Pocky squeaked and snapped his fingers. Food suddenly appeared on the table in front of Cora. She felt something behind her and saw that George had set a bar stool for her.

“Thanks!” She beamed at him and he smiled back. “You and Fred saw this in the Marauders map too?” 

“You know about that?” He answered his own question. “‘Course Harry would tell you. You tell each other everything. But no- we actually found the kitchen on our own. We were exploring the castle one day in second year, and we discovered how to get in. The house-elves are really nice if you’re polite to them.” He gestured at the hundreds of elves not paying them any mind. Cora started to devour the pie in front of her. “Wow! You’re really hungry.” 

“Oh!” Cora’s eyes widened and she reddened. It must have been very unladylike of her to just gobble food like that. “Sorry-” 

“No- no-” George shook his head. “It’s actually- it’s quite charming-” He cleared his throat. They sat in silence for a while. 

“Uhm. Yeah- so about that- about what happened this morning when I kind of was rude to Baker.” Cora said quietly. “I’m sorry for that, could you tell her that too. I mean, I know I apologized but still that was-” 

“We’re actually not that close.” George said. “Erm- we’re just- er- well, she’s one of Angie’s best friends and we are good friends with Angelina, so we just fall in the same circle.” 

“Right.” Cora nodded, chewing her meat pie. 

She ate in awkward silence. It was a bit weird seeing the usually loud and energetic George Weasley be really quiet, waiting for her to finish eating. She thought that they were sort of acquaintances since they already had butterbeer last time at The Three Broomsticks, but she noticed that she suddenly stopped seeing him everywhere after the holidays. One could even argue that he’s been avoiding her. 

“I’m done.” She said as she swallowed the last of her tart. 

“Done? Alright. Er~ Good, good. Let’s go back to the common room?” George asked and she nodded. 

They were walking through the second floor corridor to the towers when she was suddenly pulled by George behind a tapestry. He put his hands on her mouth to stop her from making a noise and placed a forefinger on his lips. A few moments later they heard someone trudging followed by soft pawsteps and meowing. 

“Blasted Gryffindors and their party!” Filch spat as he walked past them. “Students roaming about the corridors at midnight!” He kept on muttering about how much he hated the students. Cora and George were unable to move until they only heard the faint sounds of his grumbling. 

They safely climbed into the portrait hole and Cora was about to thank George and bid him goodnight when they heard a scream and shuffling. They both turned to the staircase to the boys’ dormitory where the sound came from, there were sounds of heavy footsteps. 

Cora stopped breathing when she saw who came down from the staircase. She vaguely remembered being pulled by George behind him because she was too focused on the man standing in front of them. He was skinny, his bones protruding in his ashen face. His grimy hair was longer than Cora’s and he was wearing a tattered gray robe. He was barefoot in February but he didn’t seem to mind it. But the most striking feature that Sirius Black has are his familiar striking gray eyes. 

Black was staring at Cora and George, he took a step forward but George pushed Cora further back. “Don’t-take-one-more-step-” George said sharply. 

“Please-” Black croaked out, his eyes looking directly at hers. “Please-” 

There were sounds of multiple feet treading down the staircases which seemed to have alerted Black. He gave Cora one last sad look then slinked out of the portrait hole. Their housemates filed to the common room from the dormitories, they all looked confused at what was happening. 

“Cora?” Hermione asked. She had the sense that something bad happened with the way George Weasley was standing in front of her friend protectively, and with how Cora was standing still with an ashened face devoid of emotions. 

“Excellent, are we carrying on?” Fred asked happily as he descended the staircase. He stopped when he saw his twin and Cora Charlton who both looked like they had seen death himself passing through the common room. 

“What are you two doing down here?” Percy asked Cora and George, he had his head boy badge pinned in his pajamas. “Everyone back upstairs!” 

“Perce- Sirius Black!” Ron said weakly. “In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!” Everyone stood still. 

“Nonsense!” Percy exclaimed. “You had too much to eat, Ron- had a nightmare-”

“No! I’m telling you-” Ron insisted. 

The portrait hole swung and Cora held on to the back of George’s pajamas in shock. “Now really. Enough is enough!” Professor McGonagall stared around the common room furiously. “I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!” 

“I-” Percy stammered. “I certainly didn't authorize this, Professor. I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare-” 

“IT WASN’T A NIGHTMARE!” Ron yelled. “PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!”

McGonagall paused and looked around the room, then said. “Don’t be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?” 

“It was true, Professor.” Cora murmured. She stepped out from where she was. “We saw him pass through.” She looked at George who also nodded. 

“Percy, have you seen Sir Cadogan?” McGonagall asked. Percy pointed one of the portraits with men in what looked like a gambling table. “Sir Cadogan, Sir Cadogan. Excuse me? Is it possible that you let a mysterious man into Gryffindor Tower tonight?” 

“Certainly, good lady!” Cadogan answered. “He had the password. He had a week’s worth, in fact. Read them off from a piece of paper.” 

“Which person-” their Head of House addressed the common room, trying to contain the fury in her voice. “Which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week’s passwords and left them lying around?” 

There was a pause in the common room and no one dared to speak. It was only broken when a whimpering Neville Longbottom raised his shaking hand. 


	28. Setting Priorities

The Gryffindors were asked to remain at the common room after Neville admitted that his list of passwords was indeed missing. Professor McGonagall left telling them that the teachers would be doing an extensive search on the castle and that no one is to leave the common room. Percy was left in charge again. There were no murmurs or whispers once McGonagall climbed out of the portrait hole, just nervous glances and scared looks.

Harry and Hermione moved closer to her and so did Kenny and Megumi. Harry moved them nearer the fireplace once he felt how cold Cora's hands were. He took the throw blanket that he brought from his bed and wrapped it around Cora. Crookshanks, who was in Hermione's arms, seemed to have felt the tense situation so he moved to Cora to cuddle her.

"He was just there." Cora whispered.

"The teachers will find him, Cora." Kenny said. "Don't worry, he wouldn't be able to hurt you."

"I know that. I know he wouldn't hurt me." Cora was fairly confident that he wouldn't. She didn't know why but she felt that Black would never hurt her.

Professor McGonagall came back at around dawn telling them that Black had evaded the search party again. They remained in the Gryffindor Tower all Sunday and when they went to the Great Hall Monday morning, it was obvious that tighter security measures were placed. The Fat Lady is back and now she is being guarded by security trolls, Filch is checking all the possible entrances and exits to the castle (everything that he knew of), and Flitwick has shown the front doors a bigger picture of Black.

Cora and Hermione went to Hagrid's one afternoon to check on him and give him an update on their research on Buckbeak's case. Hermione has compiled past cases similar to Buckbeak's and Cora has made a compelling argument on why the hippogriff should be let off. They were discussing different things that the prosecution might pin on Buckbeak when Hermione burst into tears.

"And I really wanted to talk to him, but he is just so angry with me!" She sniffled, talking about Ron. "It was awful seeing him almost being hurt by Black and not being able to ask him if he's alright."

It seemed to have triggered something in Hagrid. "WHAT DO YEH THINK YER DOIN' OUT HERE?" He bellowed. "YEH SHOULDN' BE OUT OF THE CASTLE WHEN SIRIUS BLACK COULD BE LURKIN' ANYWHERE IN THE GROUNDS!"

He sent word to the Castle and Cora and Hermione went back inside escorted by both Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin. Hermione disappeared to the Library again, but Cora stayed in the Common Room. She sat with Porchey and Geoff on a table shared with third years and wrote her analysis on The Eighteenth Century Goblin Rebellions.

"Hey, Cora-" Neville greeted her quietly. He still felt bad that he was the reason why Black got in the Tower and he felt especially guilty towards Cora, Ron, and George, who saw Black that night. He has apologised to Cora profusely after the incident and she repeatedly told him that it was alright.

"Hello, Neville." Cora smiled at him. She honestly didn't blame him. It's not like Neville handed the passwords to Black himself.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing at the piece of parchment in Harry's hand.

"Hagrid's invited us over for tea." Harry replied. "But told us that he would come and get us and that we shouldn't attempt to go out by ourselves."

"You better follow his instructions." Cora said, reaching for one of Harry's Bertie Bott's boxes. "Hermione and I were there earlier and Hagrid went ballistic when he found out we went by ourselves."

It was the Thursday before another Hogsmeade day and Cora made her way to the Great Hall for dinner after another lesson with McGonagall. She had just successfully transfigured a hare to a piglet.

Cora walked past a somber looking Hermione and took a seat beside the twins and in front of Harry and Ron. "What did you two do?"

"Why is it always us?" Harry frowned.

"Because Hermione is the most reasonable person out of the three of you." Cora said, scooping up some spaghetti and meatballs to her plate. "So spill it."

"It was her this time!" Ron insisted. "She said that she would tell on Harry if he goes to Hogsmeade this weekend." She didn't say anything but gave them a pointed look. "Not you too!"

"You have to admit, Harry." Cora sighed. "It is a bit risky-"

"Cora!" Harry protested.

"It's not like I can do something to stop you." Cora said. "You will still go this weekend even if I'm against it-"

"Look who it is George." Fred suddenly piped up. "Lena McGregor. There's your chance to ask her out this Hogsmeade weekend-"

"Shut up, Fred." George muttered.

"What?" Fred asked. "Just ask her. Lena! Oy, Lena!"

A very pretty Hufflepuff with dark blonde hair and doe eyes made her way to them. "Hello!" Her voice chimed pleasantly.

"Lena, George here has something to ask you." Fred said.

George whispered something at Fred that made his twin chuckle. "I-er- Hello, Lena." He stood up and stumbled a bit. "Er- Do you-er- want to go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Oh!" Lena seemed shocked. "Sure. Of course, George. That would be nice."

"Alright." George said. "Right. See you at the entrance on Saturday morning then." There were sounds of footsteps leaving their table and Cora felt George sit beside her again.

"I never thought that seeing you asking someone out on a date-" Ron sighed, unable to finish his sentence. "That was just painful to watch, George." The younger Weasley cringed. Cora agreed, it was indeed very uncomfortable and odd to watch. She suddenly didn't have the appetite to finish her spaghetti anymore.

......

Cora barged in the third year boys' dormitory again on the morning of the Hogsmeade visit. Hermione said that she didn't want to go because she is avoiding another confrontation with Harry and Ron, so Cora was going with them because they were sure that something would go awry if it was just the two boys. They had all agreed that Ron and Cora will be meeting Harry (who will be under his invisibility cloak) outside Honeydukes and they will be having lunch at Three Broomsticks before going to Zonko's.

It was the mid-March and Hogsmeade is still unbelievably cold because of the dementors lurking about so she was bundled up, wearing a hooded parka above her thick white jumper and black pants. Cora and Ron made their way to Honeydukes to wait for Harry and it only took a few minutes for Harry to catch up to them.

"Keep the cloak on, will you?" Cora whispered to Harry who was walking beside her. "I think all of the teachers except for McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape are here." She waved at someone standing near Ceridwen's Cauldrons.

"Was that Kingsley Shacklebolt?" Ron asked and Cora nodded. "Bloody Hell! Hogsmeade is not only crawling with dementors, half the auror department are here as well." He looked around.

"Auror?" Invisible-Harry asked.

"Dark Wizard catcher." Cora said. "The Ministry is not being subtle at all about this. I think they want Black to know that they are going full force. They probably think that he would panic once he sees that all their resources are in this. But it ended up looking like they are the ones panicking." They entered the Three Broomsticks.

They were looking for an empty table, preferably somewhere where no one will see them so that Harry can remove the cloak and breathe properly when someone shouted. "Ron! OY! RON!" 

Fred Weasley was waving for them to come over. He was on a table with Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Irene Baker, a girl from Hufflepuff, and to Cora's utmost annoyance, George and Lena McGregor.

Cora felt a dull ache above her stomach. "I have to buy something at Spintwitches. You guys go ahead." She turned to the door.

"So suddenly?" Ron frowned.

"I suddenly remember that I need it for Quidditch practice tomorrow." Cora answered. "Sorry, Ron, Harry. I'll catch you two later." She said as she sprinted out of the pub.

Cora didn't understand the sudden need to get out of The Three Broomsticks. But she knew that she had to so she just ran. The girl didn't even notice that she went all the way to the edge of the village. Cora was panting with her hand above her chest when she noticed that there were no people around her. She looked in front and saw that she was standing in front of the most haunted building in Britain. Cora made it to the Shrieking Shack.

She looked at the rundown house. It didn't look scary at all to her. It looked like a regular old house, a really old house that needed a lot of cleaning and renovation. She circled around the Shrieking Shack, looking at the house up and down. She wondered what kinds of things happened there, it is not usual for witches or wizards to be afraid of ghosts. _What made this place so special? And why is no one in Hogwarts debunking the myths surrounding the house?_

She was still looking at the house when she felt cold, spine-chillingly cold and she was sure that it was not because of the so-called Haunted House. Cora rubbed her forearms, hoping that it would warm her up a bit, but it did nothing to help her. It just got colder.

Cora didn't want to look up, dreading what she would see, but she knew that there was no escaping this. They are here. And they caught her in a corner away from people, defenseless. Her memories will be dementor chow soon.

She braced herself, then ran for the part of the village where there are people. It couldn't be that far, right? She did get here without noticing it. Before she could even get past the fence she felt something glide on her back and her breathing slowed. Cora raised her head so she could breathe properly. _Wrong move._

The dementors, there were five in her count, started to gather around her. Then she started seeing them again- the bad memories.

_Tom Riddle was standing in front of her sneering. "So loyal to your friends. I wonder if you would also-"_

_An unconscious Ginny on the floor of the Chamber of Secrets._

_Harry, screaming in pain, but she cannot do anything. The wild red eyes of You-Know-Who as he glided towards them._

_So much darkness. She couldn't breathe. Where were her parents, why can't she hear her voice? She's crying, isn't' she?_

_A big grey and brown werewolf growling at her._

Cora felt herself losing grip of reality. What were they trying to do to her? It did not feel like the last time. _Where was she? Why is it so cold? What was her name again?_

Someone was holding her. "Delia! Delia! Come on, Love. You have to go. Please, please-" They were shaking her. She wanted to tell them to stop. _Stop shaking me, I just want it to end, please stop bothering me._ "Delia, don't you dare give up on me! Please, My Darling. You need to get up and run."

She was being dragged somewhere. Finally she felt something other than death. But something smelled like death, like death and sewers and something rotten. She opened her eyes and saw dirty nails and tattered grey robes. Cora knew those robes. She looked up fearfully at her captor. "P-p-ple-please- please- do-don't- ki-kill-me." She said weakly. Cora was alone with a lunatic murderer. "P-p-lease-"

"Go-" Sirius Black croaked. Cora took her chance and glanced at Black but instead of seeing deranged and deadly eyes, she saw heartbroken ones. "GO!" He screamed.

Cora gasped and shakily stood, running for her life.

.....

Katie Bell, Natalie Fairborne, and Anjali Kapoor left The Three Broomsticks after having lunch with some of their classmates from Hufflepuff. They were going to Scrivenshaft's to buy new lead quills, Natalie broke three just that month.

"Is that Cora? Cora Charlton?" Anjali asked, her eyes squinting at the path on the end of the village, the one that leads to the Shrieking Shack.

"What?" Katie turned his head to where Anjali was looking. Someone was stumbling towards them, she took a closer look and her eyes widened. "Natalie! Get Kenny! QUICK!" Natalie was the fastest runner and has the loudest voice among them.

Natalie heard the panic in Katie's voice, so she ran as fast as she could back to The Three Broomsticks. Everyone was looking at her when she bursted inside the pub. "KENNY!"

She ran to where her other classmates were sitting. Geoff was performing some sort of trick with cards while the others watched on and laughed. Natalie grabbed Kenny and tried to drag him outside.

"Natalie! What-"

"It's Cora!" Natalie said in alarm. Kenny's eyes widened, he looked at the air in front of him, then stood up and dashed after her.

George was having a pleasant conversation with Lena McGregor when he heard the fourth years rushing out of the pub. He almost ignored the commotion but he heard who they were talking about, so he excused himself to follow them. Ron was also curious, so he and Harry stood up to see what was happening.

George's blood ran cold when he saw what- or who Katie Bell was holding.

"CORA!" Kenny yelled and he almost stopped breathing when he saw Katie and Anjali beside a lifeless Cora Charlton. She was deathly pale and there were purple bruises around her eyes. He felt for her wrist. 

"She's got a pulse but barely-" Katie started to say but she didn't even get to finish because George had already scooped the girl up and was running to the path towards the Castle. He didn't even think that he might injure his arms or legs if he ran that fast. He had to get Cora to the Hospital Wing.

The teachers, who were also in The Three Broomsticks, went out to see what the ruckus is about. They saw one of the Weasley Twins carrying something in his arms, something very still. It was Hagrid who pointed out who it was.

"THA' IS CORA, THA' IS!" Hagrid bellowed. "PUT HER HERE!" He stomped after George. "PUT HER HERE, IT WILL BE MUCH FASTER!"

George didn't hear him at first and was stunned when someone took Cora from him. He almost attacked the person, but quickly realised that it was Hagrid. "IN! GET IN!" Hagrid gestured at the open carriage. George, Kenny, Megumi, Ron and unknown to everyone, Harry got on the carriage.

They quickly arrived at the school's entrance hall where a harried McGonagall, Lupin, and Professor Dumbledore were waiting.

"What happened? Who is- Is that Cordelia?!" McGonagall asked, her voice shaking. "What happened, Weasley?"

George ignored her. As soon as the carriage stopped, he took Cora and dashed to the Hospital Wing. The teachers were all asking questions behind him, but he wasn't hearing them clearly. "MADAM POMFREY!"

"Weasley! What-" Madam Pomfrey gasped when she saw Cora. "Put her here. Quick!" She pointed at one of the beds. She started to cast spells on her and she waved her wand at one of the cupboards. A vial with dark blue liquid flew out of the cupboard and into her hand.

The teachers, Megumi, Kenny, Ron, and Harry (who took out his invisibility cloak, pretending to come from inside the castle) entered the infirmary just when Madam Pomfrey was placing the vial on Cora's lips. She muttered some more spells then checked for pulse. The school matron sighed. "She is out of danger. Her pulse and breathing has been stabilised."

They all released a sigh of relief. George took Cora's still cold hand in his and started to form circles in the back of her hand using his thumb.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELVES! WHAT HAPPENED?" McGonagall asked furiously.

"Cora was-" Kenny started to explain. "She was just lying there between Katie and Anjali-" He pointed at her. "And I tried to feel for pulse, but it was so weak and I can't almost-"

Dumbledore looked at Madam Pomfrey for a diagnosis.

"She was almost kissed, Headmaster." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Kissed?" Ron gasped out.

"By a dementor." Madame Pomfrey whispered. Megumi sobbed from behind them. Hagrid also started crying.

George was startled when Cora suddenly shot up and removed her hand from his. "HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!" She shrieked. Harry rushed to her side.

"CORA! CORA! I'M HERE! I'M HERE!" Harry yelled in panic and held her face in his hands. "I'm here." He said again more calmly.

"You're alive!" She breathed out. "Harry! You're alive. I-thought-I-thought-he-got-you-you-" Cora said between breaths. "Dead! In the-the- Forbidden- Forest! There were dementors- and- and werewolves and people wearing cloaks-"

"Cora! Cora, calm down." Lupin tried to hold the panicked Cora down. "Calm down, Delia! Harry's fine. He's alive."

"I thought it was real. You were there, Professor and so was Hagrid." Cora said, quietly this time, as if she realised where she was and that it was really just a dream. "It was so real."

"Alright, we need you to calm down first, Cora." Lupin tried to pacify her. "It was only a nightmare."

Cora felt better when she had some of the water that Madame Pomfrey offered her.

"Cora, you were attacked by dementors. Do you remember?" Lupin said and Cora nodded. "You were at the edge of the village, most probably the Shrieking Shack. Do you remember?" Cora nodded again. "Do you remember how many there were?"

Cora lifted her hand and showed her palm. Madame Pomfrey gasped and Hagrid whimpered.

"Five? Five of them attacked you?" Lupin confirmed and she nodded again. "Cora. How did you escape five dementors? Do you- can you produce a patronus?"

Cora shook her head. "He was there, Professor." She uttered huskily. "He helped me."

"Who was there, Cora?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sirius Black."

.....

Cora was kept at the Hospital Wing for five nights. At her request, no one but the people in the Hospital Wing knew about the attack. The other students thought that she collapsed because of fatigue. She was already back to her normal self by Thursday.

"See! Good as new!" Cora said cheerfully as she twirled around, showing her friends that she really was okay. "No one can even tell that I almost got my soul sucked out-"

"CORA!"

"Oh, stop being so dramatic, Hermione." Cora said. "I'm fine now, even Madame Pomfrey says so." She picked up a chocolate frog given to her by Jacob.

Harry and Ron informed her of what transpired at Hogsmeade the day that she was attacked. That it was Katie, Natalie, and Anjali who saw her and it was George Weasley who carried her to the Hospital Wing. Cora was really grateful for what they had done for her. If not for them, then she would probably be dead.

Her Granny immediately went for a visit. She was of course appalled at what happened and had a word with both Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge about dementor protocols and safety of the students. Professors Lupin and McGonagall checked in often and asked for updates on her health from Madam Pomfrey. Kenny and Megumi almost never left the Hospital Wing except for class, meal times, and bed. Porchey, Geoff and Chris stayed the whole Sunday morning before they were shooed by Madam Pomfrey. Harry and the Weasley Twins visited her with Katie, Angelina, and Oliver after Sunday practice. Ginny and Percy Weasley went on Monday after school, bringing a chocolate cake made by Mrs. Weasley (who got concerned after hearing that the girl who helped save her daughter last year was rushed to the Hospital Wing). Jacob and Marcus went together with the Greengrass girls and brought her sweets. Anjali and Natalie passed by on Tuesday afternoon as well.

"By the way, have you heard from Hagrid? What happened to the trial?" Cora asked. It was Buckbeak's trial on Monday and Hagrid was supposed to be back from London yesterday, but she hasn't heard anything about it.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other worriedly. The two made up on the afternoon after she was attacked, which was good because they are the only ones who can put her up to speed on what was happening with Buckbeak.

Harry tried to sneak in the Hospital Wing on Monday night using the Marauders Map, but he was caught by Snape. Luckily, he was saved by Lupin who was also doing rounds that night. But Snape still insisted on detention on Tuesday and Wednesday night, and Lupin confiscated the Marauders Map.

"We lost the case, but Ron and I are already looking on how we could file for an appeal." Hermione said.

"If I ever see that foul little tadpole, Malfoy-" Cora seethed. "I'm going to kick his idiotic arse-"

"Eherm-"

Cora's rant was interrupted by their Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher who was escorting Harry from Quidditch practice. She was sure that Lupin was smirking a little when she turned to face him. "Oh! Hello, Professor Lupin."

"I see you're feeling a lot better now, Cora." Lupin said.

"Yes, Sir. Feeling loads better now." She beamed.

"That's good to know. I'll see you in class, Cora." Lupin said. "I'll be off now. Harry, Ron, Hermione." He nodded at the three other students before leaving.

"As I was saying, I will be beating Malfoy-"

"No need for violence, Cora." Harry assured. "Hermione already took care of that."

"What? Hermione? You-" Cora looked at Hermione questioningly.

"Punched him square in the face." Ron said proudly. "She went for a second swing and I was able to stop her, but even I was afraid."

"I am so proud of you!" Cora squealed and gave Hermione a hug. "Moving on to another news. How was practice, Harry? What did I miss?"

Harry took out something from under his Quidditch robes. It was a piece of parchment with diagrams and notes. "Wood is so excited to have you back for practice. He wanted to see you, Angelina, and Katie do the Hawkshead Attacking Formation. He said to make sure you study his notes." He looked at Cora concernedly. "Are you sure you can go back to practice tomorrow?"

"I'm sure." Cora sighed when she saw how doubtful her friends are. "Guys, you really don't have to worry about me."

Sure enough, everything went back to how it was before the dementor attack. Cora was allowed back to class, Quidditch Practices are as draining as ever, and O.W.L. revisions are becoming tougher. McGonagall, it seems, really wanted her to get a high mark.

The Easter Holidays were not as much of a holiday for Cora. The fourth years were swamped with homework and Cora had Quidditch practice everyday too. McGonagall allowed her to have two Thursdays off since she scored full points for the past three mock exams, but it was replaced by Wood and his dictatorial training sessions.

The Gryffindor-Slytherin match is going to be the Saturday after Easter and is shaping up as the most anticipated match that Hogwarts has had for years. Oliver was especially charged because he needed to win. Small fights have broken up in the corridors and there have been increased instances of bullying between Gryffindors and Slytherins in the days leading up to the match.

"Cora!" Leo Avery sprinted towards her. His hair windswept and his face blushing from running.

"Oh." Cora said flatly. "Nice of you to acknowledge that I exist." She rolled her eyes.

Leo didn't visit her when she was confined in the Hospital Wing for five days. He was supposed to be her fiancé for Merlin's sake! A little charade of care would have been less humiliating. Cora even heard some of the Ravenclaws gossiping about it in the bathroom this morning.

"I just wanted to check that you are really okay." Leo said guiltily. "I would have went to the Hospital Wing, but-"

"OY!" Fred Weasley pulled Cora beside him when he saw who she was talking to. "What are you trying to do to our Charlton, Slytherin?"

"It doesn't matter. Come on. Let's go, Other Weasley." Cora said when he didn't want to budge from where he was glaring at the Leo. "I'll see you around, Leo! Come on, Twin Weasley. We need to eat dinner."

Cora and Fred walked to the Great Hall and chatted a bit about the upcoming match and the Quidditch World Cup. They were near the entrance to the Great Hall when Fred suddenly groaned. "Bloody Hell."

She looked at where Fred was scowling at and saw that it was his twin. George did not notice the two because he was busy sucking faces with Lena McGregor, the Hufflepuff that he took out to Hogsmeade that weekend that Cora was attacked. Apparently, they had a good time at The Three Broomsticks so even if their date was interrupted, they still decided to spend time getting to know each other.

"Stop snogging your girlfriend, George!" Fred exclaimed. Cora can hear the annoyance in his voice, she agrees. It is annoying to see couples kissing in public places, especially outside the Great Hall. _It's a school for goodness sake!_ "Spend time with your team, yeah? We've got some things to discuss for tomorrow's match."

"Sorry, Lena." George said sheepishly. "I need to go."

"Yeah?" Lena said, biting her lip. She gave George a peck. "But what if I-"

"WEASLEY!" Cora called and glared at him. Fred had a point, they had to talk tactics.

"I'm going! I'm going!" George gave Lena another kiss. "See you later." He winked at McGregor. It made Cora want to gag.

.....

  
"Okay, it's time. Let's go." Oliver said and the Gryffindor Quidditch team stood up from where they were seated in the changing rooms.

Harry outstretched his hand for Cora to take. "We can do this." He gulped they followed their teammates.

"Yeah, we can." Cora turned to Harry and smiled as she squeezed his hand.

They walked out to the field and Cora was relieved when she saw that about three-quarters of the field were wearing scarlet and gold. There were loud cheers from the crowd when they walked out.

"Here are the Gryffindors!" Lee said enthusiastically. "Potter, Bell, Johnson, Charlton, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood! Widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts has seen in a few good years-" there were loud boos from the Slytherin stands.

"And here comes the Slytherin team, led by Captain Flint. He's made some changes in the line up and seems to go for size rather than skill-" a louder set of boos were heard. "Montague, Warrington, Derrick, Bole, Bletchley, and Malfoy." There were shouts of encouragement from the Slytherin stands.

"Captains, Shake Hands." Madam Hooch instructed. They did this weird thing where they tried to pretend that they were shaking hands but were just actually showing who has the better grip.

"Mount your brooms." Madam Hooch blew the whistle and Cora took off from the ground. Cora, who uses her lithe physique during quaffle release, was able to get first possession again.

"And it's Gryffindor in possession." Lee announced. "Cora Charlton of Gryffindor with the quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goal posts, looking good, Cora! Oh no- quaffle intercepted by Warrington going for the goal post - WHAM - Nice bludger work there by George Weasley. Johnson gets the quaffle, Gryffindor back in possession, nice swerve against Montague. Duck, Angelina, that's a bludger! AND SHE SCORES! Ten-zero to Gryffindor!"

"Sorry!" Marcus said when he crashed against Angelina. "Oops! Didn't see her!" Fred swung his bat at Flint which caused Madame Hooch to call a double penalty.

Everyone was silent as Cora flew in front of the Slytherin goal posts to take the penalty shot. "Come on, Cora!" Lee said from the stands. She took a deep breath and aimed for the left hoop. "YES! SHE'S BEATEN BLETCHLEY! TWENTY - ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!" Bletchley scowled at her.

Wood was able to save the penalty shot taken by Flint. "Gryffindor back in possession." Lee said. "No Slytherin in possession, Gryffindor back in possession with Katie Bell streaking up the field. THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"

Katie took another penalty shot and was able to score. "THIRTY-ZERO, TAKE THAT YOU DIRTY CHEATING-"

"Jordan, if you can't commentate in an unbiased way-"

"I'm telling it as it is, Professor! HA! Too bad boys! You've got to get up earlier than that to beat the Firebolt! Johnson takes the quaffle with Flint at her tail. Poke him in the eye, Angelina! It was a joke, Professor, it was a joke. Oh no! Flint takes possession of the quaffle. Come on, Oliver, save! Argh! NO! Flint scores, thirty to ten."

Cora was flying to assist Katie when she felt a thwack on her left shoulder. "OW!" She turned and saw that it was Bole.

"Sorry, Charlton! Thought you were a bludger!" Bole sniggered.

"BOLE! YOU BASTARD!" George flew to where Bole was and elbowed him so hard it almost knocked him off his broom.

Cora took another penalty shot but missed because her shoulder was still aching a bit. "Cora, you okay?" George asked, looking really concerned when she started to roll her shoulders. Warrington is taking the penalty shot for Slytherin, so they were able to take a breather.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I wasn't able to score that penalty-"

"To hell with the penalty!" George said angrily. "Are you sure you don't need a minute?"

"No, I'm good." Cora smiled at him. George kept hovering near her after that. Katie was able to score which made their score fourty to ten. She heard a very aggressive whistle.

"YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS WITHIN THE SCORING AREA! Gryffindor Penalty!" Madam Hooch said. Angelina was able to score the penalty. They were still leading, fifty to ten.

"Montague in possession, intercepted by Charlton, who passed it to Bell. Go, KATIE! YES! KATIE BELL SCORES! SIXTY TO TEN! Flint gets the quaffle who passes it to Warrington. Wait. What is- YOU CHEATING SCUM! YOU FILTHY CHEATING BASTARD!" Cora was shocked to hear Lee swearing in the megaphone. She glanced at the stands and saw that Professor McGonagall was also standing up, she was pointing a shaking finger at Malfoy and shouting furiously.

"Charlton taking the penalty for that foul on Potter! Let's go, Cora! Do it for Harry! YES! SEVENTY TO TEN GRYFFINDOR!" Lee said in triumph. "Slytherin in possession, Montague heading for the goal, he scores. Seventy to Twenty for Slytherin. Bell in possession, passes it to Charlton who was able to evade that bludger sent by Derrick, passes to Johnson. Come on, Angelina! SHE SCORES! SHE SCORES! GRYFFINDOR ON THE LEAD EIGHTY TO TWENTY!" Marcus took the quaffle and Cora flew after him. Warrington tried to kick her off her broom but Fred Weasley sent a bludger his way.

"POTTER DIVES FOR THE SNITCH! POTTER REACHING OUT! POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! TWO HUNDRED THIRTY TO TWENTY FOR GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE QUIDDITCH CUP! WE'VE WON! WE'VE WON!"

Cora zoomed down and launched herself to Harry who was holding the snitch in his hand. "We've won!" She yelled. "WE'VE ACTUALLY WON THE CUP!" Wood made his way to them and hugged them both. He was red and crying so hard when he hugged Harry.

"We've won! We've won!" Angelina and Katie ran towards Cora and she was engulfed in a group hug.

Fred spun her around yelling. "WE'RE CHAMPIONS, CHARLTON!"

George hugged Cora tightly, her face was resting on his chest. "We're champions! We've won the cup!" He kept on saying as he tightened their embrace with his left hand around her back and his right hand behind her head. Her arms were around his waist. "You did so good this year, Cora. You were amazing." He whispered.

"CORA!" She detached herself from George to see Kenny and Megumi dashing towards her. They both hugged and congratulated her. Behind them were Professors McGonagall and Lupin.

"Well done!" McGonagall sobbed. "Well done, Cordelia!"

"You were brilliant, Cora. I'm so proud of you." Lupin said as he patted her in the back.

.....

The victory party happened in the Gryffindor Common Room and because of the special circumstances, some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were allowed in the Gryffindor Tower. Cora was beaming happily as the Gryffindor Quidditch Team passed the cup around.

"George!" She heard a bell-like voice call. It was Lena McGregor in her common room. It made Cora's grin disappear.

"Sorry, I've got-" George addressed the team. "I've got to do this one thing."

"George-" Fred started to say but George had already walked away from them.

Cora wanted to roll her eyes when she saw George pull Lena to a corner. _Annoying couples!_ "I think I need to go to the loo." She gave her teammates one of her practiced smiles. "Excuse me, Guys." She said as she climbed out the portrait hole.

She was going for a quick walk to rid her annoyance of disgusting couples. Cora was turning to a corner on the Transfiguration corridor when she heard voices. She moved further and hid herself in one of the tapestries.

"Juliet would have been so proud of her. She, James, and Lily would be so happy seeing their children win the Gryffindor House Cup together." Lupin said in a nostalgic tone then sighed sadly. "Whenever I look at her. I see- There is so much of Sirius in Delia. I can't- I still can't believe that he did those things to James and Lily and Peter. Do you think he is trying to get to her? He let himself be seen by her at the Gryffindor Tower and at Hogsmeade-"

"I don't know, Remus." Poppy Pomfrey said, her voice shaking. "I am not sure what he is trying to do. But what I am absolutely certain of is that she must never find out. It would be too much for young Cordelia if she finds out that Sirius Black is her father!"


	29. Buckbeak's Execution

Cora tried to leave the tapestry silently and hoped to Merlin that it worked. She was not in the mood to discuss her new discovery with her teacher and their school matron. She brisk walked to the Gryffindor Tower and made it to the portrait hole.

“CORA!” Oliver yelled happily. “There you are!” He dragged her to the center of the common room with the rest of the team. “I would like to propose a toast-” He raised a bottle of pumpkin fizz. “FOR THE BEST QUIDDITCH TEAM THAT HOGWARTS HAS SEEN IN YEARS! THE 1994 CHAMPIONS, THE GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH TEAM!” The people, ghosts, and portraits in the common room cheered and clinked their bottles.

Cora gave a forced smile and nodded to her teammates and schoolmates surrounding her. She really wanted to go back to her dormitory and just process everything that she heard, but she did not want to dampen the mood. She also did not want her friends to know, especially Harry.

Oliver continued with his speech. “It’s my- it’s my last year in Hogwarts and I- I can’t tell you how proud I am of all of you.” He laughed and tears escaped from his eyes. “You are the best people I could have ever asked for in a team and I know that The Gryffindor Quidditch Legacy would be left in good hands. I am so honoured to have been called your Captain.” He sobbed.

“Awwe, Oliver! We love you too!” George and Fred said together.

“OKAY!” Oliver said. “Enough with the melodramatics. LET’S PARTY!” Some sixth years turned the phonograph on and music started to fill the Gryffindor Common Room. Oliver stepped down from the table where he made his speech.

“Oliver!” Cora called. He turned to where she is. “I told you, didn’t I? That we would win the cup this year.” Oliver sobbed. “You are going to do so well in the leagues.”

“Thank you, Cora.” He patted her back. “And thank you for coming back.”

“It’s just like you said, you needed me to win the cup.” She said cheekily and they both laughed. “I am a part of the team, right?” Oliver nodded and patted her head. He turned around when his classmates rushed over to congratulate him.

Cora walked to where her friends are, noting that Kenny was looking weirdly at Oliver again. A lot of their housemates and a few older students from other houses congratulated and lauded her for a season well played. She wondered if it would be the same, once they found out. She wondered if they would still cheer for her and smile at her and act like her friend once they find out that she is the child of a mass murderer.

 _But you’re not yet sure, Cora. You might have misheard. It’s not yet confirmed that you really are Sirius Black’s daughter._ She reminded herself.

“Here you go!” Fred happily handed her a tankard of butterbeer. She had no idea how the Twins brought it to the common room in tankards. He clinked his glass with hers.

“Cora, you alright?” George looked at her worriedly.

“Huh?” Cora said. “Oh- oh my shoulder. Yeah, I’m fine.” She nodded.

“CHARLTON!” Cormac and Josh pulled her to the center of the room where Katie, Natalie, and Anjali are. They all started dancing to the latest song by the ‘Devil’s Snares’, a rising rock band who launched their songs at the Wizarding Wireless Network this winter.

The party lasted until around midnight this time. Professor McGonagall gave them more time than last time’s win because they did just become champions. She also wanted the students to relax before the gruelling end of year exams.

Cora agreed to be the last of the Gryffindor fourth year girls to use the bathroom. Once she was sure that Katie was done and Megumi was already asleep, she took out a copy of The Prophet. Of course, it would still have a large print of Sirius Black’s photo because until now, the Ministry still has no idea how to catch him.

She made her way to the bathroom and locked the door. She shook her head out of the pigtails that she styles them in during games. Then she took a deep breath and stared at herself in the mirror, then she raised the full page wanted poster of Sirius Black.

Cora almost stopped breathing. She really looked nothing like David and Emilia Charlton. But Sirius Black, they have the same wavy black hair, same high cheekbones and sharp facial features. But her almond shaped eyes, button nose, and plump lips makes her face look softer and more feminine. The most prominent similarity that she has with Black, though, are their striking gray eyes.

She gasped as she remembered everything unusual that has happened this year: her coming back to Hogwarts, Lupin, McGonagall, and Hagrid following her in between classes which she thought was because of her connection with Harry, Hogsmeade villagers telling her that she seemed familiar, the dementors attacking her, Sirius Black helping her and letting her live.

_“There is so much of Sirius in Delia.”_

_“YEH SHOULDN’ BE OUT OF THE CASTLE WHEN SIRIUS BLACK COULD BE LURKIN’ ANYWHERE IN THE GROUNDS!”_

_“You two understand why I don’t like you practicing Quidditch in the evenings. It is very exposed and you are out on the field with only your team members-”_

_“Something is stopping Black from attacking us here in the Great Hall.”_

It also explains why David and Emilia never really treated her as their own child. There was no point of even denying it. Sirius Black is Cora’s father.

…..

Cora tried to act as normal as she could in the next few days. She just wanted to completely forget that she found out that Sirius Black is related to her. Madam Pomfrey was right, she should have never found out. She could live her whole life until the ripe age of two hundred and never knew the truth about her biological father.

The problem is that she already knew. And she could not just ignore it. Not when she sees his screaming face in the mugshot posted in the front door, not when dementors roam at the castle entrance, not when the Divination professor, Trelawney, predicts Harry’s death and the third years always seem to think that Sirius Black will kill him, not when she has nightmares about that day in Hogsmeade when he saved her from the dementors, not when she sees his eyes everytime she looks at the mirror.

“Hey, you want to revise the steps in making a Calming Draught?” Porchey addressed the group of fourth years who were all huddled in one of the tables in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was the week before their final exams and they agreed to study as a group.

“I don’t want to study Snape!” Chris complained. “Maybe we can practice the _'Orchideous'_ spell. I am rubbish at that-”

“Yeah! Me too.” Kenny agreed. “Cora, you could help us, right? You’re the best in Transfigurations-”

“Oh! It says here in my palm that I might be in mortal danger at the end of the month.” Megumi quipped, practicing palmistry for their Divination final.

“We’re all in mortal danger, Shimizu.” Geoff snorted. “Not unless Black is captured-”

Cora shut her book and stood up. “I think I need some air-”

“I could do some of that too!” Chris said and stood up.

“I actually want to walk by myself, Chris. Sorry.” Cora gave her friend an apologetic smile. “I just need to clear my head- alone. I’ll see you guys at dinner.”

She ended up sitting at the edge of the Black Lake again, watching as the giant squid fish for its next meal. Cora wanted to be alone so that she can stop hearing things about Black, but it ended up making her think more about him. She casted one of the throwing stones at the lake, but it fell near the edge. The giant squid immediately thought that it was some kind of food, so it swam near the edge and splashed some lake water to the boulder where Cora is sitting.

“NOT MY SWEATER!” She yelled angrily. Her Granny just sent her the vicuna wool sweater she was wearing.

“That’s not the proper way to throw.” Someone said beside her. She looked around and there was no one there. “Hagrid taught me in first year.” Harry said, removing the invisibility cloak around him and picking up a stone. He expertly threw one on the lake and it skipped three times.

“What are you doing here?” Cora asked.

“Well, I thought I saw the Grim-” at Cora’s confused face, Harry explained further. “You know, big black dog, omen of death. I have been seeing it around lately. I think I saw it here near this boulder. But it disappeared, and I saw you instead.”

“You are not supposed to be out of the Castle, Harry. It’s dangerous.” Cora warned.

“So are you.” Harry said, taking a seat beside her. “It’s dangerous for everyone, you know.”

“Black is not going to hurt me.” Cora scoffed but then turned silent.

“You know, George kept bugging me and Ron this week. Says something is wrong with you. We didn’t bother with what he’s saying.” Harry sighed. “But now- What’s going on, Core?”

“Nothing-”

“Don’t lie!” Harry snapped. “We’re not- I think we are past the point of keeping secrets from each other now.” He followed up gently. “I want to help you, Cora. But I can’t- I can’t when I have no idea of what is bugging you.”

“You wouldn’t want to help once you find out-”

“Find out what?” Harry asked, a little bit annoyed.

“Look at me, Harry.” Cora faced her best friend. She should just get this over with, so that she wouldn’t have to lie to him further. He will hate her either way. “Look at me carefully and think of who I remind you off.”

“Er-” Harry scrunched his forehead, a little confused.

Cora shook her head. “Merlin, you’re a bit hopeless sometimes, you know.” Harry frowned a bit. “Look at me carefully, and tell me if I ever look like anyone who you have been seeing everywhere. The black hair, the sharp facial features, the grey eyes? Do you think they’re familiar, Harry?” Harry’s eyes widened a bit. 

“They are, right? Because you’ve seen them for months in The Prophet front pages, on the school gates, posted around Hogsmeade.” She took a deep breath and stood up facing him. “It’s because I look a lot like my father.”

“I have seen your dad and you don’t look like him-”

“That’s because I look like my real father.” Cora said quietly. “My biological father, Sirius Black.”

Harry stayed rooted on where he was seated. His face remained to how it was, his eyes didn’t even twitch.

“I told you. You wouldn’t want to help once you found out-”

“When- How- how did you know? That- that Black is your father?” Harry stuttered but his face still blank.

“After the match with Slytherin.” Cora answered. “I overheard Madam Pomfrey and Lupin talk about it-”

“And you have been keeping it to yourself all this time?” He asked.

Cora nodded. “I am so sorry, Harry-”

Harry launched himself at her and engulfed her in a hug. “I’ve been a rubbish friend. I’m so sorry, Core.”

“Wha-”

“It must have been hard to endure alone, knowing that a man- no, a monster, like that- is your father.” He said. Cora was shocked at how Harry is taking this. This is not typical Harry behaviour, she expected him to be angry right now. “I am so so sorry for not noticing. George even had to point it out-”

“Harry, why are you not angry?” Cora stepped back from his embrace. “Are you alright?”

“Why? What do you want me to do? Throw a tantrum?” Harry scowled. “I am not that shallow, you know.”

“It’s just that-” Cora gulped. “Harry, my father is the reason why your parents are dead-”

“And he has nothing to do with you. Core, you didn’t even know that he was related to you before Easter.” Harry said. “You were the one who told me before that it didn’t matter whose blood ran in our veins, right? What matters is what is in our heart and what our actions show about us.” He took her hands and smiled at her. “And for the past three years that I have known you, you have been nothing but loyal and kind to me. You are my family, Cora. You and Ron and Hermione. You are my family and you just don’t turn your back on family.”

Cora gave him a sad smile and embraced him. “You don’t know how relieved I am right now.”

“I think I have an idea.” Harry chuckled when they pulled away from each other. “Nothing has to change Cora. You are still my best friend, Cora Charlton. No secret about your parentage can change that.”

Cora nodded and they walked back to the Castle. It was already dinner time when they got back and they found Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall sitting with the other Weasleys.

“Good walk?” Ron asked and Cora nodded. “You’re feeling better now?”

“Yeah. I just- I have something to tell you and Hermione later after dinner.” Cora said a little anxiously. She looked at Harry and he gave her an encouraging smile.

“I’m sure it can’t be as bad as Hermione’s exam schedule.” Ron said as he scooped a mountain of macaroni cheese.

…..

Hermione and Ron took the news of her being Sirius Black’s child better than she had expected. Instead of being angry, or worse, afraid of her, they have now started fussing on both Cora and Harry. They were afraid that Black might attempt to do something, like kidnap Cora and force her to be his heir and be a servant of You-Know-Who. 

She still hadn't told her friends, she didn't know why but she had a feeling that they would not be as open as Hermione and Ron are about this. Hermione and Ron are used to odd situations, being friends with Harry for years. Megumi, Kenny, and the others are not. 

They received word from Hagrid about Buckbeak’s appeal and it seems that the Committee had already decided. Fudge will be bringing an executioner to the appeal hearing on the sixth of June. It was a hopeless case. The only thing that they could do now is be there for Hagrid.

Exam week began with Charms. Flitwick asked them to perform five charms they learned this year and a cheering charm on their partner as a review of last year’s lessons. In Cora’s case, it was Porchey Porchester. She was able to perform the spell on him perfectly after two tries. She was not that lucky though, by the end of the exam she was laughing uncontrollably.

“Weasley! Is that your girlfriend kissing Jason Samuels?!” Cora roared in laughter and pointed at Lena McGregor who now sat on the Ravenclaw table with her apparently new boyfriend.

“What have you done to her?” Fred Weasley asked accusingly at the four Gryffindor boys, who sat at the Gryffindor table beside the fifth years. Cora almost fell on the floor if not for George who helped her to sit on the bench.

“She got Porchey as partner for Charms final.” Kenny grinned. “We had to do cheering charms.” Cora howled in laughter again, much to the horror of Lee Jordan who was on George’s other side.

“Lena’s not my girlfriend anymore. We broke up after the Slytherin Quidditch match.” George explained.

“Good for you!” Cora laughed. She was pretty sure that she was not affected by Porchey’s Cheering Charm when she said that.

Care of Magical Creatures was the easiest exam they had in the history of Hogwarts final exams. They just had to identify the five creatures in front of them: a unicorn, a niffler, a murtlap, a kneazle, and a streeler. Hagrid was gloomy because of Buckbeak’s impending execution. After the exam was finished, Cora just patted him on the back and gave him a supportive smile before going back to the Castle.

Potions was not as bad as Cora expected it to be. They were asked to do an Ageing Potion and she was able to finish her solution twelve minutes before the exam ended, even with Snape hovering around her and snarling whenever she adds something in her brew.

They had Astronomy, History of Magic, and Herbology next and Cora was sure that she did fairly good on those subjects. For Defense against the Dark Arts, Professor Lupin made some kind of obstacle course wherein they had to perform a few countercurses, battle a red cap, an erkling, and a new boggart. She was not even surprised that her boggart had changed from a werewolf to a dementor- after all, five of them had, recently, tried to extract her soul. Cora was able to finish her exam and get full marks, as Lupin gleefully announced.

The Transfiguration O.W.L. was not as challenging as she thought. She was scheduled to take it with the other fifth years and they were all gaping at her when she strutted in the Great Hall confidently the morning of the exam and sat with the other students whose surnames started with ‘C’. They were more surprised when she was the first one to hand the finished paper to the proctor.

The practical exam was also not that difficult. She only had to summon a flock of birds and any baby animal (she chose a tiger cub) then vanish them and transform a tarantula to an octopus. They are even easier than what she learned in Uagadou last summer.

Cora was walking back to the Great Hall on the last day of exams with her third year friends (after calming a very hysterical Hermione who had to face a boggart-McGonagall telling her that she had failed all her exams) when they saw Cornelius Fudge.

“Harry, Cordelia!” Fudge greeted the two children that he recognized. “Just had an exam, I expect? Nearly finished?” They both nodded as Hermione and Ron stood at the back awkwardly. “I’m here for an unpleasant mission.” He said somberly. “The Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures required a witness for the execution of a mad hippogriff and since I was here at Hogwarts to check on the Black situation, I was asked to step in.”

“Does that mean that the appeal has already happened, Minister?” Cora asked curiously.

“No, no. It’s going to be for this afternoon.” Fudge replied. “Oh! There you are!” He said to two wizards who came through the castle doors behind him. One was a very ancient man and another was a rather tall man with a mustache who was holding what looks like an axe.

“Cordelia!” The man with the axe greeted. His nose scrunched when he saw the young boy with flaming red hair standing beside the Charlton girl. “I didn’t know that you are friends with blood-”

“Mister Macnair.” Cora nodded. “It was good to see you, Minister. If you’ll excuse us.” She smiled at them politely before dragging her friends.

“Oh look! We have lamb chops.” Cora pointed at the platters in the Gryffindor table in front of Ginny Weasley. “I have been craving since this morning.”

Her last exam was Muggle Studies. There was a fifty point questionnaire about British Muggle History and two essay questions worth twenty five points each. And just like that, the Hogwarts end of year exams are done. Her Fourth Year has passed.

…..

Hagrid opened the door looking scared. He looked around and blanched when he saw that there was no one in the vicinity of his hut.

“It’s us.” Harry hissed. “Let us in so that we can remove the cloak. It’s awfully stuffy in here with four people.”

Harry was right. They were no longer the kids who could sneak around the castle under the invisibility cloak easily. They are teenagers now, who are quite possibly undergoing their growth spurt. Ron is already about five foot six. He might be as tall or taller than Percy, who at eighteen, has gone above six foot.

“Yeh shouldn’t have come!” Hagrid told them quietly and let them in. Harry pulled the cloak from the four of them and Cora was finally able to breathe properly. She made a mental note to send Harry and Ron a bottle of J. Pippins’ Body Wash. “Tea?” Hagrid offered.

“Where’s Buckbeak?” Cora asked hesitantly. Hagrid started to pour them tea, but he was trembling so much that he let go of the milk jug and it smashed on the floor. Hermione offered to help him prepare the tea.

“There’s another one on the cupboard.” Hagrid said, referring to the milk jug. Then, he walked to his window and pointed at Buckbeak. “Look at him. Loves the smell of the trees when the wind blows through them.” Buckbeak was harnessed on a pumpkin patch.

“Isn’t there anything anyone can do?” Harry asked. “Dumbledore-”

“He already tried.” Hagrid said. “He tried ter talk ter the committee, but they were all being threatened by Malfoy. An’ the executioner, Macnair, is an old pal of Malfoy’s. It'll be quick and clean an’ I’ll be beside him-”

“Why don’t we just set him free?” Harry asked.

“They'd know it was me, and then Dumbledore would get into trouble.” Hagrid shook his head. “He's coming down, Dumbledore. Says he wants to be with me when they-when it happens. Great man, Dumbledore- great man.”

“We’ll stay with you too, Hagrid!” Cora said.

“Yeh’ll do no such thing!” Hagrid said. “Think I want yeh seeing something like that? No. You just drink your tea and be off. If Fudge an’ Dumbledore catches you out of the Castle, yeh’ll be in big trouble. Especially you, Harry.”

Tears were already flowing from Hermione’s eyes, but she still steeled herself to make some tea. She caught the attention of the other four in the room when she squealed. “Ron! I don’t believe it. It’s Scabbers!” She walked towards them and turned the milk jug upside down.

“Scabbers!” Ron exclaimed. “Scabbers, what are you doing there?” Scabbers looked horrible. The rat lost a lot of weight and he had bald patches all over. He tried to free himself from Ron’s grasp. “No! Scabbers, look, it’s only me. There are no cats-”

“They’re here.” Hagrid said as he looked out to the path from the castle. “Yeh gotta go. They mustn't find yeh here. Go, now!” He pushed the four towards the back door of the hat.

“Hagrid.” Harry called. “It’ll be fine. It’ll be okay.”

Hagrid nodded. “Go on! Quick!” Ron stuffed Scabbers in his pocket then the four of them exited out back. Hermione put the cloak around them when they were behind some huge pumpkins.

“Can we go quickly?” Hermione sobbed quietly. “I can’t stand it. Ron! What are you doing-”

Ron stopped walking and because of how closely they are all huddled, they all had to stop too. “It’s Scabbers. He wouldn’t stay put. Scabbers, stop! You idiot! It’s me, Ron.” Scabbers was squealing wildly.

“Shut up, Scabbers!” Cora hissed at Ron’s pocket. They continued to walk towards the castle when they heard an unmistakable swing and thud of an axe.

Cora closed her eyes and exhaled. Hermione swayed and sobbed quietly. Harry lost his footing for a bit. Ron gasped. It was done. Buckbeak the Hippogriff was executed. 


	30. Marauders Retold

The sun had already set by the time that they got to the Castle grounds. They were all still under the invisibility cloak and Ron was squirming because of Scabbers.

"Ronald, control your rat, will you?" Cora hissed.

"He just won't keep still." Ron said. "OUCH! HE BIT ME! What did you do that for, Scabbers?"

"Shhhh!" Hermione tried to shut them up. "Oh no! Crookshanks!" Cora could see that Hermione's large ginger cat was making his way to them. "Go away, Crookshanks!"

"Scabbers! NO!" Ron slipped from under the invisibility cloak as Scabbers escaped his clutches and sprinted wildly away from them, Crookshanks dashing after the rat. Cora, Harry, and Hermione followed after them.

"Get away!" Ron was trying to save Scabbers from Crookshanks. "Leave him alone. You stinking cat! Gotcha-"

Cora froze and held Harry and Hermione back when she saw what tree Ron was sitting under. "Oh no! It's the Whomping Willow- RON! RUN!"

Ron's eyes widened as he saw what was behind his friends. "NO! HARRY! HERMIONE! CORA! IT'S THE GRIM!" He pointed just as a familiar enormous black dog ran from behind them and lunged at Ron. Harry tried to fight the dog off but it was much stronger than him.

"Ron!" Hermione cried as the dog bit Ron's leg and dragged him under the tree's roots. They tried to go near the trunk but the Whomping Willow started to wake. It smashed one of its branches in their abdomens and they were flung away. "We need to get help-"

"No, that thing is big enough to eat him-"

"Harry's right, Hermione." Cora said. "I have encountered that dog before. It was wounded and very hungry. If we wait for help then Ron might-"

"It will be impossible to get through without help." Hermione tried to reason.

"If that dog can do it, then we can too." Harry said. "Let's go." He started to move but Crookshanks was faster than him. The cat slithered in the branches and pulled a knot. The Whomping Willow suddenly stilled.

"Crookshanks! How did you know?" Hermione asked.

"He's friends with that dog." Harry replied as he walked near the still tree. "I've seen them together before. Come on- keep your wands out. Lumos."

Crookshanks led them under the tree and they crawled to get inside its roots. Cora was surprised to see that there was a narrow path under the Whomping Willow. Hermione's cat seemed to beckon them forward and the three followed his glowing eyes.

"Where does this tunnel lead to?" Cora asked. "Harry, was it on the Marauders Map?"

"It was marked off." He replied. "Fred and George said that no one's ever been here, but it looked like it was heading to Hogsmeade."

The tunnel got wider as they walked further. They finally saw a dim light as they emerged at the end. Crookshanks disappeared just as they climbed out of a small opening. They were in a small and dusty room, the walls were torn off, the furniture were broken and pieces were scattered, the floorboards and wooden walls creaked.

"I think we're at the Shrieking Shack." Cora concluded. She shuffled to one of the walls and touched it. There were markings on them. "Lumos. Those are not because of ghosts." She said as she pointed her wand at the big claw marks on the walls. There was a groan and a movement upstairs. "Nox. Come on."

They ascended to the second floor and were faced by a closed door at the landing. There was a moan of pain and Cora knew that it was Ron. She nodded at her friends. Harry led the charge and kicked the door open.

"Ron!" They dashed to where Ron was laying on the floor looking terrified, his leg was positioned in a weird angle.

Cora examined Ron's leg which seemed to be broken. "We have to let Madame Pomfrey fix it. I haven't tried mending broken human bones before. Ferula." She said in a hurry and bandages wrapped themselves around Ron's leg.

"What are you doing?!" Ron seemed to panic. "You have to go!"

"What are you talking about, Ron? Where's the dog?" Harry asked.

"It's not a dog, Harry! It's a trap. He's the dog- he's an animagus!" Ron sobbed as he pointed at the door.

All three of them turned around. Cora held her breath as she faced the man who was being hunted by the whole country, the man who saved her from the dementors last March, the man who she saw in the Gryffindor Common Room after that match with Ravenclaw, her father.

"Expelliarmus." He croaked and their wands flew from their hands. "I thought you would come and help your friend. James and I would have done it for our friends too." His voice is very throaty, just as it had sounded in the common room, probably because he hasn't used it for long. "Brave of you to not go and tell a teacher. I am very grateful. It will make things easier-"

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too." Ron tried to stand up and Hermione supported him. His legs were shaking, but she still faced Black with defiance.

"Lie down. You will damage that leg further." Black told Ron.

"Didn't you hear me?" Ron said. "You will have to kill all four of us-"

"He's right." Cora whispered. "You will only kill Harry over my dead, lifeless, body." She said a little louder.

"Delia." It was the first time that Cora heard someone say her name, or a part of her name with utmost reverence. He was smiling at her. "You don't understand. Only one will die here tonight." His smile broadened.

"Why?" Harry asked, his voice shaking in fury. "You didn't care before. You killed all of those muggles and Pettigrew! Have you gone soft in Azkaban?"

"Harry! Be quiet!" Hermione hissed.

"HE MURDERED MY MUM AND DAD!" Harry said and charged towards Black. Cora wanted to move but her feet were planted firmly on the ground. Harry held Black against a wall and Black tried to push Harry away from him. Black was able to get away and move towards them. Hermione tripped Black, then Ron flung himself on Black's leg to immobilize him.

"Are you going to kill me, Harry?" Black taunted as Harry held him on a chokehold. There was a bruise around Black's eye and his nose was bleeding. Harry had somehow gotten a hold of his wand and was pointing it at Black.

"You killed my parents." Harry whimpered.

"I don't deny it. But if you knew the whole story-"

"The whole story?!" Harry cut Black off. "You sold my parents to Voldemort!"

"You need to understand, Harry. You need to hear the whole story or you will regret it." Black said.

"I understand better than you think." Harry said, his voice shaking. "You never heard her, didn't you? I had- I heard my mum when she was being murdered by Voldemort!"

Crookshanks suddenly jumped and squeezed himself between Harry and Black. Harry looked like he was contemplating on killing Hermione's cat too when they heard creaking downstairs. "HERE! SIRIUS BLACK IS HERE! SOMEONE HELP!" Hermione called out.

"Expelliarmus." Harry's wand flew from his hand and everyone glanced at the door to see that it was Professor Lupin. Harry, Ron and Hermione all backed away from Black. Lupin dragged Black to stand up and pointed his wand at Black. Their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher would be bringing Sirius Black to the school. Cora's father was going back to Azkaban. "Where is he, Sirius?"

Black paused to get his balance back, then he took a deep, wheezy breath and pointed at Ron.

"But why hasn't he shown himself before?" Lupin seemed to think about it. "Unless. Did you- did you switch without telling me?" Black nodded sullenly, and Lupin sighed and lowered his wand.

"Professor? What's going on?" Harry asked.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione said. "I-I never told anyone! Not even Cora! I've been covering for you all this time. And you have been his friend!"

"Hermione, please calm down." Lupin pleaded.

"NO! You have been helping him haven't you?" Hermione accused. "You have been helping Black to the Castle. You are going to help him murder Harry. He wants you dead too-" She looked at Harry. "He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes."

"How long have you known, Hermione?" Lupin asked. "That I was a werewolf?"

"Since Professor Snape set the essay." Hermione answered.

"Well, he would have been pleased." Lupin said. "He assigned that essay hoping that someone would catch on. You really are the brightest witch of your age."

"I'm not." Hermione said. "If I were then I would have told everyone what you are!"

Sirius Black stood up and took a seat in the four poster bed which was close to Ron and Cora. Harry and Hermione rushed to where their friends were. "You really don't think I will hurt Delia, do you?" He chuckled. Well he tried to, but it came out as a light cough. "Here." He picked up their wands and gave it back to them. "You're all armed now."

"How did you know where we are?" Cora asked Lupin. "When we left the castle we were under-"

"The invisibility cloak?" Lupin supplied for her. "I used the map." He took out the Marauders map.

"How did you know about the Invisibility Cloak? And how did you know how to work the Marauders Map?" Harry asked.

"I have seen James disappear under that cloak more times than you could count. As for the map, of course I would know how to use it. I was one of the people who wrote it. I'm Moony, that was my friends' nickname for me in school." Lupin explained. "I knew that you would sneak out to visit Hagrid before his hippogriff was executed, so I watched the map carefully to make sure that you were alright. There were four of you who entered Hagrid's hut. But when you left twenty minutes later, you were accompanied by somebody else."

"What? No, we weren't." Harry said in confusion.

"I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought the map was malfunctioning." Lupin said. "But then I saw another dot running towards you, Sirius Black. I saw him collide with you and pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow-"

"One of us!" Ron said angrily.

"No, Ron. Two of you." Lupin corrected. "Could I maybe take a look at your rat?"

"What does Scabbers have to do with any of it?" Ron asked. "He's just a rat-"

"That's not a rat!" Black said indignantly. "He's a wizard- an animagus- by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

"You are both mental!" Ron said.

"This is preposterous!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No!" Harry growled. "Pettigrew is dead! He killed him twelve years ago!" He pointed at Black.

"I meant to!" Black said roughly. "But little Peter got the better of me! Not this time though-" He launched himself towards Ron. Cora moved between her friends and Black, using herself as a shield. He did say he would not harm her.

"SIRIUS! NO!" Lupin tried to hold him back. "You can't just do it like that. They need to understand, we need to explain. WAIT-"

"I DID MY WAITING!" Black screamed, his voice raw. "TWELVE YEARS OF IT! IN AZKABAN!"

"They have the right to know, Sirius!" Lupin was still trying to restrain him. "Ron kept him as a pet! There are parts that even I don't understand! You owe Harry the truth! And Delia! Look at her Sirius! Your daughter is so confused right now."

This seemed to have convinced Black. "Fine. But make it quick, Remus. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for-"

"You are both nutters!" Ron said. "You don't believe them, do you?" He looked at his friends.

"Ron, please. I have to know. I need to hear what they have to say." Cora said in a quiet voice. It seemed to have shifted the atmosphere in the room, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were more inclined to listen and Sirius became willing to explain.

Scabbers squirmed and jumped out of Ron's pocket. The rat tried to run, but Cora pointed her wand at him. "Incarcerous." She muttered and small ropes appeared around Scabbers, pinning his arms, neck, and crisscrossing around his little body. Harry, Ron, and Black all gaped at her. "He wouldn't be able to get out of that. Now-" she turned to Black. "There were witnesses who saw Pettigrew die, a whole street full of them-"

"Everyone thought Sirius killed Peter." Lupin interjected. "I thought so as well. But I saw Peter on the map tonight, and the map never lies." He showed them the Marauders Map which showed that there are seven people in the room: Harry Potter, Cordelia Charlton, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger were huddled in one corner, beside them is Remus Lupin, and in front of them are Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew."

"But Professor Lupin, Scabbers can't be Pettigrew." Hermione tried to say calmly but her voice was still shaking. "We did animagi in class and I looked them up when I did our homework. There are only seven of them in the century, Professor McGonagall is one of them. Animagi have to be registered with the Ministry and Peter Pettigrew was not on the list-"

Cora rushed to where Scabbers was, Black stood up to try and keep her away from the rat. "He's missing a toe." She muttered once she had taken a look. "Ron, since when has he been missing a toe?"

"Ever since we got him. He has been in the family for-"

"Twelve years." Cora continued. "I remember you telling me on the train to school. He is missing a toe-"

"So what?" Harry asked.

"Whenever an animagus transforms they usually have markings." Cora tried to explain. "They have an identifying mark on their animal form that is caused by some visible trait on their human body. Fudge said that they only found Pettigrew's finger on the scene-"

"He was the one who killed all of those muggles. The bloody coward blew up the whole street then cut his finger off so that everyone would think that he's dead." Black said, looking proud that Cora has figured it out. "How did you think of that, Delia?"

"I studied Animagus Transformation extensively with Professor McGonagall." Cora answered.

There was a loud creak behind Lupin. The bedroom door opened on its own. Lupin walked towards the door and checked the landing, there was no one there but them.

"This place is haunted!" Ron exclaimed.

"It's not. The Shrieking Shack has never been haunted." Lupin said. "The howls that the villagers used to hear were made by me. This is where I used to go during my monthly transformations when I was studying at Hogwarts. I was a very small boy when I received the bite, my parents tried everything but there was simply no cure. The potion that Professor Snape has been making for me is a very recent discovery. I take it one week before I transform and I keep my mind during the full moon. I can stay curled up in my office, a harmless wolf, until the full moon passes."

Cora remembered the first class with Lupin. He must have been ashamed when he saw that one of his students fear what he becomes every month.

"Harry, I told you before that the Whomping Willow was planted the year I went to school. The truth is it was planted because I came to Hogwarts." Lupin admitted. "This house was built for my use once a month. The Whomping Willow was placed in the tunnel leading to it so that no one could go in and cross my path when I was dangerous. My transformations that time were- terrible. I was separated from humans so I bit and scratched myself instead. The villagers heard the noise and screaming and thought that they were violent spirits. Dumbledore, who was the one has been helping me from then until now, encourages the rumors until now so the villagers don't dare come near the house."

"When I was in Hogwarts, I had three best friends. Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and-" Lupin looked at Harry "- James Potter. They noticed that I disappear once a month. I would make up all sorts of excuses, afraid that they might desert me. But they figured it out and instead of deserting me, they learned to become animagi to help me with my monthly transformations."

"Even my dad?" Harry asked and Lupin nodded.

"It took them three years to work out how to do it. But during our fifth year, they were able to turn into animals at will." Lupin said.

"But how did that help you?" Hermione asked.

"Werewolves are only a danger to humans. Every full moon the three of them would sneak out using the invisibility cloak. Peter, being the smallest, could touch the knot that would freeze the Whomping Willow. Then James and Sirius, the larger animals would keep my wolf in check." Lupin explained. "We would roam around Hogsmeade and Hogwarts grounds at night and were able to find out about all of the secret passages. That's how we came to write the Marauders' Map. We signed it with our nicknames: I am Moony, Sirius is Padfoot, James was Prongs, and Peter is Wormtail."

"That was really dangerous! Running around in the dark with a werewolf!" Hermione said.

"Believe me, the thought still haunts me until this day. I felt guilty for breaking Dumbledore's trust because he admitted me to Hogwarts when no other Headmaster would have done so." Lupin sighed. "All year I was battling with myself if I should tell Dumbledore that Sirius is an animagus. But fear won, I was afraid of how disappointed he would be with me once he found out that I had betrayed his trust when I was in school. So I have been telling myself all year that he has been able to sneak in Hogwarts because of the dark arts that Voldemort taught him. So I guess Snape was right not to trust me-"

"What does that snivelling slime have to do with this?" Black asked with venom.

"He teaches Potions here at school, Sirius." Lupin said and Black sort of scoffed. "Snape fought very hard against my appointment because he knew how dangerous I could be. Sirius here played a trick on him involving me which nearly killed him. He thought it was funny to tell Snape how to freeze the Whomping Willow and get in after me. Snape was able to go as far as the tunnel but James was able to pull him back. If not, then he would have seen a fully grown werewolf."

"Served him right." Black sneered. "Following us, trying to find out what we were up to, hoping to get us expelled."

"So that's why Snape doesn't like you?" Harry asked Lupin. "Because he thought you were in on the joke?"

"That's right." Someone sneered from behind the door Snape was pulling the invisibility cloak off of him and pointing his wand directly at Lupin. Hermione screamed and Black leaped in front of Cora. "I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow. Very helpful, Potter. Thank you." Snape threw the cloak aside then focused his attention to Lupin. "I told Dumbledore you were helping a friend into the castle. Here's the proof."

"Brilliant, Snape. Once again you've put your keen mind to the task and come to the wrong conclusion." Black said.

"Severus, please- If you could just listen-" Lupin started, but Snape pointed his wand at Lupin and cords bursted out of the end and twisted themselves around Lupin's mouth, wrists and ankles. Lupin fell to the floor and Black charged towards Snape.

Snape put his wand between Black's eyes. "Give me a reason, I beg you."

"Professor Snape, it wouldn't- wouldn't hurt to listen to them, right?" Hermione tried to reason.

"Miss Granger, you are already facing suspension." Snape snapped. "You, Potter, Charlton, and Weasley are out of bounds with a convicted murderer and a werewolf. For once in your life, know when to hold your tongue."

"But if there was a mistake-"

"SHUT UP, YOU SILLY GIRL!" Snape growled. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" He focused his attention on Black. "I could do it, you know. But why deny the dementors? They're so longing to see you." Cora felt Black tremble. "Do I detect a flicker of fear? Oh, yes. A Dementor's Kiss. One can only imagine what that must be like."

Cora knew. Cora knew what it felt like, to have no more reason to live. To even push the people who are trying to help you out, because you just want it to end. "It's said to be nearly unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best."

At that moment, Cora decided that she could not let her father, convicted murderer or not, get his soul sucked out of him. And they didn't know the whole story yet. Scabbers is still tied to the bedpost. What if- what if Black is telling the truth? What if he really is innocent?

Cora moved so quickly that no one was able to react. "Protego." She pointed her wand at Snape and his spell backfired. He was thrown against a wall, rendering him unconscious. She pointed her wand at Lupin. "Relashio." Harry helped him up.

"CORA! YOU ATTACKED A TEACHER!" Hermione said.

"You shouldn't have done that." Black told her gently. "You would be in trouble. You should have left it to me-"

"I want to hear the rest of it." Cora said. "Tell us what really happened to Harry's parents, to Pettigrew. How did you know that he was Scabbers?"


	31. Double Betrayal

“You know, Sirius, that is a fair question.” Lupin said, frowning slightly. “How did you find out where he was?”

Black took out something from his tattered robes and showed it to them. It was a crumpled page of The Daily Prophet, the one that featured the Weasley family’s vacation in Egypt. Scabbers was perched at Ron’s shoulder. “Got it from Fudge on his last visit because I-”

“Wanted to do the crossword.” Cora said. “We overheard at Three Broomsticks last December. He said you looked normal and it was as if you were bored.”

Black nodded, astonished at his daughter’s sharp memory. “I had seen Peter transform a thousand times, I would recognise him anywhere.” He pointed back at the photo of Ron and his family. “The caption said that the boy was going back to Hogwarts, where Delia is, where Harry is. I can’t have him anywhere near them, I had to do something.”

Crookshanks, who had been quiet, suddenly stood up and stretched. He went down from the bed and curled himself around Black. Scabbers shuddered.

“Bloody mental cat!” Ron muttered in disgust.

“This cat isn’t mad.” Black said hoarsely. “He’s the most intelligent of his kind that I’ve ever met. He recognised Peter for what he was. When he met me, he also knew that I was not a dog. It took a while for him to trust me, but I was able to communicate what I wanted and he has been helping me.”

“What do you mean?” Hermione gasped.

“He tried to bring Peter to me, but couldn’t. So he stole the Gryffindor passwords from a boy’s bedside table.” Black replied. “That’s how I was able to slip in, when I thought that everyone was sleeping.” He looked at Cora pointedly. “Peter got wind of it, I suppose. The cat, Crookshanks as you call him, told me that he left blood on the sheets. The traitor probably bit himself, faked his own death again-”

“And why did he fake his death?” Harry asked angrily. “Because he knew that you were about to kill him! Like you killed my parents!”

“Harry, please-” Lupin tried to intervene. “All this time, we thought that Sirius betrayed your parents and Peter tracked him down. But it was the other way around! It was Peter who betrayed your parents, and Sirius was trying to track him down-”

“THAT’S NOT TRUE!” Harry yelled. “YOU WERE THEIR SECRET-KEEPER! HE SAID SO BEFORE YOU TURNED UP! YOU KILLED THEM!”

“I as good as killed them.” Black croaked out. “Because I let James use him as their secret-keeper. James did not want me to have the burden of being the secret-keeper because I had my family to take care of. He was afraid that Voldemort might go after Delia or Juliet- So we decided to go with Peter’s suggestion to use him as secret-keeper. It was also to throw Voldemort off, we thought that he would have never guessed that it was Peter. I am to blame for James and Lily’s deaths, I know. That night, I came home from an ambush against Voldemort's forces. I had arranged to check on Peter to make sure that he was safe. But when I went to his place, he was gone and there were no signs of struggle. I went to your parent’s house straight away. And I saw their house destroyed, their bodies- I realised what he had done- what I had done-”

“Enough of this.” Lupin said. “There is a certain way to prove what really happened.” He pointed his wand at Scabbers.

“What are you going to do to him?” Ron asked tensely.

“Force him to show himself.” Lupin said. He kept his wand at Scabbers while retrieving Snape’s wand and giving it to Black. “If he is really a rat, it won’t hurt him.” Ron looked at Cora and she nodded. They are telling the truth, she studied it with McGonagall, the spell would only work on an animagus.

Cora stepped up between Black and Lupin. “I know the spell. If you are telling the truth, then-” she gulped. “You might need another hand to force him out, especially if he hasn’t changed back for twelve years.”

“Ready?” Lupin asked and Cora and Black nodded. “On the count of three. One- two-” He took a deep breath before releasing Scabbers from his binds. The rat made a mad dash out of the room, Cora, Black, and Lupin aimed their wands at him.

“Anima Revelare.” Cora whispered. A flash of blue light erupted from their wands and Scabbers started to float. Ron yelled and Hermione shrieked. Scabbers squealed then fell on the floor. His limbs and face started to expand. Cora’s eyes widened as human body parts slowly formed and a man took Scabbers’ place.

The man is small, smaller than Hermione, who is the shortest out of the four of them. He is thin and his skin is ashen, but his stomach is still round and so is his face. There is a bald patch on his head and his hair is thinning. It seemed as if he didn’t realise that he was already back to his human form because he is still gnawing at his fingers and squeaking. Ron and Hermione looked fearfully at each other, stunned. Harry was breathing fast and shallow. Cora still has her wand pointed at the man, but her hand is trembling.

“Well, hello, Peter.” Lupin said. “Long time no see.”

“Re-Remus? Si-Sirius?” Man-Scabbers, Peter Pettigrew, Cora reminded herself, squeaked out. “My old friends-” He started to move forward towards them as if to hug them. Black pushed Cora back.

“We have been having a little chat, Peter.” Lupin said. “About the night that Lily and James died-”

“You do-don’t have to believe him, do-do you, Remus?” Pettigrew looked from Black to Lupin. “He- he tried to kill me-”

“So we’ve heard.” Lupin said stiffly. “Now, we would like to clear one or two things with-”

“He’s come to try and kill me again!” Pettigrew sobbed as he pointed his finger at Black. “He killed James and Lily, and he’s going to try and kill me-” He gasped. “I knew he’d come back for me! I’ve been waiting for this for twelve years-”

“You knew that Sirius was going to break out of Azkaban? When no one has ever done it before?” Lupin asked suspiciously.

“He’s got dark powers that only some of us can dream of!” Pettigrew squealed. “I suppose The Dark Lord taught him! Or must have been old family tricks, he is a Black after all-”

“Voldemort, teach me tricks?” Black laughed a little. Pettigrew blanched. “What, Peter? Scared of hearing your old master’s name? His lot are not very happy with you, are they?”

“Don’t know what you mean, Sirius-” Pettigrew started to sound like he was hyperventilating.

“You have been hiding for twelve years, Peter. From me-” Black whispered menacingly. “From Voldemort’s supporters. Some of them are my cell mates in Azkaban. They think you’re dead, or you’ll have to answer to them. I hear them screaming all sorts of things in their sleep. Voldemort fell that night when he went to the Potters on your information. They think that the betrayer betrayed them. He still has followers outside of Azkaban you know, what do you think they’ll do to you once they find out that you’re alive-”

“Do-don’t know wha-what you’re ta-talking about. You do-don’t be-believe this madness, do you, Remus?” Pettigrew sobbed at Lupin.

“I must admit it is very difficult to believe, Peter.” Lupin admitted. “But why would an innocent man spend twelve years as a rat?”

“It’s because of him.” Pettigrew pointed at Black again. “I was afraid that the Dark Lord’s supporters might go after me because I put his best spy at Azkaban-”

“Voldemort’s spy? Me!” Black tried to laugh, instead he sort of cackle-coughed. “You know I would never! James knew. I never gave James or Lily any reason not to trust me. I told James that I would do it! That I would be their Secret-Keeper. But he only agreed to your insistence because-”

It was then that Peter Pettigrew trained his bulging dark eyes at who was behind Black. “Cordelia!” He squealed and moved towards her. “My dear girl-”

A spark erupted from the wand that Black was holding and he pushed Cora further back. “DON’T YOU DARE! I SWEAR TO MERLIN PETER, IF YOU DARE TO COME ANYWHERE NEAR HER- I WOULDN’T EVEN REGRET IT!” Black raised a shaking hand and pointed his wand at Pettigrew’s throat. “You have the audacity to even look at her?! AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO OUR FAMILY?!”

“Sirius, please-” Lupin tried to calm him down.

“NO! NOT AFTER WHAT WE HAD TO SUFFER THROUGH!” Black yelled scratchily. “My daughter, my own daughter is afraid of me, Remus! Thinks I’m a murderer- thinks I betrayed my best friends. I don’t even know where Juliet is, if she’s alive or- or-” He was unable to finish the sentence as his voice broke.

“Professor Lupin?” Hermione asked. “Can I- can I say something?”

“Certainly, Hermione.” Lupin said.

“Well, Scabbers, this- this man. He has been sleeping in Harry’s dormitory for three years. If he was really working for You-Know-Who, how come he never tried to kill Harry before?”

“Thank you!” Pettigrew screamed. “There! You see, Remus. I have never hurt a hair on Harry’s head! Why should I?”

“I’ll tell you why.” Black said. “Because you never do anything for anyone unless you see what’s in it for you. You never did. You betrayed James and Lily because you thought it would gain you a favor, it would put you on Voldemort’s higher ranks. You weren’t about to murder Harry Potter under Albus Dumbledore’s nose for a wreck of a wizard who lost his powers, were you? You wanted to be sure that he was back to being the biggest bully before you went back to his arms. Isn’t that why you looked for a wizarding family to take you in? Because you were looking out for news in case your master gains strength and you are safe to rejoin him.”

“Er- Mr. Black- Sirius?” Hermione cleared her throat, and Black looked shocked that he was being addressed as a proper human being. “If you don’t mind me asking, how did you get out of Azkaban? If you didn’t use dark magic?”

“There!” Pettigrew squealed. “That’s precisely what-” he shut up when Lupin glared at him.

“I don’t know how I did it, to be honest.” Black admitted. “I think I didn’t lose my mind because I knew I was innocent, that wasn’t a happy thought so the dementors couldn’t suck that out of me.” He shuddered. “Anyway, when everything would be too much for me, I would transform into a dog. Animals are much less affected by dementors. The dementors knew that I had become something- something less complex. But they couldn’t see, so they thought that I was just going mad just like the others. It didn’t bother them as long as they felt that I was still in there.”

“I was weak, very weak.” Black continued. “But then I saw Peter and realised that he was at Hogwarts with Harry, with my Delia- ready to strike if he heard any hint that the dark side is gaining strength, to deliver the last Potter to them. If he gave them Harry, he would be welcomed back as a hero.” He spat. “I was the only one who knew that Peter is alive-”

“The guards in Azkaban heard you.” Harry said. “You were saying ‘He’s at Hogwarts’ in your sleep, always the same words.”

“It tormented me that he was so close to you and Delia.” Black gulped. “I had to act. I had to make sure that my daughter and godson are safe. So one night when the dementors came to deliver my food, I slipped past them as a dog. I was thin, very thin- so I was able to slip past the bars. I swam as a dog back to the mainland. I planned to journey north to Hogwarts to finally kill Peter. But I couldn’t resist, I had to see you for myself first. I figured that Juliet would have returned to Charltonham-” he looked at Cora. 

“I knew that it would be difficult to get through the wards, but I had to try. They never let you out though. I finally saw you for the first time one summer afternoon when you went flying.” Cora remembered that afternoon, Kelpy flipped out when she could not be found inside the house. “Then I went to Surrey to check on Harry, his only living relative is his Aunt-”

“I saw you.” Harry said. “That time, in Magnolia Crescent.”

Black nodded. He gave Harry a pleading look. “Harry, believe me. I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them.”

“You almost died.” Cora said. She pointed her wand at a candle holder. “Scourgify.” It was wiped clean of dust. She tapped the candle holder three times. “Vera Verto.” It changed into a water goblet.

She took out a chocolate frog from her pocket, she always had one in case she gets hungry, and placed it in the goblet. “Agua Verto.” The chocolate frog changed into water. She gave the goblet of water to Black. “Drink. You must be thirsty from all that talking.” Her face was still devoid of anything.

“How did you know how to-” Sirius was astonished at how advanced his daughter is at magic. Even Lupin looked impressed.

“McGonagall taught me.” Cora answered.

“Dear ol’ Minnie.” Sirius tried to chuckle. “I can’t believe she’s-”

“No!” Peter screamed. He knew that he had lost. Cora was showing sympathy for Black. Harry was less guarded around his godfather. “Remus!” He turned to Lupin. “You don’t believe this, do you? Wouldn’t Sirius have told you if they changed the plan?”

“Not if he thought that I was the spy.” Lupin said calmly. “Which I assume you did, Sirius?”

“Forgive me, Remus.” Black said, looking guilty.

“Not at all, Padfoot. Will you, in turn, forgive me for believing that you were the spy?” Lupin asked.

“Of course.” Black straightened and brought his attention back to the whimpering Pettigrew. “Shall we kill him?”

“For James and Lily. Yes, I think so.” Lupin said grimly.

“No! You- you- wouldn’t-” Pettigrew sobbed. He turned around and scampered towards Ron. “Ron! Haven't I been a good friend? A good pet? You won't let them give me to the dementors, will you? I was your rat!”

“I let you sleep in my bed!” Ron said with disgust and turned away from Pettigrew. Pettigrew then turned to Hermione.

“Sweet girl! Clever girl! Surely you won't let them-”

“Get away from her!” Ron said angrily as Hermione pulled her robes away from Pettigrew.

“Harry!” Pettigrew launched himself at Harry. “Ja-James wouldn't have wa-wanted me killed! Your dad would have spa-spared me! He wo-would show me mercy!”

“HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM!” Black roared. “YOU SOLD LILY AND JAMES TO VOLDEMORT!”

“I didn't mean to!” Pettigrew said. “The Dark Lord. You have no idea the weapons he possessed. I was scared- I was never as brave as you or Remus-”

“LIAR! YOU HAVE BEEN FEEDING INFORMATION TO VOLDEMORT A YEAR BEFORE JAMES AND LILY DIED!” Sirius stopped when the cord that Snape casted to Lupin wrapped itself around Pettigrew’s neck, making the man choke.

“My father went to Azkaban for twelve years because of you, with dementors, with criminals. He was treated like a vermin. You destroyed my family.” Cora whispered with so much venom that everyone in the room completely froze. Her wand started to shake and sparks erupted from the tip, she let go of her wand and it fell softly on the ground. The ropes tightened and Pettigrew started to gasp for air.

“Cora?” Harry tried to move towards her but Remus pulled him back. “What are you-”

“Sirius, she’s losing control-” Remus warned as Black picked up her wand and gave it to her.

“Delia?” Sirius asked gently. “Delia? Love? Listen to me, don’t let it get to you. Don’t let your anger get the best of you.” Pettigrew’s eyes bulged. “Delia- your wand.” Sirius said as he put the girl’s wand at her hand. “Remember that you have to use your wand.”

There was another spark of white light from her wand before the rope in Pettigrew’s neck loosened and wrapped itself around his arms and legs, instead. Cora gasped for breath. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I di-didn’t mean to-” She looked pleadingly at her father. “I wasn’t going to-”

“I know.” Sirius said sympathetically. “You are still young, Darling. You still have a few years to learn how to completely control your magic.” Cora took a deep breath and embraced him. “Shhh~ It could have happened to anyone, especially after learning all of that.”

Tears fell from Sirius’ eyes. He finally got the chance to hold his precious little girl. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I should have been here for you. I’m so sorry. To both of you-” He looked at Harry as Cora pulled back from his embrace, but stood close. “I was so angry that night that I went after him. I- I should have been the one to raise you two. Instead, I was in Azkaban-”

“If someone was to be blamed, it’s him.” Harry tilted his head towards Peter. “We should take him to the Castle. Then they will know that it was him who did all of the murders. He should go to Azkaban. It’s where he belongs.” Pettigrew whimpered and Lupin waved his wand to put a gag on his mouth.

“What about Professor Snape?” Hermione asked. Cora heard Black- her father- huff quietly.

“Er- There’s nothing wrong with him.” Lupin said. “Cora was just a bit overenthusiastic. Still out cold, but just to be safe I don’t think we should revive him until we are safely back in the castle. We can take him like this- Mobilicorpus.” The unconscious Snape was hoisted into a standing position as if invisible strings were holding his limbs. Lupin took the invisibility cloak and put it on the pocket of his robes.

“And two of us should be chained to this.” Black nudged the moaning Pettigrew by his toe. “Just to be sure."

“I’ll do it.” Lupin volunteered.

“Me too.” Ron was still limping but it looked like he was taking Pettigrew’s deceit very personally. Lupin conjured shackles and he and Ron chained themselves to Pettigrew.

Crookshanks led them down the stairs, followed by Ron and Lupin who were walking awkwardly with Pettigrew in their middle. Professor Snape followed like a puppet and he was being controlled by Sirius who still has his wand. Cora was behind Sirius, and Harry and Hermione were the last ones.

The struggle was getting through the narrow tunnel. Ron and Lupin were able to do it by moving sideways in a single file. Snape was still behind them, but his head and toes kept on bumping against the wall and Cora was sure that he was concussed.

“Is he going to be okay?” Cora asked Sirius.

“He’ll be fine.” Sirius said dismissively.

“You’re enjoying this way too much.” Cora commented. Black chuckled. “It was you, wasn’t it? I fixed your leg in the forest.”

“Yes.” Black said. “It was the first time I saw you up close. I had only seen you from a distance before. You were so good to me. I could have bitten you, you know. I was a wild dog-”

“You were wounded and hurt.” Cora said. “I had to help.”

“Juliet, I thought she was the one who raised you.” Black said somberly. “I thought she believed everyone and that she hated me. She never visited me in Azkaban. I wonder- do you know-”

“That, I would have to tell you after we get to the castle.” Cora said. She still has no idea why Juliet was in that facility or how she ended up as David and Emilia Charlton’s child. “People think that she died when she was seventeen. Why is that?”

“About that.” Sirius said unsurely. “Er~ you weren’t actually… planned.”

“Oh.” Cora stopped so suddenly that Harry bumped against her. He grunted in annoyance and she rolled her eyes. “You mean, I was a child out of wedlock?”

“We planned to marry and have children, of course.” Sirius tried to explain. “But Juliet still had one year of school to finish. So you came in as a surprise, a very good surprise. She consulted Madam Pomfrey as soon as she found out and Poppy told Dumbledore.”

“Dumbledore wanted her to continue school, but Juls was afraid of one of her classmates.” Sirius continued. “He had turned rather… obsessive. It was then that we decided that she would drop out of school first, we would get married and she will go back the next school year. But while she was pregnant with you, The War was already brewing and it was not safe, especially for a pure-blood like her. Juliet, Lily, and I staged her ‘death’. She had to dye her hair dark and change her eye colour after that. We visited Armando Dippet once in St. Mungo’s and he was the one who suggested that we ask Dumbledore’s protection.”

 _The letter._ The letter that Armando Dippet sent Cora before he died. He insisted that it was for Juliet, but he actually already had that conversation with her before.

“But Great-uncle Armando said that Aunt- I mean, Juliet, was in love with Barty Crouch Jr. and that they were having a baby-”

“Barty Crouch Jr.?” Sirius spat with venom. “Juliet hates him.”

“But Armando said ‘Barty’.” Cora insisted. “He confirmed it when I asked if it was Bartemius.”

“He must have mistaken it for ‘Black’.” Sirius sniggered. “He can never remember first names, that man. He always called me by my last name, but he never gets it correctly. Even James and Lily when Juliet and I told him about them. He called them different names like ‘Parsons’ and ‘Easton’."

“Oh.” Cora suddenly thought of that time when she and her Granny visited Armando. He was talking about two people who were witnesses at Juliet’s wedding, but their names are not familiar so Cora did not pay it any mind.

“You know what this means, right? Us turning Pettigrew in.” Cora asked and Black nodded. “You will be a free man. And I- I’d like to get to know you. I would like to know who my father is-”

“But David and Emilia-”

“I’m sure that we could arrange something.” Cora smiled and Sirius beamed, it was the first genuine smile that Cora saw from him. “Also, I am not the only one who would want to get to know you.” She tilted her head towards Harry who was behind them, listening to their conversation.

“Harry, I’m not certain if you know. But-” Sirius sounded a little unsure. “James and Lily asked me, well me and Juliet, to be your legal guardian should anything happen to them. I can understand if you choose to stay with your Aunt and Uncle, but if you ever wanted a different home-”

“What?” Harry asked. “Come and live with you?”

“It's just a thought. I can understand if you don't want to.” Sirius hesitated. “I just thought I-”

“Are you insane?” Harry said, his voice raising a bit from excitement. “Leave the Dursleys? Of course, I would! Have you got a house? When can I move in?” He was so excited that he hit his head because he did not notice a bump in the ceiling.

“Well, you would have to train Harry a bit, of course.” Cora quipped. “As you can see, he is a bit thick-”

“And Cora is a lot of a brat-” Harry rolled his eyes.

“I am not!” Cora was about to defend himself further when there was a thump. They noticed that Snape’s head was scraped by the ceiling but Sirius- her dad- didn’t seem to care.

He was too amused listening to Harry and Cora’s banter. It was how he always imagined it to be. Him and Juliet, James and Lily, raising their children to be best friends, living beside each other’s houses. Cora and Harry going to school together. “Oh dear! He is going to be worse to us next year, isn’t he?” Cora frowned at Snape.

“Why? What has Snape done?” Sirius hissed.

“He gives us a hard time during Potions class.” Harry responded. “Well, all of the Gryffindors. He is especially harsh to me and Cora-” There was another thump as Sirius deliberately slammed Snape’s head on a Whomping Willow root.

They all made it out to the grounds. Ron and Lupin are still chained to Pettigrew, Snape had a few bumps on his head, Harry and Cora were helping Hermione climb up from inside the tree. Cora was just dusting Hermione off when something in the air seemed to shift. Then her eyes seemed to catch bright light. Bright light? Was it sunrise already?

“Oh no.” Hermione whispered, then said in a louder voice. “He didn’t take his potion tonight! He’s not safe!” The full moon was shining above them brightly.

Cora whipped her head to where Lupin and Ron are. And sure enough, Lupin stopped walking, he was looking at the moon and his mouth started to froth. Veins popped on his face and his eyes turned red. Sirius pointed his wand at the shackles attached to Ron and they were detached.

“Run!” Sirius told the four. “I will handle this. Run!”

The shackles that connected Lupin with Pettigrew exploded as her teacher transformed to a big, grey and brown wolf. It stood straight up and howled. Sirius pushed her again and Hermione dragged her away from them. The wolf heard their footsteps and turned its head to them, snapping its snout violently. Cora could almost remember a similar scene that happened years ago, when she was very young, probably a baby.

Cora saw Sirius- her dad- transform into his animagus form, a big black dog. Sirius tried to stop Lupin but he was just too thin and weak. At her other side Harry was struggling with Peter Pettigrew and Ron was unconscious. She heard Harry disarming Pettigrew and Hermione shrieking, but she did not see what was happening. She was too focused on watching her dad and her godfather scratching and biting each other. The two canines ran towards the Black Lake as they continued with their assault. Cora was compelled to follow them.

“Cora! Cora! No!” She heard Harry call for her, but it was too late. She followed Sirius and Lupin. The wolf turned its attention on her and was about to pounce when the big dog launched itself at him. Cora watched in horror as the wolf lifted Sirius up in the air and threw him on the ground, then it set off to the Dark Forest.

Cora ran to where she saw Sirius fell. She heard yelping and whimpering in pain. “No- no - no.” She said in between breaths as she tried to assess him. He started to transform back to being a wizard, probably because he was too weak to keep his dog form. Sirius has no broken bones, but he was barely conscious. He had scrapes and bruises all over his body, but she hasn’t studied the charm for that yet. She could have helped him heal if she has some dittany, but where would she get that?

She started to feel hopeless. “No- no- please-”

“Cora!” Harry yelled as he kneeled beside them. He was panting, probably from running.

“Harry, we need to get him to the castle- Madame Pomfrey-” Cora stopped talking when she felt bone chilling cold around her. Her body started to get numb, it was so cold. She glanced at her father and she felt useless. _What kind of child was she? The worst. That’s what she was. She thought of him as a monster when all he had done was protect her and his friends. She thought of all of those years in Azkaban. She wasn’t able to do anything for him then, she isn’t doing anything for him now._

“Expecto Patronum!” She heard Harry say. Something white and silvery erupted from the end of his wand and it was able to hold the dementors off for a bit. She realised there were hundreds of dementors, circling the three of them. Cora was trying to get up, to help her dad to the castle, but a dementor drifted towards her. She felt as if something was trying to leave her body.

_She was back alone in the cramped room. She can’t breathe. “Mum! Mummy! I want my mummy!” She was crying but it seems like no one could hear her. Mummy was slowly disappearing, she can’t remember who mummy is anymore._

_They were at the Shrieking Shack, her father telling them about how he got locked up in Azkaban for murders he didn’t commit._

_She almost killed a person. Pettigrew is a vile person, but still!_

“Cora! Cora, come on! Sirius! SIRIUS! Stay with me-” She can hear Harry’s voice but it sounded so far away.

_She was in the Forbidden Forest with You-Know-Who looking at her with those red eyes._

_Harry falling off his broom._

_The wolf lifted Sirius then threw him at the edge of the lake._

She felt herself collapse and she closed her eyes. 


	32. Saving the Innocents

“Extraordinary. Yet Black, Harry, and Cordelia -”

“All unconscious by the time I reached them. I bound and gagged Black of course, conjured stretchers and brought them all back to the Castle.”

There was a pause. Cora still can’t open her eyes, but the voices were familiar. There was some shuffling beside her.

“Oh! Potter you’re awake, good-”

“How’s Ron?”

“He’ll live. As for you and Charlton, you will be staying here for as long as I am satisfied- What are you doing, Potter?”

“I need to speak to the Headmaster-”

“Potter, it’s alright. Black has been caught. The dementors will be performing the kiss anytime now-”

“NO!” Cora shot up from her bed as soon as she heard that Sirius Black- no, her father- will get his soul extracted. She scrambled to stand up and tried to run for the Hospital Wing door. “No-”

“CHARLTON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Madam Pomfrey looked furious. Snape waved his wand and soft cloth wrapped around her wrists and feet.

“Minister, Professor Snape, please.” Hermione said. “Sirius Black is not the one who did all of those things-”

“See, I told you, Minister.” Snape said. “Black had bewitched them. A confundus charm to judge by their behavior. They are under the impression that they might be innocent-”

“WE ARE NOT CONFUNDED!” Harry said angrily. “Minister, you have got the wrong man-”

“Minister, Professor.” Madam Pomfrey said. “The children are distressed, I must insist that you leave-”

“We are not distressed. I am trying to tell them what happened-” Harry was cut off by a block of chocolate being shoved by Madame Pomfrey on his mouth.

“Now, please, Minister. These children need care-” Madam Pomfrey was not able to finish her reasoning because Professor Dumbledore had just entered the infirmary.

“Professor Dumbledore. Sirius Black-” Harry tried to say while trying not to choke on the chocolate.

“For heaven’s sake! Is this even a hospital wing?” Madam Pomfrey said exasperatedly. “Headmaster, I insist-”

“My apologies, Poppy. But I need a word with Harry, Hermione, and Cora-” Dumbledore stopped and frowned when he saw one of his students tied on the bed. He waved his hands and the cloth disappeared. “I just had a chat with Sirius Black-”

“I suppose he told you about some fairy tale he planted in Potter’s mind?” Snape said. “Something about a rat and Pettigrew being alive-”

“You know it’s true!” Cora spat at Snape.

“I need to speak to Harry, Cora, and Hermione alone.” Dumbledore suddenly said. “Cornelius, Severus, Poppy. Please-”

“The children need rest! They need treatment-”

“This cannot wait. I must insist.” Dumbledore said. The three left them, but Madam Pomfrey looked very displeased. Once they were out Cora turned to Dumbledore.

“He is innocent, Headmaster! Please listen to us.” Cora pleaded. “They have got the wrong man. It was not Sirius Black who killed all those muggles, he did not betray Harry’s parents. It was Peter Pettigrew-”

“Please, Cora.” Dumbledore raised his hand up for her to stop talking. “It is now your turn to listen. I beg you, there is very little time. There is not a shred of proof to support Black’s story except your word, and I’m afraid that the statement of three third year students would not convince anyone. There was a street full of witnesses who saw Black murder Pettigrew. I myself gave evidence to the Ministry that Black was the Potters’ Secret-Keeper.”

“But-”

“Listen to me, Harry. It is too late.” Dumbledore said. “You do realize that Professor Snape’s version of events are much more convincing than Black’s.”

“Snape hates Sirius Black.” Cora said desperately. “All because of some stupid trick-”

“Black has not been acting like an innocent man.” Dumbledore shook his head. “Entering the Gryffindor Tower with a knife, attacking the fat lady, without Pettigrew, we have no chance of overturning Sirius' sentence.”

“But you believe us, don’t you?” Harry asked.

“I do. But I have no power to make the others believe nor to overrule the Minister of Magic-” Dumbledore paused, then looked at Hermione. “What we need- is more time.”

“But-” Hermione tried to say, but something in her head started to click. “OH!”

“Now pay attention.” Dumbledore said quietly but clearly. “Sirius Black is locked in Professor Flitwick’s office. Thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower. You know the laws, Miss Granger: you must not be seen. And you would do well, I feel, to return before this last chime. If not, the consequences are too ghastly to discuss. If you succeed tonight, more than one innocent life may be spared.”

Cora has no clue what Dumbledore is talking about. But Hermione was nodding, and she trusts that their eccentric Headmaster’s instructions are clear to her best friend. Dumbledore walked to the Hospital Wing door.

“I’m going to lock you in now. Three turns should do it, I think. Oh, and by the way. When in doubt, I find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin. Good luck.” Dumbledore smiled and closed the door.

“What in the name of Merlin is he talking about?” Cora scowled at Hermione in confusion.

“Come here. Quick!” Hermione pulled the three of them together and wrapped a chain around their necks. Attached in the chain is some sort of an hourglass inside a circular frame. Hermione turned the hourglass three times. Cora looked around her and people seemed to be moving fast, even the sun was rising fast. Everything slowed down and when she looked around, the sun was already up. It was morning.

“Seven thirty! Where were we at seven thirty?” Hermione asked them.

“Going to Hagrid’s, I think.” Cora replied. Hermione dragged them outside but pulled them in the nearest cupboard. “Wha-”

“Shhh! Someone’s coming.” Hermione whispered. “I think it’s us. It doesn’t sound like more than four people. We were walking slowly because we were under the invisibility cloak.”

“Are you saying that we are in this cupboard, and we are out there too?” Harry asked quietly. “How-”

“This is a Time-Turner.” Hermione showed them the hourglass in a chain that she used earlier. “McGonagall gave it to me in the first term. She had to write all sorts of letters to the Ministry for them to grant me this, that I was a model student, that I’d never ever use it for anything except my studies. I’ve been turning it back so I could do hours over again, it’s how I've been getting to my lessons all year.”

“You mean we’ve gone back in time?” Harry whispered. Cora was wrong, it was not morning. It was earlier in the night.

“Yes. Dumbledore obviously wanted us to return to this moment. Clearly, something happened that he wants us to change.” Hermione furrowed her brows. “But what-”

“He said more than one innocent life could be spared.” Cora silently gasped in realization. “Hermione, he wants us to save Buckbeak! Sirius Black is in Flitwick's office, we need to fly up there to rescue him. And they should escape together.”

“Of course!” Hermione beamed. “Let’s go!”

The three of them creeped out of the cupboard when the footsteps stopped. They decided to go to Hagrid’s through the Greenhouses. So they ran as fast as they could through the vegetable patches, pausing once in a while to make sure that no one saw them. Then they went around the Whomping Willow to the edge of the Dark Forest and hid behind the trees near Hagrid’s hut. They made it in time to see Hagrid opening his door to let their invisible selves in his hut.

“This is the weirdest thing we’ve ever done.” Harry said. They moved closer to Buckbeak who was sitting quietly in the pumpkin patch. “I’d better hurry and free Buckbeak.” He stood up to try and get to Buckbeak.

Cora pulled Harry back. “Fudge has to see Buckbeak before we steal him. Otherwise, he'll think Hagrid set him free.” There was a crash inside the hut.

“That gives us about sixty seconds.” Harry frowned.

“That’s Hagrid breaking the milk jug.” Hermione whispered. “I’m going to find Scabbers in a moment-”

“That's Pettigrew. Can’t we just, I dunno- run in there and grab him-” Harry asked but was cut off by Hermione.

“Harry, you can't.” Hermione said in a terrified whisper. “Harry, you're in Hagrid's hut now. If you go bursting in, you'll think you've gone mad. Awful things happen to wizards who meddle with time. Some of them kill their past or future selves by mistake. We can't be seen.”

“Okay. It was just an idea-” Harry put his hands up in surrender. “I just thought-”

Cora saw that Dumbledore, Minister Fudge, Macnair and the elderly committee member were all walking towards the hut. “We’re about to come out!” She whispered to Harry and Hermione, and they further hid themselves behind the trees.

Sure enough, the three of them came out of the hut and scampered behind the pumpkins. Past-Hermione put the cloak around them and there were shuffling noises of the three of them making their way to the Castle grounds. “Is that what my hair really looks like from the back?” Hermione asked Cora quietly and Cora grimaced.

“Where is the beast?” Fudge asked and everyone inside Hagrid’s hut looked to where Buckbeak was sitting. “Ah~ There it is.”

“Okay, Harry. Go!” Cora pushed Harry towards Buckbeak. Harry bowed at Buckbeak and the Hippogriff bowed back. He started to loosen Buckbeak’s leash and pull him. “Hurry up, Harry!”

“I’m trying!” Harry snapped at Cora. “Little help- would be good.” Cora rolled her eyes and pulled Buckbeak’s leash, the hippogriff looked irritated that the two teenagers are interrupting his rest.

“Hurry up now, Buckbeak, okay? Come on. Come on, Buckbeak.” Hermione appeared beside them holding chopped parts of an animal. She threw it towards Buckbeak and he seemed to be more inclined to go with them. “Come and get the nice dead ferret. Come on. It's here. Come on, Beaky.”

The three of them froze when the door to Hagrid’s hut opened. “Here we are, minister. Follow me. Now, look there.” Dumbledore pointed at somewhere on the vegetable patch. “Look beyond the rocks.”

“What am I supposed to see?” Fudge asked.

“Professor Dippet had that ling planted when he was headmaster.” Dumbledore chuckled. “And all the strawberries.” Hermione tried to lure Buckbeak further in the woods using the ferret.

“I see no strawberries.” Fudge said. But Dumbledore kept on pointing at something in the direction of the greenhouses. They were finally able to pull Buckbeak behind the trees just as Fudge’s group turned around. “But where is it? I saw the beast, just now. Not a moment ago!”

“How extraordinary!” Dumbledore marvelled, also looking puzzled at the empty pumpkin patch where Buckbeak was before.

“Come now, Dumbledore. Someone's obviously released him.” Fudge looked at Hagrid. “Hagrid?”

“I don't think the minister's suggesting you had anything to do with this, Hagrid. How could you? You've been with us all the time.” Dumbledore said.

“Right. Well, well.” Fudge cleared his throat. “We must search the grounds.”

“Well, search the skies, if you must, Minister.” Dumbledore waved his hands up. “Meanwhile, I'd like a nice cup of tea or a large brandy. Oh, executioner, your services are no longer required. Thank you.” He smiled at Macnair. Macnair, in the fit of irritation, swung his axe on a pumpkin.

“Now what do we do?” Harry asked.

“We have to save Sirius Black.” Cora answered. “I guess- I guess we wait until we get out of the Whomping Willow?”

“We have to get closer to the grounds.” Hermione said. “We need to see the Whomping Willow to see what’s going on. But we’ve got to keep out of sight. Remember, you two.” The four of them crept nearer the grounds but still stayed on the edge of the forest. Hermione kept a tighter hold on Buckbeak’s leash.

“There’s Ron!” Harry pointed. They watched as Ron scrambled to go after Pettigrew and Sirius Black trying to get Pettigrew from Ron. Then at how Crookshanks led the past-them to the passageway to the Shrieking Shack.

“You’re right, Harry. This is the weirdest thing we’ve done.” Cora said quietly. “I didn’t know I had that great of a posture. It looked good even after being assaulted by the Whomping Willow.” Harry groaned and Hermione shook her head. “What? I was taught how to act like a proper lady by my governess-”

“Has she seen you eat? Was she aware that you tried to throw your shoe at Theodore Nott’s head? And does she know that you walk into the boys’ dormitory unannounced?” Harry snorted. Cora just made a face at him. They scrambled behind the trees when a drunk Hagrid almost saw them. It looked like he was going back to the Castle. Probably to tell the four of them that Buckbeak had escaped.

A few minutes later past-Lupin was walking towards the Whomping Willow. He took a branch and poked the knot that would render the tree immobile. He went in the roots and was followed a few minutes later by Snape. He stopped at the foot of the tree and picked up the invisibility cloak before going in. Harry gave a grunt of displeasure at Snape’s actions.

“I can’t believe him.” Cora sneered. “He would really-” She took a deep breath. “I always thought that he was just a bully. But it turns out, he is heartless as well. He would really let the dementors suck out the soul of Sirius Black -my-my dad- for a petty schoolboy grudge?” At that moment, Cora never felt so much hatred in her life. “Sirius Black- my dad- was in Azkaban for twelve years! For a crime he didn’t commit! He missed everything in my life, in Harry’s life. He had to be cellmates with those murderers and criminals! The dementors fed on his memories every second. Then when he got out he was treated as an abomination.” Cora said, her voice cracking. “His daughter- I- I didn’t even know who he was. Wasn’t that torture enough? Snape- he didn’t even- not even one drop of pity.”

Snape, Pettigrew. They are the same to her. The people who tore down her family. She would never forgive them.

Cora exhaled and Harry put his arms around her. She put her head on his shoulder and Hermione squeezed her hand in sympathy. The three of them and Buckbeak all sat there for a while. They knew that it would be hours before they emerged from the Whomping Willow.

“The only thing that I don’t understand.” Hermione said, breaking the silence. Cora was already standing up but she sat down again when Hermione spoke. “When you were all down there at the lake with the dementors. Why didn’t they get to Sirius? I was with Ron, I knew that you two passed out, but did you- did you see what happened?”

“There was only one thing that could have made all those dementors go away.” Harry said. “A real Patronus. A powerful one.”

“Did you see who conjured it?” Hermione asked.

“I-I think-” Harry stammered for a bit before gulping. “I think it was my dad.”

“But, Harry, your dad is- well- dead.” Hermione pointed out.

“I know.” Harry said quickly. “I know that-”

“Could he have been a ghost?” Cora suggested.

“He looked pretty solid to me.” Harry shrugged. “Maybe I was- I was seeing things- but from what I saw- it looked like my dad. I’ve got photos of him. I mean- I know it sounds crazy-”

“Here we come!” Hermione stood up as the seven of them were led by Crookshanks out of the Whomping Willow. “Where are we going to hide?”

“Back to Hagrid’s.” Harry said. “It’s empty right now.”

They made their way back to Hagrid’s hut just as Lupin transformed. They dashed madly through the grounds to make sure that no one stumbled upon them. They went inside the hut, Hermione was still pulling Buckbeak, Fang barked loudly when he saw them. “Shhh! Fang it’s just us.” Hermione said.

They waited for a bit, but Harry seemed agitated. “I think I need to go outside. We can’t know anything from here. We might not make it on time-”

“I’ll go with you.” Cora nodded. “In case you need help.”

“Be careful!” Hermione warned. “There’s a werewolf out there, and the dementors.” Cora and Harry nodded before making their way out of the hut and running towards the lake.

When they got on the other side of the lake, past-Cora was already fussing over Sirius’ unconscious form. It turned cold and present-Cora looked up, hundreds of dementors were already gliding towards her and past-Sirius Black. Past-Harry got in time and produced a patronus. It helped a bit, but was extinguished by the many dementors.

“This is horrible.” Cora shook her head. She was watching herself, her father, and her best friend being feasted on by dementors.

“Don't worry. My dad will come.” Harry assured. “He'll conjure the Patronus. Any minute now! Right there! You'll see!” He pointed at the edge of the bank they were in.

“Harry, I don’t think anyone is coming.” Cora said gently. “We’re dying. All three of us. Harry!” He suddenly sprinted towards the edge of the bank and took out his wand.

“EXPECTO PATRONUM!”

Harry’s wand shook and white silvery light burst on its tip. Cora had to raise her hands and put them above her eyes because the blinding light hurt her eyes. She glimpsed at it for a bit and saw that the light formed some sort of a four legged animal. The light erupted from where they were to form some sort of an exploding shield and drove all the dementors away. Cora removed her arm from her eyes and saw that on the other side of a bank was a stag made out of light, hovering over her, her dad, and Harry. It galloped towards present-them and bowed in front of Harry.

“Prongs.” She heard him whisper. Then it disappeared.

“Harry?” Cora called quietly. “We have to go.” Harry nodded and they ran back to Hagrid’s hut.

“Where were you?” Hermione snapped. “I thought you were only going to keep a lookout.”

“Harry just saved our lives.” Cora said.

“Oh!” Hermione gasped in surprise. “So it was you, Harry? You produced the Patronus?” Harry and Cora nodded. The three of them went outside pulling Buckbeak with them. “Did anyone see you?”

“Yes, me.” Harry said. “I saw myself producing the Patronus, but it’s okay because I thought I was my dad.”

“Harry, I can’t believe it!” Hermione exclaimed proudly. “You conjured the Patronus that drove all those dementors away! That’s very very advanced magic! Right, I think it’s almost time.” They had made it near the grounds.

Cora looked up at the West Tower. “You reckon he’s up there yet?”

“Look!” Harry said. “That’s the executioner. I think he’s going to go and get the dementors.”

Hermione looked at her watch. “Forty-five minutes before Dumbledore locks the hospital door. We’ve got to rescue Sirius and go back to the ward before anyone realizes that we’re missing.”

Harry mounted Buckbeak's back, then helped Hermione up. The last one was Cora. “You ready? Hold on tight-” He said as he pulled Buckbeak’s leash and Cora reached to his waist making sure that Hermione was buckled between them.

Buckbeak soared up and Harry commanded him to fly higher. Cora loves flying. One of the reasons why she loves Quidditch, whenever she rides a broom and flies over the pitch or Charltonham, she feels liberated and unrestrained. She probably was a bird in her past life, if past lives exist. They made it to Flitwick’s window, Hermione was a bit cold and green but otherwise fine. Cora knew that Hermione doesn’t like flying very much. Buckbeak tapped sharply on the glass.

Sirius Black stood up and gaped at the three teenagers behind the hippogriff’s back. He tried to open the window but it wouldn’t budge.

“Stand back.” Hermione pointed her wand at the window lock. “Alohomora.”

“How-how?” Sirius Black asked weakly.

“Get on. There’s not much time.” Harry said, pulling Black to Buckbeak’s back. “Macnair has gone to get the dementors.” Once Black was secured behind Cora, Harry pulled Buckbeak’s reins, and they ascended up to the battlements. Cora, Harry, and Hermione slid off Buckbeak as soon as they landed.

“Sirius, you better go. Quick!” Harry said, breathing heavily. “They’ll reach Flitwick’s office soon and they will find out that you’re gone.”

“What happened to the other boy? Ron?” Sirius Black asked. Cora can see the concern in his eyes.

“He’s going to be okay. He’s still out of it, but Madam Pomfrey will make sure that he’s okay.” Harry said. “GO!”

“How can I ever thank-”

“GO!” Harry and Hermione shouted. Sirius nodded and turned towards the sky. Cora still hasn’t said a word to him. He pulled Buckbeak’s reins and the hippogriff screeched, ready for flight.

“DAD!” Cora shouted, before she lost her nerves. Sirius froze and faced her. “We can be a family. I know where Juliet is.” He started to speak but Cora cut him off.

“But for us to do that, you have to escape the execution first.” She said and he nodded. “I’m sure Cupid can find you. I’ll send him after a few weeks. Be careful.” She gave him a small smile and he did too. Sirius squeezed Buckbeak’s side and the hippogriff rose. The three of them watched as Sirius and Buckbeak flew away from the Castle.

“Come on!” Hermione dragged the two back to the castle. “We have exactly ten minutes before Dumbledore locks the door.” The three of them sprinted back to the Hospital Wing. They almost didn’t make it because they encountered Snape and Fudge on the spiral staircase, then Peeves on one of the corridors. “One minute!” Hermione warned. They were almost at the Hospital corridor.

“I’m going to lock you in now. Three turns should do it, I think. Oh, and by the way. When in doubt, I find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin. Good luck.” Dumbledore told the Cora, Harry, and Hermione inside the Hospital Wing. He locked the door then turned around to face the returning Cora, Harry, and Hermione. “Well?” He asked quietly.

“He’s free. We did it, he’s gone on Buckbeak.” Harry said and Dumbledore beamed.

“Well done, I think.” Dumbledore said and placed his ears on the infirmary door. “Ah! And I think you’ve gone too. Get inside, I’ll lock you in.”

The three of them slipped back inside and went back to their beds quietly. Happy that they were able to uncover the truth and save an innocent man. 


	33. Fairly Godparent

The four of them were discharged at noon of the next day. Hogwarts was almost empty because it was Hogsmeade weekend, so they enjoyed a lovely stroll at the grounds. The dementors were already recalled and sent back to Azkaban after Fudge heard from Dumbledore that they tried to administer the kiss to two innocent children: what’s worse is that one is Harry Potter and the other is a Charlton and the daughter of a high ranking Ministry official. Fudge was also convinced that Snape is a lunatic after he accused Cora and Harry of helping Black escape when Fudge and Snape had seen them at the Hospital Wing not even five minutes before.

They were lounging on the Black Lake, on Cora’s Boulder, as Harry now calls it. When Hagrid informed them happily of Buckbeak’s escape. Of course they all acted surprised. Their celebratory mood was quickly squashed though, when Hagrid told them about Professor Lupin’s resignation. Cora and Harry immediately dashed towards his office to talk to him.

Lupin’s back was on them when he greeted them. “Harry, Cora.” He was smiling when he turned around. “I saw you two running from the lake.” He pointed at the map.

“It’s not true that you’ve resigned, haven’t you?” Cora asked.

“I’m afraid it is.” Lupin said as he packed the contents of his desk drawer. Cora and Harry looked worriedly at each other.

“The Ministry didn’t think that you helped Sirius, didn’t they?” Harry asked.

Lupin closed the door and shook his head. “No, Professor Dumbledore has managed to convince Fudge that I was saving your lives. That was the last straw for Severus. He accidentally let it slip that I am a werewolf at breakfast.”

“But you’re the best Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher that we’ve had!” Cora tried to reason. 

“This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving and parents will not want- well, someone like me teaching their children. After last night, I see their point. I could have bitten any of you. That must never happen again.” Lupin said sadly.

“But Dumbledore-”

“He has already risked enough on my behalf, Harry.” Lupin shook his head. “Besides, people like me are- Well, let's just say that I'm used to it by now.” The two looked crestfallen. “Why do you look so miserable?”

“None of it made any difference. Pettigrew escaped.” Cora said quietly. “Sirius Black- Dad- he’s still running for his life.”

“Didn't make any difference? You uncovered the truth. You saved an innocent man from a terrible fate.” Lupin sighed and faced Cora. “Delia, did you know that I was there when you were born? James and Lily were as well. When Sirius walked in that sitting room, carrying you, with tears in his eyes and that proud smile, he called you our Christmas Miracle. That man would lay his life and face Voldemort a thousand times to make sure that you are safe.” He smiled. “Sirius doesn’t care if the rest of the world does not believe him, as long as you do. Because you, you are the whole world to him. You knowing the truth? It made all the difference in the world.”

Harry put his arms around Cora and gave her shoulder an encouraging pat. Cora nodded and smiled at Harry. Remus smirked at the scene in front of him. If Lily and Juliet had seen this, they would probably have a field day.

“I have a- a question. But I don’t want to upset you.” Cora gulped when Lupin nodded for her to continue. “My boggart. The- the very first one- the one you saved me from in the classroom. Was it- was it you?”

“Yes, I was.” Lupin put his head down, ashamed. “I am that particular werewolf. You were a very curious child and happened upon me one night when I was in my wolf form. Your parents were kind enough to let me lock myself in your basement every full moon, you see. We never thought that you knew and that you would be venturing downstairs. Sirius and Juliet luckily made it in time, before I had the chance to- I didn’t - didn’t think that you would still remember that but-” He shook his head. “I am very sorry, Delia-”

“No, no.” Cora shook her head. “No, you didn’t do anything to me. See? Even last night. I think- I think even if you are on your werewolf form, you sort of remember me. I think you get the sense that I am important in your life, that I’m your goddaughter.”

“I am proud of both of you and what you have learned this year. You are an exceptional student, Cora. If I were given a chance to be your teacher again next year, I would have snatched you from Professor McGonagall and made you my protégé instead.” He winked and Cora beamed. “And you, Harry, from what the Headmaster said, you have saved a lot of lives last night. Tell me about your Patronus.”

“How did you know about that?” Harry asked.

“What else could have driven those dementors away?” Lupin said. Harry told the whole story of what happened at the bank of the Black Lake and Lupin was smiling again when he finished the story.

“Yes, your father was a stag when he transformed. It’s why we call him Prongs.” Lupin packed his last few things back to his suitcases. “Here- I brought this from the Shrieking Shack last night.” He gave Harry the Invisibility Cloak. “Now, since I am no longer your teacher, I feel no guilt whatsoever about giving this back to you.” Harry grinned when he saw the Marauders’ Map being taken out by Lupin. “It has no use to me, but I think that you and your friends will find uses for it. So now I'll say goodbye. I feel sure I will meet you both again sometime. Until then-” he tapped his wand at the map. “Mischief Managed.”

…..

Cora knocked on the wooden door three times. “Come in.”

“Good Afternoon, Professor.”

“Charlton, right on time.” McGonagall said as she stood up and walked towards her tea cupboard. “Tea?” She offered and Cora nodded.

McGonagall waved her wand and the teapot levitated toward the table beside Cora, who was sitting on her usual armchair in front of the fireplace. Then she took out some scrolls of parchment and sat down on the other seat in front of the fireplace. “I have your exam results here, Charton. Full marks in Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against The Dark Arts, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, and Herbology, 98% in Charms and Astronomy, 90% in Potions.”

Cora gulped. Ninety percent is the lowest grade she ever got in Hogwarts. _Bloody Snape!_

“I am sorry to say that your rank has fallen to number two this year.” McGonagall informed her.

She felt her heart drop. “Who is number one, Professor?”

“Miss Marietta Edgecombe.” McGonagall answered.

“Oh.” Cora straightened up and nodded. Marietta Edgecombe. She should wait for the next school year because Cora would not allow herself to lose out on Edgecombe again.

“You will be receiving your Transfiguration O.W.L. results by the middle of August. And if you received Exceeds Expectations or higher, you will be accepted in my N.E.W.T. Level class.” McGonagall reminded her. “However, if you didn’t-”

“I am confident that you will see me in your N.E.W.T. Level class next year.” Cora said with conviction.

“Good.” McGonagall tried to keep a straight face but Cora can already see a smirk trying to form. “If that is all, then you may go.”

“Actually, Professor.” Cora said. “There was one other thing… I was wondering if you would want to take on another project with me. I think this would be very much interesting for you.” She looked at her Professor trying to gauge the older witch’s reaction.

“Go on.” McGonagall nodded for her to continue.

“I was wondering if you would help me in how to be an Animagus.”

…..

The last week of school was just some time for most of the students to relax before going home and for teachers to assign their summer homework. For the Gryffindor Fourth Years, it meant flying around the Quiddditch pitch during morning free period, speculating about their new Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher for the next school year (Geoff reckons that it might be a metamorphmagus), swimming in the Black Lake on afternoon free periods (or in Cora’s case, eating sugar quills on her boulder). For Snape, it meant assigning two three-foot essays on Draught of Peace and Strengthening Potion. For the fifth and seventh years, though, it meant career consultations.

Cora climbed through the troll free- portrait hole after chatting with a much more lively Fat Lady two days before the summer break. She had just come from the kitchens and asked Rocky, her new best friend, for a basket of cauldron cakes. In all honesty, she just would have asked for one, but the frosting just looked too good.

“Hello, Weasleys!” She grinned at the two exhausted fifth years slumped on one of the couches. George and Fred both groaned. “That bad, huh?” Cora grimaced.

“Terrible! Abhorrent! Extremely horrifying!” Fred moaned.

“Repulsive!” George put his hands on top of his head. "McGonagall suggested that I work for a desk job at the Department of Magical Games and Sports!"

“You poor Dears.” Cora tutted and plopped between them on the couch. “Here, have some cauldron cakes.” She held out a basket for them. “It might replenish some of your energy.”

“Oh, I’m sure that George is plenty energised.” Fred muttered.

“Pardon me?” Cora asked.

“Nothing.” George replied as he took a cauldron cake. “You’re an angel, Cora. Heaven sent, truly.”

Cora looked down when she felt her face heating up. She has been feeling rather odd lately whenever she is around George Weasley. She would stand up straighter or check that she is wearing her Madame Primpernelle’s perfume and lip balm or would talk a little bit louder or would fix her headband. Cora is fifteen and not stupid. She knew what it meant.

“You’ve got food!” Harry exclaimed as soon as he saw Cora sitting between the twins holding a basket. He dashed in front of her and snatched the cauldron cake basket.

“That’s not for you!” Cora cried.

“You’re not going to eat all of these!” Harry rolled his eyes. Cora, in a fit of irritation, took one of the cauldroncakes and chucked it right at Harry’s face, leaving frosting in his nose. “What was that for?!” He picked the cauldron cake up and smashed it in her face.

“You-” Cora shrieked. Harry laughed loudly and stood up as Cora chased him around the common room while screaming profanities at him. “Potter!”

Fred cleared his throat loudly and the two stopped. The twins are looking at their frosting-filled faces, Fred with a raised eyebrow and George with a little distaste. Cora felt ashamed that her crush just saw her behaving like a mad woman, chasing her troll of a best friend around the common room.

“Sorry that you had to see that, guys.” Harry said. “It’s really difficult when you’ve got a harpy for a best friend-”

Cora was about to hit him again when Ron strutted happily in the common room. “Cauldron cake!” He exclaimed as he took the basket from Harry’s hands.

…..

Gryffindor won the House Cup for the third year running. Largely attributed to the Gryffindor Quidditch team’s performance in this year’s matches. Everything was back to normal, as far as everyone is concerned, Sirius Black was able to escape from the castle by himself by stealing Buckbeak the hippogriff. They are still on the run from the Ministry but Cora can feel it in her heart that her dad- and the hippogriff- are okay.

“I’m dropping Divination and Muggle Studies.” Hermione said. They were on the Hogwarts Express on the way back to King’s Cross and Cora decided to sit with her Third Year friends. “I talked to Professor McGonagall this morning. I can’t stand another year like this one. That time-turner was driving me mad.”

“I still can’t believe you didn’t tell us. We’re supposed to be your friends!” Ron complained.

“I promised that I wouldn’t tell anyone.” Hermione reminded them. “Oh! Cheer up, Harry!” She said when she saw Harry looking longingly at the Castle, which is now disappearing from view.

“Just thinking about how it will be two more months before I see it.” Harry said.

“You can stay with us this summer.” Ron suggested. “I can fix it up with mum and dad. I’ll call you, I can use the fellytone now-”

“It's ‘telephone’, Ron.” Hermione corrected. “Honestly, you should take Muggle Studies next year.”

“It’s also the Quidditch World Cup!” Cora piped up.

“How about it, Harry? Come and stay, and we’ll go and see it! Dad can usually get tickets from work.” Ron suggested happily.

“Yeah, I’ll bet the Dursleys would be pleased to let me come, especially after what I did to Marge.” Harry said.

“What’s that in your window?” Hermione asked pointing beside Cora. Something small was bobbing in and out of the window. It looked like a tiny grey owl.

Harry stood up to Cora’s side, opened the window and caught it. It looked like a big grey snitch. The owl dropped an envelope to Cora’s lap and zoomed inside their compartment. Cora picked it up and looked at the unfamiliar handwriting. She opened the envelope to see smaller envelopes in it. One is addressed to her and one is to Harry. She gave Harry his and she opened her letter, she had a hunch on who it could have come from.

“It’s from-” Cora grinned. “It’s from Sirius!”

“What?” Harry’s eyes widened as he also saw that Sirius wrote to him. “Read it aloud!”

_**Dearest Delia,** _

_**I hope this finds you before you reach Charltonham. I have been there before and I know that the protective wards are too powerful, so I am not sure if the owl can get through.** _

_**Buckbeak and I are in hiding. I won’t tell you where, in case this falls into wrong hands. I have some doubt about his reliability but he is the best I can find, and he seems eager for the job. The Ministry is still searching for me, but they wouldn’t be finding me here. I plan to let some muggles catch a glimpse of me soon, a long way from Hogwarts, so that the security in the castle could be lifted.** _

_**There is so much I want to tell you and so much I want to hear from you, about your mum, about our life when everything was still sane, about me. And I am sure that we will be able to have that conversation once everything has quieted down.** _

_**As I also told Harry in his letter, it was me who sent the music box and the Firebolt last Christmas. Forgive me if I gave you a bit of a fright, but I just really wanted to give you something that would remind you of me and your mum. I enchanted the box myself to play your favourite lullaby when you were a baby.** _

_**Delia, I may not have been with you when you were growing up and it may take a while before we reunite again, but I want you to remember: The ones that love us never really leave us. You can always find them in your heart.** _

_**If ever you need me, send word. Your owl will find me. I love you always.** _

_**Sirius** _

Harry read his letter too. Sirius also told Harry that he and Buckbeak are hiding, he said that he should also know in case Cora and Harry were already separated when they received their letters. He also explained about the Firebolt and apologized for scaring Harry that night he left his Aunt and Uncle’s. The end of the letter said that he had enclosed something that would help Harry next year. Harry ecstatically read a Hogsmeade visit permission note signed by Sirius.

“Hang on, there’s a P.S.” Harry said. “‘I thought your friend Ron might like to keep this owl, as it’s my fault ne no longer has a rat.’”

“Keep him?” Ron’s eyes widened at the overly excited owl. To his friends’ surprise, he held out the owl for Crookshanks to sniff. “What do you reckon? Definitely an owl?” He asked the cat. Crookshanks purred. “That’s good enough for me. He’s mine!”

They finally made it to King’s Cross Station and crossed the barrier. Cora glanced at where Harry was and saw that his Uncle and Aunt were sneering at him.

“Harry!” Cora jumped beside him then faced his aunt and uncle and gave them a blank look. “You must be Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. I am Cora Charlton, one of Harry’s friends from school. It’s a pleasure meeting you. I've heard so much.” Cora’s eyebrows raised as she looked each of them up and down, said a bored ‘hm’. Harry’s uncle looked like he was about to explode having a witch judge him.

Cora looked at Harry again and beamed. “Don’t forget to write to me if you could go to the Quidditch World Cup. If I don’t get an immediate response, I might have to write to Sirius. You know he likes to check up on you from time to time. It might agitate him if I say that you don’t reply to my letters.”

“Sirius?” Harry’s Aunt furrowed her brows.

“Harry’s godfather.” Cora smirked. “He was best friends with Mr. and Mrs. Potter before. A convicted murderer, but he’s escaped.” She said gleefully. “If he doesn’t hear from Harry frequently, then he just might visit him. He is familiar with Surrey, is he not?” She turned at Harry who looked like he was trying so hard not to burst out laughing from his uncle’s pale face. Harry managed to keep a straight face and nodded.

“Well then.” Cora smiled. “Happy Summer!” She said as she sauntered to where her Granny is, looking forward to the coming summer. 


End file.
